


Wild Card

by Erix



Series: WILDCARD [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Crime Fiction, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix





	1. Chapter 1

  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯仍然不知道如何打扮才能让自己看上去更像个嫖客，但每每当他希望有人自动送上门的时候，他也从来没有失望过。  
  
有时候史蒂夫觉得，那些站在街头巷尾的“尤物们”并不会真去分辨谁是潜在客户，只要一辆漂亮的保时捷轿车，总会有人试图从你的车窗里爬进来。不过史蒂夫也在这个城市干了足够长的时间，他知道街上工作的男孩女孩们大都有着最敏感的神经，这是优胜劣汰带来的自然选择，不会看人的那些可怜虫，很快就会横死在某个黑黢黢的巷子里，成为无名尸首第208号。  
  
史蒂夫把车子减速，靠向路边，降下右侧的车窗，两个站在街边电线杆旁抽烟的女人看向车内，挑挑嘴角，其中一人朝另一人使了个眼色，另一个女人看向酒吧门口只穿马甲上衣和皮裤的男孩。女人看向史蒂夫的轿车，男孩也看过来。女人们没有动，男孩则给了车中的史蒂夫一个大大的笑容，朝他的车子走过来。  
  
这简直太神奇了，史蒂夫不由自主地想，别人能在他身上看到什么？接收到怎样的讯息？才能让他们明白无误地理解他的意图。为什么史蒂夫自己在这方面从来摸不到门路？当然了，现在史蒂夫也不觉得自己真正需要这种同性恋雷达的技能，他有他看人的本事，只是与性无关罢了。  
  
男孩拉开车门，大喇喇地坐到副驾驶席上，四处打量着车上的环境，虽然有所收敛，但史蒂夫仍能看出对方满意的神态。男孩绝不超过20岁，没准还要更年轻，手臂和胸前肉眼所见的皮肤上布满了青色的纹身，右侧脸颊上还纹有一滴眼泪。敞开的马甲下，史蒂夫可以看到若隐若现的乳环。男孩注意到史蒂夫在打量他，脸上露出一个漂亮的笑容，与他脸颊上的纹身形成某种奇妙的对比，“嗨，帅哥，我们今天晚上有什么计划？”  
  
“我应该管你叫什么？”史蒂夫问道，他注意到男孩没有立即关闭车门，看来他至少在这街上待过一段时间，还有些保护自己的心机。  
  
如果男孩对史蒂夫的问题有所怀疑，他并没有表现出来，“丹尼，你可以叫我丹尼。”他笑着回答道，一只手掌轻轻落在史蒂夫的大腿上，男孩身形瘦长，手掌很大，骨节分明，中指上有一道明显的伤疤。他个子很高，可能与史蒂夫的六英尺二英寸相当，但身上却瘦得过分，体重超不过史蒂夫三分之二，他让史蒂夫联想到许多许多年前的自己。  
  
“你呢，我可以叫你甜心吗？”男孩继续道。  
  
“我叫史蒂夫。”史蒂夫对他报以笑容。  
  
男孩的眼神跳动一下，显然没想到史蒂夫会自报家门，但他很快便恢复如常，“好吧，史蒂夫，史蒂维，说说你想要什么？”他的手掌从史蒂夫的大腿向裤裆处缓缓移动，拇指轻按。  
  
“多少钱？”史蒂夫简短地问道，他没有制止男孩的动作。  
  
这下名叫丹尼的男孩终于面露喜色，回手撞上车门。史蒂夫升起车窗，现在从外面已经完全看不到车内，如果仔细看，还能发现史蒂夫的车门上也带有特别加强的隔音封条，丹尼却从未注意到史蒂夫的车窗贴膜比其他汽车更暗，对自己所处的状况浑然无知，“口J*50，肛J*150，我们可以在车里做，如果去别的地方，你付房钱，其他要求要另行收费，我不玩太重口的道具，但如果你喜欢什么，可以说说，我再报价钱。时间长也要加钱，不过我觉着在车里就挺好……”交易的口吻结束，他又换上那种光滑柔软的语调，手指轻巧地拨着史蒂夫的腰带，丹尼显然不愿意跟史蒂夫走太远，他只想赚点快钱，“你是愿意在这呢？还是开到一个安静点的地方？告诉我，你喜欢什么？”丹尼的手指慢慢移到史蒂夫的腰侧，突然停住了。  
  
史蒂夫掀开自己的夹克上衣，露出下面的枪套和警徽，“NYPD。”  
  
“操！”丹尼大骂一声，立即转身去拉车门，史蒂夫按下手边的按钮，两侧车门“啪”地一声上了锁，他一把抓住丹尼的细瘦手臂。  
  
“嘿！放开我，你这个下流的混蛋！”丹尼使劲挣扎，但史蒂夫还是得以把他用安全带绑在椅子上。  
  
“嗯？警官？还是说你只是想买点服务？我是说，警官的话当然可以免费……”丹尼反应很快，知道一时逃不掉，声音突然又放柔和，要向史蒂夫身边凑。史蒂夫不为所动，他仍然用同样的力气抓着男孩的手臂，不放松也不想伤他分毫，毕竟史蒂夫根本不是上街来抓男妓的。  
  
“弗林斯在什么地方？嗯？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“你根本不是警察！别骗人了。”丹尼突然尖笑起来，忽略掉史蒂夫的问题。  
  
“弗林斯，他在什么地方？”史蒂夫不理会丹尼的指控，继续问。  
  
“这附近的警官我都认识，叫马克·格雷兰德的那家伙常在这条街，是个老头子。你快放开我，假冒警察是违法的。”丹尼语气严肃，真他妈是个好演员。如果不是他身上的穿着和刚刚的对话，史蒂夫都要相信他只是个守法的好公民了，当然，丹尼眼神中流露出的焦虑也难逃史蒂夫的眼睛。  
  
“格雷兰德警官两周前心脏病突发过世了。”而格雷兰德的继任者萨姆·威尔逊恰巧是史蒂夫在警校就认识的好朋友，“快说，弗林斯在哪里？”老格雷是个好警察，如果说他有什么毛病，那就是太像个老好人，完全没有当警察的威严，然而史蒂夫喜欢他，萨姆也喜欢他。  
  
很多人都喜欢他，别管是警察局里的同事还是街上那些混混。  
  
“老格雷死了！？”丹尼不可置信地瞪大眼睛，看来他也是格雷兰德粉丝俱乐部的一员。老格雷心脏病突发的确不假，然而给他留下心病的，却有旁人。  
  
“听着，丹尼，我不想抓你，如果你认识老格雷，那么你应该知道，我们不管卖淫嫖娼。”史蒂夫从自己的上衣兜里掏出微型录音机，按下播放按钮，丹尼刚刚报价的声音立即播放出来，史蒂夫按了暂停键，“但我也总能找到管这摊事儿的同行。你看起来是个聪明孩子，是不是？告诉我你的皮条客在哪里，没人会知道你今天在这碰到了警察，他们都看你上了车，十分钟后你可以打开车门下去，带着你应得的50美金，弗林斯不会知道警察是怎么找到他的，我向你保证。”  
  
丹尼咬着嘴唇，瞪着史蒂夫，似乎在看什么仇人。  
  
“我不会是去抓弗林斯的人，我只是帮朋友一个忙，你也知道弗林斯他最近在做危险的买卖，早晚有一天要出事，老格雷多半也是被他们气死的。你何必为了保护那个人渣进监狱呢？”史蒂夫耐心地劝道，可能的话，史蒂夫还想劝这个男孩不要再在街上工作了，现在史蒂夫仔细观察丹尼的脸，觉得他连18岁都不到。  
  
若是规劝能够产生任何微小的作用，史蒂夫一定会开口，他心中清楚，残酷的现实却是，如果现在让丹尼脱离自己的皮条客，没准只能让他死得更快。  
  
史蒂夫从兜里掏出50美金的钞票，夹在食指和中指之间，那似乎对丹尼更有吸引力。男孩的视线移动到那张钞票印的数字上，看了好几眼，最终从史蒂夫手中把钞票夺走，“我不知道弗林斯在哪。”  
  
“但你知道弗林斯会去哪。”  
  
“每月8号，他会去富尔顿街的一个公寓收钱。不是我们的钱……你知道的……”是的，最近这个皮条客弗林斯终于做起了毒品分销的生意，而给他供货的人，才是史蒂夫好友萨姆想要抓捕的对象。  
  
“哪个公寓？”  
  
“我怎么知道，我又没去过。”丹尼说道。  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
丹尼又瞪着史蒂夫看了一会儿，不情愿地继续道，“弗林斯有个算账的，会计之类的，他们可能在算账的那里碰头。”  
  
“名字？”  
  
“不知道！我就知道这么多！”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛。  
  
“比尔薛！剩下的真不知道了！”  
  
这次史蒂夫相信了他。  
  
史蒂夫松开手，又从兜里掏出他的录音机，倒带一会儿，播放出他最新录下的片段，“你不出卖我，我不出卖你。”  
  
丹尼几乎从座椅上跳起来去抓史蒂夫手里的东西，史蒂夫则比他动作更快。  
  
“你这个混蛋，无耻！流氓！狗娘养的！”男孩破口大骂。  
  
史蒂夫也觉得自己活该被骂，然而在街上工作，只能使用这些低级的手段。无论如何，史蒂夫不会把丹尼出卖给任何人，他会尽可能保护男孩的安全，只不过适当恐吓总能让你得到最好的线人。  
  
“听着，你老老实实的，自然没人知道你与警察有瓜葛，只要我有能力，肯定会保护你的安全——”史蒂夫把录音机收进贴身的口袋里，打开车门锁。  
  
丹尼咬牙切齿地甩开安全带，“我会告诉街上所有人你的鸡鸡小得像毛毛草！甚至够不着我的嗓子眼。”他大声宣布，拉开车门。  
  
史蒂夫只是耸耸肩，做出请便的手势。  
  
丹尼正下车的时候，不远处的小巷中一声尖利的惨叫穿透了街上所有的喧闹声。  
  
周围游荡在街上的人群都循声望去，带着某种麻木的神情开始准备向附近的室内转移。一个头发蓬乱的女人从巷子中跳了出来，脚下一瘸一拐，左手还在把一侧的胸部往比基尼上衣里塞。  
  
史蒂夫本能地冲下车准备向小巷跑，丹尼猛地冲上前拽住史蒂夫的袖子，男孩看他的眼神充满乞求。  
  
别让人知道你是警察，求你了。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，他也不想出卖，完全不想，他没准会就此害死这个小孩子，他必须在之后做点什么。但是面对正在发生的犯罪行为，史蒂夫无法为了丹尼而对可能受到生命威胁的平民置之不理。  
  
“拿着。”史蒂夫把一张自己的名片塞进男孩手里，甩开丹尼的手，继续跑向小巷，忽视掉男孩怨恨的眼神。  
  
从巷子里冲出来的女人不似受伤，她身后还跟着一个衣冠不整的男人。  
  
“杀人啦！”女人一边喊一边向更远处跑，一看就是妓女的打扮，后面跟的男客同样面带惊悚，脚步匆忙，没走几步也开始跑。史蒂夫掏出配枪，拐进漆黑的巷子里。渐渐地，他能看到巷子中间蹲着一个穿黑衣戴棒球帽的男人。史蒂夫用枪对准黑影中心。  
  
“不许动！NYPD，把手举到我能看见的地方！”史蒂夫双手握枪，大声喝道，他眯起眼睛，借着左侧高墙窗内射出的昏暗灯光仔细看，黑衣男人脚边还躺着一团物体，勉强可分辨出是个人形。史蒂夫默默在心中诅咒自己的破烂运气，做好射击的准备。  
  
男人背对着他缓缓站起身，双手开始上扬。  
  
“不许动！”史蒂夫警告道。他没有允许对方站起来，可他也已经能够看清，黑衣男人手中不持有武器，这种情况下史蒂夫没办法开枪射击。  
  
“NYPD！我警告你——”  
  
男人已经开始缓缓转过身，史蒂夫手心冒汗，不由自主地屏住呼吸，他已经有六年从警经验，在布鲁克林最乱的街区之一工作让他有机会经历不少危险场合，然而不知怎地，距离几米之外的黑衣男人却给史蒂夫带来不同寻常的压迫感。史蒂夫的心跳不断加速，额头上也开始渗出汗水。  
  
男人的双手仍然举在肩膀两侧，他转过来面对史蒂夫，史蒂夫的身后突然传来汽车鸣笛的声音。  
  
一辆车从他身后的街道上驶过，车灯给暗巷中带来了几秒钟的光亮。  
  
他看到了黑衣男子的面孔。  
  
史蒂夫猛地倒抽一口气，僵在原地，心脏怦怦地在胸腔中剧烈跳动，全身的血液都冲到了头顶，但他仍然无法理解眼前看到的景象。史蒂夫感到自己的耳膜在震，能听到不真切的声音，那些声音来自遥远的过去。  
  
太阳照射的白亮街道上，少年们在奔跑欢笑。  
  
“巴基？”他听到那个再熟悉不过的名字从自己嘴里滑出来。  
  
巷子里太暗，男人的脸再次隐没于帽檐的遮挡之下。  
  
男人沉默不语，史蒂夫身后又有车笛鸣响，光逐渐探入小巷中，史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，准备去看清那张脸。幻觉，史蒂夫这样告诉自己。  
  
但集中精力实在过于艰难，他忽视了黑衣男人手上的动作，在车灯扫到男人身上之前，男人身体一动，一样黑色的物体突然向史蒂夫飞来。  
  
史蒂夫回过神，立即伸手去遮挡，面前的男人转身跨过地上的障碍，开始逃跑。  
  
“操！”史蒂夫大骂道，朝他丢过来的东西只是一副完全无害的太阳眼镜。  
  
史蒂夫冲上前去，俯身查看刚刚躺在男人脚边的人形，那是个上身完全赤裸的女人，近看时她的身体上布满可怖的刀痕，身下已经积了一大滩血。史蒂夫轻按女人颈部脉搏，却只摸到一手冰凉粘腻。  
  
向小巷尽头跑去的黑衣男人正跳上一边的消防梯，再反身一跃，轻而易举地翻上两米高的砖墙。  
  
“不许动！”史蒂夫再次举枪，然而男人根本没有停下的打算。  
  
“见鬼。”史蒂夫冲上去，效仿男人之前的动作翻上高墙，那着实不像几秒钟前史蒂夫所目睹的那样轻松。  
  
那不是巴基……史蒂夫想，巴基从没有经历过警察训练，他不可能有这样的好身手。史蒂夫眼前出现一个棕发少年，他轻快敏捷地蹬着台阶翻过矮墙，巴基从来都比任何人更灵活好动——  
  
不，不是，不是。  
  
不可能是他！  
  
史蒂夫迈开脚步，拼命追赶，男人似乎对附近的地形极为熟悉，他们前后穿过几个街区，男人跳上另一处居民楼的消防梯，开始向上爬，史蒂夫也在几步之后跟上去。  
  
史蒂夫奋力爬上屋顶，已经开始感到体力不支，前面男人突然减速又加速、助跑、飞身跳过两栋矮楼之间足有20英尺的空隙。在另一侧的屋顶上安全着陆。  
  
史蒂夫眼看两楼之间的黑色空隙，有些胆怯，但他仍然咬牙加速，跟着在楼顶边沿起跳，勉强跌到另一边的楼顶上，身体前扑，在地上滚了一圈，迅速站起来。  
  
出乎意料地，黑衣男人并没有继续跑，他正转头看向史蒂夫的方向。史蒂夫产生了最奇怪的幻觉，他觉得对方似乎在查看他是否安全地跳过了障碍。  
  
那个长得像极了巴基的男人，有着和巴基一模一样的面孔。  
  
然而月光之下，他的脸上没有一丝一毫史蒂夫所熟悉的表情。  
  
史蒂夫再次举起枪，“你是谁？”连他都能听出自己语气中的不确定。  
  
长得像巴基的男人没有回话。他突然再次转身，从楼顶另一侧跳了下去。史蒂夫看到他双手扒住楼顶边沿只有一秒，随即便全部消失，紧接着是玻璃破碎的声音。  
  
史蒂夫连忙跑过去查看，只看到破碎的玻璃纷纷下坠。他努力探身出去，发现顶楼正下方的窗子已经被打破，他自知无法效仿男人的动作，转身跑向天台大门。  
  
当史蒂夫找遍楼内的时候，男人早已经消失无踪了。  
  
那不可能是巴基。史蒂夫再次告诉自己。  
  
史蒂夫知道那不可能是巴基，因为巴基早已在十年之前，死在了遥远的另一片大陆上。  
  
他从口袋里掏出手机，正巧看到萨姆的来电。  
  
史蒂夫接起电话。  
  
“嘿，伙计！你跑哪里去了！？”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“操，你怎么把我的米娜搞成这样！？”托尼·史塔克绕着自己的汽车走了一圈，大声质问道。  
  
史蒂夫如今还是不敢相信，竟然有人给自己的每一辆汽车起名字，而坚持管自己家的两只宠物狗都只叫“狗”。  
  
托尼继续检查他的汽车，连一眼也没看过史蒂夫。实际上史蒂夫的样子可比托尼的“米娜”要狼狈许多，他傍晚出门时，身上穿着价值不菲的夹克外套和剪裁合身的深灰色牛仔裤。而现在，他裤子大腿到膝盖划出好几道长长的白印子，右边的裤脚磨破了一大片，上衣则干脆从左边腋下撕裂了，露出浅蓝色的底衫，衣服袖口还沾了血与泥土混合的污渍。  
  
面对托尼的指责，史蒂夫心不在焉，完全没有以往干了坏事之后那种藏不住的愧疚神情，今天他的思绪完全在别处。  
  
“难道你出了车祸？有没有伤到？”站在托尼身边的佩珀面带忧虑，总是比她的男朋友更有人情味。  
  
托尼似乎在谨慎地控制马上就要烧起来的怒火，思量着如果史蒂夫真的受了伤，那么他也不便苛责。  
  
史蒂夫低声开口道：“我……去追嫌犯的时候，没来得及锁车，被人偷了，又找回来了。”  
  
托尼拉开车门，看到被割断的点火线，“真他妈棒！家里有个警察就是不一样，丢辆汽车当晚寻回。”  
  
佩珀瞪了托尼一眼，走到史蒂夫身边，轻轻拍拍他的手臂，“真的没受伤吧？要不要我们打电话把医生叫来？”  
  
托尼翻了个白眼，“这家伙比牛还要壮，能有什么事？”  
  
“我没事，谢谢你佩珀，我得……呃……去休息一下。”史蒂夫忽略掉托尼的评论，回答道。  
  
“快去吧。”佩珀点点头。  
  
“我会叫贾维斯把车送去维修、重新喷漆，不用谢，不客气，史蒂夫！”托尼在史蒂夫背后喊道。  
  
史蒂夫自知理亏，并不想与他争辩，自顾自地进了电梯。他到达自己公寓的楼层时，史塔克家的全能助理贾维斯正站在他的大门外，准备开门。贾维斯脚边两只德国牧羊犬——托比和坦克——都站在那里，一副警觉的状态，用它们琥珀色的眼睛望着史蒂夫，它们大概嗅到了他身上的血腥味。  
  
贾维斯打量着史蒂夫损伤的衣着，嘴微微张开，但很快又决定不做评价。他大概是史塔克家最宝贵的成员了，史蒂夫有时候觉得，如果这个家里没有贾维斯的话，托尼和佩珀早晚分手，史蒂夫和托尼早晚吵翻，又或者，早在霍华德和玛利亚在世的时候，托尼就已经离家出走了。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，挠挠两只大狗的头，他们都是史蒂夫从NYPD的K9部门领养回来的工作犬。托比曾经从事排爆和寻物工作，因为某次事故导致双耳失聪，他的警官搭档也因公殉职，托比被迫退休，无人收养，史蒂夫便把它领了回来。坦克是只年纪不大的多功能犬，体型在同种犬中也算是个小个子，他在第一次任务中遭到市民举报，导致警犬评估未能达标。要知道NYPD对警犬的要求可比对人的要求要严格许多，警犬们训练近乎苛刻，工作中只要有一次违规行为，就会永久除籍，而对于警官们，似乎一错再错也值得原谅。  
  
实际上人类并不比别的动物更可靠，人们只是对自己不能理解和不能完全掌控的事物充满恐惧，对同胞如此，对异类更甚。  
  
贾维斯替史蒂夫打开房门，便收起钥匙。  
  
“托比和坦克回来的时候已经在楼下清洁过了，请好好休息吧，先生。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“我把托尼的车刮花了，他大概要找你去修理，给你们添麻烦了，非常抱歉。”对于史蒂夫来讲，向有礼貌的人表达歉意要容易许多。  
  
“没关系的，这是我的职责所在，我现在去车库。”  
  
史蒂夫从对方手中接过遛狗绳，两只大狗跟在他身后进了房门，却怎么也不肯放松警惕。史蒂夫在门廊里把脏衣服脱光，光着脚直接走向浴室。两只大狗就守在他的浴室门口，赶也赶不走。  
  
热水淋到身体上，史蒂夫才感觉到蹭破的皮肤被水杀得生疼。他在淋浴下足足呆了半个小时，直到伤口完全麻木。他的脑子里一团混乱，什么也没办法思考。从浴室出来，史蒂夫才在穿衣镜面前检查自己身上的淤青。  
  
没什么太严重的，他活动了一下手臂，托比和坦克也都走过来，在他腿上乱蹭，希望史蒂夫重新沾上它们的气味。平时史蒂夫总会把它们踢开，尽快穿上衣服，但今天他只是由着两只大狗反复踩着自己的赤脚。  
  
托比和坦克把史蒂夫看做一家人，此时此刻史蒂夫也真的需要这点温暖。  
  
这已经是史蒂夫在史塔克大厦住的第十个年头了，那也就意味着，史蒂夫和他最好的朋友巴基·巴恩斯已经分别了十年。三年前，巴恩斯一家因失踪太久被判定死亡，当三个空荡荡的棺材沉到地下，被泥土掩埋，在场送别的，也人只有史蒂夫一人。  
  
史蒂夫不明白，为什么对自己如此重要的三个人，对这个世界来说，却完全微不足道。  
  
也许那并非真正的送别，起码对于巴基，史蒂夫仍然有着某种极尽荒唐的幻想。他总觉得巴基并没有在异国他乡因为不知名的事故而丧生，史蒂夫幻想巴基还活着，并且回到了布鲁克林。不知道从何时开始，史蒂夫生出了这种极端的妄想，随后他的疑心病一天比一天更重，有时候甚至会在大街上浪费几个小时的时间，试图确认没人正在跟踪他。  
  
确认巴基不在跟踪他。  
  
矛盾的是，史蒂夫也曾怀疑过，巴恩斯一家人是否真的存在，还是他们只存在于史蒂夫的幻想中。巴基的死亡证明现在就锁在史蒂夫的抽屉里，当史蒂夫无法确定的时候，就会把他的旧照片翻出来，一次又一次地翻看。  
  
史蒂夫偶尔会梦到，巴基从来也不曾出现过。第一次从这样的梦境中惊醒时，史蒂夫不得不连夜赶回警察局办公室，登录警务系统，搜索巴基生前的档案，才能放心下来。更有些时候，史蒂夫反倒希望梦里才是真的，因为若巴基只是史蒂夫的幻想，那么他必然不会死去，比起失去巴基，巴基的死亡更让他无法接受。  
  
如果巴基还活着，只要让史蒂夫知道他还活着也好，就算他们永远也不会再相见，史蒂夫也会觉得好过一点。死亡是最糟糕的现实，但“不知道”同样让人备受煎熬。  
  
他今天看到了巴基的脸，那是巴基的样子，史蒂夫对他所见的确信无疑……又或者一切都是想象。  
  
太黑了，无论是小巷里还是屋顶上。史蒂夫没办法断定那不是自己终于精神失常的征兆。他自认为并未对萨姆说谎，“我没看清那人的长相，身高六英尺多，行动敏捷，白人。”当他向自己的好友交代逃走的嫌犯时，完全没有提到自己曾和那个男人面对面对峙，还把他认作了巴基。  
  
十年前巴基还是一副大男孩的模样，现在史蒂夫真的还知道巴基的长相吗？  
  
如果对萨姆如实相告，史蒂夫要如何提起呢？萨姆，我觉得那个嫌犯是我的好朋友詹姆斯·巴恩斯，对了，忘记告诉你，他在十年前出国时失踪了，十年之内都没有归国记录，三年前更已经被判定死亡，从他失踪开始我就没有再见过他的脸，那时候他才十七岁，我还是很想念他，甚至会产生幻觉……  
  
不。  
  
史蒂夫不能这么说。  
  
即使那真是巴基——  
  
不是。  
  
他回想起小巷中那个倒在血泊之中、上身赤裸的尸体，退一万步讲，巴基不可能是杀人犯。  
  
巴基·巴恩斯是迄今为止，史蒂夫所认识的最具有同情心的人，这与他的家庭紧密相关。巴恩斯父母都是兽医，夫妇二人在纽约并无亲人，他们每年只有三五个月生活在布鲁克林，经营他们的私人宠物医院，其他时候，夫妇俩都会环游世界，从事野生动物救助工作。他们只有在美国工作的那几个月盈利，而在非洲和东南亚的工作，大多属于义务服务，只能收到最基本的生活保障。自从巴基父母还在大学读书时，这样的义务服务就已经开始了。巴基第一次随父母出国时还不满两周岁，十岁开始就已经懂得了不少关于动物医疗的知识，巴基他——  
  
托比在史蒂夫旁边吠了一声，史蒂夫从回忆中清醒过来，发现自己不知什么时候已经坐到了沙发旁边的地板上，坦克的下巴垫在他的大腿上，托比则不停地舔着他的耳朵。史蒂夫安抚地摸了摸托比的脊背，搂住大狗的脖子。当他精神焦虑的时候，连他的狗也无法放松下来。  
  
史蒂夫处理了自己身上的伤口，从酒柜里取出威士忌的瓶子，想要斟酒，但他知道酒精无法真正麻痹他的神经，反倒会引发更多的梦境。他把酒瓶原封不动地收回柜子里，找出干净的新衣服，打算出门去。  
  
托比在门口堵了好半天，最终史蒂夫才得以把两只大狗锁在家里，独自一人回到地下车库。托尼和佩珀已经离开了，史蒂夫独自一人骑着摩托向布鲁克林桥驶去。  
  
他一路驾车过桥，来到布鲁克林一边。  
  
曼哈顿一侧的码头即使深夜也难以找到完全私人的地方，相比而言，史蒂夫对布鲁克林更为熟悉。十年间，两侧河岸都已经完全变了面貌，但他与巴基的秘密基地却仍然没有被别人发现过。史蒂夫坐在水边的石堤上，安静地看着曼哈顿夜景。相隔一段距离，阻断了所有浮躁的声光，灯火变得闪烁，声音变得遥远，史蒂夫才能欣赏曼哈顿的美。  
  
虽然出生在纽约，但巴基从来也不喜欢大城市。  
  
“等到你身体好了，一定要带你去一次非洲，看看真正的草原和沙漠。”  
  
“美国不也有，真的用得着走那么远吗？”当年的史蒂夫总有这样的疑问，但如果是和巴基在一起，史蒂夫哪里都愿意去。  
  
在巴基离开的前一天晚上，他把史蒂夫叫出门去。  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基会把他找出去，因为史蒂夫的生日马上就要到了，而巴基必须再国庆节前离开，他总会在离开之前，把史蒂夫带到布鲁克林桥附近的这块无人的河岸边，边看夜景边聊些话，顺便送给史蒂夫他能想到并且能负担得起的最好的礼物。  
  
史蒂夫还记得那年夏天格外的热，才七月不到却已经有了好几次高温，弄得人都心浮气躁。  
  
那一年，他决定告诉巴基自己的心情，不再试图隐瞒。  
  
史蒂夫准备了好几天，向自己最好的朋友告白并不是一件简单的事情，而且史蒂夫心里也明白，巴基至少有百分之五十的可能性更喜欢女孩子。  
  
这是他为何要选在巴基临走前提起这事的原因，一旦告白失败了，他希望巴基和自己都能够有一些私人空间，而不是每天仍然要相互面对。如果，也有那么一些可能性，巴基会觉得他们之间有可能发生一点别的什么，他们也有时间思考接下去的事情。  
  
史蒂夫从没有那样紧张过。  
  
但是巴基看起来比他还要紧张，那一天，两个男孩的情绪似乎都不太正常，他们走了整整一个小时的时间，除了巴基询问史蒂夫是否需要休息，两个人没说一句话。  
  
史蒂夫免不了去想，如果巴基也对自己抱有同样的想法呢？也许他也在酝酿一次告白。  
  
他们几年来一直是彼此最好的朋友，只要巴基回布鲁克林，他们便每天都混在一起。巴基每天放学都在学校门口等着史蒂夫一起回家，在升入高中前，史蒂夫班上的那些混账总是拿这件事来笑话身材瘦小的史蒂夫，他们管史蒂夫叫“豌豆公主”，或者是那些谁也不真正理解的、对同性恋者的蔑称。  
  
史蒂夫痛恨那些恃强凌弱的恶霸，巴基和班里那些无礼的男生一样高大，而且还真正练过柔道，但他从来都不像他们那样欺负别人。巴基对待人或事，有超出年龄的耐性和理解能力。  
  
“史蒂夫，我今天叫你出来，是想告诉你一件事情……”巴基站在史蒂夫面前，搓着手掌，歪头看着远处黑黢黢的水面。  
  
史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇，心中又多了许多期待。  
  
随后巴基似乎下了很大的决心，直视史蒂夫的双眼，“或者说，我想求你一件事情。”  
  
哦。史蒂夫难以抑制心中的失望。  
  
“在我说完之前，求你认真听我解释，我知道你对自己怎么看，我从来不觉得你病弱是什么大不了的缺陷——”史蒂夫皱起眉，巴基似乎无法组织好言语，于是他做了对他来讲最熟悉最自然的事情，他抓起史蒂夫的两只手。  
  
两个男孩的掌心都潮湿微凉。  
  
“我没办法解释我为什么这么做，但是……我父母在纽约认识一个医生，是免疫疾病方面的专家，他们在尝试一种实验疗法，应该可以治好你的病……是某种我也不懂的激光手术，但绝对没有风险……好吧，那个老家伙说的是几乎没有风险，最大的‘风险’也就是治疗无效，我们不能抱有太大的希望。那种治疗方法已经做过两次临床试验，没有副作用，但暂时也还没有成功案例。不过，这一次那个医生说，他取得了突破性的进展，我最近看了好多他的团队发表的论文，虽然不是完全理解，但情况似乎很乐观。那是由史塔克集团资助的研究项目，实验室也在史塔克大厦，我们不是一直说想要去参观吗？”  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫尝试打断巴基的长篇大论，但巴基紧抓着他的手不放。  
  
“我只希望你能够恢复健康，史蒂夫，我们认识这么长时间以来，我从来都没有求过你什么，我知道你对实验治疗的看法。也知道你小时候尝试过很多次，结果都不理想，对这种事情有抵触。但是这次算是我求你，只要你去，我以后什么都听你的。”不待史蒂夫开口，巴基迅速又继续道，“听着，史蒂夫，我真的希望你能够健康，这样我的承诺才能兑现是不是？我们都没有兄弟姐妹，我拿你当亲兄弟一样看待。那个实验治疗，并不是随便就可以参加的，所有实验患者都是那个厄斯金医生亲自挑选的，我让我妈帮你去询问，她说没有这样加入的可能性，是我偷偷去找那个医生，向他保证你应该接受治疗，他才答应下来。但是我不能强迫你去，史蒂夫，我只是真心希望你能答应。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，对于巴基的擅作主张，他更在乎巴基所用的字眼，“我拿你当亲兄弟一样看待”。也许两三年前史蒂夫也是这样想的，自从他母亲因病去世后，巴恩斯夫妇成了他的法定监护人。但现在，史蒂夫已经不再这么想了，虽然在大人眼中他们还算不上成熟，但随着年龄的增长，班里大多数同学都已经有了第一个男女朋友，甚至开始有了性经验。他们不再拉帮结伙，而是逐渐变成了成双成对，就像他和巴基一样。就像史蒂夫想象中的、他和巴基一样。  
  
史蒂夫抽回了自己的双手。  
  
巴基从口袋里掏出一张名片，塞在史蒂夫手中，史蒂夫不情愿地接过来，捏着那张卡片，忍着撕碎它的冲动。  
  
“我明天就要走了，直到今天上午我才见到这个医生，他说最后期限是下个月十五号，治疗是二十五号开始。要是这次旅行不重要，我一定会陪你留下的，即使爸妈要走我也会留下。可惜今年他们第一次正式给我报了志愿者身份，我不再是随行家属了，所以我必须准时出发……而且我妈明令禁止我私自去找厄斯金医生，我也不想让她知道。”巴基低下头，突然轻轻在史蒂夫的头顶吻了一下，史蒂夫吃惊地抬起脸，巴基对他露出紧张又期待的笑容。  
  
史蒂夫把名片收进自己的口袋中，他猜这就是他今年的生日礼物了。史蒂夫最终放弃了告白，那显得过于不合时宜了，“谢谢，巴基。我会去试试的。”巴基从来没有求史蒂夫帮过什么忙，现在他为了史蒂夫安排了这样的机会，却在用恳求的口吻。  
  
史蒂夫本应该觉得幸福。如果不是他准备了最终没能说出口的告白，史蒂夫本来应该更感激的。  
  
“等你的病完全好了，我会带你一起去非洲。”巴基第无数次向史蒂夫保证道。  
  
史蒂夫只是勉强地笑了笑，第二天清晨，他与巴基一家三人告别，巴基对他挤挤眼睛，在他耳边小声说道，“等我回家。”  
  
如果史蒂夫知道，那会是他与巴基的最后一次见面，他一定会更加珍惜。  
  
那年九月，史蒂夫从史塔克大厦的免疫病研究中心离开，他变成了厄斯金医生第一例、也是唯一一例治疗成功的患者，他所有的病症都奇迹般地消失了。  
  
然而史蒂夫的好友一家也就此消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿，老兄，一大早就这么卖力？”萨姆·威尔逊经过史蒂夫的办公桌，瞟了一眼他桌上满得快要溢出来的黑咖啡，等史蒂夫转过身来面对他，萨姆不由得睁大了眼睛，“你怎么了？眼圈快要黑成熊猫了。”  
  
“没睡好。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，用力睁了睁酸涩的双眼，“嘿，萨姆，其实我正想找你，昨天那个案子，你们负责调查吗？”  
  
“我说，老兄，我觉得你需要休息，你昨天是不是受伤了又憋着不说？”  
  
“我没事。”史蒂夫挥挥手，不去与萨姆对视。他的咖啡杯太满无法端起来，史蒂夫只好低头凑近杯沿嘬了一大口，香气冲进鼻腔，舌头上却是烫到发麻，饮料被强行送过喉咙，灌进他空虚的胃里，咖啡因立即起效。  
  
萨姆一脸怀疑地盯着史蒂夫，过了许久，才回答了先前的问题，“我们联系了纽约重案组，但是他们确认是独立案件后，似乎不想管，你知道的，红灯区、无名女尸，多半没什么结果。”  
  
“没有ID？”  
  
“什么都没有，连上衣服都没有。”  
  
“有没有报告她身中数刀案情恶劣？”史蒂夫回头指了指自己电脑屏幕上那些死者身上的伤口照片。  
  
萨姆这才看到史蒂夫的电脑屏幕，他皱起眉，“你对你自己实在是太差劲了，不好好睡觉也就算了，大早上起来还要虐待自己的胃……”  
  
“萨姆——”  
  
“好、好——懒得管你，我们如实汇报了，但没有连环死亡的红灯区无名氏就是烂差事，没人愿意接手，于是我们只好接下来，姑且查一查。昨天已经拿她的照片四处询问了，巡警一直待到午夜，那附近有人见过她，但没人认识，不知道她的皮条客是谁，毫无头绪。还能怎么查？何况我们还有——”  
  
“尸检呢？”史蒂夫直接打断萨姆的话。  
  
萨姆双手抱胸，瞪着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫突然意识到自己欠缺礼貌的态度，低头看向地板，“不好意思哈……我今天……没睡好。”  
  
萨姆安静了片刻，最终叹了口气，“昨天你要是看到了那个男人的样子，也许我们还能有个突破口，然而目前确实什么都没有，尸检要等下周，女无名氏优先级不高。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“顺便一提，谢谢你昨天套到的信息，我们已经在着手调查了。”  
  
史蒂夫摆摆手，“没什么，帮个小忙而已。”  
  
“昨天你那车可够惨的。”  
  
“米娜。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那是托尼的车，叫米娜。”  
  
萨姆不出意料地翻了个白眼，“有钱人都有病。”  
  
两个人一起笑了一下，萨姆的笑声总是热情真诚，史蒂夫则只是为了调节气氛。萨姆从来都是个好朋友，史蒂夫心中愧疚地想。  
  
萨姆拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“你看起来真的很累啊，史蒂夫，干嘛突然这么拼命？我还以为从去年开始就没人再拿史塔克开你的玩笑了，用不着这样嘛。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“谢谢，萨姆，但我真的没事。”他沉思了一会儿，又突然说道，“要不然，把这个无名氏的案子给我吧，你觉得你的搭档会有意见吗？”  
  
“意见怎么可能有，我们昨天就在盘算如何把这块臭豆腐扔给别人，但是——”萨姆又仔细观察史蒂夫的表情，史蒂夫努力摆出一副满不在乎的样子，也不知道是否成功。  
  
最终萨姆妥协了，“你去和组长说吧，但是，史蒂夫，这周末、小青草酒吧，别他妈忘了。”  
  
史蒂夫努力回想了半分钟，在萨姆逐渐露出失望的表情时，突然想起了这周末他们的集体约会，他赶快摆出笑脸，用力点头，“哦哦，当然了，不见不散。”  
  
萨姆最后伸出拳头，史蒂夫和他碰了一下，萨姆便离开去找自己的搭档了。  
  
史蒂夫又喝了一大口热咖啡，苦涩让他不由得咧了咧嘴。有很长一段时间，史蒂夫由于心率不齐而与咖啡或任何兴奋剂沾边的饮料无缘，一小口功能饮料也会诱发他的心动过速，史蒂夫一直对咖啡醇香的气味感到好奇。度过青春期之后，他的心率逐渐恢复正常，史蒂夫才第一次去尝试这种饮料——那经历真的让人难忘，他不知道为何闻起来如此迷人的东西入口之后竟是这般苦味。当然现在史蒂夫已经和所有人一样，爱上了咖啡的味道，咖啡因带来的刺激帮他暂时摆脱彻夜未眠的萎靡精神。  
  
尸体细节的照片在史蒂夫电脑屏幕上一一掠过，随后是环境记录，小巷在强光下拍摄的影像显得惨白无色，甚是阴森。那些照片把史蒂夫的思绪带回前一天傍晚，他很想把这个奇怪的遭遇当作幻想，但如果不查明真相，那史蒂夫最近都别想睡好觉了。  
  
巴基已经离开了十年，史蒂夫无论如何也该放下了，就算是好朋友也罢，家人也罢，暗恋对象也罢，他都应该向前看。突然之间，他失去巴基的日子已经比认识巴基的日子更长了，到底要到哪一天，他才可以彻底接受现实呢？  
  
这是最后一次了，史蒂夫告诫自己，他已经开始把自己幻想的巴基与一桩杀人案联系起来，这实在是最糟糕的状况，他必须要向自己证明这不是真的，巴基无论生死，都不会与如此惨无人道的事件相关联。如果史蒂夫真的只剩下记忆可以追寻，那么史蒂夫的巴基必须是奔跑在非洲阳光下的快乐少年，而不是深夜流窜于布鲁克林小巷间那个阴郁恐怖的男人。  
  
史蒂夫关上电脑，离开工位，前往菲尔·寇森的办公室。  
  
敲门两下听到准许进入的回应后，史蒂夫拧开大门探头进去，菲尔坐在办公桌后面，正在整理桌上的一沓文件，他把纸页塞进文件夹里，又把文件夹插入手边一大叠文件中间。  
  
“哦，罗杰斯警官，出租公寓那个案子有结果了吗？”  
  
国王剧院附近的191街，一栋出租公寓楼连续发生两起偷盗，房东遭到住户举报，警方也怀疑是盗贼有内线。最近一次盗窃案发生时，由于一名女住户突然回住所而遭遇小偷袭击，升级成了暴力事件，史蒂夫负责进行取证调查，最终证实盗窃并伤人的嫌犯是房东儿子，但父子二人是否联合犯案则着实浪费了警方不少时间。  
  
史蒂夫对自己的组长点点头，“还在赶报告……”他蹭进办公室里，在身后关上门。  
  
寇森挑起一边的眉毛，“有什么事情吗？”  
  
“是这样的，您知道昨天那个案子吗？”  
  
“红灯区那个女无名氏？”  
  
史蒂夫立即点头，“萨姆……我是说威尔逊警官他们最近挺忙，贩毒那个皮条客有新线索要盯，191街也要结案了，我想就帮他们接了红灯区那个案子。”他尽量做出一种自然的姿态，希望寇森可以像往常一样通融他这些莫名其妙的请求，“威尔逊警官和他的搭档波顿警官都没有意见。”史蒂夫又补充道，他想不出寇森会拒绝的理由。  
  
然而平日里很好说话的寇森今天却显得不同往常，两只手交叉，垫着下巴，开始上下打量史蒂夫，“罗杰斯警官，你看起来对这个案子很热心，有什么特殊理由吗？如果你真的这么闲的话，我还有其他案子——”  
  
“长官，我觉得——”史蒂夫在有任务布置到头上之前连忙打断。  
  
“卡特警官那边正在同时监控三个黑帮成员，他们马上便会需要更多人手。”  
  
“寇森长官，史塔克集团说今年还会继续增加对NYPD监控设备的捐助——”  
  
“你在贿赂我吗？”寇森面露出招牌式的笑容，史蒂夫却感觉不妙。  
  
“并没有，长官，我是在说我可以贿赂您的长官来——”  
  
“闭嘴！你给我听着！你以为自己是美国总统吗！？不听指挥我可以现在就把你开除除名！”  
  
史蒂夫在背后搓着手掌，有些畏惧，他很少真的把托尼·史塔克搬出来让寇森难堪，更何况史蒂夫所有的上级都已经因为他与史塔克的这层亲属关系而对他优待三分，就连平时的寇森也不例外。史塔克集团是NYPD最大的赞助商，这与当年佩珀舍不得史蒂夫去做巡警有直接的关联，史蒂夫根本不用真正把史塔克的名字扔出来胡在长官的脸上。  
  
只不过今天史蒂夫实在心急。  
  
几年前，史蒂夫作为巡警刚刚进入警局的时候，不止上级，他所有的同事都认为这个富家收养的小子是来警察局混吃升官，等着从政协助史塔克集团更上一层的。然而几年来，史蒂夫一直不要命似地在大街小巷追着犯罪分子乱跑，有升职的机会也从不与人争抢，让所有人都对他有所改观，现在大家得出结论，史蒂夫放着养尊处优的生活不过来当警察，绝对是个疯子。  
  
“长官，我不是故意要为难您，但您知道我昨天追着那个嫌犯跑了五个街区，最后让那家伙给逃了，我不死心。如果最后没抓到那家伙，我觉得我自己实在是太没用了。”史蒂夫见寇森不吃威胁，只好改变策略，动之以情，“萨姆他们真的没时间查这个案子，您有经验，这种案子线索一旦冷下来，就再也没机会翻案了，我——”  
  
“好了好了，停，打住——”寇森对史蒂夫挥了挥手，仍然显得气愤，他又盯着史蒂夫打量了许久，最终问道，“你有什么线索吗？关于你追的那个嫌犯。”  
  
“目前还没有，但是我有一些想法——”史蒂夫见寇森松口，兴奋得立即开始回答，但寇森马上打断了他。  
  
“行吧，你去查吧，如果卡特那边人手不足你立即给我回来干正事。”寇森这样说着，桌上的电话突然响了起来。寇森对史蒂夫挥挥手，示意他可以走人了。  
  
史蒂夫获得准许，兴高采烈地准备在寇森改变心意之前开溜，寇森桌上的电话铃一直在响，直到史蒂夫在身后关好他的房门，寇森才接起电话。  
  
公共办公区里，萨姆正坐在搭档工位的桌子上，向史蒂夫看过来，史蒂夫向萨姆比了一个OK的手势，萨姆翻了个白眼，对史蒂夫点点头，不再搭理他。史蒂夫回到自己的办公桌旁，看到萨姆已经把整理好的案件笔记全部摆到了他的桌子上。史蒂夫心怀感激地抓上文件上了电梯，才给萨姆回了一条感谢的短信。  
  
顺利拿到案件，他的下一个贿赂对象是NYPD法医部门的班纳医生。  
  
事实证明布鲁斯比寇森要好说话得多。史蒂夫在街上堵了一个小时，终于开到富兰克林大街最有名的烘焙店，买到布鲁斯·班纳心爱的柠檬巧克力甜甜圈，这才来到中央医院的停尸间。看到带着礼物来访的史蒂夫，布鲁斯先是紧张起来，满脸防备，在得知史蒂夫只是希望把无名氏的尸检提前时，大大松了口气。  
  
“哦，你大可不必这么客气，特地跑去富兰克林街给我买甜甜圈，是柠檬巧克力的吗？”布鲁斯盯着史蒂夫手里的盒子，错不开眼神。  
  
“是啊。”史蒂夫笑着点头，“不过你们最快什么时候能排上我？”  
  
“我手上现在也没有特别重要的工作，都是先来后到的排序，按理说女士优先也是对的。”布鲁斯谈论死人与谈论活人从不做区别，“不过今天的日程已经安排了，好多实习生已经预习了手上的功课，不好变更，但是明天一早就没问题。”  
  
布鲁斯充满期待地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫把手中的点心盒子递上去，“当然没问题，那么明早八点我来找你！”  
  
布鲁斯有些犹豫地看了一眼时钟，“我们通常九——”  
  
“八点可能有点早，八点半好了。”史蒂夫立刻说道。  
  
布鲁斯又看了点心盒一眼，最后下定决心道：“如果你有空的话，也许今天晚上七点再来？我比较习惯晚上工作——”  
  
“好的，没问题！”史蒂夫连忙答应道。  
  
与布鲁斯约定之后，史蒂夫回到曼哈顿，换掉自己的制服，抽空遛了一次狗，在家中整理了萨姆留下的笔记。昨天最早发现尸体并从巷子里逃出来的一对男女确实是妓女与嫖客的关系，男人苦苦哀求警察不要向他的妻子透露他的行踪，他的一大半笔录都在说“警官行行好”。那个女人冷静一些，对警察交代说，他们发现尸体的时候看起来已经死了，尸体也不是他们发现的，他们只是看到一个黑衣人不知从哪里突然冒出来，二人骂了两句才发现男人正蹲在地上检查什么，看到尸体后二人立即尖叫着逃跑，没人看到黑衣人的长相。他们进入巷子一共不到三五分钟的功夫，特意看中了那里是个死胡同，平时很少有人进去。  
  
史蒂夫反复思索着黑衣人的行为，他蹲在巷子里，检查尸体。即使出现目击者也没有惊慌逃窜，反倒是停在原地继续检查。他到底在看什么呢？清理现场？当史蒂夫追赶他时，他手上既无凶器，也无任何明显属于女人的衣物，死者的外衣去了哪里？她总不可能就这样赤身裸体地走在街上。  
  
从现场看来，女人是在小巷中身中数刀而死，凶手杀死了她，抢走了她的衣服和随身物品。那个黑衣男人身上有血迹吗？史蒂夫不敢确定。  
  
除了这对男女之外，警方一共采访了三十位证人，其中只有三个人确认见过死者，史蒂夫找到三人留给警方的联系方式，一一打电话回访。但不出意外的，所有个人信息全系伪造，没人愿意和警察保持联络。  
  
另一个认为自己“可能”见过死者的证人是史蒂夫当时停车处最近的酒吧酒保，史蒂夫决定尸检结束后，再回去亲自对她问话。  
  
  
  
“她真的是妓女吗？”史蒂夫抱着手臂站在手术台的一角，盯着死者腹部完好光滑的皮肤，她除了是个死人，简直健康得不像个社会底层阶级。无名氏年龄被确认在二十五岁左右，现在清洗掉脸上的妆容，她的样子似乎与红灯区毫不相干。  
  
“我不是福尔摩斯，史蒂夫。”布鲁斯回答道，专注于手上的工作，“我无法告诉你她的职业，但如果你问她是不是性生活频繁，回答是‘是的’，”停顿了片刻，“如果你问她是不是在昨天死前与人发生过性关系，回答同样，是的。”  
  
“精液？”  
  
“保护措施很到位。”  
  
“强奸？”  
  
“恐怕不是。没有佐证强奸的伤口。”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，也许是个应召女郎，他应该试试从托尼的人脉下手，史蒂夫讽刺地想，妓女也分三六九等，有人在街头服务，有人则流连于上层社会的交际圈。  
  
布鲁斯开始检查死者身上的外伤，“都是刀伤，伤口深度在十厘米左右，没有犹豫的迹象，看起来像是熟练工种。脸上有指痕，凶手掐住她的脸，这样捂着她的嘴，让她无法发声，然后——”布鲁斯指向她身上那些刀口。  
  
死者有五英尺八英寸的身高，身材匀称健美，想要完全制住并杀死她，凶手是男性的几率更大，“是折磨拷问吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“很奇怪。”布鲁斯过了一阵才回答。  
  
“什么奇怪？”  
  
“如果说死者是否受到折磨，当然了，她被扎了十九刀。但感觉上，有些伤口出血更少，应该是死后伤。而且伤口整齐，如果你想折磨什么人，通常会——”布鲁斯握住自己的镊子假装匕首，做出扎入的动作，然后又前后画圈地晃着拳头，“但是这个伤口是——”他又举起握住镊子的手，扎下、拔出，扎下、再拔出。  
  
史蒂夫拖着下巴沉思，“也不是仇杀之类的。”  
  
布鲁斯点头，这回双手握住镊子，举过头顶，往下胡乱地做了两个扎刺的动作，“不能完全否定，但确实缺乏一定的热情。”  
  
“像是被掩盖的某种……处决。”史蒂夫总结道。  
  
布鲁斯并没有回答，他又在一一检查那些刀伤，安静几秒后突然“哈”了一声。  
  
“发现了什么？”史蒂夫立即追问。  
  
“纤维？更像是毛发，不过很短，一端有尖，很粗，有可能是眉毛之类的，或者什么别的人造纤维，仿制皮草。”布鲁斯从死者左胸的伤口内夹起一小截黑色短毛。史蒂夫看了看垂在手术台下的金色头发，不由得露出喜色。  
  
“不是她的。”  
  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“应该不是，但是不是人的却不能确定，看着也不像。”  
  
体表检查完毕后，布鲁斯开始进行例行解剖，从死者胃中残留的食物看来，这个女人也并非普通的站街女妓，一定有什么人认识她，史蒂夫想着，人不可能就这么凭空出现，也许她的亲人朋友还未能及时发现她的失踪。  
  
但是巴基全家都失踪了，除了史蒂夫外，无人寻觅他们。  
  
纽约就是这样的城市，或者说所有充满外来者的大城市都是这样，人与人的关系浅显而短暂。纽约也许有八百万种死法，然而却只有四百万种哀吊。  
  
史蒂夫努力寻找真相，就是为了让尽可能多的死者获得他们应有的祭奠，也可以给死者的亲人们一个了结。  
  
史蒂夫突然觉得自己与躺在停尸间里这具金发的无名尸首产生了某种莫名的联系，他没准会因为她，再见到那个、长得很像巴基的男人。  
  
尸检报告还要等下周才能拿到，但史蒂夫已经拥有了足够的信息。他在晚上八点离开医院，独自前往昨日案发地点旁边的那家酒吧。  
  
酒吧酒保十分年轻，也就刚满法定饮酒年龄，史蒂夫决定不去追究她的实际生日。酒保名叫凯莉，在酒吧打工一年有余，史蒂夫所提供的死者照片“绝不是店里的常客”，但凯莉觉得这个女人看着有些眼熟。  
  
“我就能想起这么多了，如果她来过店里，那么她来过一次，上个月还是什么时候——”凯莉一边擦着杯子，突然抬头看向酒吧门口，露出笑容。  
  
史蒂夫寻着她的视线回过头去，看到竟然是前一天晚上那个丹尼。丹尼对凯莉挥了挥手，才看到坐在吧台旁边的史蒂夫。男孩看到警官的第一反应是转身逃跑，但史蒂夫挑起眉毛，对男孩勾了勾手指，男孩翻了一个大大的白眼，朝史蒂夫坐的地方走过来。  
  
待到丹尼走近，史蒂夫才发现他左边脸颊颧骨有些淤青，虽然用粉底盖着，但仍然能看出拳头的印子。丹尼见史蒂夫盯着看，便把脸使劲往他眼前凑，“你看看，你看看，都他妈是你害的。昨天被鲁皮审了一晚上，还揍了我一顿，说我跟条子混。”  
  
史蒂夫猜想鲁皮是他的皮条客，“你说什么了？”  
  
“我还能说什么，实话实说呗，破条子想找乐子。他要证据，我又不像某人设备齐全，有备而来……”丹尼瞪着史蒂夫。  
  
凯莉突然插嘴道，“没门！警察先生是同性恋？”她露出十分失望的表情。  
  
“如假包换，而且鸡鸡很小。”丹尼立即回答，史蒂夫只能觉得好笑。  
  
“既然你也在这片混，不如你也看一眼，这女人见过吗？”史蒂夫把无名氏的照片摆到丹尼面前。  
  
“恶心死了。”丹尼吐了吐舌头，但随后又多看了两眼，“长得倒是还行，在这片干吗？估计是新来的吧。”  
  
“你说她是妓女？”  
  
“怎么？不是吗？昨天都在传说那个尸体光溜溜的，就穿着黑丝袜，附近这幅打扮的除了妓女还有什么人？”丹尼反问道。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
  
“不过……话说回来……”丹尼看着照片，突然又开口，“怎么我觉得有点眼熟。”  
  
“我还觉得我上个月见过呢。”凯莉说道，丹尼看了凯莉一眼又陷入沉思，二人似乎相互熟识。  
  
“哦操——！”丹尼突然叫道，随即捂住嘴巴，但他根本不必担心，嘈杂的音乐中根本没人关注他们，“我记起来了，是在这个酒吧里见过，坐桌子的，那女的穿得可招摇了，短皮裤，大热天的，穿一身毛，坐在酒吧里，当时艾尔也在，就是她非叫我看，说那女人穿的肯定是真貂皮。我可看不出真假。”  
  
“是吗？我忙得昏天黑地，可不记得这些。就记得脸熟。”凯莉又凑过来看了两眼，最终放弃了。  
  
“她独自一人还是与人一起？”史蒂夫立即兴奋起来。  
  
“与人一起，男的，不起眼。八成是嫖客和鸡。”丹尼满不在乎地答道，“警察哥哥，给咱买杯酒吧？”  
  
史蒂夫掏出钱包，把酒钱和小费塞给凯莉，凯莉数了数零钱的数目，开心地装进自己围裙上的小口袋里。她给丹尼打了一杯麦芽啤酒。  
  
史蒂夫又掏出一张五十美金的钞票，在丹尼眼前晃了晃，“你，跟我走。”  
  
丹尼叹了口气，跟着史蒂夫站起来，大摇大摆地和酒吧里的熟人打着招呼，跟史蒂夫出了后门。门口一个男人靠在墙上，嘴巴里还叼着一根没点燃的香烟，他两腿之间跪了一个女人，男人鼻腔里发出粗重的喘息声，史蒂夫错开视线之前，男人突然猥琐地对他笑道，“伙计，借个火？”  
  
史蒂夫很想掏出手铐，但他最终掏出自己的打火机，给男人点上烟，跪在地上的女人嫌弃地瞟了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫拉着笑容满面的丹尼往巷子深处走。  
  
到了没人的地方，史蒂夫停下来，“那个男人长什么样子？”  
  
“什么男人？”男孩在昏暗的灯光下笑得傻乎乎的，显得格外年轻。  
  
“你刚才说照片里的女人穿着皮草，与一个男人同桌，我问你那个男人长什么样。”  
  
“没仔细看啊，普通样子，戴个眼睛，表面挺斯文的，白人，金色头发，像是染的，小个子。”  
  
“年纪？”  
  
“四十？你知道三四十岁都看起来差不多。”  
  
似乎不是昨天的黑衣人。  
  
“他们像是在谈些什么？”  
  
“我怎么知道？”  
  
“谈生意？熟人？还是感觉很亲密？”  
  
丹尼似乎绞尽脑汁在思考，“嗯……不知道，你这么一说我也不记得那男人有什么非分的举动了。但你知道的，有的人客人喜欢搂搂抱抱的，有的混球表面装得跟真人似的。”丹尼说着瞟了史蒂夫一眼，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“还记得什么吗？再好好想想。是谁先离开的？”  
  
“呃……好像是那个女人……”  
  
某种交易，史蒂夫几乎可以肯定。  
  
“别的真想不起来了，我都没看到那个女人走。后来那个男人也不见了。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，接受了丹尼的说法，这算是重要的线索，也许能够有所突破。询问结束了，他一只手托起丹尼的下巴，仔细看他淤青一侧的脸颊，用拇指轻轻碰了碰。  
  
丹尼立即往回缩，但他没叫疼，“嘿嘿嘿，没给钱呢，不能碰。”  
  
“他打你？”  
  
丹尼耸耸肩，“鲁皮人还行，反正只要交上钱就行了，他不是什么大角色，我们也有点小钱赚。”他说罢又换上了那套接客的口吻，对史蒂夫说道，“警官哥哥，你今天心情怎么样啊？用不用我——”  
  
史蒂夫一把抓住摸向他裤裆的手腕，弄得丹尼另一只手中端的啤酒差点洒出来。  
  
“嘿！你什么毛病啊，不想花钱就算了！别他妈动粗。”  
  
史蒂夫放开丹尼，对方夸张地开始对着手腕吹气。  
  
“你们这些人，年纪轻轻的，也不知道珍惜自己。你才多大，你——”  
  
“慢着慢着……”丹尼对史蒂夫挥挥手，单手叉腰，喝了一大口啤酒，“你是个好心人，我知道，又不傻，跟之前那个老警察一样，不过在你开始说教之前，我先说明白了，这——”他用手比了一圈，“这只是忄▒交而已，没什么大不了的，重要的是你心里喜欢的人。我告诉你，我根本不是基佬，我有女朋友的，她也跟鲁皮干。鲁皮说我这样的女人生意不好做，非让我上街泡基佬，我也无所谓啦。等我和艾尔攒够钱，就去旧金山。”  
  
丹尼说这话的时候脸上不无骄傲。  
  
史蒂夫定定地看着男孩的脸。心里喜欢的人，史蒂夫想，他虽然不能认同丹尼的生活方式，但他自己的现实又如何呢？这么多年来，史蒂夫交往的男朋友从没有一个是认真的，而史蒂夫一心挂念的人，现在已经遥不可及了。剩下的只是身体需求，没什么大不了的。  
  
史蒂夫正想着，突然感到丹尼骤然靠近，男孩捧住他的脸颊，在史蒂夫惊讶间吻住他的嘴唇。丹尼吻得很有技巧，他的舌头撬开史蒂夫的牙齿，引诱他做出回应，丹尼的口腔中充满新鲜的麦芽啤酒味。  
  
就像史蒂夫所经历过的所有亲吻一样，他闭上眼睛，想象这个吻大概会与巴基的吻有什么不同。  
  
片刻后亲吻结束了，丹尼的表情很认真，他伸出手掌，“技术还行吧，二十。”  
  
史蒂夫拍了他掌心一下，丹尼嗷地抽回手，对史蒂夫怒目而视。史蒂夫又掏出钱包，取出二百美金的钞票，塞到惊讶的丹尼手中，“给艾尔买点礼物吧。”  
  
“你真他妈是个怪人。”丹尼评价道，但他还是心满意足地收下了钞票。  
  
史蒂夫驾车回家，又带着自己的两只狗在史塔克的私人健身房里玩了一小时，脑子里胡乱的想着案件，等到筋疲力尽，他才回到公寓洗澡上床。睡梦中，他看到十多年以前的那个金发小男孩，托着下巴看着在沙发上打盹的好友。他的好友睡得很熟，睡相也不怎么好看，金发男孩却不由露出笑容，他轻轻凑过去，吻了吻好友的脸颊。


	4. Chapter 4

所有初始证据收集完毕后，红灯区的案子进入了瓶颈期，史蒂夫努力寻找突破点，但数日之后，被谋杀于阴暗小巷中的女人仍然只是一具无名的尸首。  
  
史蒂夫经常光顾凯莉的酒吧，试图在酒吧中寻找一个月前与死者在此相会的那个神秘男人，丹尼偶尔也会路过，但那个神秘人物却从未出现过。  
  
史蒂夫强迫丹尼在周四上午去警局与他坐了4个小时，亲自完成了男人的肖像素描，但是丹尼记得的特征实在有限，当史蒂夫把肖像拿给凯莉或丹尼的女友艾尔看时，两个女孩都无法确认画像的相似度。  
  
周日晚上，史蒂夫应邀去酒吧赴约，萨姆的女朋友贝蒂塔果然带上了她的两个好朋友，一男一女，其中的女士是介绍给萨姆的警察搭档戴维·波顿的，那位“男朋友”自然是介绍给史蒂夫的。贝蒂塔对萨姆朋友的终身大事总是有着超乎寻常的热情，戴维这个万年单身汉是首当其冲的受害者，史蒂夫有很长一段时间幸免遇难，只不过因为萨姆了解史蒂夫的性取向，但作为一个有点古板的直男，从没对女友直言过，贝蒂塔每次想给史蒂夫介绍姑娘的时候，总是被萨姆直接顶回去。  
  
当然，这个秘密并没有维持很久。史蒂夫虽然只算个边缘人物，但总也是纽约市顶顶大名的史塔克家的一员，他的性取向自打二十岁以来就不再是秘密。托尼喜欢任何的媒体曝光，无论好坏，所以史蒂夫第一次与男性朋友在公共场合表现亲密，遭到记者偷拍后，托尼很快就主动取得了史蒂夫的默许，在史塔克新品发布会上替史蒂夫对着全国人民出了柜。史蒂夫很少在托尼举办的社交场合出现，他的面孔对大众来讲十分陌生，但所有纽约人都知道，托尼·史塔克家收养的兄弟是个同性恋，史蒂夫也算是半个带有神秘色彩的名人。  
  
史蒂夫有时候觉得，托尼唯二喜欢他的两点，第一是史蒂夫在十年前成为了一项科学实验唯一的成功试验品，第二只是史蒂夫敢于承认自己是个几乎纯零号的同性恋者。托尼喜欢与众不同的东西，他讨厌平凡，史蒂夫除了这两样之外，对托尼来讲全无特别。  
  
总之贝蒂塔花了三年的时间，确认自己男友的好兄弟史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是史塔克家那个出柜的养子，于是她把萨姆好生教育了一次，严肃批评了他的偏见和歧视（萨姆觉得十分委屈），并开始发展自己的男闺蜜好友圈。是的，萨姆和史蒂夫一致认为，在了解史蒂夫的性取向之前，贝蒂塔并不认识任何一个同性恋者。但她愿意为了史蒂夫从零开始的精神一直让史蒂夫心中感动。  
  
现如今，史蒂夫和戴维成了一对难兄难弟，只要他们还是单身，就不得不接受贝蒂塔每月一次的集体约会要求。史蒂夫对联谊并没有特别的反感，但是戴维则总是心怀恐惧，史蒂夫今天也就迟到了五分钟，戴维给他发了十条消息，警告史蒂夫无故不去陪他出席是不仗义的行为。  
  
史蒂夫走进酒吧，很快就看到他的同伴们，戴维如释重负地松了口气。贝蒂塔带来的男友叫作雷纳德·佩里，是个消防员，英俊得体，身材也好，即使在史蒂夫看来，也没什么可抱怨挑剔的。戴维很快看出今天的情况不对头，史蒂夫频频对桌子对面的黑人肌肉男微笑，而他自己和身边这位腼腆的墨西哥女孩则毫无化学反应可言，待到自由活动时间，戴维拼命拉着史蒂夫不放，说要打台球，而且只和史蒂夫打。两个人玩了两局，史蒂夫实在觉得有失礼仪，努力怂恿戴维去找那个在鲜花店工作名叫露丝·米兰那的女孩聊天，自己去吧台边找到正在买酒的雷纳德。  
  
“你朋友怎么回事？他对你有意思吗？”  
  
史蒂夫差点没把一口啤酒喷出来，“你说戴维？他只是……哦，你不用理他，你知道的直男不像咱们这样好相处，他们不喜欢公共联谊，他们觉得那有损男人的脸面。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“说句实话，我今天也挺惊讶的，本来还对贝蒂塔的执意邀请有所怀疑，完全没想到能靠她认识什么可以交往的对象。”  
  
“别习惯于此，下次可不保证。”史蒂夫微笑回答，他看着自己的酒杯。  
  
雷纳德很快会意，他点点头，“很公平，但很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫举起酒杯，与雷纳德碰了一下，黑人消防员有一双大手，啤酒杯在他手中显得更像过家家用的玩具，“我也很高兴认识你。”  
  
他们在吧台边随意聊了一会儿，发现两个人也有不少共同爱好，他们看同样的体育项目，支持同样的运动员，雷纳德对古典音乐有着与佩珀相当的热情，史蒂夫向他保证会给他弄到下一场曼哈顿音乐会的票。  
  
“如果你能给我弄到两张票，我可以邀请你一起去。”雷纳德再次尝试道。  
  
史蒂夫双手捏着酒杯，低下头，没有答话。他不禁想到巴基，如果他还在的话，他会有什么爱好呢？他会有怎样的工作？喜欢什么样的运动？喜欢哪种音乐？他会邀请史蒂夫一起去听音乐会吗？还是会请他去看电影。  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基曾经喜欢什么，他什么都知道。巴基会和他的父母一样，成为一名兽医，他不爱听音乐，他更喜欢听自然的声音，虫鸣鸟叫或者狂风暴雨席卷城市的奏鸣曲。比起音乐会，他肯定更喜欢看电影。巴基唯一喜欢的运动是马球，他也喜欢骑马，甚至可以不用马鞍，他喜欢与那些动物泡在一起，巴基翻墙上树的速度比家猫还快，他比托比和坦克更喜欢公园里的泥塘。有时候史蒂夫甚至会感到深深的嫉妒，巴基谈论起他在非洲保护中心认识的动物们，就好像谈论他最好的朋友的一样。除了看马球或赛马，巴基还会看的比赛是宠物兔障碍跑，当然了，那家伙虽然抵挡不住兔子越野赛的魅力，却对此深以为耻，绝不告诉任何人。史蒂夫还是因为不小心窥见他的视频收藏夹，才偶然间发现的。如果巴基还在的话，他还会喜欢那些吗？他还会偷偷躲在角落里看他的兔子视频，笑得像个小孩子吗？  
  
最重要的一点，他还会喜欢史蒂夫吗？他们还会是最好的朋友吗？  
  
史蒂夫的新朋友看了他一会儿，温和地点点头，“所以说，你有一个什么人？不是那个波顿？”  
  
他笑着摇摇头，无法确定自己的情况到底算是什么，“我觉得你看起来不像初次约会上三垒的家伙，所以我想我们不太合适。”史蒂夫又喝了一口啤酒，放下杯子的时候感觉轻微失衡。  
  
雷纳德挑起眉毛，“我确实不是……不过你看起来像个不错的家伙，史蒂夫，你要多保重。”  
  
“怎么？你要走了吗？”史蒂夫惊讶地问道。  
  
雷纳德点点头，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，走向朋友们所在的台球桌，向大家告别，一直尴尬地站在贝蒂塔身边的露丝也立即借口与雷纳德一同离开了。贝蒂塔看起来很失望，戴维在身后拽史蒂夫的袖子，指望他说点什么。萨姆站出来建议大家回到座位上再喝两杯。  
  
趁着女朋友去厕所的机会，萨姆直向史蒂夫和戴维道歉。  
  
“伙计们，真是难为大家了……我真的非常非常——”  
  
“我觉得我是最惨的。”戴维立即说，“史蒂夫和他那个叫佩里的家伙似乎聊得不错。”  
  
史蒂夫搭住戴维的肩膀，用力搂了搂，“我说戴维，你至少要表现得对你的女伴有点兴趣，雷纳德都误会了，他以为咱们俩是一对——”  
  
“滚你妈的，离我远点。”戴维立即推开史蒂夫。  
  
萨姆坐在二人对面大笑。  
  
“话说史蒂夫，这两天你都不在警局。”萨姆突然说。  
  
“你还在搞那个女无名氏的案子吗？”戴维接口问道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“是啊，有几个人说见过那个女人，一个月前出现过，和一个小个子男人一起。按理说这么一个身体健康的女人，即使真的是应召女郎，也应该有人在找她了——比如她住在哪里？皮条客是谁？总应该有一个什么人来报案了。但是没有任何人出现。”  
  
“也许是干什么违法买卖的，我是说除了卖淫，或者是外地来的，比如说，泽西市。”戴维耸耸肩。  
  
泽西市到曼哈顿还好，到布鲁克林却有点说不过去了。  
  
“凶器呢？听说布鲁斯给你开了绿灯。”萨姆说道，语气里不无抱怨的意思。  
  
史蒂夫吐了吐舌头，“凶器是匕首，商店里都能买到，我试着查了一下，但范围太广。哎……如果这两天还是不能有什么线索，估计要被佩吉找去盯人了。”他无奈地叹了口气。  
  
萨姆和戴维突然对视了一眼。  
  
“怎么啦？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“组长没对你说吗？卡特来过组里找你了，你没在，她去找了组长，出来的时候看她一脸不爽，聊了两句。根据佩吉的说法，寇森说你有别的公务，暂时没空。”  
  
史蒂夫感到十分惊讶，“操，这是什么时候的事情？”  
  
“周五。”  
  
“不可能，你们他妈的蒙我。”史蒂夫指着萨姆和戴维。  
  
“你当我们有病啊，拿这种事蒙你干吗？”戴维拍了史蒂夫的手背一下。  
  
“可是周四的时候他还不是那个口气，我是说菲尔，我跟他说要查这案子的时候他就不一般地找茬，看起来不想让我做，周四我就回办公室交个报告，他又把我训了一顿，说我不务正业什么的，说卡特一旦找来我就要把手头的案件收箱，我跟他说查到了新线索都不管用……”  
  
“你听起来更像骗人，史蒂夫，菲尔·寇森什么时候训过你？每次见你不都跟见了主子似的。”戴维没好气地说道。  
  
“所以我自己也纳闷，但想着卡特那边可能确实缺人……”史蒂夫对此完全无法理解，但如果萨姆和戴维所述属实，史蒂夫至少有一段时间不用分心了，也许菲尔归根到底还是为了他们周四的争吵感到抱歉吧，史蒂夫暗想。  
  
为了帮萨姆讨贝蒂塔开心，等到贝蒂塔回到他们的座位，史蒂夫给死党的女友看了他手机中留下的雷纳德的手机号，“我答应他给他找音乐会的票，他人很不错。”史蒂夫说道。贝蒂塔立刻露出笑容。  
  
戴维在史蒂夫身边翻了个白眼，惹来贝蒂塔的瞪视。  
  
“你们所有人，还是史蒂夫最贴心。”贝蒂塔评论道。  
  
聚会结束后，戴维和史蒂夫一起坐地铁回家，路上戴维显得有点尴尬，一直欲言又止的样子，史蒂夫故意不理睬他，足足过了二十分钟，戴维终于开口道，“史蒂夫……我是不是，真搅黄了你的约会啊？”  
  
史蒂夫不由得笑出声，“你他妈真觉得自己是个人物啊？”  
  
“滚你的。”戴维推了史蒂夫一把，放松下来，“我说我不想来约会是因为压根就不想要什么女朋友，酒吧泡的妞挺好，还不用约会瞎耽误工夫，你又是怎么回事啊？”  
  
“和你一样。”史蒂夫立即答道。  
  
“不信。”戴维回答，“我觉得你一定心里有人，没告诉我们。”  
  
史蒂夫看向别处，“我觉得你喝多了。”  
  
戴维傻笑了两下，打了个嗝，真的喝了不少。地铁进站了，史蒂夫站起来，走向车门，“明天见，戴维。”  
  
“明天见，史蒂夫。”戴维朝他挥挥手。  
  
车门打开了，史蒂夫跨过车门与站台间的空隙，那一瞬间，他突然有一种奇怪的感觉，似乎是听到了什么不合时宜的声响，史蒂夫停住脚步。他身后的人不耐烦地把他挤下了车，门口的乘客则把他推向车门一侧，纷纷进了车厢。史蒂夫回头寻找，他看向车厢里，零零散散的乘客，西装男，两个朋克少女，一对中年情侣，戴维还坐在那，背对着史蒂夫，还有几个大学生，一个穿黑衣的男人正在从一节车厢走向另一节车厢，手里拿着什么，史蒂夫只瞟到一秒钟的背影。  
  
是谁？那个像巴基一样的黑衣人？不……不是，如果说史蒂夫记忆中的面孔全是幻想，但他唯独不会记错的是背影，史蒂夫追着那个男人的背影跑了五个街区。  
  
有什么人在跟踪他？  
  
地铁车门关闭了，史蒂夫怔怔地站在原地，晚间消耗的酒精让他反应迟缓。史蒂夫摸摸脖子，也许只是因为他自己也喝得太多了。  
  
车厢开始移动，车速越来越快，电车终于全部冲进了漆黑的隧道中，消失不见了。  
  
真的是错觉吗？史蒂夫转身开始向史塔克大厦的出口方向走去。  
  
回家的时候，佩珀正穿着睡衣，蜷缩在公用客厅的大沙发上，一边喝茶一边翻着杂志。托比和坦克也都趴在佩珀的大腿边，连史蒂夫进门都没有抬头。  
  
“史蒂夫？”佩珀坐起身招呼他。史蒂夫走过去，推开托比的屁股，自己坐到佩珀身旁，佩珀放下手里的杂志，挽住他的手臂，靠到他身边“晚上玩得怎么样？嗯……酒味。”她知道史蒂夫的警察朋友给他安排的每月相亲，事实上佩珀也总有给史蒂夫介绍男友的心思，然而她比贝蒂塔看人要严苛许多，至今为止，佩珀还没有碰到什么她认为与史蒂夫般配的人选。  
  
“嗯，还行，认识了一个消防员，他喜欢古典音乐，和你一样，我答应他帮他拿到下次曼哈顿音乐会的票。”  
  
佩珀立即坐直身体，看着史蒂夫，两眼发亮“这太好了！你们会一起去吗？我们可以一起去。”  
  
史蒂夫几乎不忍心打破她的期望，但他还是摇摇头，“不……我……”托比抬起头，看着史蒂夫，轻轻哼了一声，用鼻子轻拱着史蒂夫的腰。  
  
“哦，”佩珀脸上失望的神情并没持续很久，她拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“这样啊，没关系，我会记得这件事，到时候会把票送过去给你的。”  
  
“太感谢了。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“好了，时间不早了，我要去看看托尼有没有准备好从他的实验室里出来。”佩珀站起身，睡裙垂下来，坦克跟着她跳下沙发。史蒂夫不明白托尼怎么会让这样的女人一个人等在客厅里，自己却在泡实验室。  
  
“嘿，你不准走。”史蒂夫对他的狗说道。  
  
佩珀回头对史蒂夫笑，她对坦克挥挥手，“晚安，男孩们。”  
  
坦克依依不舍地停住脚，“晚安”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
史蒂夫带着两只狗回到自己的公寓，洗澡上床，烦躁地躺了一阵又无法入睡，史蒂夫想起雷纳德，真可惜那个男人是个交友约会再上床的家伙，但至少是个不错的性幻想对象。  
  
史蒂夫在被子下面踹掉自己的睡裤，闭上眼，一只手臂枕在脑袋下面，一只手轻轻套弄起自己。  
  
黑暗中，他突然回到了那个小巷中，带棒球帽的男人背对着他，正在慢慢举起双手，他脚边是染着血污的金色头发。  
  
男人缓缓地转身，史蒂夫手心中冒着冷汗。  
  
碰——！枪响让史蒂夫吓了一跳，耳朵胀痛嗡鸣。史蒂夫不记得扣动扳机，却看到自己的枪口正在冒烟，面前的男人向侧面倒下去，史蒂夫慢慢向他走过去，每一步都让他心跳加速，他走到男人倒地的身体旁，缓缓蹲下，没有注意到那具金发的尸体已经不见了。史蒂夫蹲下身，一只手伸向遮住男人面孔的棒球帽。  
  
他碰到了帽檐，小心翼翼地揭开，不由得倒抽一口冷气。那并不是巴基，也不是任何陌生人，男人蓝色的眼睛睁开、浑浊且空洞无神，双唇微分——那是史蒂夫自己的脸。  
  
“史蒂夫。”他突然听到有人在背后叫自己的名字，惊得猛然站起回头，在他背后，那个有着一张巴基的面孔的男人，正举着一把格洛克手枪，黑黢黢的枪管对着他的胸前，冒出灰白的烟雾，史蒂夫低头看向自己的胸口，白色的衬衫出现了红斑，红色逐渐晕染开来。  
  
史蒂夫感到一阵剧痛，猛然睁开眼睛，大口大口地吸着气。  
  
小巷消失了，他正坐在自己的大床上，时钟显示5点30分。史蒂夫打开灯，低头看向自己赤裸的胸口，皮肤上有一个红彤彤的狗爪印子，坦克正站在床脚，无辜地歪着头看他。  
  
“坦克你这个混蛋——”史蒂夫不由地骂道。  
  
坦克发出呜呜的回应。  
  
史蒂夫起床跑步遛狗，随后去警局报道。他经过菲尔·寇森的办公室，寇森只询问了一句案件的进展，其他什么都没有提。史蒂夫想起萨姆和戴维的话，心中怀疑，但也没敢多问。  
  
下午史蒂夫拿到了尸检报告的最终版本。从女无名氏身上找到的那根类似毛发的东西，确实是水貂毛，根据鉴定报告，女人身上穿的那件貂皮外套，即使只是马甲，也定然价值不菲。可惜凭借一根软毛，没人能确定衣服的款式和牌子，也就无法通过衣服厂家来确定死者的身份。  
  
价值不菲的外套失踪，也许这就是一件单纯的抢劫杀人案？也许这个女人比史蒂夫先前想象得更加富有，只因为一件招摇的外套引来杀身之祸？史蒂夫也许应该去查查二手皮草交易，大海捞针不捞上两把史蒂夫也是难以死心……但那个黑衣人又与女人的死有什么关系呢？  
  
到了下班时间，史蒂夫驾车前往凯莉的酒吧，暗中决定这是最后一次。  
  
他在酒吧门口停车时，突然被一个女人吸引了视线。这个女人衣着普通，背着一个单肩的皮包，看起来既不富有也不属于街上的流浪者，她带着一副金属边框的眼睛，看起来一副斯文的模样，与周遭的环境格格不入。女人正在与一个妓女攀谈。妓女显得十分不耐，但戴眼镜的女人似乎并不死心，她拿着自己的手机，指着屏幕。  
  
史蒂夫停好车，走了过去，“女士，有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
  
戴眼睛的女人抬起头，她身边的妓女立刻趁机离开了。  
  
“我，那个……”女人支吾了一阵，突然小声嘀咕道，“不好意思，没什么，我想我应该直接报警的……”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，也许这就是他的幸运日了，“没准我可以帮忙，女士，NYPD，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他掏出自己的证件，“请问你要报告怎样的案件？”  
  
女人睁大眼睛，捂住嘴巴，隔了半晌，才说道：“马丁出了什么事情——我的老天，我没想到，我——”  
  
马丁，男人的名字。  
  
“呃……您最好先冷静一点，告诉我马丁是谁，全名叫什么，你为什么会认为他出了什么事？”  
  
“哦，上帝啊。”女人小声念叨着，看着自己的手机屏幕，上面显示着一张照片，照片上的男人，依稀与史蒂夫上周画的那张素描有一点点相似。  
  
“女士，我们不如进去说吧？”史蒂夫扶住女人的手肘，半强迫地把女人推进酒吧大门。


	5. Chapter 5

“哦，我的天啊，马丁·哈里斯不是个坏人，我们与他合作过几次……你知道的，我不是调查记者，我们习惯于正面冲突，所有的往来都在阳光下，面对面，直接对话……调查这种事情，还是交给你们警察来做最恰当……当然我们这样也不能保证绝对安全，你知道做真正忠实于事实的媒体总要接受来自各方的压力，甚至是恨意，但总比在暗处与危险人物周旋来得妥当……”   
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴，点点头，表示完全理解，鼓励露易丝·欧康纳继续讲述。事实上作为警察的他对媒体行业全无好感，也无法接受欧康纳的说辞。史蒂夫并非对记者行业没有尊重，但大多时候，他觉得那些试图影响警察办案的记者遭人记恨都是咎由自取。但现在并不是提出异议的好时机，他只能安静地闭嘴，祈祷欧康纳能够快点讲到主题。   
  
史蒂夫绝不是全世界最有耐心的人，真正了解他的人都知道，与他对事的耐力相比，史蒂夫对人的耐心几乎为零，他的坏脾气还是当警察以后才慢慢被婆婆妈妈的证人们调教过来的。如今史蒂夫终于掌握了呆坐在证人们面前，不催促、不强迫、不在最紧迫关头直接暴走的诀窍，那就是把大部分心思专注于调整面部肌肉、摆出一副关切包容的神情上，这招算是他从托尼身上学来的唯一有价值的一项技巧——史蒂夫的这位好兄弟花了足足十五年时间，才学会了如何坐在董事会或记者发布会上不闹出什么毁坏公物的名堂来。   
  
回想起过去，倔强也曾让年幼时本就不受欢迎的史蒂夫变得更加难以相处，直到今天，史蒂夫还是没办法理解巴基当年为何会选择包容他、亲近他。随着年龄增长，史蒂夫逐渐明白这个世界本来就不可能如人所愿，意气用事无法改变他人一丝一毫，只能带给自己无穷无尽的麻烦，史蒂夫开始学着通融，学着体会他人的心思，学着妥协、去接受可以达到的最佳结果，而不再试图以自己的标准要求身边所有人。  
  
巴基可不会认同史蒂夫的改变，巴基曾经告诉史蒂夫，在大众认可和坚持己见之间，有微妙的平衡，最伟大的人能够做到在完全以自己的方式坚持正确见解的同时获得认可，但更多时候，大众的理解力总是难以追上伟人，巴基认为史蒂夫是个坚持正确见解的人，“如果你不愿意花心思去教导那些愚昧的倒霉蛋们，那就随他们去吧，水牛都比他们聪明善良一百倍，他们总有一天会开窍的。”巴基总是这么说，这样的话他说了太多次，史蒂夫最终也不得不信以为真。   
  
成年后，史蒂夫才明白，当年的巴基也只是个十几岁的男孩子，他并不总是正确的。巴基一直鼓励史蒂夫坚持己见，自己做着为史蒂夫博得认同的工作，这样一味纵容，对史蒂夫改掉非黑即白、难以容人的坏毛病没有任何益处。要不是因为他幸运地成为史塔克家的养子（这还要拜巴基所赐），恐怕前几次在警察系统中碰钉子的时候真的无法全身而退，他本应早点获得教训的。当然，史蒂夫不可能为此责怪巴基，巴基是除了母亲之外第一个认可史蒂夫的人，他虽然阻碍了史蒂夫学习迎合他人、融入集体，但却也让史蒂夫第一次开始相信，即使是这样的自己，也能够获得外人的喜爱。少年史蒂夫还是因为巴基的认可而开始变得自信起来。直到今天，史蒂夫仍然会在心里琢磨巴基带给他的这种相互矛盾的影响。不过，除了父母之外，巴基是史蒂夫这辈子最感激的人，这点永远不会改变。史蒂夫虽然曾期望与巴基获得超越友谊和亲情的发展，但归根到底，巴基说得没错，他们之间的感情就像亲兄弟一样。   
  
巴基已经离开史蒂夫的生活很久了，但是思考过去仍然能让史蒂夫有所收获，这十年来，他仍然不断地受着巴基的影响，早先是关于巴基的记忆在影响他，后来是记忆带来的想象，史蒂夫不断猜测着，如果巴基还活着，他会变成怎样的人，又会如何看待现在的自己。   
  
史蒂夫努力调整着脸上的表情，用剩余的精力来捕捉他意外获得的新线索。   
  
根据欧康纳所述，哈里斯在一个月前与欧康纳取得联系，想要投寄一篇专稿，内容关于某个政府要员参与非法走私，调查刚刚起步，哈里斯找到一个重要线人，能够提供物理证据，但哈里斯认为这次的调查非常危险，牵扯到手段毒辣的涉案人，于是哈里斯与欧康纳约定了一项特殊协议，如果他遭遇意外，关于他与线人约定见面的地址便会送交到欧康纳手中。哈里斯还会把手上所有有价值的线索整理收入到同一份信件中，一起寄给欧康纳。这封邮件的发件时间由哈里斯每日致电延后一天发送，三天前，由于哈里斯未能及时更新发件时间，一封信件被寄到欧康纳的办公地址。   
  
“信里根本没有什么线索或者调查报告，所有内容只有这家酒吧的地址，和两个日期。”   
  
“两个日期分别是？”   
  
欧康纳把信件从自己的包里取出，递到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫接过信纸，信件是以报告格式开始起草的，大部分都是空白，第一行记录了地址，下面留有一个多月前的日期，下面只写着计划二字，但计划内容为空白，空过五行后，又出现一行字，写着“国内线/国外线”，下一行是第二次见面的日期，恰恰就是女无名氏惨遭杀害的当天。  
  
这绝不是巧合。史蒂夫沉思着摸摸下巴，“这封信能给我吗？”   
  
“当然。”欧康纳点头，“请问——你知道马丁出了什么事情吗？我是说……你们该不会是已经发现了相似的尸体吧……”   
  
“他可能与我们最近在调查的案件有关，我很抱歉不能透露更多详情，但我们没有他的下落。我也想问一下，他的报道你们还会继续跟进吗？”   
  
“什么报道？我们根本没有委派专人，这完全是以接受自由撰稿人投稿的方式进行的，我敢说如果最终我们不是出价最高的报社，即使我答应随时给他留出版面，马丁也不会领情，这年头，名声虽然重要，但一切向钱看。我们并没有其他材料，根本无从报道。我甚至不知道他在调查的那个所谓政府要员是谁。按理说他至少应该把相关人名单一并寄给我才对，但现在我什么都没有，只有你看到的这张纸，跟本毫无头绪。”欧康纳推了一下眼镜，突然又说道，“当然如果本案有什么重大进展，我们会——”   
  
“现在我们还不能透露案件的性质，首要任务是找到哈里斯先生来协助我们的调查。你知道哈里斯先生的地址吗？”史蒂夫连忙打断欧康纳，他可不想让这个案子就这样被推进媒体的视线范围内。   
  
“对不起，这我也不清楚。我有他的手机号、社保号和账户，毕竟我们曾经付过他调查和撰稿费，但是他的手机一直关机，我上一次联系他还是半个月之前。也许你可以查到他的地址？”   
  
“是的，我能查到，如果能有那些信息最好。”史蒂夫打开自己的笔记本开始记录。   
  
两个小时后，史蒂夫确信欧康纳再无有用情报，便向她强调，为了人身安全考虑，希望欧康纳不要透露关于马丁失踪的信息。  
  
史蒂夫与女记者告别，返回警局。他对马丁·哈里斯的安全感到担忧，给哈里斯的手机打了两通电话，每次都直接跳转到语音留言。史蒂夫确认了哈里斯的地址，叫上萨姆和戴维，三人在哈里斯家附近的街道碰面，一同前往哈里斯的住处。   
  
哈里斯住在中国城附近的一处老公寓，公寓楼下全是中餐馆，空气中充满亚洲食物的味道。他们通过公寓楼入口进入狭窄的楼道，楼道中漆黑一片，电灯都无法点亮，萨姆只好拿出手电。   
  
“老兄，我有不好的预感。”   
  
“不止你一个。”史蒂夫回答道。   
  
三人跟着手电光走到五层，楼道里终于有了光亮，到了哈里森居住的5321号房间门口，史蒂夫敲了两下门。戴维喊道：“NYPD，请问哈里斯先生在家吗？”   
  
他们又敲了一阵，门内无人回应，戴维趴在门边听了半晌，门内毫无动静。三人对视片刻，转去敲哈里斯邻居家的门。坚持不懈地敲门三分钟之后，哈里斯的邻居把门打开一道缝，门内拴的锁链哗哗作响，屋里比昏暗的楼道还要黑，史蒂夫甚至看不到开门人的长相。   
  
“干什么！？”   
  
三个警官面面相觑，谁也没听出开门的人是男是女。   
  
“呃……不好意思，打扰了，NYPD，我们想找5321号公寓的马丁·哈里斯，请问您认识他吗？”   
  
“不认识！别他妈再敲门了！”   
  
这次史蒂夫听出对方是女人，他在女人要撞门之前伸手抵住，“女士，我们只想知道你的邻居最近回来过吗？”   
  
女人猛力推门两下，比不过史蒂夫的力气，气恼地说道：“我怎么知道！？没回来过！”   
  
“请问您知道他上次回家是什么时候吗？”史蒂夫掏出在警局打印的马丁·哈里斯的证件照，把照片贴近门缝。  
  
门里的女人仍然在与史蒂夫角力，她突然伸出一只肥胖的手，从史蒂夫手中把照片拿进了屋里，史蒂夫面露喜色。   
  
“这家伙是住对面，一周没露面了！”照片被从门缝里丢了出来，史蒂夫弯腰去捡的时候，大门碰地一下关了个严实。   
  
史蒂夫回头对萨姆耸耸肩，萨姆看向戴维，戴维仍然凑在哈里斯的门边，用力嗅了嗅。   
  
“伙计们，你们有没有觉得……有异味？”   
  
史蒂夫和萨姆的鼻子没那么好用，两人纷纷摇摇头，“只闻到糖醋里脊的味道。”   
  
“怎么办？”   
  
“我说进去。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
“光靠戴维的鼻子可行不通。”   
  
“如果我们什么都没找到，就打电话给欧康纳，让她报失踪人口，这样总能让我们有正当理由进入。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
萨姆笑着摇头，“史蒂夫，你是个十足的大好人，但同时又是个狡猾的混球。”   
  
“我说，别管史蒂夫是什么玩意，我现在百分之九十认定，有什么东西死在里面了。”戴维皱眉对他的搭档说道。   
  
萨姆立即警觉起来，他与戴维让到一边，史蒂夫抬起腿，用力踹了两下木门门锁，木头应声断裂，哈里斯家的大门吱扭扭地向内打开。腐败的气味扑面而来，三人都立即掏出配枪，掩护彼此开始进入房内。   
  
当他们找到哈里斯的时候，这位可怜的记者先生早已死透。尸体腐败的气味之所以没有扩散，是因为他被以多层床单和地毯包裹，又盖了塑料布，塞在自家的浴缸之中。   
  
尸体被抬出的情况非常糟糕，终于散发出来的难闻的气味几乎让史蒂夫把隔夜饭都呕出来。哈里斯家像是被洗劫过，每个角落都被翻得乱七八糟。墙壁上原本粘贴的东西似乎也被撕扯下来，不见踪影。也许欧康纳没有收到哈里斯的情报，只因为哈里斯还没来得及把他获得的情报整理完毕。   
  
“也许一个月前是他与线人第一次接头，几天前是约定的第一次交换情报，但他们并没有碰到彼此就遇害了。”史蒂夫琢磨着其中的过程，试图在房间里发现蛛丝马迹。   
  
萨姆拿起哈里斯的废纸篓，在里面翻找一会儿，取出几张揉烂的纸团，展平查看，这是房间内仅存的一些纸张了。   
  
“有个电话号码。”萨姆对史蒂夫说道。   
  
史蒂夫掏出手机，按照萨姆的指示拨号，电话铃响一声后，电话里立即传来音乐，紧接着是一个欢快的女声，“欢迎致电‘饼干枪店’，我们的地址与营业时间如下……”   
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，挂断重播，拿笔记录了枪店的信息，“看来哈里斯确实感到安全隐患，是一家卖枪的。”   
  
萨姆耸耸肩，“虽然不一定有线索，但我们明天可以去一趟。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头。   
  
哈里斯被扫荡的房间里没有任何有用证物，鉴证人员对整个房间进行了指纹采样，但史蒂夫对此并不报什么希望。  
  
哈里斯所谓手段毒辣的危险人物，下手确实干净利落。   
  
从哈里斯家离开的时候，史蒂夫又突然感到异样，与那天在地铁向戴维告别时的感觉一模一样。他觉得有什么人在盯着自己。   
  
史蒂夫警惕地打量着四周，萨姆投来询问的视线。史蒂夫只是摇头。   
  
神经过敏，史蒂夫这样告诫自己。   
  
第二天，史蒂夫、萨姆和戴维三人一起从警局出发，在饼干枪店的营业时间前往枪店所在的地址，到达时史蒂夫才发现，这家枪店叫做“酷奇”（KOOKY）而并非“饼干”，店名旁边还挂着一个卡通犀牛的图案。   
  
史蒂夫在店前愣住了，他站在原地，说不出话。   
  
“你怎么了？”萨姆轻轻推了推史蒂夫，“有什么线索吗？”   
  
史蒂夫在心中暗自告诫自己不要抱有任何期待。然而许多年以前，巴基曾经告诉史蒂夫，他给自己在肯尼亚保护中心领养的黑犀牛起名叫“酷奇”，连拼写都一模一样。难道这么多年来，巴基就与史蒂夫生活在同一个城市，却没有回来与他相认？  
  
这个案件本就是从史蒂夫见到与巴基长相相似的黑衣男人开始，无论史蒂夫如何自欺欺人，说着不要无端猜测，但他仍然希望能够找到任何线索，解除他心中十年来的疑惑。   
  
巴基一家到底去了哪里，巴基他还活着吗？   
  
如果巴基还活着，如果，有那么百分之一的可能性，他就是史蒂夫那晚看到的黑衣人，巴基和两起关联的谋杀案又有什么联系呢？   
  
萨姆推开店门，史蒂夫跟了进去。有那么一瞬间，他希望站在柜台后面托腮看着门口的人，便是巴基。她的身形确实有一些少年巴基的影子，修长瘦削，但看起来又结实又灵敏，闲散的动作带着某种自然而然的优雅气质。然而那明显是个成年女子，棕色短发，店里没有其他客人，女店员脸上挂着一幅百无聊赖的表情，她看着三个制服警察走进来，似乎已经对此见怪不怪了。   
  
史蒂夫看向她胸口挂的名牌，上面只写着黛西的名字。   
  
“有什么可以帮助三位的吗？”黛西懒懒地打量着三人，脸上面无表情，史蒂夫读不出她的心思。   
  
“我们想请问一下，最近见过这个男人吗？”史蒂夫把哈里斯的照片摆到柜台上。   
  
黛西看了一眼照片又端详了史蒂夫许久，最终说道：“似乎有点印象。”她从柜子里掏出一本大账本，开始翻起来，史蒂夫不知道现在哪家店还在坚持拒绝电脑记账，“有姓名吗？我们这里是正经生意，每位买家都需要出示执照并登记。”她用下巴指指远处墙上挂着的经营许可证以及其他一些证书，许可证旁边还有一些照片，远看大多是女人，想必是曾经光顾过枪店的“名媛”顾客们。   
  
“名字是马丁·哈里斯。”史蒂夫回答。萨姆和戴维分散开来，在不大的店面里四处巡视。   
  
“哈！想起来了，说是不怎么会用枪，要不就是枪法不好，反正我推荐他买了西格P220，便携款，喏，这里有记录，他是三周前的星期四来的店里。”黛西把销售记录推到史蒂夫面前，又看了他一眼。   
  
史蒂夫有一种奇怪的感觉，对方似乎在记录他的相貌特征。   
  
“你还记得这个人当时状况如何吗？有没有什么特别的，比如特别紧张什么的，或者有没有可疑的客人在他之后进店？”史蒂夫又问道。   
  
黛西思考片刻，回答道：“没有什么特别的，如果他显得与众不同，我会有印象。第一次买枪的客人多少都有些紧张。我能问问这个人怎么了吗？”   
  
“他死了。”史蒂夫如实回答道。   
  
黛西表现出陌生人对此类消息应有的惊讶和惋惜，她摸摸自己的脸颊，“看来西格没有帮上什么忙。”   
  
“至少他不是死于自己购买的枪。”史蒂夫答道，黛西明显地松了口气，并没有半点怀疑。史蒂夫确认她与马丁的死无关，事实上，史蒂夫为了试探而说谎，哈里斯正是死于西格手枪的子弹，而且警察找遍公寓，也没有发现哈里斯新购置的这把枪。   
  
“你看，这里还有珍妮弗·哈德森的照片，我看过她的剧，是个很棒的百老汇演员。”萨姆突然在史蒂夫身后说道，史蒂夫听过哈德森的名字，却并不经常光顾剧院，他收起马丁的照片，凑到萨姆身边去看照片墙。   
  
黛西终于露出骄傲的笑容，“我们家有不少名人来过呢，我们经营一个女子射击俱乐部，靶场也是同一个店主所有，离这里不远。”   
  
史蒂夫下意识地扫过照片，看向一侧的经营许可证，许可证右下角留有店主的签名。   
  
他愣住了——“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”，那张浅黄色证书上的黑色墨迹是手写上去的，史蒂夫再熟悉不过的名字，巴基的本名，却不是史蒂夫所熟悉的，巴基的笔迹。   
  
“怎么了？”萨姆捅了史蒂夫一下。   
  
然而史蒂夫只能机械地回过头，瞪着黛西，“你们的店主……”   
  
“这里是我经营，但是是巴恩斯先生所有。”黛西回答。   
  
“他会来这里吗？”史蒂夫问道，他的喉咙突然变得干涩，言语变得困难起来。   
  
“通常情况下不会。”   
  
“你有他的联系方式吗？”史蒂夫继续追问，他向柜台走去。   
  
黛西歪过头，盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，先前友好的表情消失了，“我想即使我知道，也没有告诉你的理由。我对哈里斯先生的不幸遭遇感到抱歉，但这与本店毫无关联，如果没有别的事情，就请各位离开吧。”   
  
萨姆拽了一下史蒂夫的手肘，史蒂夫过了许久，才侧头看向自己的同伴。他从口袋中掏出自己的警察名片，递给黛西，“如果你能想起什么关于哈里斯的事情，请与我联系。”   
  
说完史蒂夫便转身离开了枪店，萨姆和戴维分别向黛西道别，跟着史蒂夫出了门。   
  
“伙计，这是怎么一回事？那个店主是什么可疑人物吗？”   
  
“不是，只是一个同名同姓的，我愣了一下，不好意思。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
萨姆并不相信史蒂夫的话，但也没有再做询问，史蒂夫找借口与萨姆和戴维告别的时候，萨姆仍然一脸狐疑的表情。   
  
但现在史蒂夫不愿意向萨姆透露分毫，他从未向自己的新朋友们提到过任何有关巴基的事情，就连托尼和佩珀恐怕也不知道巴基的存在。如果巴基还活着，史蒂夫总有向萨姆解释的机会，如果史蒂夫没有找到巴基，那他便没有说谎，这只是一个同名同姓的意外巧合。  
  
不知怎地，史蒂夫并不相信巧合。这两天以来，是巴基在跟踪自己吗？也许他们在红灯区意外遭遇彼此并不在巴基的计划之内？他现在是否躲在某个角落里，正在观察史蒂夫的一举一动呢？   
  
巴基，这到底是为什么？史蒂夫心中有些怨恨地想着。他一边警告自己希望越大失望越大，一边又已经确信自己十年来的怀疑果然无误。史蒂夫脑子里乱成一团，他强迫自己冷静下来，回到警车上，等在枪店门口，观察着店内的动静，他希望巴基会在下一刻出现在街角，走入自己所有的枪店中。然而等了两个小时，除了偶有客人光顾，史蒂夫并未见到任何像巴基的身影。   
  
他把詹姆斯·巴恩斯和枪店的信息输入警察系统，查询很快带来了结果，詹姆斯·威利·巴恩斯在记录中与史蒂夫的巴基有着不同的生日和社保号，连全名都不相同，记录显示他是南非移民，此前曾在英国生活过，五年前来到纽约定居。巴恩斯拥有一家枪店、一家靶场、一家位于布鲁克林的小酒吧，以及一个叫做“菲尔斯之家”的业务不明的服务店面。那与巴基的信息并不吻合，史蒂夫几乎失去了信心。   
  
他调出档案中的证件照——手指在确认键上悬了好一阵，才最终按下去——令人震惊的，巴基的面孔浮现在史蒂夫的显示器上。至少这是史蒂夫能够想象的，巴基作为成年男子的脸，与他那日在天台上遭遇的男人一模一样。证件照当然无法完全呈现个人的真实样貌，然而成年后的巴基目光冰冷，直视镜头，让史蒂夫感到不寒而栗。一瞬间，他回想起自己的梦境来，梦中的巴基用枪指着史蒂夫，史蒂夫的胸口有晕染开来的血迹。   
  
史蒂夫坐在警车中打了个冷战，这真的就是他的巴基吗？十年来，史蒂夫从未动摇过寻找巴基下落的想法，他一心希望巴基还活着。   
  
但如果巴基变了呢？那史蒂夫应该怎么办才好？   
  
詹姆斯·威利·巴恩斯没有任何犯罪记录，他在南非和英国的信息贫乏，但也无前科。你到底是谁？史蒂夫对着屏幕上的照片无声地问道，照片中的人物微微抿着嘴，沉默不语。   
  
史蒂夫记录了警察系统中所有的联系方式，一一访问巴恩斯拥有的店面，但每个地点都由不同的人承包经营，他们拒绝向史蒂夫提供巴恩斯店主的联系方式。巴恩斯的档案中，唯有“菲尔斯之家”没有地址和电话在录，傍晚时分，史蒂夫回到枪店，在街对面看到黛西锁好店门，准备回家。   
  
史蒂夫跟踪黛西回到她的公寓，但仍然没有见到疑似巴恩斯的身影，带着失望和焦虑，史蒂夫准备回家。一路上，被人跟踪的感觉挥之不去。史蒂夫前后几次把汽车拐进小巷以探查追踪者，但却徒劳无果。   
  
待史蒂夫回到公寓的时候，贾维斯罕见地出现在公用客厅里。   
  
史蒂夫向贾维斯打了招呼，没想对方却把他拦下来。  
  
“先生，今天下午大厦收到一束鲜花，是寄给您的。”贾维斯指了指桌上玻璃花瓶中的一束白百合。   
  
“哦？什么人寄来的？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛，以往他收到邮件时，贾维斯从未亲自转交过，他的信件和收到的物品总是整齐摆放在自己私人客厅的茶几上。   
  
“奇怪的地方就在于，我没能确认寄件人。您知道，大厦不允许来路不明的邮件或包裹，为了史塔克先生和您的安全着想，我试图调查花束的来路，当然如果我能够查明您的仰慕者或朋友的身份，也不会特意前来告知，问题在于，我没能找到鲜花的预订人。而且这位不明人士，似乎花了很多心思隐藏他在网上预订鲜花的痕迹，绝不可能是无心之举。这正是我在此亲自向您转交夹在花中的卡片的原因，我希望您能够确认这束花是不是您的熟人赠与的。”   
  
史蒂夫的心跳开始加速，会是什么人呢？史蒂夫近来不曾告诉任何人自己的住所，也鲜有人知道他真的住在史塔克大厦的高级公寓中。史蒂夫自己的收件地址是曼哈顿邮局的一个邮箱号，信件每天通过私人服务转送到大厦。来信的人，是否与史蒂夫正在调查的案件相关呢？史蒂夫从贾维斯手中接过一个纯白的信封，上面写着“史蒂夫·罗杰斯亲启”。   
  
“没有什么机关吧？”史蒂夫开着玩笑，但他心里一点也不轻松。   
  
“并没有检测到任何机关，”贾维斯认真回答，“但来路不明的信件仍然十分可疑。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头，打开了信封，信封中有一张白色压纹的折叠卡片，翻开卡片，里面是打印的一行简短的文字：你需要停止，明晨4点，57号码头，务必准时。下面有一个单字母落款“B”。   
  
史蒂夫站在客厅中，很长一段时间无法动弹。   
  
“先生……这是您的朋友寄来的吗？”贾维斯的提问只是出于礼貌，凭谁也看得出，现在史蒂夫的脸色一定非常难看。   
  
但史蒂夫仍然点头，回答道：“是的，谢谢你，贾维斯。”   
  
贾维斯迟疑半晌，又问道：“您确定吗？”   
  
“我确定。”   
  
史蒂夫收起卡片，留下花束，告别贾维斯，回到自己的公寓内。他再难入睡，寻思着是否应该尽早到57号码头去，又怕这是什么专门为他准备好的陷阱。  
  
B……巴基，巴恩斯……   
  
该死，史蒂夫在心中咒骂，如果现在正与他取得联系的人就是巴基本人，史蒂夫一定要好好向他讨个说法。  
  
十年……  
  
不管什么理由，如果巴基真的以詹姆斯·威利·巴恩斯的身份在纽约居住了五年之久，他为何不来找史蒂夫呢……他一定对史蒂夫想要找到他的迫切心情心知肚明……   
  
“你需要停止”，停止什么？停止调查？如果这只是一个诱骗他前往以便把他像哈里斯一样除掉的陷阱该怎么办？更糟糕的是，如果想要除掉史蒂夫的，就是巴基本人，他又该如何是好？   
  
史蒂夫在床上辗转反侧到凌晨两点，起身穿好衬衫，为保周全，又套上防弹衣。卧室里两只牧羊犬围着史蒂夫转圈，似乎也意识到危险，神情紧张。史蒂夫戴好枪套和配枪，又在脚踝处加绑了自己的私人手枪。他从床下的箱子中，翻出坦克和托比原先服役时用过的防弹马甲，给两只狗套上，又在外面给它们罩上普通的宠物外衣，遮住NYPD的字样。两只大狗嗅嗅彼此身上的马甲，即使已经退役多年，它们还是立即进入了一种执勤的状态，并排蹲在史蒂夫的衣柜旁边，仰头等待史蒂夫发号施令。   
  
带上托比和坦克总是一种保护，它们让史蒂夫安心，也比人类帮手更值得信赖，无论看到什么，它们都能为史蒂夫保守秘密。  
  
史蒂夫不确定独身赴约是明智之举，但他也不可能带上任何人。关于巴基的事情，他需要自己先搞清楚。   
  
史蒂夫在三点十分下楼出门，坦克和托比一左一右地跟在他身边，好像两个贴身保镖。他们按照平时散步的速度，向57号码头前进，史蒂夫尽可能不动声色地保持警惕，两只大狗也都四处嗅着空气中流动的蛛丝马迹。   
  
他们提前十分钟抵达了57号码头，码头旁没有任何船只停靠，放眼望去空无一人。史蒂夫带着狗走到水边，四处查看，又往回返。   
  
突然间坦克吠叫起来，想要冲向码头入口处的阴影。史蒂夫死死拽住狗链，右手摸向腰间的配枪。一个穿黑衣的男人从阴影处走出来，戴着棒球帽，史蒂夫感到太阳穴和脖颈处的脉搏都在突突地跳，坦克仍然在叫，托比则摆出了攻击的姿势，发出低鸣。   
  
男人又走进了些，虽然距离不远，但史蒂夫无法看清男人的脸，他低着头，双手都揣在大衣口袋中。   
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫尝试地问道。   
  
男人一只手摸向自己的帽檐，就在史蒂夫盯住男人逐渐脱帽的动作时，对方的另一只手也从衣袋中抽了出来。史蒂夫意识到自己犯下的错误，大干不妙，在他还没来得及回神时，突然间一声轻微的爆破音从远处传来。在坦克和托比的狂吠声中，史蒂夫这才拔出自己的手枪。   
  
史蒂夫举枪的时候，对面的黑衣男人已经停止了动作，史蒂夫看清他右手确实握枪，而他左手的帽子慢慢脱手，掉了下来，露出一张震惊的面孔。  
  
完全陌生——不是巴基。   
  
史蒂夫张大了嘴，无法出声，持枪的陌生男人脑门上，赫然出现了一个巨大的血窟窿，他开始向前摔倒，碰地一声倒在地上。在他身后，另一个穿黑衣戴棒球帽的男人正站在那里，他手中带有消音器的枪管还冒着淡淡的青烟。   
  
“你需要停止，史蒂夫。”男人如此说道，他抬起头，直视史蒂夫的双眼。   
  
史蒂夫觉得自己好像突然溺水，天旋地转、无法呼吸。


	6. Chapter 6

“带上狗还算聪明，防弹衣也是种保护，但你仍然太容易轻信了。”那个酷似巴基的杀手只打量了他一眼，就蹲下身。史蒂夫看到对方左手握着一卷保鲜膜，熟练地把地上尸体的头部包严实，不再有血液或脑浆从死人脑袋里渗出来，地上留下的那一小片污迹正在逐渐干涸。杀手又从上衣内袋中掏出折叠整齐的一大张黑色塑料布，将整个尸体卷了好几圈，最后用尼龙绳绑住死人的脖子、腰部和脚踝。尸体在五分钟之内变成了一袋黑色的不明物体，直挺挺地躺在地上。   
  
“……十年了，巴基，这他妈就是你要说的话吗？”史蒂夫努力控制住自己的声音不颤抖。  
  
巴基并未理会，他完成了自己的工作，直起腰，看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫觉得面前那双眼在黑暗中闪着冰蓝色的光芒，与记忆中少年巴基的温柔眼神实在相差得太远，巴基从来都像野生动物，但若说十年前的他更像一头快活的小野鹿，如今站在史蒂夫面前的这个男人，则有着捕食者的眼神，凌厉凶狠，毫无温度。  
  
“这个人是谁？他为什么要杀我？你真的是詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？”你真的是我的巴基吗？“我刚刚看到你杀死一个人，我应该逮捕你……”史蒂夫攥着两条狗绳，另一只手仍然握着枪，枪管指着地面，坦克安静下来，夹着尾巴，似乎感到害怕，托比则仍然处于准备攻击的姿势，喉咙里发出警告的声音。   
  
巴基盯着史蒂夫的双眼又看了一会儿，像是在确定什么，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己仿佛看到了好友旧时的眼睛，但旧日的影子转瞬即逝。巴基低下头，从后腰抽出一块长方形的纸板，展开成公文包大小的长方形，用胶带粘在尸体肩背下，提起尸体脚踝处绑住的绳子，把尸体拖动了一点，姿态轻松自然，就好像这样的事情他已经做过无数遍。  
  
老天，这十年来巴基到底经历了什么？史蒂夫对未知感到恐惧。   
  
“史蒂夫，我不知道你在做什么，但是你得停下来，我可不想给你收尸。”   
  
史蒂夫心中干枯了十年的木柴骤然遇到明火，轰地一下被巴基这句话点燃了，他气得浑身发抖，“你以为我他妈喜欢给你收尸吗！？看着你的空棺材被掩埋……操你，巴基！你有什么资格这样说！？除此之外你真的无话可说吗？你当真还关心我的死活吗？”   
  
巴基对史蒂夫的怒火完全免疫，他只是拖着那具尸体向码头出口方向退了一段，直到门口，这让史蒂夫变得愈加愤怒，他重新举起手中的枪，枪管随着他的手臂大上下抖动“妈的，不许动！给我停！”史蒂夫大喊道。   
  
巴基停下来，现在他们相距得远了，巴基讲话的声音在史蒂夫听来突然带了某种感情，不再像刚刚那样冷漠如石，“九年十个月零三天。”   
  
史蒂夫的眼睛突然开始发涨，他用牙齿咬紧嘴唇，但嘴唇仍然在颤抖——他们分开的日子，不只有史蒂夫一个人记得，九年十个月零三天，泪水开始从史蒂夫的眼角溢出来。   
  
“我需要处理这家伙的尸体，马上要离开，现在时间不早了。你要照常回家上班，下午去枪店，我会让黛西把我住所的地址交给你，五点钟见。再早我无法赶回来。”他并不畏惧史蒂夫指着他的手枪，开始继续拖动尸体，史蒂夫放下枪，上前一步。   
  
“别跟来，五点见，路上小心，别被人跟踪。”巴基头也不抬地说道。   
  
史蒂夫的双脚定死在原地。他眼睁睁看着巴基把尸体丢进一辆黑色沃尔沃的后备箱，自己爬上驾驶席。汽车发动，几秒钟内就离开了史蒂夫的视野范围。   
  
现在眼泪开始不受控制地往外涌，模糊了他的视线，史蒂夫觉得全身乏力，他蹲下去，膝盖跪到水泥地面上，却麻木得没有感觉到冲击。两只大狗察觉到威胁消失，不再警惕，它们向史蒂夫凑过来，坦克呜呜地叫了两声，舔了舔史蒂夫满是泪水的脸颊，用鼻子供着他的脸。   
  
史蒂夫曾想象过无数个重逢的场景，有欢喜有悲伤又愤怒，但没有一个是像今天这样莫名其妙，与现实相比，史蒂夫的幻想简直现实得乏味。   
  
显然有人要取史蒂夫的性命，而巴基却突然出现，杀死了杀手？一切都说不通。  
  
这些天来到底是谁在跟踪史蒂夫？又是谁给史蒂夫送了约定见面的卡片？杀手、巴基、以及对史蒂夫的暗杀，这又与红灯区先前发生的案子以及马丁·哈里斯的的死有什么关系？   
  
史蒂夫张开手臂，搂住坦克和托比的脖子，他们温暖的皮毛蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊，给他冰凉的内心一丝温暖和安慰。坦克喜欢拥抱，托比则不太舒服，但它也没有挣脱。   
  
九年十个月零三天。  
  
九年十个月零两天二十一小时。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，就能看到他向巴基挥手告别的那个早晨，他能回想起巴基最后的笑容。哦，上帝啊，别管目前的状况有多么糟糕，史蒂夫心中仍然有一部分，充满了喜悦。  
  
无论如何，巴基还活着。   
  
那是巴基，毫无疑问。   
  
“他真的还活着……”史蒂夫轻轻对他的两只狗说道，“这真是太好了……”   
  
史蒂夫过了好久才从地上站起来，膝盖僵硬，他牵着两只狗步行回家，进入史塔克大厦的时候已经是七点过后了。那张随鲜花送来的卡片仍然摆在史蒂夫的书桌上，他拿起卡片，反复地看，头脑中一帧一帧地回放刚刚与巴基的会面。   
  
他把自己的老相册从带锁的抽屉中取出来，随便翻开其中一页，相纸上色彩明亮，巴基戴着一顶傻乎乎的黄色草帽，一手搂着史蒂夫的脖子，另一只手臂伸到相纸外面，史蒂夫还记得当时巴基手中拿的银灰色的索尼卡片机自拍。两个少年的脸充满了整张相纸，表情滑稽可笑。   
  
如今他们已不再是这样的少年，他们各自手握着取人性命的武器，站在凌晨空旷灰暗的无人码头，中间躺着逐渐冰冷的尸体……  
  
如果说在史蒂夫眼里，巴基改变了太多，那么在巴基眼中，史蒂夫自己又何尝不是完全变了样呢？  
  
他把相册翻到另一页，瘦小的金发少年单手撑在一棵榆树干上，微笑着，仰头望着旁边悬挂在树枝上来回晃荡的好友，照片上巴基因为乱动一团模糊，相比之下史蒂夫的表情却格外清晰，他仰头望着身旁，小小的羡慕，以及无限的、单纯的喜爱。   
  
史蒂夫的眼眶再次湿润，他迅速收起相册，想把旧东西锁进抽屉里，关闭抽屉的时候里面突然生出哗啦啦的声响。史蒂夫向抽屉里摸去，取出早先巴基送给他的一条项链，那是巴基在金工课上亲手做的，只是一块形状不太规则的金属牌，牌子上刻着S&B以及两个细长的三角形图案。图案并没有任何意义，巴基在事后向史蒂夫承认，那只是他能想到的最容压刻的图案而已。金属牌一共有两块，巴基留下了自己的。   
  
这是友情的象征。史蒂夫所拥有的任何与巴基有关的物品，全都是友情的象征，以及少年的爱，史蒂夫相信只要不去定性，他们的感情从来都是双向的，那不是自信或自负，那只是单纯的事实。   
  
而现在，史蒂夫不确定他与这个突然出现的巴基之间，还剩下什么。   
  
史蒂夫这里还有他自己全部的感情，十年间从未减少过分毫。而巴基那里，也许也有对过去同样的祭奠，没准这是他在危急关头出现援救史蒂夫的原因。但他们两个人呢？   
  
他们不再是他们，他们变成了他和他，分离又重逢，他和他真的还能变回他们吗？   
  
不过，这都不重要，史蒂夫告诉自己，一天之前，他的愿望还仅仅是了解巴基还活着，现在他的愿望突然便成了现实，岂有马上就要求更多的道理？  
  
他会去赴约，他会去找巴基，把一切问明白，如果巴基……如果他变了，史蒂夫不知道该如何是好 。  
  
他亲眼看见巴基结果了某人的性命，毫无犹豫，干净利落。史蒂夫当警察这几年的时间里，虽然见过不少可怖的尸体，却还没有真正取过任何一条生命……巴基他，怎么能……   
  
史蒂夫不想做任何假设，他只是知道，这其中必然有一个理由，史蒂夫会耐心去倾听，去判断，他仍然相信……   
  
早晨去警局的时候，萨姆一直用奇怪的眼神看他，似乎是想追问前一天在枪店的状况，史蒂夫想方设法回避与萨姆交谈，直到萨姆和戴维一起出勤，史蒂夫才安生地回到自己的工位上，没想到却被上司寇森叫进办公室。   
  
史蒂夫因为清晨的遭遇感到不安，寇森显然察觉到了史蒂夫的异常，“罗杰斯警官，你还好吧？”   
  
“很好，谢谢长官。”史蒂夫回答道，但由于他的语气实在不够使人信服，便随即补充了一点事实，“想必您也听说了，红灯区那个案件现在几乎能够确定不是独立案件，我对这案子有不好的预感。”   
  
寇森的视线落在史蒂夫身上，让他感到不太自在，他总有一种在接受观察的微妙感觉。   
  
“那你先前追的那个人呢？”寇森突然问道。   
  
巴基？史蒂夫一时反应不及，愣了一下，“呃……那个，还……没有线索。”   
  
寇森又盯着史蒂夫看了一阵，最后点点头，“我不确定咱们还能拿这个案子拿多久，如果牵涉到其他案件，NYPD重案组可能会从这边接手案子。”   
  
“但是——”史蒂夫立即感到危机，想要申辩。   
  
寇森举起一只手，继续说道，“我会尽量和他们周旋，你做好你的工作即可。”   
  
史蒂夫松了口气，“谢谢长官！”   
  
“注意安全，随时汇报。”寇森对史蒂夫摆摆手，示意他可以离开了。   
  
在离开寇森办公室的时候，史蒂夫总有一种奇怪的感觉，寇森似乎知道了什么。   
  
别被人跟踪。   
  
巴基临走时这样警告过史蒂夫。  
  
自己到底在不知情的状况下得罪了什么人？是什么人想要置他于死地？如果说想要阻止哈里斯和女无名氏一案的调查，暗杀一个主案警察必然会产生适得其反的效果，没有人会傻到暗杀警察。  
  
说起警察，萨姆和戴维的安全是否也面临威胁呢？   
  
史蒂夫被这想法吓了一跳，立即取出手机给萨姆打电话，在萨姆和戴维的质疑下硬着头皮询问了二十分钟，但两位好友坚称近期没有不平常的遭遇。史蒂夫安下心来，在两位好友有机会反过来盘问自己之前挂断了电话。已经过了午饭时间，史蒂夫换上便装，独自离开警局，换成公交和出租，反复确认无人跟踪之后，才在下午三点左右来到酷奇枪店。   
  
与史蒂夫的紧张相比，黛西显得非常放松，与昨天毫无区别。   
  
“又是你。”黛西虽然这么说着，但她对史蒂夫露出微笑。   
  
“昨天只是个误会。”史蒂夫挠挠自己的后脑勺。   
  
黛西转身打开身后的收银台，从里面取出一个白色的纸信封，“詹姆斯说这是给你的。”黛西对史蒂夫挤挤眼睛，瞄向史蒂夫手中拿的夹克外套衣领，“我要怀疑老板他是不是在向警察交黑钱了。”   
  
史蒂夫低头看到夹克衫领子上保罗·史密斯的商标，尴尬地笑了笑，他对自己日常用品的价格只有一个模糊的概念，贾维斯会特意给他选一些廉价的衣服，在他与警察朋友们一起出门时不至于鹤立鸡群，但有时候他也需要更得体的着装，所以贾维斯倾向于给史蒂夫买没有外商标的衣服，史蒂夫经常会忽视这些衣服的价格。   
  
“好吧，我不知道你是老板的旧相识，昨天真是太对不起了，史蒂夫，对吧？”   
  
“是我不好。”史蒂夫僵硬地回答道，他只想找个没人的地方，赶快打开信封来看看。   
  
黛西看出了他的心思，也不再试图建立友善的关系，“那么下次见，史蒂夫。”   
  
“呃……谢谢你帮忙……带信。”史蒂夫意识到自己差劲的礼仪，举起手中的白信封，表达感激。黛西是巴基的朋友，在巴基没来找史蒂夫的这些年中，他拥有另一个交际圈，史蒂夫不想显得太过无礼，他不希望巴基觉得……怎样？   
  
他甚至不再认识巴基了……   
  
史蒂夫低下头。   
  
“不客气。”黛西停了几秒，才最终答道。   
  
现在他要被当作彻头彻尾的怪人了。   
  
史蒂夫匆匆回到枪店，进了街边的公共厕所。他锁好门，紧张地拆开信封，但信封中只有一行平凡无奇的地址。那是位于布鲁克林教堂街的一间公寓，史蒂夫了解那附近，事实上，他与巴基第一次见面，便是在旁边的展望公园。   
  
那是布鲁克林一个普通的夏天，史蒂夫也像以往一样，为了保护一只受伤的野猫在公园的桥洞下被三个比他高大的孩子拳打脚踢。他们只想找点乐子，史蒂夫救下了那只可怜的小猫，正好变成了小猫的代替品。史蒂夫试图保护自己，他不想总给母亲增加负担，但就是无法眼睁睁看着那些家伙用打火机点着猫咪的尾巴。   
  
那个大块头的男孩子又拿出了打火机，旁边的女孩则在拍手叫好。史蒂夫不由自主地夹紧双腿，就好像他自己也有一条能点燃的尾巴一样。史蒂夫感到气愤，对恶霸的残酷，对路人的冷漠，对自己的无能为力。然后巴基出现了，就像每一个史蒂夫完全不相信的儿童故事里一样，巴基拳打脚踢，两下就把那几个大孩子赶走了，他背对着阳光，对躺在地上的史蒂夫伸出手，笑容比阳光更耀眼。   
  
史蒂夫记住地址，把信封揉成团，扔进下水道中冲了水，在路上随意拦了一辆出租车，前往展望公园。他在公园里转了两圈，随时注意着周遭的动静，在确认安全后，才进入地址上写的公寓楼。时间还不到四点，史蒂夫已经站在巴基的大门前，他敲了门，里面无人应声。史蒂夫想了想，掏出随身携带的工具，撬开巴基的门锁。   
  
巴基有两层防盗门，但出乎意料地，两扇门都很容易就被打开了，史蒂夫站在门前，迟疑片刻，才终于鼓起勇气，踏了进去。   
  
如果巴基十年间不与史蒂夫联络是他主动的行为，那么现在，史蒂夫也无法期盼巴基告诉他全部的事实。他需要知道巴基的真实身份，他必须知道。   
  
巴基的住所出乎意料地整洁，所有家具都一尘不染，仿佛全新，只有从木质地板接缝处的磨损才能看出，这并非是新公寓。进门处有一层埃台阶，史蒂夫脱下自己的鞋子，光脚踩在地板上，地板并没有发出任何声响。穿过短走廊是客厅，墙面纯白，镶着银灰色的壁挂电视，沙发也是灰色的，茶几上有一小碟糖果，却无任何报刊杂志。沙发上没有乱放的靠垫，也没有未洗的衣物。客厅书架的上的书籍一看便知是展示品，从未有人翻阅过，落地灯和壁灯都是最普通的款式，角柜上摆放着一个工艺花瓶。   
  
客厅通往一间开放厨房，餐桌是一张四人方桌，可以展开成六人桌，桌上有一块台布。厨房设备齐全，所有台面全是闪光发亮，烤箱似乎从未用过。碗盘分类摆放在柜子里，刀叉平躺在抽屉中，所有一切整齐有序。史蒂夫的手指拂过厨房的吧台，打开冰箱，里面是成排的纯净水和新鲜食材。   
  
这绝对是个谎言，史蒂夫想，巴基不可能生活在这样的地方，又或者……可能吗？史蒂夫想起自己井然有序的公寓，贾维斯每日都会派人来清洁打扫，史蒂夫在傍晚回家的时候，房间中同样一丝不苟。   
  
但是这里不同，完全不同，没有任何生活的气息。史蒂夫回到客厅，穿过另一边的走廊，里间有两扇门，一间卧室，一间书房。床单并非崭新毫无皱褶，这多少让史蒂夫松了口气，至少有人曾在这里过夜——巴基曾在这里过夜。   
  
史蒂夫骤然间心跳加速，第一次有一种冒犯他人的犯罪感，他不该如此闯入，但他不得不。   
  
巴基的衣柜里有一半正装，一半普通衣物，鞋子也毫无特色，这里没有任何一样显眼的颜色，没有任何令人印象深刻的款式。这绝不是巴基，史蒂夫再次想到。他关上衣柜的门，转身进入书房，书桌上有一台苹果笔记本电脑，旁边放着一个更大的显示器。打印机纸盒中摆着纸张，纸篓中却没有任何废纸。书桌的抽屉里，所有的笔记本全是空白。   
  
史蒂夫厌倦了探索，他回到客厅，坐在沙发上，安静地等待巴基回来，等待答案。   
  
四点半左右，大门处传来声响，史蒂夫握着自己的私有手枪，对着门口。   
  
门开了，确是巴基走进来，他脱掉自己的鞋子走进来，看到史蒂夫，全不惊讶，衣着与史蒂夫早先见他时一模一样。巴基进了客厅，向史蒂夫挥挥手，示意他站起来。   
  
“你根本不住在这里。”史蒂夫指责道。   
  
“我住在这里。”巴基回道，声音刻板无波澜。他径直向卧室走去，史蒂夫在后面跟上，他看到巴基走到衣柜侧面，单手握住衣柜侧面凸出的金属栏杆，衣柜后面突然发出机械声响，整个衣柜向侧面的墙内移动了一米，露出一扇窄门。巴基也不看史蒂夫，径直走了进去。史蒂夫只得匆匆跟上。他们穿过红砖过道，史蒂夫感到脚下微凉，衣柜暗门已经在二人身后关闭，过道中有夜灯般的地灯。史蒂夫跟着巴基下了半层台阶，穿过另一扇窄门，来到了一间与先前家具完全一致的公寓。只不过在这边，床罩是掀开的，换下的衣物到处都是，杂志报纸堆了满地，厨房方向还飘来食物的气味。那张方餐桌上有碗盘餐具，以及两个空啤酒罐。   
  
“我住在这里。”巴基重复道，边说边走到冰箱旁，取出两罐啤酒，放在吧台上。   
  
“你到底是什么人？” 史蒂夫质问。  
  
“这不重要。”巴基回答。 他的头发长长了，史蒂夫从不记得巴基什么时候留长过头发，现在那些碍眼的头发挡住了史蒂夫视线，让他无法看清楚。   
  
“这很重要，我必须知道，巴基，我必须知道。”史蒂夫强调道，“我们还是朋友吗？”   
  
巴基倏然抬头，瞪着史蒂夫，“从某种意义上讲，你的朋友，真的已经入土为安了。”   
  
史蒂夫回瞪着巴基，眼前的人与史蒂夫的旧友实在差别太大，他几乎要把巴基的话当成字面意义来理解。但随即，史蒂夫又看到厨房水池旁的早餐麦片盒，那是巴基小时候最喜欢的牌子和口味——他一直以来最喜欢的牌子和口味。   
  
史蒂夫咽了一口吐沫，低下头去。   
  
“你从未学会保护自己，我不知道你惹上了什么麻烦，这就是我见你的原因，我必须闹明白一些事情。”巴基这样说道。   
  
史蒂夫感到好笑，他发出一声难听的笑声，“既然你不是我朋友，你又知道我什么？”   
  
“为什么有人要杀你？”这回换巴基质问。   
  
史蒂夫只感到荒唐，他大笑道：“这正是我想问的，你总是比我快，不是吗？”   
  
巴基突然间变得恼怒，他从吧台边跨出一步，史蒂夫还没反应过来，后背就已经撞在了水泥墙上，巴基的手肘抵着他的脖子，压得他呼吸困难，史蒂夫本能地反抗，但他一活动，便又被巴基牵制住，史蒂夫越挣扎越气馁，最后他被牢牢按在墙边，手脚都无法再动弹。如果巴基的手臂再用力，他可以扼住史蒂夫的咽喉。   
  
史蒂夫意识道，他无法够到自己的武器，巴基可以徒手杀死他。  
  
恐惧突然袭来，深深的悲伤让他完全放弃了挣扎的念头。巴基离得很近，脸上带着怒容，呼吸粗重，史蒂夫甚至不知道他在为什么生气。他巴基·巴恩斯又有什么资格生气？  
  
但史蒂夫看着他，从眉骨到眼睛，从鼻尖到嘴唇，那是史蒂夫熟悉的面孔，少年成长为英俊的男子，他朝思暮想的。史蒂夫感到绝望，即使恼怒、悲伤和恐惧拉扯着内心，他仍然下意识地感到快乐，巴基活着，与他如此接近，史蒂夫突然很想试试亲吻那嘴唇的感觉。  
  
他一定是疯了。   
  
“你要怎样？杀了我吗？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
“别假设我不会。”巴基回答。   
  
“然后给我收尸？像你收拾早晨那具尸体一样？”   
  
史蒂夫在巴基唇边看到一抹冷笑，即使只有一瞬，也让史蒂夫感到不寒而栗。他决定放弃这种对抗，这是巴基，如果，这是巴基的话，巴基从不会伤害史蒂夫。除了，他一走就是十年，即使回来也不愿与史蒂夫拥抱相认，即使他让史蒂夫感到心碎。   
  
“如果你需要帮助，我可以帮你……求你了巴基，”史蒂夫低声说道，“告诉我你没在干坏事？”   
  
巴基愣了一下，他的手臂也在不知不觉间减缓了力道，现在史蒂夫只是自己靠在墙壁上，不再移动。巴基在他脸上寻找了片刻，史蒂夫不知道他看到了什么，但他的表情发生了变化，愤怒消失了。   
  
“求你，告诉我你没在干坏事，我只需要知道这个。”史蒂夫轻声重复道。   
  
巴基再次看他时，他的手臂向下移了到史蒂夫的胸前，放开攥紧的拳头，手掌握住史蒂夫的肩膀，就好像史蒂夫记忆中那样温柔，“即使我不认为自己在做坏事，也不代表我仍旧是个好人，史蒂夫……”   
  
但对于史蒂夫来说，这就足够了，他不想管更多其他的事情，他曾经浪费过一次机会，现在他不想再犯同样的错误。在一切答案揭晓之前，在他仍然能感到心中翻滚的爱意时，他需要知道，真正亲吻自己所爱的人，到底是怎样的感觉。   
  
史蒂夫直起身体，轻轻靠近巴基，巴基开始后退。   
  
“求你……”史蒂夫最后一次说道。   
  
巴基停下不动了，史蒂夫的后背已经离开墙壁，一寸一寸地靠近，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起，史蒂夫感觉自己突然回到了十年前，他感到真正的幸福和快乐如此接近，几乎触手可及。也许史蒂夫笑了，或者有眼泪滑落，因为巴基的瞳孔轻微放大，嘴唇也分开一道缝隙。史蒂夫什么也不在乎，他微微侧头，缓缓闭上眼，直到自己的嘴唇接触到另一片柔软温暖的皮肤。


	7. Chapter 7

巴基觉得自己犯了个大错误……或者说，远远不止一个大错误。  
  
他不该假设史蒂夫可能与任何不法勾当存有丝毫的瓜葛——也许万物都会改变，十年间史蒂夫也变了许多，但有一条界线，史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远也不可能跨过去——见鬼的，这小子甚至跑去当了警察。他更不应该以任何方式与史蒂夫发生接触，从远处看自己最好的朋友因为自己的消失而伤心欲绝是一回事，就这样面对面、接受史蒂夫在十年间累积的全部情绪则完全是另一回事。巴基还以为自己早已对人情免疫，但事到如今，他仍能感到无以复加的心痛，造成如今的局面，巴基咎由自取，但史蒂夫是全然无辜的，他本应该乖乖忘掉巴基的存在，开始他健康的、作为亿万富翁养子的好生活……  
  
就巴基对史蒂夫的了解——至少原先他比任何人都了解这家伙——巴基知道史蒂夫绝不可能对自己一家人的突然失踪轻易罢休，他只希望时间能够创造奇迹，打败史蒂夫的固执，三年、五年，假以时日，史蒂夫会放弃对巴基消失的纠结，就当做巴基从未出现过。但巴基没有料到，直到十年后，自己第一次出现在史蒂夫面前，想要理清最近发生的一团糟，史蒂夫想到的第一件事却仍然是亲吻他，就好像距离他们上次见面不曾跨越十年的时空。  
  
对于巴基来讲，现在再来接受这个吻实在太过艰难了，他确信自己不再值得拥有这样单纯的感情。但这么多年来，认定了自己永远失去了所有，这亲吻也来得太过美好了，巴基无法抗拒地投入其中。  
  
他们早就应该这样做，早在十年之前……  
  
史蒂夫长高了不少，很可能比巴基还高上一英寸，再也没人能管他叫小个子，如今这家伙的肩膀宽得不像话，看起来英俊挺拔，事实上史蒂夫一直有一副好骨架，现在这副好架子伸展加固，包裹了结实的肌肉，让他的体格变得更像艺术馆里的展品，而不是原先那种病秧子的典型。  
  
但这一切只是外在，才几句对话而已，巴基已经可以确定，史蒂夫的内心一点都未改变，他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，仍然充满真诚，和他特有的坚韧和固执。  
  
告诉我你没在做坏事？  
  
两周前史蒂夫在一具鲜血淋漓的尸体旁第一次撞见巴基，十几个小时之前，他甚至亲眼目睹巴基开枪射杀了某人。即使如此，即使巴基不曾提供任何的辩解，史蒂夫仍然相信巴基一句话的陈述，在巴基回答之后，史蒂夫看起来如释重负，深信不疑。他仍然把巴基当作十年前的那个男孩子，巴基真的不想让他失望……他不应该与史蒂夫见面。  
  
十年前巴基就被判过一次死刑，如今他简直希望再判自己一次，可惜无论巴基死几次，都对史蒂夫受到的伤害于事无补。  
  
亲吻不能维持无限长的时间，他们分开了一点点，“史蒂夫……”史蒂夫似乎陷入了某种恍惚的状态，巴基轻声叫他的名字，想要叫醒他，想要告诉他，现实不可能像亲吻一样甜蜜。  
  
然而史蒂夫笑了一下，带着真实的苦涩和快乐，并没有脱离任何的现实，他搂住巴基的脖子，脸颊埋在他的肩膀上，把他抱得紧紧的，巴基花了几秒钟试图推开，史蒂夫不肯松手，巴基也不由自主地抬手圈住史蒂夫的身体，在史蒂夫颈间深深吸气。他太怀念这种感觉了，从前的史蒂夫是皮包着一身硬骨头，如今的他换上了结实的肌肉盔甲，但无论史蒂夫对待周遭的世界和他人如何强硬，他总是把最柔软的一面留给巴基，愿意接受、愿意倾听，愿意把真心呈给他看。即使十年前巴基不告而别，深深伤了他的心，他仍然愿意一再地给予信任。巴基第一次遇到史蒂夫的时候，撞大运地给自己在这个奇怪的金发男孩心中买了一席之地，即使他已经欠交房租十年之久，史蒂夫仍然愿意接受他的一切解释。  
  
只要巴基没在做坏事……  
  
几个月前，对于这点，巴基还能给个稍微自信的肯定答复，但现在局面一变，巴基再也无法确定自己一直在给什么人卖命。他现在唯一清楚的是，如果有人想要伤害史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那他一定不是什么好东西。  
  
拥抱似乎可以维持到地老天荒，但史蒂夫终于放开巴基的脖子，转而抓住他的肩膀，手掌又顺着巴基的手臂滑下去，落进巴基的掌心里。巴基握紧那双手。  
  
“巴基，我得……告诉你一件事情，其实你走的那次之前，我本想告——”  
  
巴基用手掌捂住史蒂夫的嘴巴，他知道他要说什么，一直都知道，从头到尾，从住在他下铺的那个小家伙开始变得沉默，每天都琢磨着心事的时候开始，巴基就慢慢猜到了他要说什么，巴基本想告诉史蒂夫，他也有同样的感受，但在那之前，他需要让史蒂夫接受一个见鬼的治疗实验。  
  
巴基只是不想把自己的感情变成某种要挟史蒂夫的筹码，想来他是多么的愚蠢，年轻总需要付出代价。  
  
“在那之前，史蒂夫，你需要先知道这十年来关于我的事情。”巴基低声说道，他看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，等待着确认的信号，史蒂夫的眼皮垂下来，无比失落。巴基拿开了自己的手，史蒂夫若是答应了什么，即使他无法认同，也会履行承诺。  
  
巴基才是那个打破诺言的人。  
  
“我不知道那有什么区别。”史蒂夫小声说道。  
  
“那区别很大。”巴基对此深信无疑。  
  
史蒂夫思考片刻，再次抬起头，看着巴基，“如果你不愿意听我讲，那我也不愿意听你讲。”  
  
巴基皱起眉头。  
  
但史蒂夫的眼神突然变了，巴基能读懂那其中的任何信息。  
  
“我想继续。”史蒂夫又说道，声音因为情绪带来细小的颤抖。  
  
巴基觉得心中沉寂多年的欲望一下子就被点燃了，史蒂夫的渴望像某个黑洞，把巴基向其中心拉去，让巴基感到毫无反抗或逃脱的能力。  
  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地靠过来，巴基放弃了挣扎，“操你，史蒂夫。”  
  
“我们是应该那么干。”史蒂夫的呼吸与巴基的混在一起。  
  
巴基猛地吻住史蒂夫的嘴唇，把他压回到墙上。十年前他接受的所有训练以及十年间的物理性分离让巴基以为自己心中的壁垒已经被筑造得无坚不摧，可以抗衡一切的情感和欲望，但与史蒂夫面对面，让他的城墙变得向玻璃纸一样脆弱，在那第一个亲吻之后就崩开缝隙，此刻更是在一片轰隆巨响中土崩瓦解。  
  
这是他想要的，内心深处，所有以往的情人，都是代替品，所有的微小好感，都不及此万分之一。他拼命地吻着，身体压住史蒂夫的身体，大腿挤进他的两腿之间。史蒂夫在亲吻间发出某种轻微的呻吟，与巴基记忆中的想象不差分毫。  
  
史蒂夫用同样的热情回吻他，那其中有悲伤，有怒意，以及无限接近绝望的东西，还有无比的快乐和渴望。史蒂夫的双手抓着巴基的后背，他的衬衣在史蒂夫手心压出死褶。他们的下身相互错开，胯骨贴着彼此的小腹，摩擦来得生硬，甚至带来少许疼痛，但巴基不在意，他只想尽可能地投入此时此刻。  
  
此时此刻，他们拥有彼此。  
  
史蒂夫曾经是他最要好的朋友，是需要他好好保护照看的充满正义感又固执的小弟弟，是他突然间意识到的新恋情，是他默默喜欢却不想强加的对象，也是那个一直以来，给予他最大信任和尊重的人。  
  
早年的时候，性取向一直令巴基感到困惑，与同性亲密很少给他带来性冲动，巴基一直都更喜欢女孩子。但史蒂夫是特别的，在猜到史蒂夫的心意并且认识到二人之间的可能性之后，巴基再也无法摆脱这种想法，他想和史蒂夫在一起。那种幻想带来的情感上和生理上的满足感，任何人都无法相比，曾经没有，现在仍然没有。  
  
史蒂夫在巴基的大腿上磨蹭了两下，仰起头，靠到墙壁上，巴基继续亲吻他的嘴角、下颌，从耳廓下到暴露出来的颈项，巴基不自觉地张开嘴，轻咬齿间的皮肉，牙齿松开后用力吮吻，在史蒂夫的脖子上留下自己的吻痕，史蒂夫轻哼一声，低头看巴基的眼神有些涣散。  
  
巴基解开史蒂夫领口的第一颗扣子，继续向下，他看到打开的衬衫领口露出一段金属链子，如此熟悉，他把项链从史蒂夫的衬衫内拽出来。  
  
“在你感动之前，我必须得承认，我不是每天都带着它，也没想到会被你看见。”史蒂夫停下来，轻轻喘息，“早上回家之后，我才把它翻出来，我只是觉得，也许它还能带来好运气。”  
  
巴基又盯着史蒂夫胸前那个幼稚的金属牌看了一眼，“S&B”，史蒂夫和巴基，他把牌子拿起来，从领口塞进史蒂夫的肩膀后，他把史蒂夫的衬衫全部扒开，开始亲吻他能碰触的每一片皮肤，留下更多痕迹。  
  
史蒂夫的一只手掀着巴基背后的衣襟，拽到他的肩胛上，另一只手扯着巴基的后领口。  
  
巴基放开了史蒂夫，抬起手臂，由他把自己的上衣拽下来，扔在脚边地下。史蒂夫反复打量着巴基的身体，给了巴基半个笑容，又伸手去解巴基的皮带扣。史蒂夫最后看了巴基一眼，把他向后推了半步，给自己留出空间，在墙边滑跪下去，继续拆解巴基的裤扣。  
  
“我不在的时候你就出去学了这些吗？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫并没有把巴基的裤子全脱下来，只是扒下他的内裤边缘，让他已经勃起的阴茎露出半截，巴基先感到温热的气息，然后是史蒂夫的舌头裹上他的家伙，随后是炙热的口腔。  
  
巴基感到双腿发软，“耶稣基督，史蒂夫……”他忍不住在史蒂夫的嘴巴里顶了一下。  
  
史蒂夫吸了两下，放开他说道：“因为我想着你可能会喜欢。  
  
巴基低下头，史蒂夫正仰脸望着他，他立即知道那不全然是一句玩笑话。于是巴基也跪下去，在史蒂夫惊讶的注视下与他恢复到平视的位置，他捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，动情地吻他的嘴唇，心中呼喊着道歉的话，全都堵在喉咙里。  
  
史蒂夫回吻他，“我开玩笑的，笨蛋。”  
  
巴基站起来的同时把史蒂夫也从地上拉起来，“去床上……”他拉着史蒂夫的手腕，向卧室走去。  
  
“你这里有床吗？我可等不急走回刚才那间卧室。”史蒂夫边走边脱掉他的衬衫，衣服挂在巴基牵住他的手腕上。颈间勒着那根金属链子，挂坠垂在他背后。  
  
“你的耐心都去哪里了？”  
  
“十年里都浪费掉了。”史蒂夫报复地回答道。  
  
巴基回头瞪了他一眼，史蒂夫笑着吐吐舌头。他知道史蒂夫在做什么，他在尝试让他们分别的十年变成一个轻松的话题，他在尝试减轻巴基的负罪感。这个蠢货，真的一点点都没改变。  
  
巴基推开卧室门，把史蒂夫拉进去，扔掉他手腕上挂的衬衫，二人继续拥抱亲吻，现在皮肤贴着皮肤，不再有间隙。  
  
巴基也扒开史蒂夫的裤子，指尖从背后插进史蒂夫的臀缝间，史蒂夫则两只手全部塞进巴基的内裤中，让二人的阴茎压在一起。  
  
“怎样？你想让我继续，还是想操我？”  
  
光是史蒂夫的话就让巴基的家伙又硬了几分，“我这什么都没有——”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，想要抱怨，巴基揉了一下他的金色头发，把史蒂夫的脑袋弄得一团糟，“嘿，我可没闲功夫瞎搞，也不可能带任何人来这里……”事实上，巴基最近几年的性生活与他十七岁时相比也没有更频繁到哪去，他在回到纽约前曾有过一个女友，但在那之后，大多时间独自生活，他的身份和任务不允许他再有长期恋情。不过这对巴基来说并不困难，反倒是某种借口，毕竟他心中所想的人，不可能再出现在他的生活中。  
  
直到今天。  
  
“拜托，你总能找到点什么吧？套子没有就算了，”史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，“那样更好，我现在很健康的。”  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
史蒂夫盯着巴基看，“我不在乎。”  
  
“因为你是个笨蛋。”  
  
“还因为我——”史蒂夫的话骤然停住了，他抿起嘴睫毛垂下来，看着吧唧的肩膀。  
  
还因为我爱你。  
  
巴基的心脏仿佛被人捏了一把，他在史蒂夫的额头上响亮地亲了一下，“衣服脱光，躺床上等我。”就巴基所之，他自己也是健康的，只不过据他上次体检有一段时间了，神盾局的医疗保障一般仅限于重伤病危。  
  
巴基脱掉自己的裤子，进浴室翻找了一阵，史蒂夫每隔几秒就在外面喊他一次，就好像小时候巴基自己去干“坏事”让史蒂夫在门口“放哨”时一样。儿时的回忆让巴基不由得露出微笑，他抬起头看到漱洗镜中自己的表情，不由得吃惊，他有多久没见过自己的笑容了？  
  
史蒂夫，史蒂夫……  
  
巴基在柜子里发现两小袋快捷酒店提供的润滑剂。  
  
他攥着两个小袋回到卧室里，史蒂夫已经把被子推到床头，全身赤裸地坐在巴基床边上，身体后仰，两只手臂在身后撑着，膝盖分开，勃起的阴茎贴在小腹上，全身展露在巴基面前，巴基觉得头脑发胀，全身的血液都在向一个地方涌，他把润滑剂丢到史蒂夫紧绷的腹肌上，史蒂夫拿起来看了看，又看了看巴基的胯间。  
  
“只有这些，希望够用。”巴基撸了撸自己，史蒂夫的阴茎尺寸可观，而巴基自己的家伙勃起之后比史蒂夫的还要粗大些，这好歹给他保留了一些自尊心。巴基自己的身材也很拿得出手，只是现在和史蒂夫比起来，他觉得有些自愧不如。  
  
史蒂夫向后挪了挪，一边膝盖抬起来，脚踩在床上继续向后，他撕开润滑剂的袋子，其中透明的液体溢出来，沾湿他的手指，在巴基面前将手指一点点塞进自己的身体里。巴基凑过去，趴到史蒂夫两腿之间，手掌摸到史蒂夫两腿之间，在他撤出自己的手指时与他替换。史蒂夫发出呻吟，闭上眼，巴基小心地低头亲吻史蒂夫的眉毛和眼睑，他们的嘴唇碰到一起，史蒂夫张开嘴，巴基的舌头探进去，亲吻越来越激烈，巴基从史蒂夫手上沾了更多润滑剂，在史蒂夫身体里抽插扩张。史蒂夫显然很喜欢他正在做的，喘息夹杂着满足的呻吟声，不断晃动腰部，磨蹭着巴基的阴茎，也配合巴基操着他的手指。  
  
“上帝啊，我简直不敢相信是你……”史蒂夫叹息道。  
  
巴基只能以亲吻回应，如果他开口，大概全是道歉的话，那并不适合现在的场景。他抽出手，把史蒂夫的双腿分开成更大的角度，将自己的阴茎顶进史蒂夫的身体里。史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，挡不住从喉咙深处溢出的声响，巴基弯下身体，安抚地轻吻他的肩膀和胸前。  
  
史蒂夫很快接受了他的全部长度，他们开始一起动作，巴基探寻着史蒂夫的身体，每一次亲吻都有新发现，史蒂夫喜欢被吮吻耳廓，喜欢巴基用拇指揉搓他的乳头，喜欢操进巴基的拳头，巴基的任何动作都能让他身下的人更兴奋。他也知道如何满足巴基，每一次挺进都伴随恰到好处的回力，史蒂夫在呻吟的间隙不断叫巴基的名字，巴基觉得自己在外游荡许久的心终于找到了方向，他正在回家的路上，寻着心爱的人的呼唤。  
  
他们的节奏越来越快，史蒂夫不再索求亲吻或不同的碰触，他只是搂紧巴基的脖子，让他们的身体完全压在一起，阴茎在巴基的小腹上摩擦，让巴基每次抽出一英寸，便又顶进更深的地方。  
  
巴基知道他不仅仅在史蒂夫身体里，还在他的心里。  
  
虽然巴基打破了他所有的承诺，就那么消失了，但史蒂夫的感情似乎完完整整地为他保存。  
  
巴基自己的感情，又何尝不是呢？他曾以为在搞清事实并确保史蒂夫的安全后，还能悄然离开，但是他不能，他不希望史蒂夫再受到任何伤害，这个固执的家伙，永远也不懂得心疼自己。  
  
无论他巴基·巴恩斯是否必须从世界消失，他也会想方设法回到史蒂夫身边，除非……  
  
巴基不愿去想史蒂夫知晓一切后的态度。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫在他耳边唤道。  
  
巴基用力挺进，“史蒂夫……我在这……”  
  
片刻喘息后，史蒂夫答道，“嗯，我知道。我就知道……”  
  
巴基在史蒂夫体内射出来，史蒂夫的高潮也随之而来，他的身体轻微颤抖，巴基抱紧他，两个人的精液粘在他们的腹部和大腿上。那让巴基短暂地忘掉了忧虑和心事，他突然看到幸福仍然存在。  
  
巴基翻了个身，仰面躺在床上，史蒂夫侧过来，枕在巴基的肩膀上，大腿环在巴基的大腿上。  
  
巴基用纸巾擦净二人的身体，他们安静地休息了一会儿，史蒂夫抬头吻了吻巴基的下巴，“你还不赖。”  
  
巴基哼笑了一声，但随即又闭上嘴。  
  
他再次意识到史蒂夫在尽可能地让气氛变得轻松自然，忽略掉他们的处境，让他们得以完全停留在这个只属于两个人的梦境里，没有必须坦诚的秘密，没有打破的承诺和道歉，没有任何现实的约束，不用言语描述定义情感，只用身体接触来表达感情。  
  
巴基几乎不忍心破坏这种气氛，“也许我们应该再来一次……但是我想我们的时间并不宽裕，有些事情你必须知道。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默片刻才开口道：“明天早上。”  
  
“你害怕了吗？”害怕知道我的事情，害怕自己的感情也会因此改变？即使真是这样，巴基也不可能责怪他。  
  
“怎么可能……”史蒂夫支起上身，居高临下看着巴基，他皱着眉，一副认真的表情，巴基最喜欢他这样的表情。  
  
“没关系的——”  
  
“有关系！我不害怕什么，我只是觉得……”史蒂夫停下来，表情从气愤又恢复平和，带着点伤感，他趴回到巴基身上，只是这次比巴基的身体更靠上一些，他搂住巴基的脑袋，巴基的下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“我不是不想分担你的痛苦——如果你像我认为的那样想我，如果你像我想念你一样想念我，那么我无法想象是什么原因让你在十年里都不肯露面，我想那一定很令人悲伤。我只是，实在太高兴了，知道你还活着，知道你……再给我一点时间好吗？明天早上，你说的我都会认真听，我保证。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，亲吻史蒂夫的肩膀，“你能往下趴点吗？靠在我怀里？”  
  
“不能。”隔了几秒，史蒂夫又问，“为什么？这样不舒服吗？”  
  
“我需要点幻觉，想象自己还在保护你。”  
  
史蒂夫又抬起头，样子让巴基想起自己的小狗，他安静地看着巴基，随后往下挪了挪身体，趴在巴基胸口，“我猜那不只是想象，我觉得你仍然在保护我。但也许……我们可以换一换，我也可以保护你。”  
  
巴基收紧手臂，又过了一阵，他说道：“那么也许我们确实应该再来一次。”  
  
两人再次开始亲热，交换清浅的吻，史蒂夫从巴基身上翻下来，侧躺在床上，巴基抬起他的一条腿，从后面进入他。他们开始熟悉彼此的身体，第二轮比前一次感觉更好，当他们再次高潮，两个人都感到筋疲力竭，他们本想休息一会儿去清理，但就那么拥抱着睡了过去。  
  
巴基想象着自己已经站在了家门口，他会敲响那扇门，他期待史蒂夫可以如他所说地接受一切。  
  
他不希望经历这一切之后，他唯一可以确认的结果，便是自己真的再也无家可归。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫清醒过来，房间里还是漆黑一片，但有什么告诉他，时间已经是早上了，卧室的门关着，门四周的缝隙中透出光亮，让史蒂夫能看清屋内物品的轮廓。  
  
这不是他自己的公寓，这是巴基住的地方。  
  
巴基……  
  
史蒂夫翻了个身，他身上盖的被子滑落了一点，巴基并不在床上。他隐约听到卧室门外有声响，巴基想必已经起床了。  
  
史蒂夫摸到台灯开关，等到光线充满房间，他才环视屋内。这间卧室与史蒂夫先前查看过的那间卧室布局一模一样，史蒂夫禁不住好奇心，走到衣柜旁边，学着巴基昨天的样子，握住旁边的金属栏，用力向墙里推，但是什么也没有发生。他试了又试，衣柜纹丝不动，背后的房门突然被打开了。  
  
巴基站在他身后，手里握着一把锅铲，脖子上还挂着围裙。  
  
史蒂夫回头看他，抓抓自己的头发，不好意思地笑，“我只想试试。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，走到史蒂夫身边，他身上有早餐的味道，煎蛋和土豆饼。史蒂夫已经超过十五小时未进食了，他突然感到腹中饥饿。巴基伸出手握住金属栏，金属栏塑料的部分突然变绿，闪亮一下，柜子向墙内划去。  
  
这次衣柜向墙内滑得更深，柜子后面并没有通道，而是一间非常狭窄的密室，密室内有一张长桌，一把椅子，此外就再也装不下其他，靠近屋顶上有一个方形的换气扇。桌子上方的墙上，悬挂着16个闭路电视屏幕，除了有一个对着某条街道，能看到人来人往，其他每个屏幕上的画面都几乎静止，史蒂夫在其中一个屏幕上，看到了自己光溜溜的屁股。他回头望向摄像头所在的方向，张大了嘴说不出话。  
  
巴基再次握了握金属栏，柜子缓慢地滑回原位，“这是指纹识别的，所以你打不开，你试着去开，我就会收到警报。”巴基晃了晃自己的手机，“居民楼入口的街道、楼道、外公寓的每个房间，这里的每个房间。”他随手比划着，“都有摄像和动态探测器，我会收到实时警告和视频，我必须保证这里足够安全。”  
  
“所以说现在我们有了一卷性爱录像带。”史蒂夫评论道。  
  
“三天后自动删除，如果你想留个纪念，一定要告诉我。”巴基耸耸肩，“现在快去洗澡，穿点衣服，早饭好了。上帝啊，史蒂夫，你是野人吗？”巴基打量着史蒂夫赤裸的身体。  
  
“跟你学的。”史蒂夫回嘴道，原来巴基是家里最不爱穿衣服的家伙，他曾经全裸地去阳台上收衣服，被对面住宅楼的住户报了警，“现在几点了？”  
  
“五点半。”  
  
“你总是这么早起床吗？”  
  
“没错，快去洗澡。”巴基踢了史蒂夫的屁股一脚，史蒂夫不满地抱怨了一声，走进浴室。他以最快速度洗净身体，用巴基的牙刷刷了牙，回到卧室时，床上已经放了巴基给他留的黑色内裤和T恤。  
  
史蒂夫穿上衣服，走出房间，突然意识到这里和先前那套公寓的不同，这里几乎没有窗户，唯一能看到日光的房间便是厨房。  
  
巴基住在这里的事实令史蒂夫不由得伤感起来。这种严密的安保措施，多少暗示了巴基正在从事的工作不同寻常。史蒂夫对巴基最后的印象，还是那个在布鲁克林街道上和流浪猫狗一起跑跳的少年，而现在，他住在一间防护严密得向监狱一般的公寓中，每天清晨五点起床，穿戴整齐，就好像军人一样……不管是什么人让巴基不得不被绑在如今这样的环境中，史蒂夫都想找他们好好谈谈。  
  
他寻着食物的香气走进厨房，在方餐桌旁坐下来。厨房的小窗外天还没有大亮，天边有淡紫的色调。  
  
巴基把盘子和刀叉摆到史蒂夫面前，又放了一杯牛奶和一杯咖啡，他自己也端了食物，坐到史蒂夫身边。两个人开始沉默地吃早餐，忽略掉公寓中那头隐形的大象。  
  
史蒂夫很快吃完了自己的那盘，扭头看向灶台，巴基再次叹气，他站起来，把锅里剩下的炒蛋都拨到史蒂夫盘里，把番茄酱放到桌子上。  
  
史蒂夫搅着盘子里的食物，有些不好意思地说道，“还挺好吃的，我饿了。”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“所以说……巴基……到底发生了什么事？你到底在做什么？”  
  
巴基沉默了一会儿，终于回答道：“我隶属于一个简称叫作神盾局的秘密组织，这个组织覆盖全球，但不从属政府，简单来讲，我们在美国并不合法。”  
  
“那你们……”  
  
“我们尝试打击和控制跨洲的非法贸易，而我们，也没有监狱……”  
  
“所以说你们……怎样？杀走私犯？”  
  
“有时候，但更多情况下我们给政府机构，警察、FBI、国际警察或者任何相关执法机构提供线报，我们的情报网很广，我属于全职人员，身份完全是假造的，但有些被招募的人则保有他们原来的身份以及本职工作，我们在四十多国的政府机关和执法机构有雇员。”  
  
“天啊……巴基……我难以想象这种组织会存在，这简直……这简直无法相信。”  
  
“是的，无法相信，实际上最初在南非的那三年，我根本不知道自己在做什么，但后来米歇尔·普鲁斯被国际警察抓获，我还以为……”巴基也搅和着盘子里的食物，似乎有什么东西倒了他的胃口。  
  
“米歇尔·普鲁斯是比利时那个走私团伙的头目？”史蒂夫依稀记得当时的新闻，他还记得当时在非洲几个国家被勒令关张的非法皮革制造厂，以及这些工厂的货源，那导致几万本地员工下岗，其后造成的经济影响差点引发非洲几个小国之间的动乱。那次抓捕种，普鲁斯和她的集团全部落网，受到制裁，在史蒂夫看来那是理所应当的，然而事件的后续发展则令此事件蒙上了许多争议，事后还传出一些阴谋论的说法，认为普鲁斯是被栽赃的，因为从欧非涉案国政府的利益考虑，不可能有人直接授意这个走私网的调查工作，案件背后牵涉的组织，可能与此事另有利益关系。史蒂夫不敢相信，巴基竟然曾经参与到这样的案件当中。  
  
“是的，她罪有应得，非洲那些厂也该关张，然而造成许多不好的后果，那些与我这种业务人员没什么关系。事实上，我只是按照上级的吩咐做事，每两周从调度员那里接受情报或汇报工作，取决于手上的工作进度，有的时候是调查，也有的时候是杀人。”巴基的语气死板，毫无波澜，现在史蒂夫的胃口也没有了。  
  
“上帝啊……巴基……”  
  
“这些都不是重点，我猜你想知道马丁·哈里斯和劳拉·艾芙琳的事情，还有昨天早晨那个家伙，贝尔·阿克洛夫。”  
  
“艾芙琳是那个死在红灯区的女人……”  
  
“没错。”巴基站了起来，他的盘子里还剩下一些土豆碎，被他直接倒进垃圾桶里，巴基冲了冲盘子，把盘子塞进洗碗机，又给自己续了一杯咖啡。史蒂夫看着他走进客厅，从电视机下面的电视柜中取出了几个档案袋，拿回到饭桌旁。巴基把其中两份档案交给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫把档案翻开，第一个是艾芙琳的信息，大部分都是不同情景下的照片，有时候是从汽车上下来，步入某个会场之前，有时候只是在大街上行走，还有一些房间的照片等。史蒂夫能认出那是跟踪报告，后面的文字记录了艾芙琳三个月前的行踪。另一份报告则是哈里斯的，内容和艾芙琳的相似，连文字描述的用词都类似，只是时间在上个月。  
  
“这是……你写的？”史蒂夫合上报告。  
  
“没错。”巴基回答道，他的声音仍然刻板，没有热情，与史蒂夫所熟悉的巴基完全不同，甚至于前一天晚上，或是刚刚叫他起床的巴基都有微妙的差异，“三个月前我接到的任务是调查艾芙琳，她是俄罗斯移民，一零年后才来到纽约定居，从事的职业是应招女郎，但在我跟踪她的那一整月里，都没有查到她的老板，我还以为她是个完全独立的个体户，但显然不是。哈里斯的跟踪任务是两个月前接到的，开始的时候我没有注意到他与艾芙琳的关联，在月中报告的时候我的信息调度员突然就换人了，那个新人告诉我说哈里斯的任务已经转交了，我不必再跟着他，需要立即接手一个新工作……”  
  
这个新工作显然改变了巴基对上级的态度，史蒂夫安静地等着巴基继续。  
  
巴基喝了口咖啡，看向厨房小窗的外面，在居民楼这个高度，他们只能看到街对面的房屋，现在史蒂夫真的感受到，巴基仍然渴望自由，他被关在这里，绝非自愿，史蒂夫想伸手去握握巴基的手，但是阻止了自己的动作，他需要巴基把所有事情都以自己的节奏讲出来，前一天晚上，史蒂夫答应过巴基会认真仔细地听他诉说，他会兑现自己的承诺。  
  
“你要知道，快十年了，我从来没有怀疑过交到我手上的工作。”巴基终于再次开口道，“而且我也能从事后的新闻上看出我们所做的工作与不法分子落网之间的关联，我一直对此深信不疑，相信自己至少在做有用的事情。那些法律不会裁决的人，偶尔也需要通过我们的手来使之消失。但是……这次这个工作交到我手上的时候，我就知道有什么不太对了。”巴基把第三份档案交给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫屏住呼吸，打开了手上的档案，但出现在第一页照片上的，是一个史蒂夫从未见过的陌生人，一个单眼带眼罩的黑人，男人神情凶恶，在史蒂夫看来并不像什么好人，“这人是谁？”  
  
“尼克·弗瑞。”巴基只说了这个名字，就沉默下来，又过了许久，他才说道，“这就是那个十年前招募我的家伙。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，果然不是好人。  
  
巴基继续道：“我知道他是自己人，所以向调度员反复确认，但是得到的信息非常明确，他们说这个人被判了组织，在通过我们的情报网进行非法勾当。但即使是被判……格杀勿论？”巴基摇摇头，“我就知道事情不会这么简单，但是现在再说什么都为时已晚了，我知道组织内部的清理工作也由我们来完成，最终接受了任务……要知道我跟弗瑞没什么接触，除了十年前那次见面，我也没再见过他，我欠那家伙一条命……可是我……我太过于相信他当年告诉我的话了，他告诉我无条件执行任务是必要的，在神盾局里，每个人的工作环环相扣，如果有一个人做不到自己应做的事情，那么后果不堪设想，有很多无辜的人，像……无辜者，会送命……于是我跟踪了弗瑞两周，我杀了他。”巴基的拳头攥得紧紧的。  
  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，忍住评论的冲动，他无法理解巴基所在组织的行动，他们也许在维持某种正义，但同时也会造成其他的影响。史蒂夫不认为这样的组织应该存在。但他尚且不会对巴基说这些话，他需要了解巴基加入的前因后果，以及他为什么开始质疑。  
  
“然后呢？你的调度员怎么说？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基苦笑了一下，“史蒂夫，即使你不说话，我也知道你怎么想。但我也得给自己找点借口，我们的暗杀工作并非个人任务，我们每个人都有一个失败保险，如果弗瑞在超过死线期不死，自然会有其他特工接手善后，而我会面临纪律处罚……”巴基给自己找的借口仿佛连他自己都说服不了。  
  
“那次我向调度员汇报的时候，又换人了，这次来的家伙，给了我另一份暗杀任务。我才意识到，这完全不合理！我从未在半年之内接受过两次暗杀任务，也从未在一年之内换过接头的调度员，从来没有过。不管我如何提问，这个新人都拒绝提供更多信息。”巴基把手上最后一份档案交给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫打开了档案封皮，里面赫然放着自己的照片。他与照片中的自己面对面，惊讶得说不出话来。那是一份详细的跟踪报告，是两个月前史蒂夫出入警局和大厦的照片，甚至还有他进入酒吧与萨姆和戴维聚会的照片，史蒂夫感到愤怒。看来他觉得有人跟踪自己并非是妄想症发作。  
  
“这次他们叫我杀了你。”巴基说道。  
  
“昨天的人……是……失败保险？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基点点头，“我知道我的死线，就能推断出他的死线，我把你约到有利于他执行任务的场合，就是为了引他提前行动……无论如何，我要保护你平安无事。”  
  
“可是……我和神盾局又有什么关系吗？只因为我在调查哈里斯的案子就要除掉我，那么我不得不说，巴基，你这个上级单位并不像你想象的那样，这是不对的。”  
  
巴基苦笑了一下，“我就知道你会这么说，但是有一点不对，我的任务，是在你撞见我的三天前收到的，你手上这份跟踪报告，则是更早之前神盾局里的某个特工完成的。”  
  
“怎么会……可是……”史蒂夫努力回想之前自己处理的案子，都是普通的盗窃伤人案，与走私没有任何关联。  
  
“我得求你原谅我，在纽约这么久却从未联系过你。我偶尔会关注你的信息，但是……我从没有……从没有试图窥探过你的生活，我知道我已经不再属于这里了，所以即使距离再近，我也没有……所以我不知道你的具体情况，当你出现在我的任务档案中，我以为你惹上了什么麻烦，我不该那么想。我跟踪了你一天，但没有发现任何异常，你还是和以前一样，我听不到你说话，只是看着你说话的神态，我就知道……”巴基再次停下来，舔舔嘴唇，“总之我觉得自从我更换前一个调度员的时候事情就开始不对劲，有什么地方出了岔子，于是我决定再去查看哈里斯的情况，那时候他已经死在了家里，家中被洗劫一空，我行动得太晚。但我还知道哈里斯租用的定时邮件业务，所以立即去偷看了他的意外保险信件。他的信件存在泽西市，当我看到他与线人约定的日期时，时间又已经太晚了。我赶回哈里斯的调查报告上所写的地址，却看到一个女人在小巷中被杀死，那个女人正是我之前调查过的艾芙琳。那之后就是又遇到了你。我想着你可能在不知情的情况下与这件事有了牵连，所以不得不开始跟踪你，主要还是为了找出另一个同时也在关注你动向的杀手，我必须在他下手之前找到他。”  
  
史蒂夫仔细倾听巴基的叙述，意识到其中的某一个漏洞，“是你拿走了哈里斯的调查报告。”  
  
巴基笑了一下，“你是个好警察，史蒂夫，也是个好人。那份报告给了我一些线索，还在查证当中——”  
  
“你应该把调查的事情留给警方——”  
  
“不！”巴基厉声否定道，但他随即放缓了语气，“史蒂夫，你不知道，并不是所有警察都像你一样清白，我们在纽约的每个执法部门都有内线，没有任何人可以信任。如果神盾局从内部开始变质，我们没办法通过正常的手段来反击。你要继续你的生活，我会设法保护你的安全。”  
  
“那你呢？他们如果知道你背叛了，不会派人来杀你吗？”史蒂夫反问道。  
  
“他们并不知道我是谁，我的调度员，我的老板，我的任何上级。他们不知道我的真实身份——或者说我的假身份——詹姆斯·威利·巴恩斯。我是特殊雇员，我的身份是完全伪造，然后再从组织内部信息中消除的。在每个国家，神盾局都会在每年设置一些虚假身份，从出生开始编造他们的生活，直到某一天，这个身份被一个像我这样的人来填充，继续为神盾局工作,。弗瑞给我找了一个和我同名的身份……现在我以此回到纽约，我想你已经去过我所有的门店生意了，那些真的都是我目前的收入来源。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，努力消化着巴基的这些讲述，但巴基的故事并非从头开始的，“巴基……你到底是……你的父母呢……”  
  
“爸妈都去世了。”巴基轻声回答道。  
  
史蒂夫感到难以抑制的悲伤，“我很抱歉……”  
  
“我也是，史蒂夫，我甚至没能找回他们的尸首……所以很感谢你，三年前帮他们安葬。让他们至少有一个石碑。”  
  
“所以说每年去扫墓的是你……不是教堂的牧师……”史蒂夫知道每年的九月份，都有人清理巴恩斯一家的墓碑，史蒂夫一直以为是他们一家人常去教堂的工作人员帮忙清理的。  
  
巴基点点头，印证了史蒂夫的猜测，“你说我没有忘记你，实际上如果我不曾忘记你，就不会干傻事，我会想到后果，我会想想如果回不来了该怎么办，如果再也见不到你了，该怎么办，但就那么几个小时的时间，我没有想到你，我什么后果都没有考虑……我……”巴基低下头，他无法继续下去。  
  
“巴基，告诉我。”史蒂夫轻声鼓励道。  
  
“我简直愚蠢透顶，史蒂夫，爸妈是被我害死的，我自认为做了好事，沾沾自喜，回到帐篷的时候，爸妈都……都死了，他们还砍掉了爸妈的手，因为……因为我‘偷’了本应该属于他们的东西。我……”泪水从巴基的脸颊上滑下来，对所有的事情他都可以收敛感情，但对于他最敬爱的父母，巴基再也无法忍受。  
  
“巴基……”巴基的痛苦和负罪感似乎是有形的，看得见，摸得着，史蒂夫觉得心疼极了，也许他不该逼他把一切都讲出来。  
  
但巴基仍然坚持，他顿了顿嗓子，继续道：“我们有保护区，保护区中也有灰色地带，因为一些部落仍然以狩猎为生，他们随自然环境迁移，联合国有法令禁止干涉他们的生活。但有些部落也并非是完全封闭的，部落中有人与外部有所交流，那一小部分人，已经被当代社会腐化了，他们利用属于自己部落的灰色地带，与走私犯勾结，进行偷猎，为欧洲提供货源。我们被明令禁止接近部落的属地，但是我听到了那两个小家伙的叫声，我只想……我觉得我可以救下两条生命，但万万没想到，代价却是我父母的性命。我气昏了头，我想我当时一定是疯了，史蒂夫……我拿了我爸藏在吉普车上的猎枪，开车去找那些杀了我父母的家伙，不是自卫，也没有正当理由，我就那样拿着枪，像疯子一样冲进他们的营区……我杀了五个人，史蒂夫。我十七岁的时候，为了报仇，杀死了五个人。我被那个部落的人抓了起来，他们不承认自己部落的住民犯法，他们有自己的法令，就像我们的印第安保护区一样，比那更原始，更残酷。他们需要一命换一命。也许我的父母死了，但对他们来说只是两个人，我还抢走了他们的两只幼狮，加上我自己，才够五条命。”  
  
史蒂夫再也忍不住，他抓住巴基的手，轻轻握住，“巴基……”  
  
巴基则用另一只手拍拍史蒂夫的手背，告诉他不要担心，“后来弗瑞突然出现了，他救了我，或者说他让我自己选择，他告诉我关于神盾局的事情，他说我可以为他们工作，但必须舍弃我的身份，与我的过去完全断绝往来，成为他们给我的那个新身份，若是我拒绝，他也不会费力帮我从部落脱身。‘两种都是死，其中一种没有痛苦，还能继续做好事，这样也不会让你的父母白死。’弗瑞当时就是这么对我说的，于是我接受了神盾局的帮助，参加了五个月的特工训练，然后是试用期，主要在非洲活动，我依照指示行动，那样过了三年，三年里我又杀过两次人，一次比一次更容易，尤其是在亲眼目睹那些人以残忍的手段伤及他人性命的时候，扣动扳机并不是什么难事……随后我成为了正式特工，他们一次性给了我一大笔现金，我必须开始自己营生，同时从调度员手中接受任务，发展自己的情报网络。有些是神盾局的人，更多是我自己的人。再后来，我因为米歇尔的案子必须从南非撤离，来到英国，后来因为调度来到纽约……我不是不想见你，史蒂夫……我只是……”巴基盯着自己的咖啡杯，他不再流泪了，泪水在他的脸颊上留下两道痕迹。史蒂夫仔细看着他的脸，他明白即使十年前自己得知真相，也无法真正帮助巴基拜托困境。  
  
史蒂夫一直知道巴基必然有他的理由，他也知道那理由必然让人心碎。  
  
但现在他们重逢了，不管是什么因素造成了他们这一次的交集，也许，这一次，史蒂夫能够反过来保护巴基了。  
  
“我明白，我懂了。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他想告诉巴基那并不是他的错，但言语是苍白无力的，巴基的罪恶感背负了十年，对父母的，最自己的，他不需要别人来分析因果，他只需要某种接受。  
  
“就是这些了，我想，这就是你需要知道的了。”巴基抬起头，看着史蒂夫，似乎在等待着某种审判。  
  
史蒂夫用手指轻轻拨起巴基脸颊旁垂落的头发，别到他的耳朵后面，再次端详那张脸，从史蒂夫记忆中的俊朗少年到如今眼前这个线条硬朗的男人，他所经历的一切痛苦都印在他那双灰蓝色的眼睛里。  
  
“嗯，你讲完了，当然还有很多细节，可以以后再说，我真的感到很抱歉，尤其是叔叔和阿姨。但现在，轮到我说了。”史蒂夫轻轻探身过去，浅浅地吻了巴基的嘴唇一下。  
  
“我爱你，巴基，我真的好想你。” **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

一直以来，巴基偏爱动物更胜于人，因为动物比人类更单纯。  
  
那并非天真愚蠢的喜爱，巴基知道在野外生存有另一种残酷，真正的弱肉强食、适者生存，所有人类冠给野生动物的感情和人类属性，事实上全都是繁衍和生存的本能，动物也有“狡猾”的天性，为了捕猎而用尽心机，全无怜悯，它们也有社会性，有族群和阶级，有比人类社会更惨烈的淘汰机制。  
  
但这一切都很简单，容易理解，因为单纯所以残酷，那样的残酷值得原谅。  
  
人本应该比动物更“好”，人本应该懂得更多道理，人本应该善良。  
  
事实却并非如此。在不必为生存忧虑之后，其他复杂的动机在人心的角落里滋长蓬勃，权利、金钱、欲望，人类在文明社会中仍然不断完善着那些残酷的手段，对于人来说，残酷是一种权衡利弊之后的选择，这点总让巴基觉得难以接受。  
  
史蒂夫是不一样的，史蒂夫选择善良，即使善良是最艰难的选项时，史蒂夫仍然会义无反顾，只因为那是正确的。巴基相信这个世界上有绝对客观的善意，不受时间和空间的局限，不会被大众的不同作为而动摇，史蒂夫就是那种善意的维护者。  
  
巴基还记得他第一次在展望公园救了史蒂夫的时候，那时候他还不知道他们的母亲曾经相识，他还不知道二人以往的缘分，也不知道他们彼此的未来，那时候巴基只看到一个瘦小的男孩，浑身是伤，抱着一只同样受伤的、缺乏感激之情的母猫，艰难地从地上站起来。他不解释自己的行为，也不想博得同情或尊重。史蒂夫做他想做得事情，正确的事情，不是为了证明什么，也不是为了说服谁，没有理由，那只是史蒂夫的天性。  
  
这个天煞的、自以为是的小混蛋——最糟糕的情况是，当巴基也认为史蒂夫总是正确的时候，他便不能以“自以为是”来责备史蒂夫。  
  
分开十年之久，发现史蒂夫与先前未变分毫已经给巴基带来莫大的安慰。而现在，史蒂夫在亲吻他，诉说喜爱与思念，他的感情是那样的单纯而赤裸，只能让巴基变得手足无措，让思考变得艰难。  
  
突然间，巴基意识到，他过去十年里所忍受的孤独和痛苦，以及由此刻到未来，他所需要面对的一切未知，似乎都是值得的。  
  
对于自己的父母，巴基永远也无法摆脱愧疚，但随后那些艰难的时光，与他此刻所获得的相比，也许只是考验。史蒂夫……他从没想过，自己仍然有机会获得这样的拥抱，获得这样的亲吻，获得这种感情。  
  
他捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，拇指轻轻滑过他的颧骨，“你这个傻瓜……”巴基轻声叹道。  
  
“傻事明明都是你干的……”史蒂夫反击道，似乎已经恢复到面对现实的状态中，“我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
巴基又能以什么来回报他呢？“你不能消失太久，你需要回家，回警局去工作——”他至少要对史蒂夫的安全负责。  
  
“你别他妈想甩掉我——”史蒂夫带着愤怒地咬着嘴唇，巴基忍不住用力吻了他一次，满意地看着史蒂夫措手不及的表情。  
  
“我不会，史蒂夫，我不会……”他再也不会选择离开，他再也不能让他爱的人心碎失望，“但你不能消失太久，我需要去一趟缅因州的波特兰，明天晚上才能回来。”  
  
“去干什么？”巴基沉默了几秒，史蒂夫立即开始皱眉，“巴基——”  
  
“好吧，好吧，我去认尸，我已经和你说了，我在这几个月之内，我换了三个接头人，据我所知，最早的那一个，已经被做掉了，那是我能想到的唯一的突破口。我得知道他为谁工作，为什么会死。”  
  
“我可以帮你要尸检报告——”  
  
“不行，史蒂夫，你不能搅和进来。”巴基看着史蒂夫的脸色，只觉得头疼，他怎会忘掉史蒂夫是一个多么顽固的家伙呢？“……起码表面上不能，如果你给波特兰警察局打电话，立即便会被察觉，我已经告诉过你了，神盾局在所有城市警察局有内线，你会触碰他们的警报。更何况，我已经弄到了尸检报告……”  
  
“那你还去做什么？”  
  
“因为他是我的上线，我们也有几年的交情，算是信得过的人……总之我需要见到他的尸体，现在他死在波特兰，我必须去一趟。”  
  
“那我也去。”史蒂夫固执地说道。  
  
“史蒂夫——从这开车到波特兰至少要五个小时，你怎么向警察局请假——”  
  
“谁说要五个小时？我们飞过去——”  
  
“我可不想因为买机票留下任何痕迹，更何况还是两个人一起。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我有飞机……严格意义上讲是史塔克的飞机，然而我有执照。今天等我下班，我们回史塔克大厦，然后一起去波特兰。”  
  
巴基有些哭笑不得地瞪着史蒂夫，“你当真吗？你要怎么解释我是什么人，我们要去哪？”  
  
史蒂夫站了起来，“你，你是我男朋友，我们今天晚上要去波特兰的库洛斯俱乐部，约会。没人会反对的，巴基，我现在是有钱人了。”  
  
巴基难以控制地笑了一声，他盯着史蒂夫的脸看了几秒，史蒂夫只是小心翼翼地低下头，回避了巴基的视线，似乎为了自己先前的话而感到窘迫，却不肯认输。  
  
巴基甚至能清楚地看到史蒂夫脑子里在想什么，对于他现在的身份，他可以支配的财富，史蒂夫仍然无法完全接受。他学着利用自己拥有的一切，学着适应，学着不以富有为羞耻，然而过了十年之久，他仍然没有学会把一切当做理所应当。巴基觉得自己几乎重新爱上了眼前的人，爱他所有的一切，“好吧，大少爷，我去找你。”  
  
“穿好点……算了……你可以穿我的。”史蒂夫又说道，“不然别人会以为你是我的保镖呢。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，他也站起来，把桌子上的所有档案整理好，放回抽屉中，又取出一只老式的按键手机，交到史蒂夫手中，“找我用这个，如果有任何紧急情况都可以打给我，只要拨零接通即可，不能交谈我也可以找到你。”  
  
史蒂夫接过手机，攥在手心里，“巴基，我先前不是开玩笑的，我可以保护自己，而且我还能——”  
  
“我知道，”巴基打断他，“我知道，我只是需要能够确认，你平安无事。而且，如果有什么问题我也可以找到你。  
  
他送史蒂夫到外间公寓，临出门之前，史蒂夫用力拥抱他，“今晚，别忘了，约会。我会等你的。”  
  
巴基通过他的闭路电视目送史蒂夫从楼道离开，来到居民楼门口的大街上，消失在街道拐角处，这才开始继续自己的工作。  
  
除了应付神盾局的任务外，巴基也必须经营他自己的生意，从而获得足够的资金和设备来完成他的任务。在史蒂夫离开后，巴基来到自己的枪店，从仓库中取了一把新的无标记克洛格手枪，以及一把匕首。临走时，他突然想起黛西为他保管的那封信件，算得上一封遗书，或者说是巴基编撰的故事，信中详细叙述了他突然离开纽约的原因，他所遗留下的生意和财产应该如何分配给目前的经营者，以及一封寄给史蒂夫的信。  
  
那封给史蒂夫的信，现在已经失去了意义，于是他把自己的信件从黛西那里要了回来，拆开看着自己三年前就写好的文字，把它们烧成灰烬。  
  
那并非爱的证明，那是妥协。从今往后，巴基不会再做那样的妥协，因为他知道，史蒂夫永远不会。  
  
下午五点，巴基准时来到史塔克大厦，史蒂夫在大厦一层等他。  
  
史蒂夫显然在大厦中拥有某种特权，他可以带巴基绕过大厦安检，直接来到史塔克一家居住的楼层区域。史蒂夫拉着他一路穿过一间犹如宴会厅般的起居室，透过落地窗可以俯瞰整个曼哈顿中城，巴基不由放慢了脚步，史蒂夫还在拉他，“下次再请你参观，今天赶时间，趁没人的时候——”  
  
“史蒂夫？”史蒂夫正说着，二人身后突然传来一个女人的声音。  
  
巴基紧张地停住脚，史蒂夫忍不住瞪了他一眼，似乎在埋怨他走得太慢。  
  
“佩珀，我不知道你在家。”史蒂夫转过身和女人打招呼，巴基认出那女人正是史塔克集团现任的首席执行官，托尼·史塔克的未婚妻——维吉尼亚·波茨。  
  
“有客人吗？”佩珀用好奇的眼神打量着巴基，无论她对巴基印象如何，没有任何信息表露在脸上。  
  
“哦，巴基，这是佩珀·波茨，你想必听说过，佩珀，这是巴基·巴恩斯，我们……”史蒂夫做着介绍，抓了抓头发，“我们今晚要出去，去库洛斯俱乐部。”  
  
“波特兰？”  
  
“嗯，想用一下直升机，我已经和罗兰打好招呼了。”  
  
“他载你们去？”  
  
“我自己驾驶。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
佩珀挑起眉毛，她又看了巴基一眼，但没再追问什么，“很高兴见到你，巴恩斯先生。”  
  
“叫我巴基就好，也很高兴见到你。”  
  
佩珀点点头，只是说道：“那么，史蒂夫、巴基，祝你们晚上玩得开心。”  
  
史蒂夫带着巴基与佩珀道别，攥着巴基的手腕把他拉进了起居室一侧走廊尽头的公寓。一进门，两只牧羊犬都警惕地站在史蒂夫的客厅入口处，其中个头比较大的一只发出警告似的低吼。  
  
史蒂夫牵着巴基的手，走到两只狗面前，让它们有时间熟悉巴基的气味，“大的是托比，这个小家伙是坦克。”史蒂夫放开了巴基，蹲下去，挠着两只狗的脖子，两只狗似乎接受了巴基的存在，它们放松下来，亲昵地在史蒂夫脖子上蹭着。  
  
史蒂夫又转而对他的狗介绍道：“这个是巴基，巴基是我的……”史蒂夫没能说下去，他的脸颊埋在大狗黄黑相间的皮毛中，巴基也单膝跪下，轻轻揉了揉史蒂夫的金色头发。  
  
“对不起，史蒂夫……”他轻轻在史蒂夫发间吻了一下，又分别挠了挠两只大狗的头，“谢谢你们陪着这家伙。”巴基由衷地感激道。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，抬起头，正直身体对巴基说道：“快换衣服吧，我们得走了。  
  
史蒂夫给二人找出西服套装，二人分别换好衣服，站在穿衣镜前，巴基转过史蒂夫的身体，面对面帮他系好领结，“就好像你的高中舞会一样。”巴基笑道。  
  
“一点也不像，如果我那时候是这样，怎么会没有舞伴？”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
巴基看着他梳理整齐的金发，明亮的蓝眼睛，以及嘴唇的柔软线条，如今大概没有任何人会拒绝史蒂夫的邀请，“我还以为我是你的舞伴。“巴基轻声道。  
  
“那只是你好心陪我。”史蒂夫噘了噘嘴。  
  
“那不是我好心陪你，那是我想和你一起。”巴基轻轻在他嘴唇上吻了一下，“你并没有变很多，史蒂夫，起码在我看来没有，你一直都值得。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，不再看巴基，“走吧。”他说着转身带巴基回到起居室中的升降电梯，直接来到大厦顶层的停机坪。  
  
直升机在马达嗡鸣中起飞，两小时后，他们在波特兰库洛斯大厦降落。  
  
经由俱乐部大厦下到一层，二人直接离开，前往波特兰中央医院。下班时间混入医院停尸间并不是什么困难的事情，到达医院后，巴基带史蒂夫在花店购买了一束鲜花，装成探病者进入大楼，乘坐电梯来到地下二层，躲过值班警卫的看守，穿过走廊，进入存放尸体的冷库。巴基把代号格雷的调度员照片拿给史蒂夫，二人分别在无名尸体冷柜格中寻找。  
  
没过多久，史蒂夫先发现了尸体，“是他吗？”  
  
巴基无声点头，二人把尸体从冷柜中拖出来，巴基把裹尸袋拉锁全部拉开，露出尸体的双脚。  
  
“你到底要找什么？”  
  
“钥匙。”巴基从腰间抽出匕首，割开尸体脚踝处青色带有疤痕的皮肤，刀刃碰到硬质的物体，巴基戴上塑胶手套，从割开的伤口中抠出一个微型卡片盒。他擦净匕首和卡片，把尸体脚踝上的伤口按平，拉上袋子拉锁，两个人一起把尸体送回冷柜中。  
  
“我知道他在波特兰有一处住所，进门的备用钥匙就是这个卡片。”巴基解释道。  
  
史蒂夫跟随巴基一起来到波特兰市中心的一幢公寓楼，二人一同进入楼内，巴基找到格雷的秘密公寓，小心地取出先前获得的卡片，推入钥匙孔下面不易察觉的卡槽中，大门应声打开。  
  
进屋后，史蒂夫在门口把手，巴基在屋内翻找可能匿藏资料的地方，他在客厅书架后的暗格中发现了几份档案，打开后迅速开始阅读。格雷所拥有的信息果然与巴基最近接洽的调度员有着直接的关联，然而却没有给巴基带来完全明确的解释。他用手机把所有文件一一翻拍，最后把档案原封不动地放回原处。回到大门边，与史蒂夫一同离开。  
  
“怎么样？找到什么线索？”回到俱乐部大门口，史蒂夫才问道。  
  
“一些信息，但是我没办法理解。”巴基叹了口气，“给我下达命令，要杀你的那个女人……她的名字出现在任务交付表单上。”  
  
“那意味着什么？”  
  
“意味着那女人是格雷的上线，给他下达指示。”  
  
“但你说格雷是你信得过的人。”  
  
“我不知道应该信谁，史蒂夫，我不知道，我不觉得自己这几年来都在——”巴基攥紧拳头，他无法相信自己一直以来为之工作的组织，完全不是什么正义的存在，那么他自己这么多年来，又犯下了多少无可挽回的过错呢？  
  
“巴基……我们还不知道全部事实，不能太早下结论。”  
  
巴基冷哼了一声，“他们要杀你，史蒂夫，操他妈见鬼的！”巴基挥了一下拳头，但心中的怒气和悔恨一点都没有得到缓解。  
  
“还有什么其他信息吗？”  
  
“他有一个黑名单，上面的人我大都不知道，但有两个熟人，一个人是和我一样的业务员，我听说过他的名字，另一个人，则是格雷之后，现在那女人之前的调度员。”  
  
“你能找到那个人吗？”  
  
“我一共就和他接触过几次，完全不了解，而且，既然那个人已经被格雷的上线替换，我怀疑那家伙也已经死掉了。”  
  
“所以说，现在可以肯定的是，神盾局有两方势力在内斗？”  
  
“我想是这样的，他们在试图争夺我们这些基层资源。”巴基感到头痛，“他们其中一方想要你的命，而另一方，让我杀死了最早雇佣我的人，史蒂夫……也许我从头到尾都在——”  
  
史蒂夫突然拉住巴基的手，“这什么都说明不了。”  
  
“你不知道自己在说什么。”  
  
“你说你曾经觉得自己在做正确的事情，所以你从来也没有感觉到异常，直到最近，不是吗？”  
  
“是的，但我也并没有真正去置疑过……”  
  
“我宁可相信你先前的直觉，巴基，我知道你不是坏人，绝对不是，我相信哪怕有半点异常，你也能够注意到，就像现在一样。”  
  
巴基捏了捏史蒂夫的手，“笨蛋，你什么都不知道。”  
  
史蒂夫却坚定地摇摇头，“我当然知道，我知道你。好了，现在打起精神吧，我们至少要在这里吃顿晚餐，要不然佩珀看到账目，会起疑心的。”他挽起巴基的手臂，拉着他穿过俱乐部酒吧，找侍者领他们来到预留的席位。  
  
俱乐部餐厅菜单上并没有价格，但巴基可以猜想这里的一切都价值不菲，史蒂夫熟练地为二人点了五菜套餐和饮料，侍者收走了菜单。  
  
“看来你经常来这里？”  
  
“来过几次，最早是因为佩珀叔叔的生日，这里的画廊很好，每个月有新展和拍卖。史塔克是很多俱乐部的会员，有一些是因为生意合伙人而加入的，活动非常隐秘，老实说我很怀疑托尼参加的那些活动中，有没有什么打擦边球的不法勾当。”  
  
“你没有举报过你那个兄弟，还真是出人意料呢。”想想史蒂夫的性格，巴基不由得调笑道。  
  
“你怎么知道我没有过？”史蒂夫瞪了巴基一眼。  
  
巴基不可置信地看着史蒂夫。  
  
“当然了，没闹出什么名堂来，贾维斯保证过，托尼没有做任何超出常规的事情，我还算相信他。”  
  
“看来寄人篱下也不全是好日子。”  
  
“可不是。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
前菜很快上桌，餐厅的菜品确实很棒，史蒂夫看起来饿坏了，每次都比巴基先吃光盘子里的东西，“自从，长高了以后，不好的地方就是每天都要吃原来的三倍，才会觉得饱。”  
  
巴基拨弄着自己盘子里的食物，看着史蒂夫吃饭的样子，就好像他们从来都没分开过这十年，他们昨天还在一起，史蒂夫还是那个小个子，现在他第一天变成这样高大健康的样子，正抱怨着难以习惯的改变。  
  
只有巴基知道，他什么都没有变。  
  
晚餐结束时，他们之间的气氛也变得轻松起来，史蒂夫不能饮酒，二人一起在酒吧里喝了两杯无醇饮料，但史蒂夫似乎像是喝多了一样兴奋，他甚至拉着巴基跳了半支舞。  
  
时间过了11点，二人决定打道回府，两个小时的飞行后，他们重新降落在史塔克大厦楼顶。史蒂夫摘下隔音耳机，跳下直升机，在前面领路，巴基在后面跟着。  
  
天台上，史蒂夫突然停住了，巴基也随他停下来，两人相隔两米的距离，旁边围栏外，是曼哈顿夜晚明亮的灯火。史蒂夫转过身，面对他，咬着嘴唇，斟酌着他想说的话。  
  
巴基安静地等待，史蒂夫等了他十年之久，巴基至少有耐心等他组织好自己想说的话。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫有些犹豫地开口，“这些……虽然我今晚一直在抱怨，但这一切，飞机，公寓，跑车，高档俱乐部，这些都是我现在的生活了……比这个城市里大多数人都富有，比普通人更健康，这些年来，我生活得很好很好。这些都是因为当初你给我的那张名片，你帮我加入那个治疗项目，你让我认识了史塔克。你不必觉得……”史蒂夫的声音稍稍哽咽，他顿了顿，继续道，“虽然你这个混蛋家伙竟然一直躲到现在才肯见我……但是你不亏欠我任何东西，恰恰相反，如果要说谁欠谁的，是我欠你的。”  
  
史蒂夫说得很认真，语气中仍然有感伤。  
  
巴基希望自己还能抚平所有的伤痕，他希望史蒂夫能够快乐，他缓缓向史蒂夫走过去，直到二人咫尺相隔，“但我至少还欠你一样……”巴基轻声说道，他让二人的嘴唇碰在一起，片刻后才分离。  
  
“我还没有告诉你，我也爱你，史蒂夫，一直都爱你，一直会爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

史蒂夫从睡眠中缓缓苏醒，感觉床垫微微向左侧倾斜，他把眼睛睁开一条缝隙，昏暗的房间里，只能看清床边人形的轮廓。  
  
巴基……  
  
史蒂夫忍不住抬起手臂去碰那影子，确认巴基是不是真的存在。  
  
“早上好啊，睡美人。”巴基确实就坐在床边，他已经穿戴整齐，正看着史蒂夫的脸。  
  
史蒂夫咕哝了一声，朝巴基这边翻过身，蜷起身体，脸埋进被子里，“你怎么起得这么早……”  
  
巴基没有回答，他揉揉史蒂夫的头发，把被子从他的脸上拽下去一些。  
  
“我还没睡醒。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
“我得走了，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声说。  
  
史蒂夫立即放弃了继续睡觉的想法，猛地把被子掀开从床上坐起来，他拼命揉着眼睛，想要尽快清醒“你去哪？”  
  
“别紧张，”巴基苦笑道，“我也有生意需要照看，而且还有很多文件需要阅读。”他指了指床上接着电源的手机，屏幕上是巴基昨天拍摄下来的档案和文献照片。  
  
史蒂夫立即从床上爬下来，拿了巴基的手机和电源线，他来到客厅里，打开连接史塔克大厦局域网的电脑终端，接上了巴基的手机。  
  
手机存储空间是被加密保护的，史蒂夫转头说道：“这台电脑有可以读图提取文字的应用程序……可以做图形文字转码，你也不用担心这里网络的保密性，大厦的网络大概是全美国最安全的……”  
  
“嗯，如果能够提取文字最好了，如果你这里的电脑终端保密性强，就不要把转录文件再存回我的手机上。我在手机上阅读图片即可。”  
  
“你来输密码吧。”史蒂夫侧身让开。  
  
巴基犹豫了一下，还是凑近键盘，打了很长一段文字才停止，“也许你还记得，是我们的老地址。”  
  
他们的老地址，史蒂夫不会忘记，那是他们原来在布鲁克林的家。自打史蒂夫十四岁以后，巴基的母亲辞退了他们外出时的房屋管理员，住在楼下宠物医院侧间的史蒂夫替他们照看房屋。史蒂夫还记得母亲去世后自己面临的困境，他不愿意被儿童福利机构送到城市的另一边，他也不想接受任何的同情和怜悯，即使只有十三岁，史蒂夫也能够依靠父母留下的少量财产自力更生，可惜依照法律，属于未成年人的史蒂夫没有权利裁决自己的生活能力，也无法支配自己的财产。  
  
最终巴恩斯夫妇决定帮忙，他们隐瞒自家长居海外的事实，从儿童福利机构那里获得了史蒂夫的监护权，并把史蒂夫父母留下的所有财产交给史蒂夫自由使用。他们帮忙卖掉了史蒂夫和母亲居住的旧公寓，让史蒂夫搬到了巴恩斯一家宠物医院旁边的单间卧室，巴恩斯一家，就住在小诊所二层的公寓中。  
  
史蒂夫在那里生活了四年的时间，在巴恩斯一家三人失踪后，史蒂夫本想继续，但仍然属于未成年人的他再次受到福利机构的干预，史蒂夫失去了自己的住房和银行账户，但不久后，好运再次降临。他到现在仍然不知道霍华德·史塔克收养他的缘由，那时候他不得不接受厄斯金医生的收留，继续以治疗组成员的身份留宿在厄斯金医生的诊所里，也就是他现在居住的这栋大厦十五层，某一天霍华德突然出现在史蒂夫面前，对他提出了难以拒绝的邀请。  
  
“对不起，我没能留住你们的房子，我还差十五个月就满十八岁了，但是显然有人想要把我从那里赶出去……政府收走了你们的医院和公寓。”  
  
“不是你的错，史蒂夫。”巴基立即说道。  
  
“你们的衣物我没有都拿回来，但其他东西还在，全都在我这里……我想他们是属于你的，很多你母亲留下的笔记、录音，还有录像带和照片……大件的东西在外面的储物间，小东西在我的书房里。”史蒂夫说着便朝书房走去，“……那些都是你的东西，也许你会想把它们要回去——“  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基把他叫住，他站在电脑屏幕后面，没有跟上史蒂夫的打算，“我没办法把那些东西带回去，起码今天不能。”  
  
史蒂夫站在书房的入口处，不想就此妥协。巴基回来了，史蒂夫太过于心急，他希望所有事情在一天之内回到过去，“对哈，你说你该走了。”他苦涩地埋怨道。  
  
“如果我想不告而别，为何还要等你醒过来？”巴基终于绕过吧台，走到史蒂夫面前。  
  
“我只是……”史蒂夫咽了咽吐沫，寻找着合适的词汇，“害怕。”  
  
巴基拉住史蒂夫的双手，轻轻握了握，“你不是一个人，你以为，我很想离开吗？我简直无法相信自己在你家里，正在和你说话，我无法相信清晨睁开眼第一个见到的人可以是你。我也害怕，史蒂夫，我怕我走出那扇门，回过头来就会发现一切都是一场美梦，发现我从来没有把你找回来。我不想在你睡醒前离开，我怕你会和我有同样的想法。”  
  
“但是呢？你要说‘但是’了是不是？”  
  
“但是，在眼前的问题处理完之前，我们不能就这么……突然在一起。我虽然还叫同样的名字，但我的身份已经不同了，史蒂夫，你刚刚说的那些东西，他们都不再属于我——”  
  
“住嘴吧，混蛋。”史蒂夫反捏住巴基的手，攥得得很用力，“我们从小就认识，我们还没出生的时候，我们的母亲就彼此相识，你是我最好的朋友。别管现在状况如何，别在我面前说这种话，巴恩斯，你不能在我面前说这种话，尤其是在你告诉我你仍然喜欢我，你仍然用家里的旧地址做密码之后，别再说这种话了……那些属于你的东西仍然属于你，我也一样，巴基……”  
  
史蒂夫固执地与巴基对视，巴基那双灰蓝色的眼睛似乎深不见底。史蒂夫知道自己的表现显得任性，他也了解目前巴基和自己所处的境地，然而史蒂夫没有巴基那些顾虑，他希望今天巴基就可以搬来和他一起住，他想把巴基介绍给佩珀和托尼、介绍给萨姆和戴维，他想告诉贝蒂塔以后再也不用给他介绍男友了，因为史蒂夫的心已经完全交给了他最信任的人。他想和巴基分享每一分钟的时间，他想把过去的十年在一天之内都补齐。  
  
“你才是混蛋，史蒂夫，而且蠢得要命，真是拿你没办法……”巴基叹道，他脸上的表情似乎代表某种妥协，史蒂夫为此而挑起嘴角，巴基把史蒂夫拉向前，让两个人的额头碰在一起，“既然现在你是我的了，我会回到你身边……我知道自己在你心中信誉不高，但我并没有再离开你的打算。”  
  
“你最好不要有什么奇怪的打算，不然这次我不会再中途放弃了，再也不会了，我会去找你，无论你躲到哪里也要去找你。”  
  
巴基退开了一点，“不会的，不会再有了，史蒂夫，我保证。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，亲吻巴基令史蒂夫上瘾，每次开始都难以结束，“现在才六点钟，你真的要走吗？”  
  
“嗯……”巴基点点头，“我需要回家一趟，我也需要我的电脑。”  
  
“那晚上呢？我们可以约好见面的地点”  
  
“我也想知道警方对那两件杀人案的调查进展，但我今天晚上我应该去酒吧对账，也许你可以去酒吧找我？”  
  
“你的那家酒吧？”  
  
“是的，‘乔薇酒吧’，我知道你已经去找过我一次了。”  
  
“那说好了。”史蒂夫快步走向卧室，“你等等我，我和你一起下楼，带那两个家伙走到公园转转再回来。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“等我五分钟，我马上就好。”史蒂夫迅速回屋刷牙，套上运动服，随便理了理自己乱糟糟的头发。  
  
本来安静呆在客厅角落里的托比和坦克都察觉到了出门玩耍的机会，他们站起来，兴奋地跑到门边，去抓放遛狗绳的柜子。史蒂夫出来的时候，看到巴基正蹲在地上，给两条狗套上狗链。那情景让史蒂夫脸上不由自主地挂上笑容，别管那个所谓的“神盾局”到底是个怎样的麻烦，一切看起来都充满希望，史蒂夫能够从此刻看到自己未来的生活，他的未来会一直有巴基在身边。  
  
二人从大厦出门，巴基没有立即离开，他陪着史蒂夫一路走到公园里，当史蒂夫以询问的眼神看他时，他只是从史蒂夫手里拿过托比和坦克的飞盘，把飞盘向草坪中央掷出去，两个黄黑色的影子立即跟着蹿了出去。  
  
他们在公园里陪两只大狗玩了一阵，最终巴基陪着史蒂夫回到大厦楼下，两个人相对无言的站了一会儿，交换了一个轻柔的吻，巴基离开走向地铁站的方向，史蒂夫一直看着他的背影消失。  
  
回到大厦里，佩珀已经起床，她在公用厅的餐桌旁一边读报一边喝着咖啡。  
  
“罗杰斯先生，请问您需要早餐吗？”贾维斯从旁边探出身来。  
  
“哦，史蒂夫！快过来，给我讲讲昨晚的事情，你们玩得怎么样？巴基还在吗？要不要一起吃早饭？”佩珀立刻向史蒂夫招手，演示不住自己的好奇心。史蒂夫把两只狗交给贾维斯，从他手中接过自己的餐盘，坐到佩珀身边的椅子上，佩珀给他倒了一杯咖啡，“我还没见你起这么早过呢！”  
  
“嗯，巴基起得比较早，他得去工作了。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
“这就是你说的那个消防员吗？”  
  
“消防员？——哦，不，不是。”  
  
佩珀疑惑地皱起眉，但仍然在微笑，“你们是新认识的？”  
  
“算是吧。”史蒂夫开始埋头吃东西，避免说出不该说的话。  
  
“史蒂夫——”等到他再抬头看佩珀的时候，她脸上的疑惑已经变成了怀疑和忧虑。  
  
“没什么可担心的，佩珀，巴基他……我认识他的，只是原来没有在一起。”史蒂夫的回答接近事实，然而佩珀并不买账。  
  
“亲爱的，现在我开始担心了。你自己这几年来从未有过固定的男朋友，也从未带任何人回来哪怕是参加派对或和我们共进晚餐过，前一天你还在说那个联谊认识的消防员的事情，现在就突然有了新的男朋友？甚至愿意带他回家来过夜？”佩珀摇了摇头，“也许我不该多管闲事，也不是不欢迎他！然而你大概也知道，并不是所有接近我们的人都带有善意。我只是不希望你被人占了便宜。”  
  
“巴基他不是——不会……”史蒂夫不知道该如何向佩珀解释而不暴露巴基的身份，他低下头，向黑咖啡里放了两块方糖，慢慢地搅着。  
  
佩珀沉默了一阵，叹了口气，“我还以为我根本看不到这一天了，史蒂夫竟然有了心上人。所以你是真心喜欢他喽？”  
  
“巴基和其他人不一样。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那么我希望你不要介意，我想让贾维斯调查一下他的背景——”  
  
“不行！”史蒂夫立刻开头打断，现在他们的表情都变得严肃，佩珀仍然皱着眉，史蒂夫的表现令她感到困惑，史蒂夫放低声音，柔声道，“听着，佩珀，你能……保守一个秘密吗？”  
  
“当然，史蒂夫，你这么问都让我感到难过，难道你觉得我不值得信任吗？”  
  
“不，当然不是，只不过……”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我当然相信你，所以佩珀，我希望你向我保证，不要让贾维斯去调查任何事情。”  
  
佩珀犹豫了片刻，点头道，“好吧，我保证。”  
  
“我和巴基不是新认识的，我们早就认识……”  
  
“早就认识是指——”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“在我认识你和托尼之前，我就认识巴基了，那时候的我一无所有，就只有他……所以并不是向你想象的那样，他不可能是因为我现在的身份才来接近我。说实话，如果他想要的话，我愿意给他任何东西来回报过去，但是他不是那样的人。”  
  
“如果你们认识了那么久……为什么从未听你提起过？”  
  
“因为发生了一些事情，佩珀，霍华德知道，但是你和托尼并不了解。我们分开了，之后没再见过，我不知道巴基还会回来……”  
  
“这么说起来，这得有十几年了，史蒂夫，你确定——”  
  
“不到十年，我确定，佩珀，我很确定。”史蒂夫说，“但是巴基他……总之我们不想提起过去的事情，求你不要让贾维斯去调查什么，我们有一些麻烦需要解决，等一切安顿下来，我会向你解释的。”  
  
史蒂夫看着佩珀的眼睛，她太过聪明，思考着史蒂夫所说的每个词句，“这和你是警察有什么关系吗？”  
  
史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇，没有回答，无论佩珀猜测什么，史蒂夫暂时无法把所有的事情告诉她。  
  
佩珀最终妥协了，她再次叹气，“好吧，史蒂夫，好吧，我答应你。不过你一定要小心谨慎。你一直都是个好心肠的孩子，我总是怕你被别人占了便宜。”  
  
史蒂夫露出笑容，“怎么会？我很小心的。”  
  
史蒂夫不希望缺勤惹来怀疑，巴基也说想要了解警察的动向，所以史蒂夫一早便赶到警局。不过先前的红灯区案件，史蒂夫是唯一的调查员，他所知道的事情，还不到巴基的十分之一，巴基能够从警局了解到什么呢？  
  
史蒂夫把两件杀人案的谋杀手册进行整理和上传，直到上午11点左右，寇森突然出现在史蒂夫的工位旁边，“罗杰斯警官，到我办公室来一下。”  
  
“是，长官。”史蒂夫拿起自己的咖啡杯，跟着寇森站起身，“是红灯区和记者的案子吗？”  
  
“是的，有两个人想要见你。”寇森说道。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，当他跟随寇森一起进入上司的办公室时，两个身着黑色西装的人正坐在那里，一男一女，史蒂夫心中警铃大作。  
  
“罗曼诺夫探员、巴顿探员，这位是我们的案件负责人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯警官。”寇森向他的两位客人介绍道，随后才转向史蒂夫，“两位探员来自联邦调查局，他们怀疑这起案件是一件恶性连环杀人案。”  
  
“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我的搭档，克林特·巴顿。”女探员从椅子上站起来，似乎是二人之中的领导者，史蒂夫与二人握手。  
  
“我不明白，长官，现在有两起相关的谋杀，从作案手法和受害人上看也不是什么连环杀人案——”  
  
“当我们认定杀手是同一人的时候，这就是连环杀人案，罗杰斯警官。”女探员打断了史蒂夫的话，她目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫的脸，看得史蒂夫全身不自在。  
  
“同一个杀手？”  
  
“是的，同一个职业杀手。他在最近半年里持续在美国东海岸作案，受害者多达十人。”  
  
“所以是买凶杀人？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
女探员和她的搭档对视一眼，才回答：“可以这么说。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“这样说来，我们的目标是交钱的人，你们想要开枪的，我们当然愿意配合。”  
  
两位探员再次对视，他们显然在隐瞒什么，史蒂夫感到怀疑，巴基说过，神盾局在各层执法部门安插人员，他相信红灯区的案件是神盾局所为，这两个探员想要找的杀手，恐怕也是神盾局的人。那么眼前的这两位探员，是否也与神盾局有关呢？  
  
“基本情况是这样，所以我们需要了解你们手上的全部证据。”  
  
“很好，”寇森拍了一下手，“那么罗杰斯警官会配合你们的工作，这样的安排可以吗？”  
  
女探员点点头，史蒂夫看了她一眼，回答：“是的，长官。”  
  
史蒂夫把整理好的案件杀人手册带到一间审讯室，交给两位探员，为他们介绍了案情，二人一边查看证物照片和材料，一边做着笔记。半小时之后，克林特停止了翻页，他把记录中的一行文字指给他的搭档。  
  
史蒂夫狐疑地挑起眉毛，娜塔莎问道：“警官，你们在哈里斯家中发现的那个电话号码，就是这家枪店？”  
  
“是的，是枪店。”史蒂夫故作姿态地拿起自己的记录查看，尽量表现出不在意的神态，“但是他们卖给哈里斯的枪与案件似乎毫无关联。”  
  
“是这样吗？”娜塔莎立即反问道，她的目光犀利，直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫。  
  
这些人，他们有备而来，他们是冲着巴基来的，史蒂夫想。他今天不应该和巴基见面，与巴基接触要十分小心，史蒂夫不能让这些人通过自己找到巴基。  
  
史蒂夫想起巴基先前留给他的那只手机，他身体向后靠，右手伸进上衣口袋，摸着里面的小键盘，播下快播按键，“我们去过枪店了，没有什么线索。”史蒂夫噘了噘嘴。  
  
娜塔莎又盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿， “但我们还是需要亲自再去现场查看，哈里斯家优先，还有任何与他有来往的人我们都要重新采访，尤其是那个出版社的证人。”  
  
“随便你们。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“对了，还有一件事。”一直沉默的克林特突然开口。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“对于那个死在红灯区的女人，她的身份，你们一点线索都没有吗？”  
  
史蒂夫虽然面向克林特，但他能感受到一旁娜塔莎冰冷的眼神。  
  
他们知道她的身份，史蒂夫几乎可以确定。  
  
“没有线索。”史蒂夫回答，“不过我也有一个问题。”  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
“按照你们所说的，你们在找的这个杀手，如果他每次的作案手法和凶器都不相同，你们是如何确认他的身份的？又为什么会确认他和我的案件有关？”  
  
两个探员交换了一下眼色，“罗杰斯警官，我们并没有完全向你交代实情，事实上，这个杀手，并非独立合约杀手，在他背后，还有一个更庞大的犯罪组织。”  
  
“什么组织？”  
  
“跨国走私。”  
  
“毒品？武器？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
神盾局到底是怎样的存在？一边打击走私，一边做“行业”垄断？  
  
娜塔莎从自己的文件夹中掏出几张照片，史蒂夫屏息等待。令人吃惊的，照片色彩鲜艳，多半是以植物为背景，每张照片中，都有一只羽毛色彩艳丽的小鸟。史蒂夫拿起照片，仔细打量，又抬头看看两个FBI探员。  
  
“是活体动物走私，这些小家伙来自东南亚，别看它们个头不大，但利润非凡，纽约州黑市价格在单只一万美元以上。”  
  
史蒂夫吹了声口哨，“所以说，这就是哈里斯想要报道的事情？”他举起手中的小鸟照片。  
  
“在看完你的调查报告后，我们是这么认为的。”娜塔莎从史蒂夫手上取回了照片，“好了，警官，现在我们已经以实相告，请你配合我们的调查，带我们去两起案发现场吧。”  
  
出发之前，史蒂夫躲到洗手间，确认先前拨给巴基的电话确实接通，他匆匆忙忙给巴基的号码发了短信，告诉他晚上无法赴约。娜塔莎和克林特一整天都与史蒂夫待在一起，史蒂夫不敢有丝毫懈怠。直到晚间下班，史蒂夫在回家的路上，仍然摆脱不掉被跟踪的感觉。  
  
回到史塔克大楼，电梯门一打开，史蒂夫便听到公用室内有笑声传来，他朝客厅走去，惊讶地发现，巴基正坐在沙发上，与佩珀交谈。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫惊讶看着他。  
  
“我本来想去警察局找你，但是和你错过了，就直接过来了，希望你别介意。”巴基轻巧地说道。  
  
佩珀指了指地上放的两团棕色的布包，“巴基带了礼物。”  
  
“感谢昨天的晚餐。”巴基接口道。  
  
“你太客气了……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“就是，我也这么说。”佩珀笑道，她表现得自然得体，丝毫不见早晨那种怀疑的神情，也许巴基让她改变了看法，又也许是佩珀总能把心思隐藏得很好，“史蒂夫，你回来得正好，我听巴基说他们有一个专为女性开设的射击俱乐部，我很感兴趣——”  
  
“佩珀——你最近又收到什么恐吓信吗？”史蒂夫立即紧张起来，且不说早年霍华德和玛利亚·史塔克车祸遇难一直存在疑点，三年前托尼和佩珀也接到过来自仇家的人身威胁。  
  
佩珀轻轻拍拍史蒂夫的手臂，“别紧张，恐吓信也就是平常那些，最近没什么特别的，我就是无聊而已。好啦，我回去了，不打扰你们。下周的董事会我们要为新项目做简报，忙得不行，等到董事会结束我再来向巴基询问详情。”佩珀说着站起身。  
  
“很高兴认识你。”巴基像前一天一样，与佩珀握手。他捡起地上的两个布包，跟着史蒂夫回到他的公寓。托比和坦克立刻围上来欢迎史蒂夫回家，他们看起来精神饱满，贾维斯应该已经喂过他们了。  
  
“巴基，你怎么过来了？你接到我的电话了吗？我给你发了信息。我觉得他们知道你的事情，最好不要让他们发现我们认识——”  
  
“我接到你的信息才决定过来的。电话也有接通，我听了你和那两个人的对话。他们是FBI？”  
  
“是的，一男一女，女人红头发，个子不高，绿眼睛，俄罗斯血统，叫娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，男的是棕色头发，蓝眼，叫克林特·巴顿。你听说过吗？”  
  
“没有。”巴基很肯定的回答道，“没见过。”  
  
“他们也许是神盾局的人。”  
  
“也许是。”  
  
“所以你们在追查活体动物走私？她给我看了一些小鸟的照片。”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“不止小型鸟类，那是最好带的，利润也高，还有其他猛禽和野兽。纽约有一个大型野生动物及相关物品交易黑市，这两年来一直由同一个组织经营。政府显然在调查这件事，神盾局也在查。”  
  
“还有哈里斯，也在查，他因此送了命。”  
  
“事情大概就是这样。”巴基同意道。  
  
“那现在怎么办？”  
  
“就我所知，目前还没有人来追查我的状况——”  
  
“那两个FBI呢？他们特别问起枪店的事情，一定是因为你。”  
  
“我不知道他们知道什么，但是我今天跟踪了你们一天，他们不像是要对你下手的样子，两个人都是真正的FBI，他们的身份没有造假。”  
  
“你跟踪我们！？”史蒂夫震惊地问道。  
  
“如果他们真是神盾局的人，我担心你的安全……”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫沉默下来，心中感动，巴基一直都是他的保护者，即使他并不认为自己需要保护，但知道自己被别人珍视、被巴基珍视，仍然让他感到幸福。史蒂夫看向巴基脚边，“我还没问，你带来的是什么？”  
  
“两个狗窝。”巴基回答，“来见你除了避开跟踪，至少得找点借口。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，他蹲下身，把布包拉链打开，布包翻成一个棕色的大狗窝，“这么占地方……我都不知道往哪里放。”巴基帮他拆开另一个狗窝，抱到客厅中史蒂夫给托比和坦克放的两个垫子上。  
  
两只狗疑惑地嗅着新家具，坦克很快趴进狗窝里。托比则用鼻字拱着新窝，几乎要把它掀翻了，巴基似乎看出了托比的心思，他掀起新狗窝，把地下的垫子抽出来，铺到狗窝里。托比高兴地摇着尾巴，却把那垫子又叼了出来，放在一边的地上，趴了上去。  
  
“这个家伙比较怀旧。”巴基说道，“它的耳朵有什么问题吗？”  
  
“托比听不见，你能看出来？”  
  
“早上的时候有感觉到，不能治吗？”  
  
“来我家时就是这样了，K9的人没有说过能治，我一直觉得他受的伤是永久性的。但我没带它看过耳朵。”  
  
“要是我妈还在……”巴基蹲在那里，摸着大狗的耳朵，他打了两个响指，只有坦克汪汪叫了两声。史蒂夫看着巴基的背影，又想起巴基的父母，不禁为他感到心痛。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
“好了！”巴基突然打断史蒂夫，似乎是想打断这种悲伤的情绪，“我过来还有一件别的事情，需要你帮我搜索。在格雷的记录中，我发现了一个比较有趣的条目，确切的说是一项神盾局计划，被称为‘洞察计划’，我想让你在文件中以此为关键字做个查找。”  
  
“当然……”史蒂夫凑到吧台旁，打开电脑，键入开机密码，找到早晨存储的转码文件。他把“洞察计划”作为关键字进行检索，一共搜到二十多个条目。他刚想把电脑让给巴基，突然感到不对劲。“怎么了？”巴基在史蒂夫背后问道。  
  
“‘洞察计划’这个几个字都显示成了链接……即使不做搜索……”他取消了搜索，屏幕上的荧光黄高亮显示统统消失了，但是‘洞察计划’仍然显示成浅蓝色带下划线的样式，与其他文字不同  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“这代表着……局域网数据库里存有同样的关键字，所以我的电脑进行了自动识别。”  
  
“局域网？你是说史塔克的……”  
  
“是。”史蒂夫将鼠标移动到链接上，双击后立即跳出文件管理器界面，电脑从内网获取了一个项目报告文件夹。  
  
“洞察计划”竟然也是史塔克集团新近的项目计划，将在下周呈交董事会审批。史蒂夫和巴基一起凑在屏幕前，面面相觑。


	11. Chapter 11

巴基从史蒂夫的肩膀后看着屏幕，史蒂夫试图点击进入“洞察计划”的文件夹，然而文件夹由密码保护，是巴基没有见过的防护程序。  
  
史蒂夫尝试键入密码，巴基一把抓住史蒂夫的手腕，“你知道密码吗？”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我不知道，但总可以试试嘛，这里的文件只有佩珀、托尼、贾维斯和我可以操作，工作文件大部分都是佩珀的，我可以——”  
  
“不行，你不能尝试，我们不能让任何人知道我们在做什么，如果你触发了什么警报——”  
  
史蒂夫突然抽回手，迅速打完了那行字母，敲了回车键，程序提示密码错误，巴基退了半步，在一边双手抱胸，气恼地瞪着史蒂夫。  
  
“托尼和佩珀与此事无关，如果他们发现我试图打开文件，我完全可以向他们解释，而且我甚至想直接去问佩珀。”史蒂夫一边说一边尝试了另一个密码，程序仍然提示错误。  
  
“你怎么知道他们与此事无关？史蒂夫，你在神盾局的暗杀名单上，如果你自己没做什么，那么你身边的人做了什么就是最合理的推测！”  
  
“你怀疑托尼和佩珀？”现在史蒂夫转头瞪着巴基。  
  
巴基抿起嘴，他自己也不是没有想过这种可能性，在先前与佩珀·波茨聊天的时候有过试探，他并没有感到任何异常，但也不能排除任何可能性，现在再加上“洞察计划”这层关联，巴基不得不做出联想。史蒂夫明显对巴基的考量非常不满，巴基看得出，史蒂夫感到被冒犯，他真的生气了。不管过多少年，这个固执的家伙仍然如此轻信，这令巴基十分发愁，“我只是根据所见的事实进行推断——”  
  
“佩珀和托尼是我的家人，这十年里，要是没有他们，我——”史蒂夫扭过头，“你不能告诉我他们是坏人，我不可能相信，你不在这里的时候，他们在这里。”他关掉密码输入窗口，不再看巴基，开始重新搜索，浏览有关“洞察计划”的内容。  
  
巴基心中觉得难过，因为史蒂夫所说确是事实。巴基选择对史蒂夫避而不见，选择离开，现在史蒂夫已经有了新的家人和朋友。他突然间重新出现在史蒂夫的生活里，一上来就要指责这些年来一直照顾史蒂夫的亲人，史蒂夫感到愤怒是理所应当的，巴基不应该这样伤害他。史蒂夫的话语，带着明显的攻击意味，可巴基仍然能看透他每一点小心思，史蒂夫并不能真正伤到巴基什么。放在过去，这小子比现在还要执拗百倍。真正让巴基心口疼痛的，是看到现在的史蒂夫，即使说出这样的话，也带着犹豫不决的口吻，他的手指捏着桌边，咬着嘴唇，似乎害怕巴基会反击，会离开，却又坚持着地不肯放弃。  
  
怀疑史蒂夫信任的人，巴基正戳中史蒂夫的底线。巴基清楚，若是他自己说出任何威胁性的话语，威胁他如果不按照巴基的步调行事，就不再让他参与，史蒂夫也许会为他妥协，就像他在最近几天之内对太多事情做出了妥协。史蒂夫不会认同巴基近年来的“工作”，也不会喜欢巴基所在的组织，但是他对巴基的讲述全盘接受，这些都是巴基获得的某种特许。置疑史蒂夫现在的家人，是史蒂夫的另一个禁区，巴基并不想让他为难。  
  
“我并不真的怀疑他们，只是考虑其中的关联。”  
  
“对不起，我感到很抱歉……”巴基稍一松口，史蒂夫立即低下头，看着键盘，“你不要生气。他们对我来说很重要，巴基，我不能在你们之间做选择。”  
  
巴基靠近，碰了碰史蒂夫的手背，史蒂夫放松了一点，他放开了桌子边缘，巴基蜷起手指，轻轻握住史蒂夫的手。  
  
“你不必选择，我不会离开你。”  
  
史蒂夫猛地反手抓住巴基，“可是我爱你，我需要……我也爱他们，我只是希望——大家能够愉快相处。”  
  
“难道我不也爱你吗？我不会拿任何事情来威胁你，史蒂夫，绝对不会，原先不会，现在更不会。”巴基苦笑了一下，他把史蒂夫拉到近前，缓缓靠近，让他们的额头贴在一起，“我身边带着一团大麻烦，而且现在你我处境相同，都是官司缠身，如果我们不想办法把这件事弄明白，就没可能继续……但是，所有这些，并不会影响我对你的感情。”  
  
“那么你要听我的。”史蒂夫轻声说，他停顿了片刻，继续道，“我试了两次密码，大概是猜不出来的，但是明天早上，我会试探地去问佩珀，我不会告诉她全部，绝不是出于怀疑，只是不希望把他们也卷进来。也许这只是简单的重名巧合，也许还有其他关联，但无论如何，我相信佩珀和托尼与你们所处理的犯罪行为无关。托尼根本不是一个好商人，他就会在实验室里捣鼓他那点破铜烂铁，不在工作的时候就在尽情享受；佩珀是个管理者，比起金钱，她更注重个人的声誉和成就。我和他们相处了这么久，绝不会看错他们，就像我也不会看错你。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，“你是否看错我，真的有待商榷，史蒂夫。但是我接受你的说法，要说我最相信什么，大概还是你吧。”  
  
“那我们现在做什么？”史蒂夫退后了一点，又转头看电脑屏幕。  
  
“把搜索到的内容都打印出来，我们分头读吧，看看有没有什么线索。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他把所有“洞察计划”相关的内容前后节选打印出来，与巴基一起阅读。  
  
格雷留下的文档中，对该计划的具体内容语焉不详，二人只了解到，这个计划涉及某种仪器的安装和使用，仪器的安装范围覆盖美国各个边境城市。当他们把那些城市在地图上标注出来后，几乎沿着美国版图划了一圈。计划中还提到一个二期项目，包涵更多境外城市，它们遍布东亚、中东和欧洲。  
  
“这到底是怎样的设备呢？”  
  
“神盾局的唯一使命就是阻止走私，如果这真的与史塔克集团有关，没准涉及到武器——”  
  
“巴基——”  
  
“我只是就事论事。”  
  
“即使如此，那我也得告诉你，史塔克集团近年来已经从武器制造转向航空器制造业了，如果这个‘洞察计划’真的是个新项目，那么99%的可能性与民航技术相关，今天那两个调查局来的特工，提到的可只是些小鸟，完全没提起走私飞机。”  
  
巴基扔下手中的最后一页纸，“违法跨国买卖飞机的也不是没有，很多恐怖组织需要飞机。”  
  
“我们只做民航，不涉及武器。”  
  
即使那样也不能确保什么，但巴基没有继续坚持，他叹气道：“好吧，史蒂夫，我不想为这事争论，没什么意义。”  
  
“那你接下去要怎么办？”  
  
“马上又到了接头时间，我需要去一趟华盛顿特区，与那个新来的女人碰头，看看她到底是什么门路。”  
  
“但是你并没有完成任务，那太危险。”  
  
“我会有所防备。”巴基拍拍史蒂夫的膝盖，想叫他放心，这些年巴基也做过不少危险的渗透工作，他对自己的能力有足够的信心。  
  
“我和你一起去。”  
  
“我不放心你跟来。”  
  
“我不放心你一个人。”史蒂夫也固执地扔下手中的材料。巴基准备从沙发上站起来，史蒂夫突然把他拦腰抱住，向回拉扯，巴基没好气地挣扎，但脚下中心不稳，已经跌回沙发上。两个人突然在史蒂夫家的宽沙发上扭打起来，都想要制服对方，他们先前打印出来的纸张被掀得到处乱飞，最终还是史蒂夫占先手，他骑到巴基腰上，两只手按着巴基的手腕，把他压在沙发上。  
  
巴基喘着气，不再挣扎，“好吧，混蛋，你赢了，现在你倒是能赢我了。你想怎样吧？”  
  
史蒂夫也喘着气，压在巴基身上，一双蓝眼睛凝视着他，史蒂夫眼中的执着突然让巴基感到有些恐慌，他到底要怎样才能保护这个傻小子的安全？  
  
“你不许一个人走，我要和你一起去。而且你今天晚上也不许走。”  
  
巴基忽略掉今晚的部分，叹气道：“现在你有两个跟屁虫，就算带上你，我们不可能带上那两个探员吧……”  
  
“帮我甩掉他们。”  
  
巴基沉思片刻，打消了说服史蒂夫的念头，他也想到把史蒂夫一个人留在纽约的安全隐患，“哎……如果你执意坚持，也许并没有那么复杂，毕竟你是个有直升机的有钱人。”  
  
史蒂夫终于露出了整晚第一个笑容，那让巴基开始检讨自己的过失，他不想这样，他希望史蒂夫快乐。怎样才能让他永远拥有这样的笑容？  
  
“你会留下吗？”史蒂夫小心地问道，语气中带有期待。  
  
“我打不过你，还能怎样？”巴基夸张地翻了个白眼。  
  
史蒂夫不出所料地再次笑起来，他突然接近，在巴基的唇角轻轻吻了一下，巴基刚想回应，史蒂夫迅速后退，坐起身来。巴基也撑起上身，这感觉不坏——有史蒂夫在身边，伸手就能碰到，不再只是永远不能实现的心愿。于是他真地抬起手，指尖碰碰史蒂夫的嘴唇、脸颊，捏捏他的耳朵，给他理理耳边乱翘的金色短发。  
  
史蒂夫躲开巴基的手，又趴回巴基身上，脑袋扎在他的脖子旁边，两个人一起倒在沙发上，“那些文档已经没什么可看的了，我们来聊天吧。”  
  
“聊什么？”巴基失笑。  
  
“我想知道你这些年过得怎么样？不是说工作，不工作的时候，私下里。有没有过别的心上人？你都不怎么说起你自己。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
史蒂夫又抬起头，盯着巴基的脸，目光明亮，“我不介意，我只是想知道，我想知道你过得好不好。”  
  
“总体而言，自从回到美国，一切都还顺利。神盾局的工作也就是跟踪和调查。”那不完全是事实，但也算不上是谎言。  
  
“男朋友呢？”  
  
巴基对他的死缠烂打感到恼火，“你呢？你有男朋友吗？凭什么光问我？”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“没有长期的，最久的认识小半年。该你了。”  
  
“时间最久的是一个姑娘，她还在南非。我离开的时候就分手了，回纽约以后没有其他人。”  
  
“她叫什么？你们在一起多久？”  
  
“菲欧娜，两年多，在菲欧娜之前还有一个女孩，不到一年。”  
  
“所以你还是喜欢女人。”史蒂夫沉吟道。  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基并不想让他误会什么，但史蒂夫却很快打断了他。  
  
“但现在你是我的了，我只是觉得……似乎很对不起薇妮阿姨。”  
  
“她不介意，或者说她会想通的。”巴基回答道。  
  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛，讶异地看着巴基，“她知道？”  
  
“在出事之前……我告诉过她。”巴基回忆着当时的情景，他还记得那时候的自己有多么年轻幼稚，“要知道，我本打算告诉你的，史蒂夫，我清楚我们分开前一天你……我知道那次你想对我说什么，我本想告诉你，我也喜欢你。我说一直喜欢你，不只是哄你开心的话，那都是真的。我不喜欢什么女人，我喜欢你。”  
  
“你为什么没告诉我？”  
  
“你又为什么没告诉我？”  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴唇，不答话了。  
  
“我说过了，我不想威胁你，从前就不会那样做。我太需要你去参加那次治疗了，史蒂夫，那一次并不是个好时机。”巴基顿了顿，“但我了解自己的心意，所以别再问什么女人的事情了，你也是个完全藏不住心事的蠢货，你觉得我会看不出来吗？”  
  
“我只能那么想，我还能怎么想？想着你虽然看出来了，却不愿意回应，所以直接放弃吗？你是我唯一爱的人，我难道——”史蒂夫突然停顿，苦笑了一下，摇摇头，“反正我们谁也没比谁好到哪去，还是不要互相埋怨了……所以呢，你就跑到非洲，对你妈出柜了吗？”  
  
巴基也干笑了一下，“我每天都在想你，你觉得我妈看不出来吗？当然，我也憋得难受，总想告诉谁，我不记得具体的原因了，反正我们就是谈到了。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，不再看巴基的眼睛，只是盯着他的下巴，“我都没告诉过别人。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“那你妈她……说什么？”史蒂夫再次打断他。  
  
“她也不是完全接受，她让我先不要对我爸讲，她一直念叨你妈妈上大学的时候就是个万人迷，自己却浑然不知，她说你长得和莎拉很像，个子又小，她说你要是个女孩子就好了。”巴基回忆着母亲纠结但又打定主意不给儿子增添更多压力的表情，巴基知道她总会支持自己，在巴基心中，薇妮弗莱德是全世界最好的母亲。他曾经那样幸运。  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我什么？”他从久远的记忆中回到现实，史蒂夫已经从他身上翻下来，坐在沙发边上，不再压着他。巴基不想失去身体接触，于是他也做起来，双腿靠在史蒂夫身后的沙发背上，从侧面搂住史蒂夫的腰，下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩膀上。耶稣基督，巴基在心里想着，这家伙真的用得着长这么壮吗？  
  
“你会不会觉得，如果我是个女孩就好了？”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
巴基不由得笑出声，笑得难以停下来。  
  
“别笑啦！或者也许你还是喜欢我过去那样子？”史蒂夫固执地继续追问，巴基可以感到他的肩膀微微僵直——史蒂夫真的感到紧张。  
  
巴基放开史蒂夫，左手捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，把他的脸扭过来，面对自己，“你觉得你现在和过去真有那么大差别吗？我怎么看不出来？”巴基调笑道。  
  
“至少我现在力气比你大。”史蒂夫的嘴角翘了翘，然而却笑得很矜持，巴基在心中咒骂着这个死心眼。  
  
“你只不过碰巧赢了一次。”他不屑地指出来。  
  
史蒂夫又轻声开口道：“别打岔，我想知道……巴基，我想知道你喜欢什么，我想给你点什么，我不知道自己能给你些什么。”  
  
巴基看着他认真的表情，忍不住凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，“你这个大傻瓜，你觉得我会在乎？我只希望你健康，我希望你像现在一样。你是什么样子又如何？我爱你，史蒂夫，我只希望我爱上的那个人永远都可以做他自己，我希望他快乐，我希望自己能让他快乐。如果你想给我什么，那就给我这些吧。”  
  
史蒂夫只犹豫了几秒，便扑上来吻他，亲吻的间隙口中还念叨着一些傻话，他说他当然高兴，甚至开心得想哭，只要巴基在，他就不害怕。巴基问他怕什么，史蒂夫只回答说，“怕你不在。”  
  
他们几乎在沙发上把彼此扒光，但史蒂夫的狗逐渐变得吵闹起来，他们不得不躲进卧室，锁上屋门。史蒂夫向巴基保证他的公寓绝对隔音，可巴基还是觉得他们闹出的动静大概能惊动楼下两层的人。与史蒂夫亲热让巴基感到熟悉，他不断回想起许久以前的片段，温暖而亲密，虽然那时候他们从不曾像现在这样相处。  
  
等到二人都筋疲力尽地倒在床铺上，史蒂夫凑过来，蜷在巴基的身侧，很快就进入了一种半睡半醒的状态，和他小时候一模一样。  
  
“你睡着了吗？”巴基像以前一样试探地问他。  
  
“睡着了。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“你真是说梦话的行家里手。”  
  
“懒得答你。”  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“对不起。”巴基对他道歉，只有这个时候，史蒂夫不会与他争辩。所有过去的承诺，现在的承诺，巴基只知道他必须要去兑现它们，却不确定自己是否可以办到。巴基当然愿意牺牲一切，可问题在于，这是一场牺牲一切就会失败的战争。  
  
史蒂夫突然迷迷糊糊地撑起上半身，看着巴基眨了眨眼，巴基心头一紧，他不想再让史蒂夫感到为难。但史蒂夫只是低下头吻了他一下，又回到巴基身边的位置，躺好，似乎并没有理解巴基先前说了什么，“我爱你，巴克，你回来真是太好了。”他模糊地说道。  
  
“我会努力不让你失望的，史蒂夫，我会努力的。”巴基轻轻吻了吻史蒂夫的头顶，闭上眼睛。


	12. Chapter 12

清晨醒来，史蒂夫意识到自己正枕在巴基的肩膀上，脸颊贴着温暖的皮肤。 “……还以为你又已经起床了……”  
  
“你让起床这件简单的事情都变得越来越困难，一直压着我，根本起不来。”巴基调笑道，声音听起来清晰警觉，应该已经睡醒很久了，他在细微处的体贴让史蒂夫心怀感激。一直以来，巴基充当着史蒂夫保护者的角色，从他们第一次相见就是如此，直到如今，没准直到将来。史蒂夫一方面对此感到恼火，就像以往一样，他从不认为自己需要这样的特殊爱护；但令一方面，他又觉得如此庆幸，他希望巴基永远也不要停止。  
  
几天来的接触几乎让史蒂夫感到惊奇，为什么他们分开了那么久，一旦重逢，立刻便能回到他们旧有的相处模式中？他们各自都改变了太多，但彼此之间的相互作用，却没有一丝一毫的改变。这不只让史蒂夫觉得不可思议，甚至让他莫名恐慌。  
  
史蒂夫翻过身，他仍然压着巴基的一只手臂，仰面伸展了一下身体，开始用力揉眼睛，“几点了？我这就起床。”  
  
床垫动了动，巴基凑过来，轻吻史蒂夫的头顶，史蒂夫重新转回侧躺的姿势，在被子下面搂住巴基的腰。其实他还困得要命，一点也不想起床，尤其是可以抱着巴基的时候，史蒂夫一辈子都不想离开床上了。  
  
“刚过6点，你可以再睡一会儿，半个小时后叫你。我答应了留下吃早饭……而且我得等你去上班后再离开这里，以防那两个探员会在大厦门口盯梢。”  
  
“嗯……我会注意别人的跟踪。然后呢？我们晚上去华盛顿？这回驾驶员载我们去，让贾维斯订好酒店，反正我们得过夜，不如在家里搞得高调一点，这样不会惹人怀疑。史塔克家很注重隐私，雇员都会被调查祖上三代，嘴严可靠，外人也不会知晓。”  
  
“随意，反正约定的会面时间是明天傍晚，我们明天还有充足的时间来准备。”  
  
“真不错，又一次约会。”史蒂夫哼道。  
  
“是不是约得太频繁？一天一次？”巴基的话语里带着笑意。  
  
“热恋期。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基沉默了一会儿，他的声调突然变了一些，不再那样轻快，“感情烧得太急，会烧尽的。”史蒂夫抬起头看巴基，他们对视，看着彼此的眼睛，爱意深不见底，“你会那样吗？爱得太多，爱得太快？”  
  
“我不会，我只是那样听说……”  
  
“我也听说过同样的事情。”他抬起头，轻轻亲吻巴基的嘴唇，“但是怎样才能爱得少一点？怎样才能慢下来？怎么才能……永远这样？”他认真地发问，想要知道答案。  
  
巴基搂紧他的肩膀，“我也不知道，没办法停下来，不会停下来。”  
  
“你会担心吗？”  
  
“我担心很多事。”  
  
“也许你担心太多事情。”  
  
“也许。”  
  
“你还会带我去非洲吗？”  
  
“我还以为你已经去过了。”巴基错开眼神，“我知道你去非洲找过我们的下落。”  
  
“但不是你带我去的。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
“如果你想的话，当然……等这件事过去，等一切都过去，我带你去，无论哪里，我们一起走。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默下来，想象着未来，他见过那草原和戈壁，但是他还没见过巴基在那里。史蒂夫拥有一张巴基在非洲的照片，高瘦的少年站在吉普车顶上，只穿着一条卡其布短裤，皮肤晒得黝黑，他张开双臂，仰头看着天空。  
  
史蒂夫想亲眼一见那光景，史蒂夫想要亲眼看看自由本身。他没答话，巴基便又说道：“也许我们应该现在就走，买两张机票。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻笑了一下，“也许我们应该等这件事过去。”他感到巴基的手指在自己肩膀上收紧，便补充道，“不许道歉。”  
  
史蒂夫明显把巴基的道歉掖了回去，“你现在简直不讲道理。”巴基叹道。  
  
他们躺在床上聊了半个多小时，几乎错过了该起床的时间。两个人慌手慌脚地清洁穿衣，来到公用室的时候佩珀已经坐在餐桌旁了。她抬头看到史蒂夫和巴基，立即露出笑容，“早上好，咖啡在台子上，还有烤好的面包。”  
  
史蒂夫从橱柜里拿了自己的马克杯，又看向一边给客人用的普通白瓷杯，犹豫了片刻才拿出来。他给二人倒了黑咖啡，又拿出咖啡牛奶，以询问的眼神看巴基。他不记得巴基喜欢什么样的咖啡，也不记得几天前巴基咖啡杯中饮料的颜色，他需要重新记下这些，他还需要给巴基买个特殊的杯子。  
  
当二人端着咖啡杯落座的时候，佩珀正若有所思地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫扭头看了看巴基，抿起嘴唇，感到有些尴尬。  
  
“我们得给巴基买个杯子才行。”佩珀笑着说道，她的话语立刻让史蒂夫放松下来。  
  
“你和史蒂夫的杯子都是只狗，橱柜里还有一个娃娃杯子。”巴基饶有兴趣地陈述道。  
  
“这不是一般的狗，我的是闪电狗，佩珀的是斯派克——”史蒂夫笑着喝了一口咖啡，从佩珀手中接过黄油盘。  
  
“我知道，斯派克是《猫和老鼠》里面那只，史蒂夫的我没见过。”  
  
“我的斯派克是个护犊子的老爹，柜子里那个是托尼的，贝蒂娃娃——”佩珀接着史蒂夫的话，而后史蒂夫和佩珀异口同声地说完，“——性感的代名词。”两个人都噗地笑了出来。  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基，他也在笑，看起来比之前更放松，他还在看史蒂夫的杯子，“闪电狗到底是什么？”  
  
“超级英雄狗。”佩珀回答道，“我们的史蒂夫总觉得自己有超能力。”  
  
“哈，可不是吗……”巴基笑道，他看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道巴基在想什么——他们小时候的那些事情，巴基每每出现在恰当的场合，帮助史蒂夫免遭欺负。史蒂夫并不惧怕什么，也许那时候他会挨些拳脚，但不会因此妥协，他不会让那些欺凌弱小的人取胜，无论代价。  
  
事后巴基会帮他处理伤口，嘴里说着狠话，手上却格外轻柔。而无论巴基如何骂史蒂夫不懂得保护自己，他从没有说过史蒂夫是错的  
  
“《闪电狗》是部动画片，你没听说过吗？应该多去去影院。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“很多年前的动画片，现在只能订购影碟了。”佩珀说。  
  
“我就有，在家看也挺好，大家一起。”史蒂夫看向佩珀。  
  
“好啊，我不介意再看一次，今晚吗？正好周五了。”  
  
“今晚……不行，我和巴基说好去华盛顿。”  
  
“你们倒是出去得很频繁嘛！”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地看向自己的咖啡杯，抓住时机改变话题，“是啊……哦对了，说起在家看电影，昨晚我用电脑的时候不小心点进一个文件夹，‘洞察计划’是什么？集团最近有新的大项目吗？还保密起来了。”  
  
佩珀眨了眨眼，对“洞察计划”并没表现出丝毫异常，“哦，那个呀，那个是托尼最近在做的一个关于模式识别的人工智能项目，因为是政府出资，所以有特殊的保密协议，你最好也不要乱动他的文件，我不知道内容是什么，那个项目都是托尼自己在做的。”  
  
“总觉得‘洞察计划’还挺耳熟的，似乎在哪里听过，也许是电视上？”巴基突然不动声色地插嘴问道。  
  
“是啊，我和巴基昨天都觉得听说过，但想不起来是什么。”史蒂夫帮腔道。  
  
佩珀奇怪地看了巴基一眼，然后又看向史蒂夫，“嗯……我不知道巴基你是在哪里听说的，也许只是因为史蒂夫觉得耳熟？霍华德在去世之前就是在做这个项目，后来因为那次事故，项目就终止了，政府也撤资了。去年圣诞节前才重新启动的。你知道托尼对霍华德和玛利亚的死一直耿耿于怀，都这么多年了，他也没有解开心结。现在他愿意重启这个项目，我也感到安心不少，完成他父亲未完成的工作，大概能帮他了却一些心事吧。”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，巴基也没再开口，他们聊到了华盛顿特区的好饭馆，佩珀给他们推荐了几处不错的私人画廊和博物馆。聊到佩珀离开后，史蒂夫才与巴基一同回到自己的公寓。  
  
“史塔克夫妇是哪一年遭遇车祸的？”一进屋，巴基就这样问道。  
  
“七年前了，那时候我搬来这里还没多久，真的以为托尼会在那之后把我扫地出门，但他并没有，甚至让律师确保我得到自己的那一份遗产……你觉得，他们的‘洞察计划’，和格雷提到的‘洞察计划’会有什么关联吗？”  
  
“我也不知道，七年前我还没回纽约呢，即使真的回来了，也未必知道这其中有没有关联，除了我自己领到的任务，根本不可能知道组织里的其他事件。我一直都相信这种保密性和对任务安排的绝对服从是必要的……”巴基叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫安抚地拍了拍巴基的手臂，“没关系，明天也许就能知道一些事情。”  
  
巴基沉默了一会儿，突然抬头看向史蒂夫，他的眼神变得冰冷严厉，“史蒂夫，如果明天那个女人被证明不怀好意，我需要让她消失。”  
  
史蒂夫心中像是被捏了一把。“让她消失”——巴基竟然可以面无表情地说出这种话，他知道分开的这些年来，巴基一直生活在一片灰色地带，见鬼的，他甚至已经亲眼目睹巴基杀死了一名杀手。史蒂夫自己能对这种事情容忍到什么程度呢？  
  
“你要知道，我并不是在征求你的许可，你并不需要参与到这件事当中……现在你还有选择的机会。”巴基继续道。  
  
“我一定要和你一起去……从今往后，我要知道所有的事情，好的、坏的……我不是小孩子，你应该懂我，我一直知道这个世界不是非黑即白，但我仍然没办法允许无故杀人的做法。”  
  
“‘无故’与否非常值得商榷，别忘了她给我的上一项任务是取你的性命。”  
  
“如果她拔枪，我们拔枪，如果没有……”史蒂夫咬住嘴唇。  
  
“她知道我的样子，也许不能一下子查明我的身份，但她能找到我，如果那样的话，我从今往后就不得不背着枪靶子生活，我就必须得离开。”  
  
“没关系的，我和你一起。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“我身上不是已经背上了他们的靶子，虽然不知道为什么，但我们现在处境是一样，巴基。”  
  
“你心甘情愿放弃这里？”巴基指了指周围，看向老实趴在沙发旁的两只大狗。  
  
“不情愿，但逼不得已我也会离开。或者……也许我们能得到警方的保护……”  
  
巴基叹气道，“你仍然太天真。”  
  
“并不是天真，只是……”史蒂夫搓着手，想了一会儿，才说道，“你不是还打算过，一辈子都不再见我了？”  
  
“我——”  
  
史蒂夫挥了一下手，打断了巴基，“一辈子的时间真的可长可短，快乐就短暂，痛苦就漫长。我们在一起很快乐，但一转眼，一辈子可能就结束了，所以没办法为那么短暂的未来牺牲现在，我一定要和你一起去。但我也不想后悔，巴克，我知道如果自己允许你按照你先前的方法做事，我会后悔的。如果她拔枪，我们拔枪，如果没有，我们要见机行事，如果我们不得不离开，就一起走，只要在一起，就一定不是最糟糕的选项……我只是，不想让你做坏事。”  
  
“恐怕已经太晚了，史蒂夫，你难道都没注意听我先前告诉你的事情吗？你难道没看到我……”巴基没有继续说下去。  
  
“但是我相信你的判断力，只有这次，你不能做预判，你觉得要杀我的人一定是坏人，这样的决定太过草率，也许是误会，也许有其他的缘由，这次让我来做判断。”史蒂夫看着巴基，“你相信我吗？”  
  
巴基又看了史蒂夫一会儿，眼神变得柔软，“当然，当然，史蒂夫。”他们相对沉默了一阵，巴基继续道，“那就这样，你代替我去见那个女人，问她你与此事的关联，问洞察计划。她会认出你，但我会守住你。如果她拔枪，我会射击，如果她没有，我们可以听她解释，如果她逃跑，你要负责把她抓回来，我们再商议对策。这样好吗，我的警官先生？”  
  
史蒂夫低头笑了道:“这样好。”他看了看房间里的钟表，对巴基说道，“我该走了。”  
  
巴基点点头，他们拥抱了一下，交换了一个告别的吻，史蒂夫先离开了公寓。  
  
去警局的一路上，史蒂夫总疑心有人跟踪，但却没有目击到追踪人的行迹，他无法确定是自己疑心病作祟，还是因为对方的技术太好。当史蒂夫到达警局的时候，两个联邦探员已经出现在史蒂夫的工位旁边了，克林特·巴顿还坐在史蒂夫的椅子上。  
  
“早啊。”  
  
“刚到，我们找到她了。”克林特对开门见山地对史蒂夫说道。他的搭档在一旁观察着史蒂夫的表情。  
  
“谁？”史蒂夫明知故问，他对克林特挥了一下手，示意他让出椅子。  
  
“你的女无名氏。”克林特站起来，娜塔莎仍然在观察史蒂夫，史蒂夫故意转身坐下，取出抽屉里的谋杀手册。  
  
“她是谁？你们怎么查到她身份的？”  
  
“是死者的妹妹报了失踪。”  
  
“为什么隔了这么久才报案？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。  
  
“失踪立案实际上是上周，但因为死者的妹妹并不了解死者最近的动向，她们住在华盛顿特区，不在纽约，名字是劳拉·艾芙琳，报案的妹妹叫琳达·艾芙琳，两个人都是俄罗斯移民。劳拉在半年前搬离了妹妹的公寓，此后姐妹二人无见面往来，琳达不知道劳拉已经离开了华盛顿特区。”  
  
华盛顿……史蒂夫心中暗觉不安，他不动声色地问道：“职业呢？”  
  
“姐妹二人都是应召女郎，原先是同一个皮条客，同样的客源，半年前分家了，根据琳达的供词，她不知道劳拉最近在做些什么。”  
  
“可信吗？既然她和劳拉失去了往来，为何还会报案？”  
  
“据说是因为她们每个月还会通电话，这个月却突然找不到人了。”  
  
“你们真的可以确定杀死她的人，是你们要找的杀手？不会是因为劳拉脱离了原先的皮条客，而导致被杀害？”  
  
“皮条客不会追到曼哈顿，如果劳拉能够离开华盛顿，那么意味着她与先前的皮条客和平分手。我们只是不知道她又把自己搅进了什么样的生意里。”  
  
“你们拿到她的客户名单了吗？”  
  
“没有，她换了生意，不能再留着过去的客户名单。”  
  
史蒂夫故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“看来任务很明显了，我不能跨州，所以我会调查劳拉·艾芙琳在纽约的住处，二位大概会去华盛顿？还是说这个案子现在彻底与我无关了，你们今天是来要谋杀手册的？”  
  
“我们的飞机在两小时后。”克林特说道，“至于案子，还是你的，我们现在只能劳烦你调查她在纽约的情况，查找住址以及人际交往。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“好吧，了解了。那我们随时联络？”  
  
娜塔莎盯着史蒂夫看了两秒，才回答道：“是的，随时联络。拜托了，罗杰斯警官。”  
  
史蒂夫目送娜塔莎和克林特离开了警局，他终于松了口气，但一想到那两个探员也会前往华盛顿，就又紧张起来。他们到底是什么人？史蒂夫立即打电话给华盛顿警局总署，了解失踪案的立案情况，一切均与两个探员的陈述相吻合。  
  
史蒂夫打开电脑，开始按照劳拉·艾芙琳的姓名搜索她在纽约的注册地址，系统内自然并无艾芙琳的注册信息，按照登记地址，她仍然住在华盛顿银泉站附近的一所公寓，同登记在一所公寓的租户还有琳达·艾芙琳。但史蒂夫知道劳拉在纽约的居所，那是他在巴基先前给他看的调查报告上见到的。  
  
史蒂夫抽空躲到无人的审讯室中，拨通了巴基的号码。  
  
“喂？”巴基并没有自报姓名。  
  
“是我，那两个探员马上要去华盛顿，因为艾芙琳的妹妹在华盛顿报了失踪。”电话那边一直沉默，“你觉得这和你的接头活动有关吗？”  
  
“不知道……”  
  
“你去过劳拉在纽约的住所吗？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
“去过。”巴基回答。  
  
“在她死后？”  
  
“是的，在她死后。”  
  
“有什么线索……巴基，你还没有告诉我她和哈里斯到底在调查哪个官员。”  
  
“你现在能脱身吗？”巴基问，“我们换个地方说。”  
  
“可以，我正好需要调查艾芙琳的住处。”  
  
“但你本不应该知道地址。”  
  
“这个我懂，所以才需要‘调查’。我需要一点时间才能去找你，我看到她名下有注册的信用卡，我会先走访她的消费场所，去问询一些证人，总能找到她的住址信息。总之必须出外勤，所以可以去和你碰面。”  
  
“我会先去机场，确认巴顿和罗曼诺夫真的离开纽约，中午1点在我的酒吧，如何？我们可以一起吃午饭。”  
  
“好的，那么中午见。”  
  
调查艾芙琳的地址比想象中还要顺利，史蒂夫仔细查看了她的消费记录，几乎已经可以确定她居住的核心区域。她也使用信用卡支付过外卖服务，史蒂夫在走访两家中餐馆之后，就得到了艾芙琳的住址。他联系了萨姆和戴维，通告了调查进度，并与二人相约在下午一起走访艾芙琳的住所。  
  
2点不到，史蒂夫就来到巴基拥有的乔薇酒吧。酒吧还没有开门营业，史蒂夫根据巴基先前的指示，直接从后门进入。  
  
他通过后厨，绕到酒吧前台，一个胖乎乎地黑人女子正在整理酒具。  
  
“你好。”史蒂夫向她打招呼。  
  
“哦，你好！一定是史蒂夫吧，詹姆斯说你会来这里。随便坐吧，我马上就过去，这里是菜单，你可以随便点，任何菜品都可以。对了，你可以叫我泰丽。”  
  
“泰丽，你好，很高兴认识你。”  
  
史蒂夫被女人的热情感染，对她友好地笑笑，随便找了张二人方桌坐下，“你们也做午餐吗？”  
  
“当然不，不过詹姆斯过来的时候，我会做午餐，你可别误会，我不是这里的酒保，那个懒鬼每天八点整才会上班，我是厨师兼任酒保以外的全部职位。快看看吧，你可以选菜单上的任何菜，虽然那是晚餐菜单。”  
  
“我还是等巴……呃，等他过来吧。”女人管巴基叫詹姆斯，史蒂夫不知道自己是否应该提到巴基的外号，毕竟他已经更换了中间名。  
  
“哦，亲爱的，我知道那个小伙子要吃什么，他每次都点老样子。你只要选好你自己的就行了。”  
  
史蒂夫突然意识到，眼前这个热情的女人，是巴基的朋友，就像佩珀和托尼是史蒂夫的朋友一样，在他们分开的日子里，巴基也有自己生活交往的人，比如枪店的黛西，比如这个酒吧的泰丽，“也许……我可以选和他一样的？”  
  
“可以！我必须要说，你的品味可真不错。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，听到通往后厨的门打开，巴基正巧走了进来。泰丽热情地和他打了招呼，“好了，詹姆斯，你先自己给你的客人弄点喝的，我去做饭了。”  
  
巴基笑着点点头，与路过他身边的泰丽拥抱了一下。他走到吧台后，拿了两只玻璃杯，“喝什么？”  
  
“苏打水就好。”  
  
巴基接了两杯苏打水，走到史蒂夫坐的桌旁，在他对面坐下来，“泰丽的手艺很棒，你点了什么？”  
  
“和你一样的。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“她有没有说那是什么？”巴基继续问。  
  
史蒂夫警惕地挑起眉毛，“不会是你养成什么奇怪的饮食癖好吧？”  
  
巴基大笑，“怎么可能？我只是不知道我吃的是什么。”  
  
“什么意思啊，她说你每次都点一样的。”  
  
“‘老样子’？”巴基仍然带着笑容，史蒂夫觉得他的样子很放松，那让史蒂夫的心情也跟着好起来。  
  
“所以你不知道‘老样子’是什么……”  
  
“我每次都会吃到同样不同的东西。”巴基耸耸肩，“但她的手艺没话说，倒是不用担心。”  
  
“那两个人上飞机了？”  
  
“是的，他们离开了，我们很难再知道那两个探员的动向。”  
  
“如果我们明天要对付三个人，恐怕不那么容易。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“别担心，我会见机行事，那两个探员的行动方式也很奇怪，他们似乎在试探什么，我感觉他们和我们一样不确定。”  
  
“好吧，无论如何，我‘找到了’艾芙琳的住处，下午和两个同事一起过去，有什么我需要注意的事情吗？”  
  
“没有，她家很干净。”  
  
“你有没有她的客户名单？”  
  
巴基摇头，“我没找到那个，我感觉她似乎不再做应招服务了，而是定向服务。”  
  
“我记得在你的报告里，她每周都会去参加三次酒会。”  
  
“是的，而且酒会地点一共有三处。都是私人会所，我难以混进去。只尝试了一次，但进去之后人多，我在里面待了一个多小时，找到她的时候，她从一个有人看守的房门出来。我想那是私人活动室，她还在干老本行，只是定点服务，不接电话了。”  
  
“哈里斯到底在调查谁？”  
  
“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”  
  
史蒂夫想了半天，仍然对这个名字完全陌生，“皮尔斯是什么人？”  
  
“他在海关总署工作，今年新任行政总长官。”  
  
“那他和纽约有什么关系？海关总署的总部不是也在华盛顿吗？”  
  
“在华盛顿，没错，但根据哈里斯的调查，皮尔斯曾经出现在南安普顿和纽约的慈善酒会上。”  
  
“艾芙琳也会出席的那些？”  
  
“在我跟踪艾芙琳的那段时间里，从未见过这个皮尔斯。”  
  
“不过现在看来，艾芙琳是从华盛顿转来纽约的，这一定不是偶然。”  
  
“嗯……确实，可一个应召女郎，一个记者，一个海关总署最高官员……再涉及到你这个普通警察以及我这个神盾局的普通业务人员，我实在很难想象有什么事情能把我们牵连在一起。”  
  
“如果神盾局也在调查皮尔斯呢？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“那我为何被委派跟踪应招女郎和记者？”巴基沉思道，“除非……神盾局在试图保护皮尔斯。”  
  
史蒂夫吸了一口气，如果是那样的话，“我们要怎么办？”  
  
“我也不知道。”巴基叹气回答，“我们可以这样继续查下去，但能够查到什么的几率真的很小，我们也可以躲起来，如果风声避过，他们想要保护皮尔斯的话，只要了解我们没有威胁就行了，毕竟我们都不知道皮尔斯到底干了什么，哈里斯也没有任何指控他的证据。”  
  
“我甚至不知道自己是如何被牵连进来的。”史蒂夫沮丧地摇了摇头。  
  
“总之，等明天，希望能够得到一些解答，让我们知道接下去应该怎么做。”  
  
泰丽从厨房回到了酒吧内，她手里端着两个大盘子，围裙口袋里插着他们的刀叉。今天的“老样子”是传统的美式牛肉汉堡，史蒂夫闻到汉堡肉排的香味，才感到腹中饥饿。  
  
“泰丽特制汉堡，多加了培根和芝士酱。”  
  
“看起来棒极了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
泰丽骄傲地点点头，回厨房去干活了。  
  
史蒂夫尝了一口自己的午餐，汉堡肉排外层焦香，内层鲜嫩，史蒂夫立即又切了一大块，“你从哪里找到你的大厨的？”他忍不住问道。  
  
“招聘广告。”巴基回答，“我运气很好。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他们专心地吃掉了各自的汉堡，泰丽又从厨房出来，待在吧台里，和巴基聊天，报告酒吧的日常事务。史蒂夫一时忘记了称呼的事情，叫了巴基，泰丽好奇地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫窘迫地看了巴基一眼，巴基本人似乎并不在意。  
  
“只是个他叫的老外号而已。”巴基这样告诉泰丽。  
  
等到巴基去洗手间的空档，泰丽过来收走他们的餐具。  
  
“我真高兴詹姆斯他终于把你给带来了，史蒂夫，别怪我多嘴，你们真是英俊的一对。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得不好意思，“我……巴基他，提到过我吗？”  
  
“没有，根本没有，他不肯说的，但我们都猜得出来他有个心上人。”  
  
“其实……我们很久没见了。”史蒂夫一只手攥着他的水杯。  
  
“这倒是说明问题。”  
  
“哦？说明什么问题？”史蒂夫忍不住抬头看这个友善的女人。  
  
泰丽的笑容带着真切的关怀，“他一定很想你，总是一个人孤零零的可怜相，现在你们见面了，他比以往都高兴。”  
  
“我也很想他。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“我的好孩子，那就不要再分开了。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，暗自想，真的再也不要分开了。


	13. Chapter 13

在史蒂夫回家之前，巴基已经带好自己的行李，在史塔克大厦里等他了。二人直接乘坐直升机在扭沃克机场降落，又由机场内转乘专机前往华盛顿。离开华盛顿机场，随航的驾驶员又驾驶轿车载他们前往酒店。  
  
一路上他们并没怎么交谈，史蒂夫只来过华盛顿两次，经过波多马克河的时候一直在看窗外，高耸的华盛顿纪念碑向他们接近又远离。  
  
他们入住酒店时已经是傍晚时分，史蒂夫在前台预定了晚餐，才和巴基一起回房间。  
  
这是间宽敞的套房，工作区虽小，但卧室很大，有弧形转角的落地窗，窗外一侧有宽敞的露台，摆着造型优雅的户外家具，窗外是漂亮的市景，天色已暗，街上闪着车灯，楼房中也点起了星星点点的灯火。  
  
史蒂夫只开了一盏壁灯，走到窗前，向外看，陌生的城市总让他感到好奇，当他的视线收回，发现玻璃上反射的模糊影像里，巴基正站在卧室门口，靠在门廊上，看着史蒂夫反射的影子。  
  
史蒂夫转过头，“房间还不错，你说呢？”  
  
巴基笑了笑，“这不是我住过的最豪华的酒店房间，至少也是我在美国境内住过的，最好的房间了，当然，你家公寓除外。”  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴，仔细观察巴基的表情，“那么你还有什么不满吗？”  
  
巴基抬头看向史蒂夫，最后才叹道，“没什么，真的。”他在床边坐下来，踹掉鞋子，半晌之后，才又说，“我就是不太习惯这么大的窗户，不过这附近也没有高大建筑，也没有很好的狙击点，一旦想通这点，也就没什么了。我猜这只是职业病……”巴基苦笑道。  
  
虽然这样说，但巴基仍然选择了床上远离窗边的一侧就座。  
  
史蒂夫刚想开口，门铃响了起来，巴基立即站起身去开门，“大概是客房服务，他们保证过会很快的，我去开门。”  
  
门口的侍者把餐车推进屋内，帮二人摆好露台上的小桌，“可以了，我们自己来就好。”史蒂夫填了侍者的小费单，便把他打发了。  
  
他们自己开了红酒瓶，巴基在桌边坐下，二人之间的话仍然不多，史蒂夫能明显感到巴基在陌生开放的环境里，总是警觉得像只大猫。他希望巴基能放松一点，但又不知道他们在面对怎样的威胁。  
  
让巴基放松警惕也许恰恰会害了他，天知道自己的存在已经给巴基增添了多少麻烦。  
  
他们吃过晚餐，叫人收走了了餐具。巴基打开了自己的行李箱，取出了几张打印地图，以及分装在旅行箱不同夹层的狙击枪配件，“私人飞机能够避过严格安检真是一大优势。”巴基对史蒂夫笑道。  
  
史蒂夫从自己的行李中取出手枪，坐在桌边拆卸检查了一遍，又迅速把枪组装好。  
  
他抬头时，巴基又在看他。  
  
“你想说什么？我装枪可一点都不慢。”史蒂夫比了比手中的枪，以最快速度又迅速拆卸重装了一遍。  
  
巴基仍然看着，拿了他自己的克洛格，坐在史蒂夫对面，以远快于史蒂夫的速度把自己的枪检查重装，他把枪平放在桌子上。史蒂夫不屑地噘了噘嘴，“你快就你快喽，但我也不慢。”  
  
巴基又把史蒂夫手中的枪也取走，放在桌面上，然后他握住史蒂夫的双手，“我没有说你装得慢，虽然你确实比我慢。”他对史蒂夫笑笑，史蒂夫哼了一声，却忍不住对好胜的巴基挑起嘴角。  
  
“我是想说……你不允许我道歉，但事实就是，我不希望把你搅进来，我不希望你的生活是这样的。史蒂夫，现在的我并没有自由……”  
  
巴基说的没错，恐惧是自由的大敌，而现在他们有充分的理由感到恐惧。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我知道，但我们会设法解决这个问题。”他蜷起手指，反握住巴基的双手，“然后……我们再来解决你的门窗恐惧症。”  
  
他成功地把巴基逗笑了，于是自己也笑起来。  
  
“好了，不耍贫嘴了。”巴基把一张华盛顿的地图铺在桌面上，又取出一只老式按键手机，“我们的接头是这样的，在一周之前约定城市，三天之内约定区域，3小时之内约定见面地点。在华盛顿，要想保证绝对安全是很容易的，只要安排在纪念碑周围的步道见面便好，那里视野开阔，安保严格，经常有巡逻的直升机经过，是绝对不会出事的，可以避免一切伏击。然而两天前我接到的地点是西南水滨区，所以我觉得对方肯定有什么打算，我们必须格外小心。”  
  
“有防弹衣。”史蒂夫用下巴指了指二人的行李。  
  
巴基点头，“即使如此也不能大意。”他又拿出一个黑色的小盒子，打开盒盖，取出里面的一个金属贴片，他伸手捏着史蒂夫的下巴，让他侧过头，又轻轻捏起史蒂夫的耳朵，把金属贴片贴在了史蒂夫的耳后。随后他解开史蒂夫的衬衫的三颗扣子，把另一个长条形金属贴片贴到了衣服内侧，。  
  
史蒂夫自己重新系好了衣扣，巴基已经拿出了自己的耳麦，“明天一收到地址，你就出发前往，我会在你后面跟踪，你不会知道我在哪里，所以也不必找我。我们靠这个通话。”  
  
巴基打开手中一个装置的开关，他再对自己的麦克说话时，史蒂夫已经能感到耳后轻微的震动，“能听得到我吗？”  
  
巴基的声音同时从他的面前和耳后传来，“这太神奇了。”史蒂夫感叹道。  
  
巴基歪了一下头，似乎在确认自己的耳机，“你衣服里贴的是录音设备，所以无论是你说话还是你周遭的声音，我都听得见，这些小玩意都是欧洲军方研究所的物品，在黑市价值不菲，效果很好，只不过稳定性还不一定。所以我也会确保你待在我的视线内。……好了，你可以把那两个贴片取下来了。”  
  
当史蒂夫取下贴片的时候，贴片已经完全没有粘性，“我弄坏了什么吗？”  
  
“没有，那些是消耗品，你可以扔掉了，也很难被确认为电子设备，如果必须摘下来，你可以否认这是通讯设备。明天我们用新贴片，走之前再测试。”  
  
巴基收好了通讯设备，把步枪收进运动包的夹层中，手枪塞到枪套里放好，准备明日穿戴。  
  
一切准备就绪后，巴基把整个区域的地图向史蒂夫描述了一遍，但他们尚且没有接头地点，所以也只能是泛泛之谈，史蒂夫看得出巴基对他的忧虑，所以一直耐心地仔细听。  
  
看完地图，巴基先去洗澡，史蒂夫窝在床上看了会儿电视，随后二人交换，等史蒂夫从浴室出来，换上睡衣，他发现电视已经关上了，巴基仍然坐在工作区的沙发椅上，并没有进卧室。  
  
他就安静地坐在那里，远远地看着窗外。  
  
史蒂夫走到窗前，放下双层玻璃间的百叶，又拉上了窗帘，现在他们与室外完全隔离了，“这样会不会舒服点？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基这才站起身，朝屋里走，史蒂夫在半途截住他，他们相互拥吻，二人退到床边，巴基突然放开史蒂夫，把自己先前脱在床边绒地毯上的鞋子踢到远处地板上，然后竟然就地坐下了，让大床把他与窗子隔开。  
  
巴基长出了口气，对史蒂夫眨眼道：“跟你说实话？还是这里舒服点。”  
  
史蒂夫又好气又好笑地绕过巴基爬上床，在床上躺下来，“懒得管你，有床我可不睡地上。”他在余光中偷瞟了巴基一眼，发现巴基也已经在地上躺平了。  
  
史蒂夫从脑袋边拿了个枕头，丢到巴基脸上，“你就呆那里吧，我一个人睡床，反正明天有正经事，今天还是不要搞了。”  
  
巴基半晌都没说话，史蒂夫听不到动静忍不住翻过身去看，从床边露出半个头，正好看到巴基双手垫在头下，枕在枕头上，一脸坏笑，似乎早知道史蒂夫会忍不住探头看他。  
  
史蒂夫愣了一下，这情景他实在太熟悉。  
  
小时候史蒂夫搬到巴基家的宠物医院去住，巴基则完全放弃了楼上公寓中自己的房间，每天都要和史蒂夫住在一起，史蒂夫的房间并不宽敞，巴基的父亲抽出时间，亲手给他们做了一个上下铺，自此之后，巴基一直睡在史蒂夫头顶上。那时候巴基还会赖床不起，有时候史蒂夫不得不爬到上铺去捏他的鼻子，而有时候，巴基只是故意对史蒂夫的呼唤不理不睬，当史蒂夫爬上去的时候，正好能看到巴基得意洋洋的笑脸。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住伸手去碰那笑容，巴基立即捉住他的手，“很像小时候对不对？小时候都是我睡上铺来着，你说你恐高，不愿意往上爬，现在都能开飞机了。”  
  
回忆让史蒂夫也微笑起来，这感觉很陌生，当他看到什么，联想到什么，有另一个人在他身边，看到和他一模一样的情景，联想到与他一模一样的事情，不需要解释也能心意相通，他们拥有共同的记忆。  
  
“我不恐高，只是害怕会摔下来。你可不知道手脚不灵活是什么样的，我现在不怕爬高上低，过去可不一样。谁像你这家伙，从小就活泼得像只猴子，我还问过你妈你是不是山洞里捡回来的。”  
  
巴基仍然攥着他的手，“都是你乱问，有一次我妈在埃塞俄比亚治疗过一只离群的小狮尾猴，她给那猴子起名叫巴基，你敢相信吗？她竟然给一只猴子起和她儿子一样的名字！每次她叫巴基我都以为在叫我。”  
  
“那有什么关系，反正你妈管你叫詹姆斯，是你太傻分不清叫谁，猴子大概都比你聪明……”巴基抬起另一只手去掐史蒂夫的脸颊，被史蒂夫躲开了，“我记得你给我讲过那只猴子，你说它不治疗也无所谓了，反正离群就无法再回去，但后来它很走运地被送去了西班牙的动物园，不知道现在怎么样了。”  
  
“那都是15年前了，要是那只猴子还活着，也是只老猴了，它们也就是20年的寿命。”巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，“哦，上帝啊，史蒂夫，这么长时间，我都快忘记自己是谁了。”  
  
史蒂夫最终还是从床上翻下来，膝盖先着地，然后压到巴基身上，“别忘了你是谁，也别忘了我。”史蒂夫把脸买进巴基的肩膀上。  
  
“好吧，好吧。”巴基答应道。  
  
巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，他们拥抱着躺了一会儿，史蒂夫被睡衣的扣子隔得难受，“不行，我得脱光了睡，别管床上还是地上。”虽然嘴里这么说，他却舍不得离开巴基的怀抱。  
  
最终巴基推了推史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫从巴基身上跪坐起来，巴基也坐起身，向后撤了撤，与史蒂夫分开一点距离，对史蒂夫傻笑，“趁我们还没脱光衣服，我给你变个魔术。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉毛，看着巴基把空无一物的手掌展开在面前，然后他胡乱地用双手做了几个动作，史蒂夫被他弄得眼花缭乱，最后巴基左手手腕一翻，一只白色的小花出现在史蒂夫眼前。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住大笑出声，开始扒拉巴基的睡衣衣袖，“快说，你往外变东西的时候到底是藏在哪里的？”那朵被压得皱巴巴的小花，史蒂夫可眼熟极了，十分钟之前它还与其他花朵一起插在书桌上的花瓶里。  
  
这可是巴基小时候最得意的戏法。  
  
巴基把花扔在一边，也笑着抓史蒂夫的手，“反正你原来猜不出来，现在还是猜不出来。”  
  
“但就是在衣服里！至少这点我原先就猜对了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“没有证据，警官大人。”  
  
两个人坐在地上闹了一会儿，又同时停下来。  
  
“我说咱们也不是十几岁了，这么胡闹也不会脸红。”史蒂夫喘着粗气说道。  
  
他先站起来，重新爬回到床上，巴基紧跟在他身后，抓住他的腰，不让他向窗边的方向移动，巴基也爬上床，从史蒂夫身上翻到靠窗子的一边，“我们差那十年，可以补回来嘛。”  
  
两个人在床上躺好，史蒂夫伸手关了屋子里所有的灯，“你不是靠窗睡不踏实吗？我愿意跟你换的。”他在黑暗中对巴基说道。  
  
巴基靠在他身边，手臂环着他，“让你睡外边我更不踏实，快睡吧，明天一早还要起来去租车。”  
  
史蒂夫贴在巴基怀里，很快便忘记为第二天的事情发愁，进入梦乡。  
  
第二天，两个人先去了市里的租车公司，以巴基带来的假驾照租用了两台摩托，他们都带着武器，荷枪实弹，不敢靠近安保严格的地方，只能远离政府所在的区域。他们在大街上转了转，甚至尝试在驾驶时依靠通讯器进行交流，但由于街道上噪音太大，史蒂夫很难通过耳后的贴片听到巴基的话。他们又在公园中和地下通道中测试了设备，通话质量则较为良好。  
  
午饭之后，巴基终于接到了通告地点的电话，史蒂夫和巴基迅速研究了地图，发现约见的场所是一家私人地下停车场，就在河岸边，提供廉价长期停车位，其中单层被几家汽车出租公司长期租用。  
  
巴基带着史蒂夫就近选择了一家大商场，二人来到电子产品销售区，巴基拉着史蒂夫来到一台笔记本电脑旁，利用笔记本登上网页。  
  
“我们要做什么？”  
  
“找蓝图，停车场情况比较难办，如果我跟着你乘坐电梯，很容易被发现，我需要其他途径进入。不过这也就意味着不得不让你离开视线几分钟。”  
  
“没关系的，我还能照顾好自己。”  
  
“但愿吧。”巴基回答道。  
  
史蒂夫有些不满地噘了噘嘴，看着巴基打开了某个云端程序，键入用户名和密码，立即进入一个档案页，他输入地址关键字进行检索，竟然调出了约见停车场的建筑工程图。  
  
“这是什么网站？这些真的都是公共信息吗？”  
  
“你在想什么，当然不是了。在这行干了这么久，没有点门路是不行的。”  
  
“好吧，你只是想炫耀，我看得出来。”史蒂夫调笑道。  
  
巴基把电脑屏幕上的图像传到自己的手机中，两个人一起找了家咖啡馆，详细计划了他们分别按照见面要求进入停车场地下四层的路线。时间快到约定时，史蒂夫率先驾车前往，他有些紧张，夹了夹手臂，感觉到枪套中的手枪。巴基说他的接头人是一个中等身材的女人，深色头发，看站姿举止似乎并非专属文职人员，很可能也是业务特工的底子。  
  
巴基交代他要格外小心。  
  
史蒂夫在自动计费机交付了预付款，把摩托车在车库一层停好，然后离开车库后，才又从取车通道进入电梯间，电梯门叮地一声打开了，“我要下去喽？”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
他耳边立即响起巴基的声音，“我也在这里，万事小心，注意安全。”  
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫轻轻答应道，他乘坐电梯向下，按照巴基的要求站在电梯侧面，紧贴墙壁，电梯门打开片刻后，史蒂夫才小心翼翼地探出头，地下四层停放的都是积满灰尘的旧车，似乎已经许久没有来过人了，但是电梯门口，却有新的脚印。脚印脚型偏小，看起来是女人没错。  
  
他一边观察着周遭，一边小心翼翼地跟着脚印向外走，单手按在枪把上，随时准备拔枪。史蒂夫跟着脚印转过两条车道，终于看到了车道尽头一个不算高大的人影，侧身朝他站着。  
  
“史蒂夫……”史蒂夫耳边突然又想起了巴基的声音，他强忍住条件反射回头的冲动，眼睛死死盯着前面的女人。  
  
“现在你能告诉我，神盾局为什么要杀我了吗？”史蒂夫已经取出了自己的枪，双手握住，开门见山地朗声问道。他以为自己的声音至少会引起不远处那个女人的惊奇。  
  
然而女人完全不为所动，她缓缓转身，看向史蒂夫，双手抱胸没有答话，脸上一点也没有惊讶的神情。  
  
史蒂夫继续向前走，“你都不意外我还活着吗？还是说现在杀死我的任务是你的了？你们到底想怎样？洞察计划是什么？”史蒂夫的声音在空旷的停车场中回荡。  
  
“我们需要谈谈。”那个女人第一次开口，语气刻板，毫无起伏。  
  
“听着史蒂夫，别再向前走了，他们不只来了一个人，我看到了脚印，不只一个，不是女人……别慌张，但不要再靠近了，我会照应你。”  
  
史蒂夫停住了脚，感觉自己握枪的手心在冒汗。  
  
“你的同伴呢？怎么不让他们也出现？不是说要谈谈吗？”史蒂夫根据巴基的信息，再次大声问道。但即使这样，女人仍然未表现出丝毫惊异，完全面无表情，她向前走了两步，史蒂夫站定没动，女人看起来似乎并没有攻击的打算。  
  
史蒂夫听到女人身旁的汽车后，有衣料摩擦的窸窣声响，一个更高大的人影从黑暗中缓缓走了出来。  
  
看到来人的样子，史蒂夫自己则难掩惊讶的神色。  
  
从黑暗中走出来的人，并非史蒂夫的熟人，事实上他才第一次见到来人本尊。几天前，史蒂夫曾经从巴基的一份报告中看到过他的照片，而巴基当时确信无疑地告诉史蒂夫，是他亲手杀死了这个人。  
  
“罗杰斯警官，初次见面，幸会幸会，还有巴恩斯先生，我知道你听得到，不如走出来，大家面对面好好谈一谈吧。”尼克·弗瑞悠闲自得地站在史蒂夫面前，这样说道。  
  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇仍然握着枪，在他身后，响起了巴基的脚步声。弗瑞半举起双手，亮出自己的手掌，表示和平。  
  
“你死了……我开枪打中了你。我看到你作为无名氏的尸检报告。”巴基的声音这回实实在在地出现在史蒂夫耳后。  
  
“如果你担心的话，我并没有报仇的打算，事实上，你帮了我一个大忙，我就指望你会出手。”弗瑞轻松地说道，“看来十年前对你说的话，你确实用心记住了。”  
  
“到底是怎么回事！？你为什么会突然出现在美国，为什么要装死？这个女人和你一伙的吗？”巴基的语气中带着被人捉弄的愤怒。  
  
“玛利亚·希尔。”一旁的女人看向史蒂夫，自报了姓名，“神盾局特工。”  
  
“你叫这个女人给我下命令，让我杀了史蒂夫。”巴基仍然面对弗瑞，语气冰冷地说道。  
  
“是的，我是那样做了。”弗瑞回答道。  
  
“为什么！？”巴基咆哮道，“我可不介意再杀你一次。”  
  
“在我们说明一切之前，另外二位是不是也出来说话为好？”弗瑞眼睛瞟向周围。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基都惊讶地环顾四周。  
  
安静了几秒钟之后，从停车场楼梯入口的方向，走来两个人影，史蒂夫再次紧张地握紧手枪，然而过来的人，他也并不陌生，正是昨天早晨才被史蒂夫送别的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和克林特巴顿探员。  
  
娜塔莎也同样握着手枪，神情并不比史蒂夫要放松，克林特走在娜塔莎身后，已经开始把武器收起来。  
  
“这不公平，弗瑞，我以为你死了，我甚至为你掉了两滴眼泪。”娜塔莎缓缓说道。  
  
希尔哼笑了一下，显然是觉得听到了什么有趣的事，“我不知道你是掉眼泪的类型。”  
  
“这到底是怎么回事？别再卖关子了！”克林特似乎是所有人里面最放松的一个，他们显然全都相互认识。  
  
“我必须首先承认我的失败，”弗瑞背起手，叹了口气，“从三个月之前开始，神盾局，就已经不复存在了。”  
  
听到弗瑞这话，巴基、娜塔莎和克林特都是表情一变，而史蒂夫心中的第一反应，却是一阵喜悦。  
  
神盾局不在了，巴基就自由了。  
  
他与巴基对视了一眼，巴基对他点了点头，二人同时收起了手枪。娜塔莎见状也把枪收回枪套里。  
  
在场的六个人，默认了他们之间的临时和平条款。  
  
“到底是怎么回事，请讲明白了吧，我至少想知道，我为什么会在这里。”史蒂夫开口道。


	14. Chapter 14

“这到底是怎么回事，弗瑞？我们听说你背叛遭到清洗，已经死了，完全无法相信。我和克林特从两个月前就没有得到过确切的任务指示，而且接头的也换了人。除了调查布鲁克林的谋杀案，那女人竟然还让我暗中监视克林特。你的意思是说，这一切都不是你授意的吗？”红发的女特工问道。  
  
巴基第一次在近处观察她，感觉女人的行事风格与自己接受的训练十分相似，她和克林特·巴顿大概都是与他一样的神盾局特工，也像他一样，在几个月前开始接受意味不明的任务。  
  
“这是某种试探吗？”巴顿也质问，“我们没有人背叛组织，却要接受怀疑，这不公平。我还以为是你雇佣了我们，你应该最了解，我们都没有背叛的理由。”  
  
“我了解你们加入的理由，但你也不得不承认，在神盾局，我们雇佣各色人等，苏联间谍的后裔、”弗瑞看向娜塔莎，又转向克林特，“残障孤儿院的问题少年、甚至还有杀人犯。”  
  
弗瑞最后看向巴基，巴基攥紧拳头，冷笑着说道：“你说话还是一向这么不中听啊，弗瑞。”  
  
“我只是阐述事实罢了——”  
  
“胡扯！”巴基这才注意到站在他身旁的史蒂夫，身体完全僵硬，脸颊充血，双手也攥成拳头，后背微微弓起，巴基了解他的身体语言，史蒂夫已经完全愤怒了，“你没有资格说巴基是杀人犯，你这个混蛋！十年前他还只是个小孩子，因为父母身亡一时冲动犯了错，当年你有办法帮他引渡回美国免遭非人道的死刑，你却以这种方式威胁他，利用他，让他为你卖命。我恐怕你对罗曼诺夫探员和巴顿探员都是同样对待吧！？”  
  
史蒂夫向前迈了一步，希尔皱起眉头，巴基抓住史蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
“哦，不，我有资格这么说，罗杰斯警官。我想你肯定也知道，并不是每个失去父母的十八岁男孩，都有能力凭借一己之力杀死五个成年男人——五个暴徒。巴恩斯是我们训练过的最出色的特工之一，这点毋庸置疑，他服从命令，毫不迟疑，忠诚有效，但他和普通人也是不一样的，他有他的黑暗面。这并不是什么坏事，罗杰斯警官，我需要判断的事情是，他是否还有辨别是非的能力，他的特长，是否还能被用在正道上。”弗瑞背着手，话音不紧不慢，完全不受史蒂夫怒气的影响。  
  
“所以你用史蒂夫来试探我……”巴基得出了结论，现在他的怒火也在上扬，“你给我指示，让我去杀死史蒂夫，来判断我是不是还会判别是非！？如果我真的不问缘由杀了他呢！？如果我没有下手，我的‘失败保险’杀了他呢！？你们能够做到为了试探别人，而让一个清白的好人送掉性命吗！？”  
  
“这点你倒是不用担心，在我给你下达任务的时候，其实我们的目标本来就是你的‘失败保险’，尼克保证，你会因为接到罗杰斯这个任务目标而干掉那家伙，但我可没有这样的信心，我们对罗杰斯警官安排了严密的保护，如果你决定下手，我们会清除你，如果你没有完成暗杀那个叛变杀手的任务，我们同样有另一份‘失败保险’。”希尔插嘴道。  
  
“到底是怎么回事，你们可以从头讲明吗？”克林特抓着头发，并不知道巴基接受任务的细节。  
  
“你们三个人也许知道一些关于神盾局的历史，但为了照顾罗杰斯警官，我可以从头讲起。”弗瑞说道，“在神盾局之前，我们并没有像你们这样的人，接受训练，成为特工。我们有的，只是一个年轻的女记者以及她想要揭露走私犯的决心。那时候她一个人走访南美取证，最终找到了交易额上亿美金的凭证，记录了走私贩的残忍手段，揪出了一名组织的头目……她却最终因此失去了家人和爱人。为什么会这样呢？不法分子的头目在美国境内被捕，判刑后通过国际关系要求引渡回国，两年后成功逃狱，改换身份，指使手下杀死了记者的家人。”  
  
“这确实令人感到惋惜，但以暴制暴并非正确的办法。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
弗瑞只是看了他一眼，完全忽略了他的说辞，“法律有太多屏障，国界、洲界，不同组织，不同辖区，还有腐败，想要打击犯罪，实在太困难了。罗杰斯警官，你恐怕也知道，像女记者这样的案例，不胜枚举。无论是武器、毒品、还是野生动物，贪婪使人不择手段。最终，那个女记者改换思路，放弃了自己的职业，开始暗中组织跨国的走私情报网，从小案件开始与走私贩周旋，最早的时候，他们只是给予警方支援的地下工作者。加入到组织中的人越来越多，各有所长，大多曾经失去过，他们一次又一次看着自己的劳动成果因为官僚主义付诸流水。他们开始不再依赖于各国的司法机构，逐渐建立起自己的行动准则，从检举揭发开始，当他们有能力进行‘裁决’的时候，也开始弥补刑罚的不足。几十年中，根据统计数据，这样的行为被证明有效，神盾局也逐渐壮大起来。”  
  
“如果这个组织这么好，那么如何会走到今天这种干不下去的状况呢？你不是说，神盾局已经不存在了吗？”史蒂夫嘲讽道。  
  
“几十年来，我们隐藏在暗处，限制非法走私行动。我们使用完全分布式的管理方式，招募业务人员，培训特工。然而有组织，就有弊端……这完全是我的责任，我最终，还是信错了人。”弗瑞叹了口气。  
  
“亚历山大·皮尔斯，他是神盾局的人。”巴基联想到进来发生的事情，只能如此判断，“他是背叛者。”  
  
“我认识皮尔斯，是因为他7岁大的侄女遭走私贩绑架，那时候他还只是个边境警察，神盾局帮他找到了加害侄女的凶手。一直以来，我认为我们对走私贩的仇恨是相同的，他以自己的身份和背景，进入美国海关系统，在明处经营，我则在暗处管理。三十多年前我们作为神盾局培养的组织和决策者加入，此后神盾局逐渐变成了我们共同管理的组织。但令我没想到的事情是，他对走私贩的愤怒，只局限于绑架并杀害他侄女的个人，而他本人，仍然想由走私牟利。我们彻底管理神盾局的这将近二十年来，皮尔斯想要把神盾局彻底变成他的地下走私网。我发现这点的时候，他几乎已经成功了。”  
  
“你发现皮尔斯有问题，是因为哈里斯和艾芙琳？”巴基问道，“本来让我调查他们的，也是你的人？”  
  
“是的，可以这么说，你的上线格雷是我的人，哈里斯的嘴巴并没有你想象得那么严，我们的情报网遍布各处，有些风声传到我的耳朵里，我并不相信什么，只是告知格雷着手调查，他所查到的信息却令人震惊。我找皮尔斯当面对质，皮尔斯仍然说服了我……但以这为契机，皮尔斯认为他需要尽快除掉我，而彻底夺取神盾局控制权的时机已经成熟，他派人杀死了那个记者，也杀死了你的上线，又授意你在新泽西干掉我。直到那个时候，我才确认，我能控制的下线人手，几乎不是被杀，就是不再听从我的部署。我只好让玛利亚从意大利回到美国。在这里，我还有为数不多的人手可用，还有几张皮尔斯不知道或者根本不会去在意的牌可打。但在此之前，你们必须经过鉴定。”  
  
“所以你挑拨我和克林特的关系，并让巴恩斯去杀罗杰斯？”娜塔莎插嘴道。  
  
“我需要确定，你们的忠诚到底在哪里。而且要想让罗杰斯相信我的说辞，巴恩斯必须是那个讲述者。”  
  
“我们为什么要信任你就是好人？也许是你背叛了，欺骗我们，”巴基气愤地问道，弗瑞不但利用了巴基对史蒂夫的感情，他还在利用史蒂夫对巴基的信任。看来弗瑞早就知道史蒂夫与巴基的关系非同一般。  
  
“但是你知道我说的是事实，最近有人死了，那个记者和他的女线人，都可以说明问题，皮尔斯在杀人掩盖自己的行迹。还有巴恩斯的上线格雷，娜塔莎和克林特的上线洛塔，二人均已被杀，你们都为神盾局工作多年，有自己可以信任的人，你们可以自己判断出我说的是不是真话。”  
  
巴基、克林特和娜塔莎相互对视，心中已经有了定论。  
  
“‘洞察计划’又是怎么回事？那是皮尔斯的计划吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“那本来是我们的计划……”弗瑞的嘴角耷拉下来，谈话中似乎第一次表现出愤怒，“我们并不是以暴制暴的暴徒，我们想尽一切办法，杜绝暴力。十多年前，神盾局开始研究更有效的监控走私的手段，试图利用卫星通讯和基因技术来监控所有的野生动物活动，并判定所有珍惜物种的非正常移动。所谓‘洞察计划’，就是美国两所大学与史塔克集团合作开发的，基于基因反射的卫星监控系统，大学将研究成果应用于野生动物种群行为的研究，而史塔克集团负责开发基于这种技术的全球性监控设备。计划第一阶段是将设备安置在美国的机场和港口，进行定点监测；第二阶段是开发全国的虚拟边境网；而第三阶段，我们打算把这项技术推广到世界其他市场国。”  
  
史蒂夫眉头紧皱，巴基看了他一眼，向弗瑞问道：“史塔克是神盾局的人？”  
  
“老史塔克，没错，他是我们能够争取到的最宝贵的研究人员和经济支援。但‘洞察计划’最终没有落实，因为霍华德遭遇了不幸。”  
  
“难道说……霍华德的车祸……”史蒂夫露出悲伤的神情。  
  
“神盾局不止第一次出现背叛者，自创建的几十年来，走私者意识到我们的存在，很多次有人试图彻底摧毁我们的组织，有时是从外部，有时从内部，也有不少针对神盾局人员的暗杀活动。霍华德·史塔克，确实就是受害者之一，他们知道一旦‘洞察计划’上线，美国的野生动物走私市场就会严重缩水，有很多人不愿意看到这件事发生，他们需要美国这个巨大的销售市场。”  
  
“托尼知道这件事吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
弗瑞摇了摇头，“霍华德并没有把他的儿子算在计划之内，我们尽力保证他与家人的安全。”  
  
“但你们并没有保护好他。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说道，“霍华德的死被认作普通车祸，看来托尼先前所有的怀疑，都是正确的。”  
  
“我们不能暴露组织……这是所有人达成的共识，霍华德本人也完全了解。他并不是被迫加入神盾局的，不是所有人都别无选择。霍华德找到了我们，而并非是我们找到的他。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“现在他已经死了，只有你站在这里说话，难道你指望我理解吗？你们甚至没有告诉托尼他父母的死因，他因此消沉了两年的时间，到现在还没有完全恢复。你们到底毁了多少人的生活？”  
  
“作伟大的贡献，总要有牺牲。”弗瑞说道。  
  
“是呀，我们签了卖身契，我们甘愿牺牲，但有些人并没有。”巴基反驳道。  
  
弗瑞与巴基对视片刻，“没错，即使是你们，现在仍然有选择。神盾局已经被皮尔斯彻底夺取了，我能挽留下的一些人手，并不多，但我仍然要阻止皮尔斯和‘洞察计划’，我无法强制你们参与其中。”  
  
“等等，你不是说，‘洞察计划’可以打击野生动物非法走私吗？现在为何又要阻止？”  
  
“‘洞察计划’带来的只是工具，如何使用它却取决于使用它的人。如果皮尔斯控制了这套系统的安装和使用，那么他就可以垄断和控制来往美国的所有走私活动。而且，更严重的问题是，当年霍华德史·塔克不仅仅希望可以识别野生动物的生物信号，他还想要建立一套人工智能系统，来合理调配神盾局的人力资源，使得特工们能够以最有效的方式被分配到需要他们行动的地方。霍华德将神盾局所有的工作内容进行分析，设计了行动调度算法，他还需要的，就是神盾局的资源明细。”  
  
“特工名单——”娜塔莎立即接口道。  
  
“完全正确，霍华德建立了最严密的数据库，来保存连我自己都没能掌握的神盾局名录，以及联络调度他们的方式。”  
  
“史塔克死后，这个程序去哪里了？”  
  
“霍华德意外死亡，我们没能及时取回他为神盾局所做的项目，他所有的财产和科研成果，都按照遗嘱，分配给了他的家人。”弗瑞看向史蒂夫，“现在托尼·史塔克拥有当年霍华德的所有项目成果。而皮尔斯看准时机，决定由政府出资，重启‘洞察计划’，他想要垄断走私市场，也想要那份名单。这样他就可以除掉所有不听从他指示的特工，包括你们这些人在内。”  
  
“可是已经过去七年了，这个所谓的程序，真的还能找到我们吗……”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，“可以，因为那个系统一直在运行……不断更新信息，吸收关于神盾局的新情报，更新自己的数据库。”  
  
巴基看向史蒂夫，“你知道？”  
  
史蒂夫不信任地看了看其他人，思考片刻，才对巴基说道：“我并不知道详情，只是听托尼和佩珀提起过，霍华德留下的‘怪东西’。我知道霍华德留下的所有项目中，只有这一个程序，托尼也无法破解。在史塔克大厦的系统中，有那个霍华德开发的程序，总处于不间断运行中，托尼无法开发出数据接口，难以理解那个程序正在整合的信息。如果我们假设霍华德真的开发出什么智能系统，那么那个系统现在一定仍然能用来锁定你们。”  
  
“据我所知，皮尔斯暗中与史塔克集团合作，想要找出破解那个程序的方式。托尼·史塔克，就是他的合作人。”弗瑞说道。  
  
“托尼不可能帮那个皮尔斯做这些。”  
  
“但他也许并不知情，只是在致力于击败他父亲留下的密码题。”  
  
这下史蒂夫抿起嘴，似乎是想不出反驳弗瑞的理由。  
  
“如果我们帮你完成了最后这次任务，终止‘洞察计划’，抓住皮尔斯的把柄，我们就可以从你这里退休了吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“或者……我们并不需要退休。”克林特耸了耸肩，“我可以继续干这个，皮尔斯既然能夺走神盾局的掌控权，我们可以再夺回来。”  
  
娜塔莎看了克林特一眼，并没有说话。  
  
“哪里有什么可以夺回来的东西？”史蒂夫冷笑道，“你们有一个庞大的特工系统，接受指令，完成任务。这个系统被皮尔斯夺走，就能够从事走私和谋杀，被你们夺回来，就能当所谓的‘正义警察’，你们真的觉得这样没问题吗！？”史蒂夫没看别人，却看向巴基。  
  
巴基知道史蒂夫说得是对的，史蒂夫一向是对的，“我不能继续下去，这与我们说好的不同，弗瑞。我想退休。”巴基说道。  
  
“但是你们要怎么做？说服托尼停止项目吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“据我所知，说服托尼·史塔克是十分艰难的，而且皮尔斯已经与他有接触，我或者我们的人难以接近他。这就是你在这里的理由，罗杰斯警官。”  
  
“你想利用我——”史蒂夫摇头，气得笑起来，“不可能，而且托尼也不会听我的，这个故事荒谬无比，他对我可没有我对巴基的信任。”  
  
“我们也可以直接把史塔克绑出来，告诉他你老爹可不是为了让你给坏人当枪用才牺牲的。”克林特说道。  
  
“绝对不行！”史蒂夫立即叫道，“再怎么说他也是我的兄弟，我不能眼看着你们这么干。”  
  
“而且我也不认为史塔克会在那样的情况下相信你。”弗瑞平静地说道。  
  
“不用从史塔克下手。”巴基摸了摸下巴，“这件事归根到底与他没有关系，既然我们知道目标是皮尔斯，那么就去对付皮尔斯，用我们惯常的做法，渗透、调查，我想你们也能做到吧？”他挑衅地看了娜塔莎与克林特一眼。  
  
“当然，但是在资源紧缺的情况下，即使不从史塔克下手，留着史塔克这个后门也是件好事，毕竟他和皮尔斯应该有直接的接触，通过史塔克集团来接触皮尔斯要容易许多。”娜塔莎则看向站在一边的史蒂夫，“是你说不能绑你那个继兄弟出来，那么你总要给我们提供一点帮助吧。”  
  
“不行！史蒂夫与神盾局也没有关系，我们的事情我们解决。”  
  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，她看了一眼手表，“这已经严重超出了我和克林特可以消失的时间，总之了解了如今的状况，我们也会小心行事。还有什么人是可以信任的吗？”  
  
“菲尔·寇森是你们的人。”史蒂夫突然说道。  
  
弗瑞点了点头。  
  
“我就知道！”克林特挥了一下拳头，“我就看那家伙一直态度暧昧，似乎知道我们的身份。”  
  
“寇森是谁？”巴基问道。  
  
“我的上司。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“开始时他阻止我调查艾芙琳和哈里斯的案件，后来反倒为我挡开其他公务，提供便利，我想这都是你授意的吧，弗瑞。”  
  
弗瑞再次点头，娜塔莎也挑起眉毛。  
  
“好了，虽然我很想听听罗杰斯这小子到底为什么必须加入不可，但是我们真的得离开了。我们已经处在特殊情况下，应该随时保持联络。一旦皮尔斯拿到了我们的身份档案，那我们每个人都要遭殃了。我们会继续正常调查，今天再华盛顿也获得了一些关于艾芙琳的线索，皮尔斯认为有必要杀死艾芙琳和哈里斯，那么证明跟着这条线，也能抓到他的尾巴。”  
  
“你们以后的工作，会有玛利亚负责部署，直接传达，没有第二人参与。案件有进展也要随时汇报，你们知道的情况越多，处境也就越危险，也许皮尔斯还会下手除掉你们。”弗瑞向娜塔莎和克林特点点头，示意他们可以离开了。  
  
待娜塔莎与克林特离开后，巴基转向弗瑞：“我们还要留在这里做什么？如果有监视或暗杀任务，我会再接手，我只要你保证史蒂夫的安全。”  
  
“很遗憾，巴恩斯，许多事情，并不是由你做主的。”弗瑞转向史蒂夫，“罗杰斯警官，我想是时候让你加入我们了。”  
  
“什么意思？”巴基上前一步，拦在史蒂夫身前。  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，我本来无法接受你们的行动方式，我只是个普通的警察，会按照警察的方式查案取证，我会配合娜塔莎他们工作。”史蒂夫也回答道。  
  
弗瑞叹了口气，“你觉得，一个17岁、病怏怏的小男孩，是怎么混进史塔克集团的实验治疗项目的？”  
  
“你到底想说什么！？”巴基立即警觉起来。  
  
“还有你，巴恩斯，你觉得你真有那么大的说服力，能够让一个老教授随意更改参与治疗实验的人员名单？那是每年耗资上千万美金的项目，你们凭什么认为两个小孩子能够产生任何影响？”弗瑞摇了摇头，看着二人。  
  
巴基和史蒂夫都无法出声回答，巴基从未仔细想过这样的事情，当年他自己尚且不够成熟，无法真正认识到当年的治疗实验到底是怎样的项目。巴基只知道，史蒂夫得到了一次机会，也得到了他应得的运气，他从未认真想过史蒂夫能够进入治疗名单的缘由。  
  
“罗杰斯之所以得到了那次机会，并不是你耍嘴皮子的功劳，巴恩斯，那是因为你母亲为史蒂夫说话，而且你母亲曾经保证，你会成为对神盾局有用的一份子。”  
  
巴基张大了嘴，感到无法呼吸，“我母亲——你认识——，你……”这次换成史蒂夫抓住了巴基的肩膀，把他固定在原地。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫轻轻叫他。  
  
“巴恩斯，你的父母，乔治和薇妮弗莱德，都是神盾局的特工。”  
  
“不可能……我妈从没有告诉过我……”  
  
“他们不会让年幼的儿子直接参与到组织中来，他们也并非像你这样的特工，他们利用自己的身份，做情报工作，并且为非洲的野生动物中心提供服务。”  
  
“那么——你说过，神盾局的特工，时常会变成暗杀的目标，巴基的父母——”  
  
突如其来的信息令巴基感到自己的心脏被人攥住，他无法行动，无法言语。  
  
弗瑞沉默了片刻，才说道：“巴恩斯的父母并不是像他以为的那样，因为保护区被放走的两只幼狮才遭杀害，盗猎者的目标本来就是杀死他们。这也是我赶去救助他们孩子的原因，詹姆斯·巴恩斯不能回到美国，即使回国也会有生命危险，所以我们制造了他们一家失踪的信息，让巴恩斯改换身份，加入神盾局工作，也可以得到保护。而你，因为巴恩斯夫妇还是你的法定监护人，所以在治疗实验成功后，我便让史塔克收养了你，一方面是因为我们必须照顾自己人，另一方面也是把你留作可用的资源。对于控制像你一样的人员，我们有一个特殊的招募计划，叫做Wildcard项目，在特殊时间启用，现在正是我们用人的时候，我需要手里所有的好牌。”  
  
巴基感觉到本站在他身后的史蒂夫突然冲了上去，等他反应过来，史蒂夫已经狠狠地给了弗瑞一拳。  
  
“史蒂夫！”巴基大声叫道。  
  
一旁观望的玛利亚·希尔并未上前阻止，弗瑞被打得退了一步，弯着腰，蹭掉嘴角的血迹。  
  
“小子，如果没有神盾局，你如今还是那个病歪歪的家伙，难道你连一点感激之心都没有吗？”  
  
“感激？你让巴基背着对父母之死的负罪感，过了整整十年，你知道他有多痛苦吗！？”史蒂夫还要去抓弗瑞的衣领，但巴基拦住了他。  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基摇摇头。  
  
但史蒂夫仍然不顾阻拦，上前半步，巴基只好把他拦腰拖住，“我们会做这次，我会说服托尼，销毁霍华德留下的程序，并抓住皮尔斯。不是为了你或你那个见鬼的组织，而是为了保护托尼的安全，以及保护和巴基一样被你们当棋子摆弄的人。”


	15. Chapter 15

史蒂夫无法抑制内心的愤怒，他抓着弗瑞的衣领，指甲隔着衣料掐进掌心，他还想再给弗瑞一拳，尤其是当巴基还在他身边阻拦的时候。史蒂夫无法想象巴基此时的感受，所以巴基越是冷静，史蒂夫就越为他感到不公和愤怒。  
  
弗瑞仍然一脸平静，甚至带着某种不屑一顾，史蒂夫希望他会还手，给自己一个再揍他一拳的理由，然而弗瑞没有。弗瑞满不在乎地用手背拍了拍史蒂夫的手腕，像是面对不听话的小孩一样示意他放开。  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基在身后叫他的名字，史蒂夫不情愿地松开手，弗瑞向后退了半步，开始整理衣领。  
  
“你们的计划是什么？”巴基问道。  
  
“我们还在组织情报，”希尔代为回答道，“一方面要制止托尼·史塔克与亚历山大·皮尔斯的进一步接触，另一方面又不能与皮尔斯断绝往来，因为这也是我们唯一能让他现身的筹码，只要他想要史塔克的程序和神盾局成员名录，就会设法得到它们。我们还在追查那个记者留下的线索，也许可以从其他渠道找到给皮尔斯定罪的证据。我们在你之前取得了他的调查报告。”希尔与巴基对视。  
  
巴基冷哼一声，“但你们并没能防止那个女人或是哈里斯被人谋杀。”  
  
希尔耸耸肩，“我几个月前才回到美国，帮助弗瑞安排了假死，并把你和罗曼诺夫还有巴顿拉出皮尔斯的掌控，我们每个人能做到的事情都是有限的。”  
  
“好吧，你们查到什么？”史蒂夫对希尔的叙说感到不耐。  
  
“那个在红灯区被谋杀的女人，她经人举荐，从华盛顿特区来到纽约，获得了一份特殊职位，她在机缘巧合之下进入了一个地下拍卖会，成为展示拍卖品的陪展小姐，几个月之后，她发现这个地下拍卖会的组织者，竟然是她曾在华盛顿某社交场合有过一面之缘的海关总署行政长官。由于不明原因，艾芙琳决定举报揭发这个地下拍卖活动，由此才引来杀身之祸。”  
  
“为什么不先把这些告诉刚才那两个家伙？”  
  
“所有这些，并不是我们‘查’到的，它们全是弗瑞的凭空想象，因为他对皮尔斯多少有些了解。我希望娜塔莎和克林特能够通过线索得到相似的结论和更多细节。”  
  
“等等，我想知道他们拍卖什么？皮草？我们确实在她身上发现了动物毛发。还是这与娜塔莎和克林特给我看的照片有关？”史蒂夫对这样的拍卖活动完全没有概念，“但这能产生多大的利润呢？”  
  
在他身后，巴基发出一声冷笑，目光凶狠到让史蒂夫感到有些畏惧，“罗曼诺夫告诉过你那些漂亮的小鸟能卖多少钱，这世界上，有的是比那些小鸟更加昂贵的动物。它们不止作为宠物被拍卖，它们还会因为自己独特的皮毛花纹被拍卖并制成独一无二的装饰品，猛兽还会作为狩猎活动的猎物被出售，或是被送去地下赌博斗兽场，有些动物甚至被注射兴奋剂或狂犬病毒，让他们变得更凶残，以满足人类好斗的欲望。你不知道那些有钱人会为他们肮脏又残酷的小爱好付出多少金钱和时间。”  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，这样的买卖和交易市场，导致了它们所依赖的货源出现，从某种程度上讲，也导致了巴基父母的死。巴基一直如此爱那些飞禽走兽，仿佛它们才是他的同类，而并非大城市里那些冷漠甚至心怀恶念的人。他能从巴基眼里看到仇恨，无论是因为他的父母，还是因为那些动物，巴基对这些人的行为充满恨意。  
  
史蒂夫能想见，许多年前，巴基为何会接受弗瑞的提议，加入神盾局这样一个组织。  
  
“所以说，我们的任务是什么？我会按照我的方式和托尼沟通，你们最好别来插手这件事。”  
  
希尔没有回答，只是看向弗瑞，弗瑞开口道：“我们需要得到史塔克所掌握的那份名录，并且——”  
  
“并且毁掉它，”史蒂夫严厉地打断了弗瑞的话，“它本就不该存在，和你们的组织一样，你们这个所谓的神盾局，已经失败了，我想现在的状况就是最好的证明，你们最好想点更好的办法来制止犯罪，而不是让自己人都变成犯罪分子。”  
  
弗瑞闭嘴不言。  
  
希尔突然转头说道：“尼克，我想他说的不无道理，现在我们也只能从头开始了。”她又看向史蒂夫，“但是我们仍然需要那份名录，能够让我们最后一次从上向下传达行动终止的信号，让大家可以顺利地脱离组织，回到自己正常的生活状态中。”  
  
史蒂夫点头作为保证。神盾局一旦解散，巴基也就获得了自由。  
  
“我们走吧，史蒂夫。”巴基轻拍他的肩膀，转身向楼梯间的方向走去。  
  
史蒂夫也转身，弗瑞突然叫住了他。  
  
“罗杰斯，我想你也不该太自以为是，你以为乔治和薇妮弗莱德·巴恩斯当年为什么会带着他们刚成年的儿子一起去执行危险的任务？”  
  
史蒂夫停住脚，皱眉回头看那个戴眼罩的男人。  
  
“你说够了吗！？史蒂夫——”巴基在不远处叫他，但史蒂夫的精力已经转回到弗瑞身上。  
  
“他们当年接受侦查任务，和你能够顺利进入重生项目不无关系，而且，选中你作为神盾局潜在成员的人，也是薇妮弗莱德本人，你与巴恩斯一家的恩怨，与我并没什么关系，在指手画脚之前，你最好搞清事情的原委。”  
  
这样的信息对史蒂夫如同晴天霹雳，他一时不知如何反应，如果说，巴恩斯一家的遭遇以及巴基这十年来的经历，都是因为换取自己这些年来的优渥生活……  
  
“史蒂夫，别听他的，他只不过是为了控制你的感情，就像他当年招募我，或是招募所有人一样。这件事与你没有一丝一毫的关联，你毫不知情。我们走，不要留在这听他胡扯了。”  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基。巴基的目光坚定，没有丝毫动摇，他朝史蒂夫招了招手，史蒂夫移动双腿，跟了上去，但他的大脑却陷在弗瑞最后搅起的漩涡中，无论如何也游不出那片愧疚的汪洋大海。  
  
如果不是我的话……史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，跟在巴基身后，离开了地下车库。  
  
二人相对无言的取回了各自的摩托，在路口碰面。  
  
“回酒店吗？”史蒂夫轻声问道，他试图从头盔风镜中看到巴基的表情，但是隔着两层有色镜，他什么也看不到。  
  
隔了几秒，巴基才点头回答，“跟我走。”  
  
他们骑着摩托一前一后从城市外延绕道，迂回向酒店前进。巴基的车速很快，似乎没有等待史蒂夫的意思，但若是史蒂夫在路口落下了，他会在下一个路口前停车等他。  
  
史蒂夫不知道巴基对弗瑞最后的话有何想法，他看起来并不介意，但若是有一丝一毫的可能性，恰恰是史蒂夫所获得的幸运导致了巴恩斯一家的悲剧，巴基是否也会因此对史蒂夫有所介怀呢？  
  
史蒂夫紧紧盯着前面的背影，他无法容忍巴基再消失，但如果有一天，巴基真的更情愿转身，史蒂夫能够遵从他的心意，就此放手吗？史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，恨自己无端的揣摩，恨自己患得患失，这太不像他了。  
  
当巴基最终在酒店门口停车时，史蒂夫几乎没有意识到他们已经到达了目的地。在他前面取下头盔的巴基面无表情，无论史蒂夫如何努力，也看不透他的心思。  
  
二人无言地乘电梯上楼，回到他们的房间。史蒂夫取下身上所有的通讯设备和武器，一一放在工作区的小桌上，当他抬头时，巴基站在窗子一侧，倚靠着墙壁，双手抱胸，透过百叶窗的缝隙看着外面的街景，光线一缕一缕从百叶窗中透过来，在地板上画出金色的条纹，隔开暗色的阴影。  
  
“巴基……我——”史蒂夫觉得自己手心有汗，不断在裤子两侧蹭着手掌，他小心翼翼地接近，停在距离巴基几米之外的床边。  
  
“别去想弗瑞先前说的。”巴基淡淡地说道，“他最会这一套，如果他说的有任何真实性，我必须代表我的家人向你道歉，抱歉把你卷进这一切当中。”  
  
“但如果——”史蒂夫只说了几个字便闭嘴了。他不会再争辩。无论巴基怎么想，如果有一丝一毫的可能性，史蒂夫对巴基和他的父母有所亏欠，史蒂夫愿意以任何形式作出补偿。但巴基不必知道他的心思，巴基只需要知道史蒂夫爱他，无论亏欠与否，他愿意付出自己全部的感情，“我现在完全健康了，怎么说都是赚到了。”  
  
“那本来就是你应得的。”巴基以同样平板的语气回答道。  
  
史蒂夫低下头，他不想再说关于自己的事情，他迫切地需要知道巴基的想法，巴基的心情。  
  
“你生气吗？关于你爸妈的事情……”  
  
巴基的脸上并未透露出任何情绪，“大概吧。”  
  
“也许你可以对我说说。”  
  
巴基沉默不语，史蒂夫只能紧张地看着他。史蒂夫从来都不擅长应对这种沉默的状况。  
  
巴基最终摇了摇头，仍然看着窗外。  
  
“你想单独待会儿吗？”  
  
巴基终于扭头看他，眼神里带了一点史蒂夫难以理解的歉意，“我只是……你知道现在这样对于我来说很陌生，在很长一段时间里，我已经习惯于要求自己不依靠与人交谈来排遣情绪……并不是你的原因。”  
  
可不是吗？在过去的十年中，巴基已经习惯了独处，习惯了沉默，现在史蒂夫站在这里，又能为他做点什么呢？  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他看着二人之间，地板上映射的光线，傍晚的阳光仍然有些刺眼，史蒂夫紧张地抿了抿嘴，“不需要交谈，也许我们可以做点别的，可以发泄情绪的事情……”他暗示性地看了巴基一眼，又错开眼神，感觉自己的脸颊有些发热。  
  
平时的史蒂夫并不会过分羞涩，起码在长高了六英寸、练好身体之后，他完全能够自然而然地展现魅力，获得想要达到的效果。  
  
史蒂夫已经很久没有像现在这样局促不安过了。  
  
因为史蒂夫知道，巴基能够看透他，巴基能够看穿他在过去十年里为自己裹上的所有装扮，巴基认识最早的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个来自布鲁克林的、平凡无奇的小男孩。  
  
巴基直起身体，不再靠着墙壁，他缓缓向史蒂夫走过来，在他面前停下来。史蒂夫的心脏在胸腔中不受控制地乱跳着，那感觉几乎让他回忆起自己还在被心律不齐所困扰的少年时代，“你不喜欢这张床，地板上也可以，我不介意。”史蒂夫弯起嘴角，笑了笑。  
  
巴基抬起一只手，托起史蒂夫的下巴，让他们目光相对，“这可不行，史蒂夫……”巴基的目光很温和，虽然他看起来并不快乐，但却带有某种平淡和释然，并没有激烈的欲望，也没有怒意，“你不能假设，我会拿你来发泄什么情绪……因为爸妈的死，我恨自己恨了这整整十年，现在终于可以放下一些了，我不想再因此痛恨任何人。我可以想象，那大概是爸妈的选择，我也可以想象，他们大概认为从事那样的工作是值得的，就像我自己一样。”  
  
史蒂夫拿开了巴基的手，再次低下头，他理解巴基所说的，可是……“任何事情，我想帮上忙，巴基……我愿意做任何事。”  
  
“任何事？”巴基重复道。  
  
“任何事，只要你想。”  
  
“那么，和我做爱吧。”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头，正对上巴基认真的面孔。巴基缓缓向他凑过来，史蒂夫怔怔地看着巴基灰蓝色的眼睛，感觉自己的心跳还在加速，呼吸都变得艰难。他们的嘴唇终于贴在一起，轻轻接触又分开，然后再次贴合，轻柔而亲密地试探着，史蒂夫张开嘴，他们的舌尖也轻碰又分开。  
  
史蒂夫陷入温暖的拥抱与爱抚中，他突然意识到，在他们重逢之后，这是巴基第一次真正主导他们的情事，巴基在亲吻，史蒂夫在回应，如果他自己操之过急，变得焦虑迫切，巴基会耐心地让他平静下来。  
  
“什么都别想了，史蒂夫，你想得太用力，我几乎能听到你脑子里的齿轮在打转。”  
  
可是我仍旧会害怕，史蒂夫心想，巴基的亲吻和爱抚让他难以自制地发出轻微的呻吟。  
  
“别害怕，现在有我在了。”巴基似乎真能听到他的想法。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼，努力驱散自己脑中一切不必要的忧虑。  
  
“我爱你，我们做爱吧。”巴基再次说道。  
  
我也爱你，史蒂夫在心中默默地回答。  
  
巴基退开了一会儿，卸掉自己身上携带的武器，史蒂夫就在原地等他回来。巴基返回史蒂夫站的地方，逐一解开他衬衫的扣子，帮他脱掉上衣和长裤，之后才脱掉自己身上的衣物。巴基让史蒂夫躺在床上，引导他分开双腿，环住他的腰。他们在做的事情让史蒂夫感到熟悉又陌生，轻柔的亲吻和拥抱真的让他停止了所有的思考，放弃了所有的畏惧和因由畏惧所带来的控制欲。巴基打开他，进入他，那不是史蒂夫所熟悉的节奏和方式，他第一次尝试，却如同回家一般温暖。  
  
巴基的嘴唇从未久离他的皮肤，他把他从床上拉起来，史蒂夫搂紧巴基的脖子，让他们的胸口贴在一起，心脏隔着胸腔碰撞，然后融为一体。  
  
性爱结束时巴基牵着他的手，一起去浴室清洁，等二人换上干净的内裤，回到床上，窗外夕阳已经隐没在城市的楼宇间，室内变得昏暗。史蒂夫盘腿坐着，巴基平躺在他身边，他们安静地对视。  
  
“你知道我是什么时候知道自己爱上你的吗？”史蒂夫突然问道，他抬起手掌，轻轻放在巴基胸口，巴基的心跳撞着他的掌心。  
  
巴基的头发仍然潮湿，他双手相叠枕在脑袋下面。史蒂夫弯下身，凑近巴基，当他们的脸颊靠得足够近的时候，巴基突然抽出双手，略微潮湿的手掌捧住史蒂夫的脸颊。他抬起头，弯起嘴角，吻了史蒂夫一下。  
  
那是个漂亮又真诚的笑容，让史蒂夫看得着迷。  
  
巴基摇头，“是什么时候？”  
  
“就是那一次我们约好了去码头钓鱼，你却因为完全不重要的小事迟到了四十分钟。”  
  
巴基嗤笑了一声，似乎以为史蒂夫在开什么玩笑，“我记得那次，我偷偷跟踪我妈去看罗尔福斯太太家的小马了，等到想起和你约好，早已经迟到了。马路上全是汽车，根本无法乘车，附近又没有地铁站。我跑了整整五公里去赴约。我还以为你是一直为那次耿耿于怀，还在心里埋怨过你小气，没想到你是你竟然是因为那次爱上我的。”  
  
史蒂夫也微笑看巴基，他喜欢巴基提起过去时，眼中会闪现的生气，即使这些年里他经历了再多，曾经那个开朗活泼的少年仍然住在那里，不曾消失。  
  
“才不是‘因为’那次……你这个混球，整整迟到了四十分钟，害我一直等你，担心你是不是遇到了麻烦。”史蒂夫回忆着当时的情景，那种生气又担忧的心情，“你到了以后还振振有词，不肯认错。我本来是很生气的，但是你确实跑了一身汗，还气喘吁吁的……你说心跳不会撒谎的，就拉着我的手往你汗水湿透的胸口上按。我还记得你的心脏跳得有多快，像这样撞我的手心……”史蒂夫顿了顿，现在巴基不再笑了，他认真地听着，“你当时笑的样子实在太可恨了，让我想要像你妈一样去拧你的脸……但是毫无缘由的，我觉得自己的心跳就那么开始加速……一下两下、就快赶上你的了，我不知道自己怎么了，也听不进你讲的话，我不想再按着你的胸口，可你不放开我，我又希望你永远不要放开了……那感觉并不好受，第一次爱上别人的时候……你知道我那时候的状况，明明什么也没有做，胸口却闷得好难受，呼吸也不顺畅……之后每一次靠近你，都和原先不一样了，没办法表现得自然，因为胸口总是很难受，心跳不会说谎啊。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基握住史蒂夫的手腕，拇指轻轻压住他手腕的脉搏。  
  
史蒂夫再次缓缓低头，去亲吻巴基的嘴角，心律仍然会有小小的跃动，“后来我的心脏都治好了，它再也没有像原先和你在一起时候那样跳过，即使我和别人在一起的时候，也不再像过去那样。我还以为原先只是因为我的病……直到你回来。”  
  
巴基看了他一会儿，也从床上坐起来，和史蒂夫同样的姿势盘着腿，与他面对面，“你知道我是什么时候知道自己爱上你的吗？”巴基把同样的问题抛给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫微笑了一下，摇了摇头，等待巴基的解答。  
  
“就是我和琳达·何兰德约会的那次，我让你帮我选衣服，你一直在闹别扭。开始我还以为你喜欢那姑娘，只是嫉妒，后来才发现你是真的嫉妒。”  
  
“我没有！——”史蒂夫立即开口反驳，他从未真正嫉妒过任何与巴基亲密的女孩子，小小的羡慕是有，但史蒂夫知道自己不是女孩子，他与她们并不相同，他从未希望过巴基像对待他的姑娘们那样对待他。  
  
“好吧，好吧，后来才发现，原来你喜欢我。这样总行了吧？”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫伸出手，掌心朝上，巴基好笑地叹了口气，从身后抽出一个枕头，递到史蒂夫手上，史蒂夫接过来，毫不留情地把枕头又砸回巴基的胸口上，巴基接住枕头，抱在怀里，还在呵呵地笑，他继续道：“总之，我因此变得很害怕……”巴基似乎也陷入了回忆当中。  
  
“为什么会害怕呢？我能把你怎么样……”史蒂夫不满地噘了噘嘴。  
  
巴基抬头看他，“因为我不觉得自己是同性恋，或者双性恋，我没办法回应你的感情，我怕如果你知道我们不可能，会因此不再和我来往……我确实蠢得要命……我想如果你喜欢别人，我们还能继续做朋友，我想把你介绍给我那时候唯一认识的一个同性恋，你知道路易斯·哈塞尔吗？”  
  
“我只听你提起过，一个欧洲男孩，你总是学他说话的口音。”  
  
“总之就是那家伙，人还不错，我几乎就对他说了，然而那一天我去找他，话到嘴边，突然又说不出口，我难以想象你们在一起的样子，事实上，我发现自己难以想象你和任何其他人在一起。如果他们对你不好怎么办？如果他们不是全心全意待你怎么办？如果他们让你伤心怎么办？如果是我的话，我绝不会惹你难过，我会把所有的好东西都留给你，我会带你去玩，会买好吃的东西给你，我会给你最好的，因为你值得一切……但那些人不一定知道，那些蠢货……我又想，如果他们也会对你好，我又该怎么办？那时候我才意识到，如果可以的话，我也想和你在一起，我也喜欢你，我希望待你好、让你快乐的人不是其他人，而是我自己。”巴基停下来，苦笑了一下，“我自己却是那个让你难过的混球，明明知道你喜欢我，却还在和别人约会……明明说要给你最好的，所有的承诺，没有一样兑现过，就连约好出去玩也会迟到……我和何兰德分手了，才不是因为约会的事，只不过我终于知道自己真正喜欢谁……我想也许我可以先表白，这样你一定会开心的，可惜在我计划好之前，我跟着爸妈去了史塔克集团的科技展馆，遇到了厄斯金医生……我想那样可能更好，终于能为你争取到一些什么了，却没想到会发生之后的这些事情。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，轻声说道：“你是最好的……”  
  
巴基握住他的手，“怎么可能？别再为我说话了，史蒂夫，我并非真的毫无选择的余地，但你会原谅我，对吗？”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫顺应地回答道，虽然巴基并没有任何需要被原谅的事情。  
  
“我还有机会，对吗？”巴基再次问道。  
  
“当然，巴基，你永远有机会。”史蒂夫轻轻回握巴基的手掌。  



	16. Chapter 16

周日早晨，他们分别收拾行李。巴基突然感觉床上震了一下，被子中间传来一声铃响，是史蒂夫屏幕朝下扔在床上的手机。史蒂夫不见人影，他下意识地想要伸手去拿，但手指贴到冰凉的金属，才意识到那不是自己的东西，巴基的手指停在手机背上。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音让巴基吓了一跳，他立刻抽回了手，“我手机是不是响了？帮我看一下！”史蒂夫从卫生间里探出头，嘴里还叼着他的电动牙刷，说话含糊不清。  
  
巴基坐在床边，看了床上的手机一眼，犹豫了两秒，史蒂夫立即便察觉有什么不对，他没关洗手间的门，只是退回去吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，漱了一次口，就一边擦着嘴一边走出来。  
  
史蒂夫拿起自己的手机，在巴基身边坐下来，开启屏幕，在屏幕上滑动解锁密码。巴基没办法不注意到，他的解锁手势是一个字母G的形状，“佩珀发了条短信，‘XGC-III已到货’……她问我们晚上要不要一起看《闪电狗》？”  
  
“XGC-III是什么？”巴基挑起眉毛，他从来没听说过这样的型号或产品。  
  
史蒂夫微笑起来，“一台爆米花机，可以把玉米粒爆成彩虹色的爆米花，还可以像3D打印机一样在玻璃箱里把彩色米花叠出任何图案和形状，上一次史塔克集团组织学生项目展示，这玩意获得了评委特别奖，评委就是托尼本人，后来佩珀和托尼决定亲自搞一台。”  
  
巴基张大了嘴，不知该作何反应，最终他觉得这听上去实在有些荒唐，噗的一下笑出声，史蒂夫那边床垫也开始震起来，“那些家伙确实有与众不同的过人之处。”史蒂夫最终总结道。  
  
两个人就那么坐了一会儿，巴基终于停下来不再笑了。事实上，他还不习惯这种无关痛痒的闲聊，不习惯这种愉快的生活，他对自己的笑都感到陌生。巴基低下头，看着绒毯上并排的两双赤裸的脚。  
  
“巴基，我没有什么秘密，对你没有……上帝啊，我在过去的十年里，唯一的秘密大概就是暗中希望你还活着，我暗中相信一个鬼故事，相信你还会回到我身边……”史蒂夫轻轻说道，“所以我的手机没什么不能看的……”他呵呵笑起来，巴基侧过一点头，看到史蒂夫的手指在漫无目的地划着屏幕，打开相册又关闭，打开记事本又关闭，“但我知道你有秘密，我不会一下子就要求同样的信任——”  
  
“史蒂夫，”半天都未开口的巴基打断了他的话，从床上站起来，往窗边走过去。他有太多的秘密，不，不是秘密，他会告诉史蒂夫，他已经对他告知了许多，还有他没来得及讲的那些，史蒂夫总会知道。  
  
巴基觉得史蒂夫的目光仿佛能在他的后背上烧出一个大窟窿，“你知道……之后会发生什么吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫的语气里突然充满了警觉，房间里本来轻快的气氛一下子就冻结了，巴基为此厌恶自己。  
  
巴基眯起眼睛，透过百叶窗的缝隙看外面正逐渐清醒活跃起来的城市。他思考着，想着自己所经历的一切，自己所做的决定……他还想到其他人，他父母的决定，弗瑞、史塔克父子。每个人依靠自己所知的现实，做出选择，同时也为身边的人做出选择，影响别人的人生，有些决定大概是出于善意，有些则动机不明，但结果都不尽如人意——巴基突然不再能理解隐瞒真相的意义。  
  
“罗曼诺夫和巴顿会继续调查皮尔斯的事情，你也会调查，还有你那个上司寇森，他仍然是弗瑞的人，他会对我们伸以援手，你们是警察，这是你们的职责所在。但这不是全部……”巴基顿了顿，他感觉史蒂夫正在向他靠过来，“别忘了，我是个杀手，等我们回到纽约，我会再接到希尔的指示，安排暗杀。我们的做法一贯是这样，他们不会对你说，但弗瑞还要留下我的目的只有一个，他需要除掉皮尔斯。”  
  
“他们对你说了什么吗？！你们如何联络？！”史蒂夫立即质问道。  
  
“还没有，昨天的一切，完全如你所知。但我已经为神盾局工作了十年，史蒂夫，尤其是在这种时候，解决问题的方法，通常只有一个。”  
  
“你……要怎么做？”史蒂夫的声音变得略带沙哑。  
  
“我正在告诉你不是吗？”巴基回答，也许他在追求最简单、最不负责任的解脱，又也许他在做最艰难的坦白，巴基不知道到底是哪一个。  
  
房间里沉默下来，巴基甚至不敢回头去看史蒂夫的表情，他远远没有史蒂夫的天真，以为解决神盾局的危机依靠法律途径即可，他还记得史蒂夫昨日的表情，充满正义感，毫不犹豫接过强加给他的责任。  
  
——神盾局剩下的这些人，包括弗瑞在内，他们什么也不是，要想打倒皮尔斯，最终仍然需要诉诸武力。在现有的条件下，连暗杀都极难得手。  
  
“我理解。”史蒂夫最终说道。  
  
巴基惊讶地转过身，史蒂夫就站在他背后不远的地方，眉头紧锁，表情格外认真。  
  
“所以说你没有异议。”  
  
“当然不是，只不过我没有那么蠢——他们一个月内就能简单有效地杀死三个人，警察束手无策，我还没有天真到认为自己可以给亚历山大·皮尔斯那样的人戴上手铐。我怀疑娜塔莎和克林特也不可能。”史蒂夫低下头，“我昨天就应该想到这些的，但我没有你那种思考方式，我只是……至少还需要一些证据，我需要确信自己没有被人蒙骗，颠倒是非。”  
  
巴基也沉默了一会儿，他点点头，“我会接到下一步指令，但我不会再听弗瑞的，我需要你能够认可的计划。”  
  
“我们来做决定。”史蒂夫点了点头。  
  
巴基终于松了口气，似乎胸口上的重负突然就减轻了一些，甚至能看到些许光明。  
  
他们一起退了房间，归还了租用的摩托，来接他们返程的汽车已经停在酒店门口。二人回到机场，登上私人飞机，飞机不久就穿过云层，乘务员送上饮料和坚果，退回了挂帘后面。史蒂夫绕到巴基身边的空位置坐下来脑袋枕在巴基的肩膀上。巴基看着机窗外的云层，握紧史蒂夫的一只手，“我真希望我们可以永远这样飞下去，永远不用再降落。”  
  
“也许我们可以呢。”史蒂夫轻声回答道，他安静了一小会儿，巴基以为他又睡着了，低头看的时候，史蒂夫又突然说，“你还看兔子障碍赛吗？”说完那个金色脑袋就在巴基的肩膀上颤了起来，史蒂夫努力憋着不让自己笑出来。  
  
“我就知道你偷看过我的电脑。”巴基翻了个白眼，脑袋向后撞在座椅靠背上，他回忆了一下，说道，“马克西……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“今年英国的兔子障碍赛，冠军叫马克西，是一只黑色的兔子，来自约克郡。”  
  
史蒂夫最终还是没忍住，大笑起来，他的脑袋和巴基的脑袋撞在一起。史蒂夫抬起头看了巴基一眼，笑得眼角都挤出皱纹，就那样，所有的语言和行为都失去必要性，他们不需要再说什么，也不需要做什么。世界上还有这样一个人，他了解巴基的全部，他们有一段甜蜜的少年时光，他们还会争取属于他们的未来。  
  
史蒂夫靠回巴基的肩膀上，笑声慢慢平复，二人陷入令人舒适的沉默中。等巴基意识到自己睡着了的时候，史蒂夫已经轻轻拍拍他的手背，指了指机窗外临近的机场跑道。一个小时后，他们便回到了史塔克大厦。  
  
巴基跟史蒂夫回到史塔克一家居住的楼层，佩珀已经在擦洗他们最新收获的爆米花机了。  
  
佩珀热情地对巴基打招呼，召集二人一起研究那台机器的使用方法。  
  
爆米花机有一个复杂的触屏控制终端，巴基帮助佩珀把闪电狗的主角小狗做成像素化的图形，传输给爆米花机。最后他们按下开关，那台机器开始传出噼噼啪啪的声响，爆开的米花被吸到机器顶端，喷染不同的食用色素后，再从顶端向保温玻璃箱内撒下来，米花一层一层叠起来，在玻璃箱的四面箱壁上逐渐形成那只小狗的形状。等到机器停止工作，一立方米大小的玻璃箱里装满了爆米花。  
  
“哇哦！”佩珀兴奋地高举双手，和史蒂夫在空中击掌。  
  
“耶稣基督，谁他妈吃得了这么多膨化玉米。”巴基双手叉腰，瞪着眼前荒谬的情景。  
  
史蒂夫立即拍了巴基的肩膀一下，坏笑道：“注意语言！”  
  
被史蒂夫从自己的公寓里放出来的两只大狗兴奋地围着爆米花机打转，坦克回过头来，歪着脑袋看巴基，口水从它的嘴角淌下来，“耶稣基督……”  
  
“我们确实吃不了。”史蒂夫也对佩珀说道。  
  
“我们可以在大厦楼下把他们分给路过的孩子。”为三人端来咖啡的贾维斯平静地提出建议。巴基注意到，他自己也有了一个特别的咖啡杯，他的杯子上面印着一只正在唱歌的野猪。  
  
“啊！是个好主意！”佩珀立即附议。  
  
于是佩珀又临时差人从楼下的员工食堂里拿了一大捆环保包装盒，把爆米花分装，找人穿上史塔克集团吉祥物的机器人外套，把爆米花送到楼下去。大厦楼下很快就聚集了一小圈人，史蒂夫、巴基和佩珀在客厅电视里调出门口的监控录像，那里围了很多兴高采烈的小朋友。  
  
佩珀心满意足地拍拍手，拿出了另一袋爆米花用的玉米豆，“现在该我们吃的了！”她对史蒂夫和巴基笑道。  
  
他们从佩珀那里了解到，托尼早在一周前就去了佐治亚州，昨天则与史蒂夫和巴基一样，在华盛顿会晤一些政客，今天也应该是他返程的日子，佩珀也邀请了托尼加入他们的观影活动。  
  
三个人一直等托尼到晚饭后，他仍然未出现，佩珀宣布电影即将开场，迟到者责任自负。  
  
史蒂夫找出了自己的闪电狗影碟，他们最终只拿了两盒爆米花，一起去家里的放映室。  
  
动画电影并没什么特殊，但那只小狗主角的样子确实让巴基回想起史蒂夫小时候。他偶尔扭头看看聚精会神看电影的史蒂夫，感觉此时此刻幸福得有些超现实。  
  
电影不长，很快就结束了，片尾曲响起来，巴基又看看史蒂夫杯子上印得闪电，不由评价道，“你长得都很像它。”  
  
佩珀笑着点头，“就是很像！你的怎么样？喜欢你的杯子吗？”  
  
史蒂夫这才注意到巴基的杯子也是新的，他把那杯子拧过来看，笑起来，“为什么是它？”  
  
“我至少知道是《狮子王》，这家伙叫什么来着？”巴基从史蒂夫手里把自己的杯子拿回来。  
  
“彭彭，”佩珀立即回答，“它叫彭彭。”  
  
“对，没错，我想起来了，它们还有一首歌，野猪和那只猫鼬。”巴基笑道，他还是和史蒂夫一起看的那电影，温暖的记忆出现在脑海中。  
  
“巴基为什么是彭彭？”史蒂夫再次问道。  
  
“因为你说他是个好朋友，彭彭是个好朋友。巴基虽然外表看起来有点凶，但实际上很好相处啊，他会照顾你，内心大概就像彭彭吧。”佩珀揽住巴基的手臂，“你觉得不像吗？”  
  
“不像。”史蒂夫笑着摇头。  
  
“那你说他像谁？”佩珀放开巴基，不满地噘起嘴。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我不知道，他就像巴基。”说着他在巴基的嘴唇上亲昵地吻了一下，从沙发上站起来，“我们还有时间再看点什么，我去趟厕所，顺便再找个碟。”  
  
待到史蒂夫离开，佩珀才转向巴基，她捧着自己的咖啡杯，蜷在沙发里，但眼神却格外明晰。巴基与她对视，总觉得她能看穿什么。  
  
“你们感情真好。”佩珀笑着评价道。  
  
巴基点点头，“史蒂夫也许对你说过，我们分开了一段时间……不是每个人都有第二次机会，先前没有珍惜的，现在总得买个教训了。”  
  
佩珀歪过头，沉思了一会儿，“我很喜欢你，巴基，但我总觉得你在说谎。”  
  
巴基抿起嘴，“哦？你觉得我说错了什么？”  
  
“不知为什么，我看着你们，感受不到——‘没有珍惜’。”佩珀直视着巴基的眼睛，巴基不得不扭过头去，盯着自己的咖啡杯，“我每天与很多人接触，形形色色的人……我知道，经历确实能够让人成长。但令人遗憾的，‘珍惜’不是一件容易通过教训学来的技能——”  
  
“但我不得不那么想不是吗？”巴基突然打断了佩珀的话，“如果，我认为，先前的一切都不是我的错，那么现在就变成理所当然一样……但史蒂夫不是理所当然，他从来都不是……”  
  
巴基叹了口气，佩珀没再说话，她温和地捏了捏巴基的手臂。  
  
客厅里突然传来电梯门打开的微弱声响，然后是脚步声，地上趴着的大狗竖起耳朵。  
  
“是托尼回来了。”佩珀对巴基说道，她立即放下杯子，从沙发上站起来，一副很开心的样子，“我不得不警告你，那家伙并不像正常人一样有礼貌，但你要相信我，他绝对没有恶意。”  
  
巴基突然觉得有些紧张，他跟在佩珀身后向外走。  
  
“佩珀！佩珀！我给你带了礼物回来！”  
  
当巴基和佩珀抵达客厅时，史蒂夫也正从屋里走出来，托尼站在起居室的大沙发边上，把手中抱的黑布包裹往沙发上一扔。托比凑过去嗅了嗅，叫了两声，便蹲在包裹旁边不动了。两只圆眼睛盯着史蒂夫的方向。  
  
“托尼，这是巴基。”史蒂夫为二人简单介绍道。  
  
“你‘超级火辣的男朋友’，是的我听佩珀说过了。”托尼也不看巴基，只是盯着史蒂夫的狗，似乎觉得很有趣，“伙计，那不是食物，绝对不是，你只能咬到满嘴毛，所以不要上嘴听到没有？！”  
  
“是什么东西？”佩珀好奇地走过去，从沙发抓起黑色长布包，她提起来之后，似乎能看出里面是大衣的形状。佩珀笑着拉开包装拉锁。  
  
“那个什么叫亚历山大·皮尔斯的家伙，他送的礼物，他说是什么毛来着？我不记得了！总之是送给你的。”  
  
巴基在听到那个名字的时候脑袋里嗡的一声，突然感觉怒气上涌，这个家伙果然和皮尔斯交好。  
  
佩珀从黑色布袋中，提出了一件黑亮的皮毛大衣。她纤细的手指抚摸着大衣上柔软的貂毛，脸上有笑容，也有点困惑，这似乎并非她真正中意的礼物，“托尼？真是太感谢了，这……真漂亮，但你知道，我不穿这个的……”  
  
巴基两只手在体侧攥紧了拳头，史蒂夫突然走了巴基身边，他轻轻拉住巴基的手肘，“托尼，我们得谈一谈。”  
  
佩珀好奇地转过头，她看到巴基的脸色，笑容也逐渐消失了，“怎么了？”佩珀问道。  
  
托尼这才第一次正眼看向巴基，他皱起眉头，“你这个男朋友怎么了？眼睛有什么毛病吗？瞪我干什么？你刚才说什么？谈什么？我累了！连续四天工作超过18小时，受不了。”托尼伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，“明天再说吧，我要去睡觉了。”托尼说着开始转身。  
  
巴基想去拽住他，甚至给他一拳让他清醒过来，但史蒂夫仍然抓着他的手臂，并加了些力道。  
  
“我们得谈谈关于亚历山大·皮尔斯的事情，”史蒂夫的语气变得严肃，“现在。”  
  
“这到底是怎么了？史蒂夫？”佩珀的语气也变得严厉。  
  
托尼开始向屋里走，“我不知道你是否了解在史塔克集团工作有多么辛苦，总而言之我不是你想象的那样游手好闲，我有很多工作——”  
  
“我们得谈谈关于霍华德的事情。”史蒂夫再次说道。  
  
这一回，托尼·史塔克停住了脚。


	17. Chapter 17

“佩珀，你去睡觉。”托尼也不看佩珀，他瞪着史蒂夫，一眼不眨，让史蒂夫觉得很不舒服，但s史蒂夫坚持没有移开视线。   
  
“谁能告诉我这是怎么回事？”佩珀把大衣扔在沙发上，双手叉腰，她看起来真的生气了。佩珀很少动怒，这是她在谈判桌上的天然优势，但托尼总有办法在最短时间内惹怒她。   
  
“和你无关的事情，最好不要有关，不是什么好事。”托尼迅速回答，就好像在担心史蒂夫先说漏了嘴。   
  
“什么事情不是好事？是你喝一整瓶威士忌把马路隔离带撞出两米远那种坏事呢？还是你在董事会上泼了混蛋内恩斯一脸热咖啡那种坏事？这里没外人，托尼。”   
  
托尼看向巴基，“哇哦，开始揭老底了，不过我可不这么想。”他又开始掉头做出准备离开的姿态，“总而言之，如果你不去睡觉，我就去睡觉了。再见，大家晚安。”   
  
“不行！”史蒂夫抬高嗓音，他现在感到不知如何是好，只能求救似的看向佩珀，“听着，佩珀，这真的很重要，我必须和托尼谈谈，也许你可以……”   
  
佩珀瞪着史蒂夫，咬着下嘴唇，现在她的怒火也烧到史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫通常会惹佩珀忧虑，但从来不是愤怒，“很好，不关我的事。”她摊了摊手，也扭头就往屋里走去，经过托尼身边的时候都没有回头看一眼。   
  
贾维斯出现在客厅里，“请问……”史蒂夫第一次看到这位管家露出犹豫和不确定的神色。   
  
“跟我走，贾维斯，我想这里没有我们的事了。”佩珀挥手道。   
  
托尼点点头。贾维斯又跟着佩珀消失了。   
  
托尼这才转过身，再次面对史蒂夫。   
  
“我觉得这是个错误，我理解你不希望佩珀被卷进来，但是——”   
  
“没有但是。”托尼说道，“她恐怕没有对你说过，前年她乘坐的汽车差点被撵到路边吧？没错，就是她告诉你打网球受伤的那一次——她确实去打网球了，只不过不是因为那个受的伤，佩珀会受伤，只因为她坐的是我的车。还有你，”他用下巴指指巴基，“别管你是谁，我的女朋友可不像你的女朋友这样六英尺高全身是肉，所以这里我说了算。”   
  
巴基抿起嘴没有说话，史蒂夫也无言以对。   
  
“好了，现在我们达成共识了，那么你们两个跟我走。”   
  
“去哪？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
“反正不是在这里谈。” 在托尼的带领下，三人上了电梯，来到公寓楼下的一层，史蒂夫知道托尼自己的工作室在这里，但这么多年来，他不曾亲自来过，虽然从未获得过邀请是其中的原因之一，可史蒂夫也突然开始检讨自己对家人的关注不足。托尼确实也不会关注史蒂夫的事情，但他毕竟会保证每年节日庆典，史蒂夫会得到与托尼还有佩珀相同的派对请帖，在资助NYPD的合同单上签名的，也同样是托尼而不是佩珀。而史蒂夫自己呢，史蒂夫对托尼的事情几乎一无所知。  
  
他突然觉得自己是世界上最糟糕的兄弟。   
  
托尼的工作室是一个圆形的大房间，房间里一般摆着各种工件和模型，另一半则被电脑设备占满。圆形房间没有窗户，墙壁上有些部分充当白板，有些则是投影仪幕布。   
  
巴基吹了声口哨。   
  
“我们本来在看电影的。”史蒂夫忍不住抱怨道。  
  
十分钟之前，他还沉浸在喜悦的气氛里，几乎把尼克·弗瑞抛在了脑后。巴基坐在他身边，还像小时候一样对屏幕上发生的事情不够专心，他时不时就会碰碰史蒂夫的肩膀和手臂，史蒂夫假装不去理会，心里却暖得快要融化了。还有佩珀会以为巴基像彭彭这件事，也让史蒂夫觉得有趣极了，也许佩珀是最能透过外表看到本质的人。  
  
史蒂夫觉得如果是十年前，他还可以接受彭彭这个联想，但现在，巴基变得坚硬而致命。   
  
佩珀竟然觉得巴基是彭彭……史蒂夫忍不住再次弯起嘴角。   
  
“也不知道是谁先挑的头，要提死人。”托尼瞪了史蒂夫的一眼，史蒂夫的嘴唇立即重新抿成一条直线，“有时候我真想往你脸上揍一拳，打掉几颗你那白牙齿，让你再也笑不出来。”   
  
他变成一个差劲的兄弟确实不无原因，史蒂夫暗自为自己开脱道。   
  
“这本来没有必要，直到你提起了亚历山大·皮尔斯。”巴基插嘴说道。   
  
“你是什么人？你知道什么？你真是这家伙的男朋友，还是来卧底的？”托尼上下打量起巴基来。   
  
“他不是卧底，托尼，我知道你一定觉得现在的状况很奇怪，但你听说过神盾局吗？”   
  
托尼双手抱胸，沉默了许久，最终他没有答话，而是转身开启了一台电脑终端，他的工作室里一下亮了起来，各个屏幕都被依次点亮。托尼在键盘上敲了一会儿，墙边某个投影仪发出机械声响，在墙壁上投射出一个巨大的盾牌型标志。   
  
“你是说这玩意？”   
  
史蒂夫与巴基对视，二人都看向托尼。   
  
“所以说，怎样？你提到霍华德，老头子和这个神盾局有什么关系？”   
  
“这套程序是你父亲留下的。”   
  
“是又怎样？”   
  
“你打开过它吗？”巴基继续问道。   
  
托尼双击了盾牌图案，屏幕上显示出要求密码输入的提示框，“很有趣不是吗？我尝试解锁密码，但我的破译机翻译这个密码需要二十万个小时，也就是说，需要二十二年——相当于不可能。相比来讲，我直接黑进程序里都来得容易一些。所以说——”他又开始飞快地敲着代码，另一个投影仪把新内容打到墙壁上，“我把这个程序当成黑箱，试图获取里面的计算结果。”  
  
史蒂夫凑近去看，那是一行又一行的人名，紧跟着一串很长的数字，然后是一些意义不明的标识符，换行后继续到下一个人名，“是名单。”史蒂夫再次看向巴基，他也一眼不眨地盯着屏幕。   
  
“什么名单？”托尼问道。   
  
“神盾局的名单。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
“它并非静态的，这个程序占用极大的内存一刻不停地进行运算，每当我在不同时间试图获取资料，人名相对的数据都在不断变动，里面的人名有时增减。它连着一套生物DNA识别系统，也就是说，它能够通过卫星数据更新定位。在过去的一年时间里，我们已经成功的剥离出这套生物识别系统，这也是皮尔斯赞助的项目。”   
  
“他想要那套系统，他还想要这份名单。”巴基这样说道，“让我试试密码。”   
  
托尼侧身拦住了巴基，“慢着，你们还什么都没有告诉我，除了那个玩意称为神盾局以外，你们还知道什么？”   
  
巴基扭脸看向史蒂夫。   
  
“听着，托尼，你知道你父亲他……不是由于车祸去世的。”   
  
托尼在努力忍耐，但他的眼圈仍然红了起来，他动作夸张地打了一次响指，但仍然无法掩盖悲伤的情绪，“我就知道！老头子出车祸之后，最可以的遗物就是这套系统……所以说，我母亲也……”   
  
史蒂夫沉痛地点点头，“他们是被人暗杀的，我们不知道是什么人做的，但却知道为什么。目的就是为了阻止这套系统上线。”   
  
“那么，现在我就成了目标吗？还有皮尔斯？”   
  
“不，你完全搞错了，皮尔斯不是什么好人，他很有可能与你父亲的死有直接关联。”   
  
“耶稣基督，罗杰斯！你有没有一点逻辑？！当年那个血清让你长了一英尺外加一百磅，是不是脑子根本没跟上？！见鬼的，老头子和他那帮朋友搞出来的东西永远都是半成品！你也好、这个破系统也好，还连带着妈都被他害死了！”托尼夸张地挥舞着手臂，他最终哽咽得无法继续下去，一只手捂着嘴，在原地转了个身，背对着史蒂夫和巴基。   
  
“我很抱歉，托尼。”史蒂夫柔声说道，他为一切感到由衷的惋惜，“巴基的父母也同样……”史蒂夫看向巴基，征求着分享的许可，巴基轻轻对他点点头，“巴基的父母也是因为同样的原因被人杀害的，我们只是些小棋子，当年我会参加你父亲和厄斯金教授的实验项目，以及如今你我会被搅进同样的事件中，这都并非自然发展。”  史蒂夫再次看向巴基，寻求帮助。  
  
巴基很自然地接过他的话，“神盾局是个世界范围内的反走私组织，依靠的手段并非严格合法，你父亲是这个组织中的一员，我父母也是。我与史蒂夫从小相识，我父母也在你父亲霍华德·史塔克之前承担过抚养史蒂夫的责任。早在那个时候，史蒂夫和我，就已经在不知情的情况下成为了神盾局的潜在成员，我想你的身份可能也不例外。而亚历山大·皮尔斯，是组织的首领之一，可惜的是，他叛变了，开始利用神盾局谋取私利。如今神盾局已经被从内部蛀蚀，皮尔斯利用这个组织以及自己的身份，成为走私行业的龙头，我们不能让这份名单落到皮尔斯手里，他会采取行动，拉拢成员，排除异己……有很多人都会死。”   
  
“所以，你们也不想让这套系统上线，就像当年杀死我父亲的那些人一样。”托尼眯起眼睛，盯着二人。   
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我没想过，关于生物识别系统，大概——”   
  
“我们只想要皮尔斯的命。”巴基直接了当地把话说出来，没有一丝犹豫，“神盾局已经毁了，我们要干掉皮尔斯，彻底解散神盾局。至于你们的软件系统，以及它能做什么，我们不关心。你所做的项目最早就是由你父亲和其他神盾局成员发起的，他们认为这能从根源控制野生动物走私。也许他们的想法没有错，而这份名单，也是为了更好的管理神盾局。”   
  
“我为什么要相信你们的一面之词？皮尔斯看起来虽然圆滑讨厌，但他给一个好项目投资了上亿美金。”   
  
“所以你应该让我试试解锁你父亲的软件。”巴基说道。   
  
托尼又沉默了片刻，他终于让开电脑旁的位置，抬起一只手，“好吧，请便，如果你觉得你能破译密码的话。”   
  
巴基凑上去，“我不觉得我能破译密码，你这个天才都无法解决的问题，我自然解决不了，但我觉得我可能知道密码。”   
  
托尼双手叉腰，站在巴基身后，史蒂夫也走到近前。   
  
“神盾局有一个复杂的全称，我唯一见过这个名称，就是与你刚刚打开的标志一起出现的。这个全称和标志并没有被广泛使用，我们毕竟是一个相当于间谍组织的机构，不能有名称和标语。”巴基一边解释，一边把神盾局的全称输入到密码框中。  
  
“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division，这是谁起得烂名字？”托尼忍不住嘲讽道。  
  
第一次按下确认，系统提示错误，“这不符合情理，这个密码即使长，也用不了二十年来破译……”托尼继续嘟哝道。  
  
巴基又取消了单词间所有的空格，重新录入一次。   
  
这一次，密码提示框消失了，屏幕上出现了转动的过度信号，巴基得意地对托尼笑了一下。  
  
“看来那老头子还在里面藏了什么机关……我一定要搞明白……”托尼不理会巴基，自言自语道。   
  
现在三个人都站直身体，屏住呼吸。屏幕上变成一片空白，显示出欢迎字样，又过了几秒，他们眼前出现了一个网格形成的球体，缓慢而匀速的转动着，那是一个虚拟的地球仪，球面上并无具体地图，但他们还是能看出分割海洋与大陆的蓝色细线。在球面网格上，还有许多蓝色亮点，分成若干种不同的大小。  
  
“是名单，还有定位……竟然真的已经能够靠DNA识别到个人……”巴基惊叹地说道。他用鼠标操作，加速了球面的旋转，找到美洲地区，随意在美国东海岸附近点击了最大的一个蓝色亮点。  
  
亮点展开成长方形信息框，从原先亮点的位置伸展蔓延出无数条细线，大部分链接美国本土的其他亮点，但也有很多蓝色细线跨过大西洋，伸展到另一片大陆上。  
  
“皮尔斯，坐标华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，1974年加入神盾局。树状结构代表指令和任务，这些任务简称和我们现在在使用的没什么差别。”巴基一边说，一边随意点击着可以展开的项目，“耶稣基督，你说这个系统一直在运作，简直不可思议，每一秒都有成员动态和任务指令更新……”  
  
“如果说尼克·弗瑞如他自己所说的那样是神盾局的领导，那为什么无法找到与皮尔斯那个标记一样大小的其他标记呢？”史蒂夫摸着下巴。  
  
“如果可以搜索的话……”巴基找到屏幕右下角的搜索框，键入弗瑞的名字，跳出了几个可选人名，但却没有完全一致的选项。  
  
“原成员——点那里。”托尼突然指了指暗色的“原成员”选卡。  
  
史蒂夫心中突然感到了然。他们终于找到了弗瑞的姓名，后面跟着“已故”的字样，但这个姓名连接到地球仪上的一个暗点，暗点坐标末位还在变动……“哼，如果皮尔斯拿到这个东西，他至少知道某个“死人”的尸体还在到处乱跑。”再继续点击，一项任务跳了出来，随后是巴基自己的名字，“詹姆斯·W·巴恩斯，执行人员”，他的名卡连到了球体上显示的纽约，巴基的蓝色亮点仍然是活动状态，但他的名字后面已经有了一个不同于其他成员的标记字母“PT”。  
  
“是潜在目标的意思，现在我已经是任务目标之一了……”巴基转头对史蒂夫说道，“但他们还没有指派杀手。”  
  
“但是你的任务里，没有关于我的条目。”史蒂夫思索道。  
  
“所以说，希尔给我下达的，杀死你的指令，是不存在于系统中的，那时候他们已经脱离了神盾局。”说着巴基搜索了希尔的名字，她的名字显示为红色，后面出现了“LC”的字样，表示无法联络。  
  
“搜我的名字。”  
  
巴基键入了史蒂夫的全名，他的名卡立即跳了出来。史蒂夫的名字是灰色的，名字后面带有一个W字样，鼠标移动时，字母突然亮起来，于是巴基用鼠标点击，对话框弹了出来。  
  
“‘是否激活万用牌？’……这就是弗瑞先前说的“Wild Card”计划吧，所有人都在这里面，我们能够了解神盾局的所有活动。”巴基转向托尼，“你有没有能够分析这些任务的方法？弗瑞的暗杀行动是被记录在案的，如果说皮尔斯已经开始通过神盾局的正常网络部署自己的士兵，那么我们至少可以找到他最近一两年的罪证。”  
  
“我可以对这里能够提取的文字信息进行大数据分析，但我也需要参考，需要你所知的所有指令代码，以解读获取的信息。”托尼回答道。  
  
“这是证据。”史蒂夫变得激动起来，但托尼很快就把一盆冷水泼下来。  
  
“这是‘小说’，一个我家老头执笔撰写的著作，没人会信这种东西。”托尼耸耸肩，“但我不介意了解一下老头子参加的这个邪恶组织都是做什么的。”  
  
“除了我们之外。”巴基看向史蒂夫，“我们可以相信它。”  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基的意思，皮尔斯必须被除掉。  
  
“不过在那之前，我还想干一件事情……”托尼用肩膀挤了挤巴基，他当然没办法让巴基移动分毫，但巴基放开鼠标，让开了位置，托尼在搜索框内键入了自己的全名。  
  
信息同样立即出现在屏幕上，蓝色的亮点连在与巴基相同的位置，托尼的名字也有W标记，但他显然已经被正式激活启用。三个人都露出惊讶的神色，“你不是没听说过神盾局吗？”巴基怀疑地看向托尼。“良心保证，刚刚第一次听说。”托尼立即回答，他把鼠标移动到屏幕上的一行数字，上面所记载的万用牌激活时间，恰恰就是二十分钟以前，他们第一次登入系统的时间。  
  
托尼盯着自己的名字，久久没有言语。  
  
“我猜想霍华德的意思大概是，如果有一天，你真正了解了这套系统的含义，那么你也就会成为其中的一员吧。”史蒂夫评论道，“这不是个坏想法，我是说神盾局……把所有的精英人员联合起来，通过秘密组织，来弥补法律的缺陷……”他的话即是说给托尼听，又是说给巴基听，他从不觉得，巴基会参加一个本质邪恶的团体。  
  
“老头子觉得，他相信的事情，我就会相信吗？”  
  
“你和你父亲比你想象得要相似，起码在我这个外人眼里，事情就是这样。”史蒂夫把心里话说出来，他不知道这会带来安慰，还是更多伤害。  
  
托尼又沉默了一会儿，突然间挥了挥手，似乎想要把不愉快的想法都扫清。  
  
巴基打破了尴尬的气氛，他问道：“所以说，现在怎么做？这东西在史塔克大厦里，安全吗？”  
  
“你们不是认识那个叫弗瑞的家伙吗？”托尼尽量演示自己变得有些沙哑的嗓音。  
  
“不行，不能直接交给他，我能想象如果他得到这个系统，就会试图挽回神盾局剩余的人员和资源。但事实证明，凡是秘密组织，总有他的弊端，今天有一个皮尔斯出现，明天就会有第二个。”巴基伸手拍了拍托尼的电脑显示屏，“不如在获取信息后直接销毁，什么也不留。”  
  
“这套系统能做任务派遣吗？也许我们可以通过这个系统把神盾局解散。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
托尼尝试着寻找了一下，发现整套系统只有监管功能，没有操作的余地，“至少现在还不能，不过也许我也可以在这方面想想办法，这套系统监控神盾局人员的所有任务通讯，理论上讲应该具备调度的功能。这件事不难完成。”  
  
“我们也不能现在就把神盾局解散，皮尔斯立即就会发现状况，我们至少需要利用它，解决掉皮尔斯这个大麻烦。”  
  
史蒂夫与巴基商议着接下去与弗瑞谈判的细节，一旦他们能够依靠霍华德留下的这套系统解散神盾局，就必须那么做，皮尔斯也许是个大麻烦，但留着已经解锁的系统，也后患无穷。  
  
托尼直接开始了工作，史蒂夫偶尔看一眼托尼的背影，感觉到他少有的沉默，也觉得心中难过。  
  
“走吧，托尼，明天再做也不迟，你刚刚回来，应该休息。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“你们走吧。”托尼迅速回答，“我不想和佩珀说话，我还没想好说什么。”  
  
“托尼——”  
  
“你闭嘴，什么都不用说了，你知道你要说得我全知道对吧？”  
  
史蒂夫为他的顽固不化感到十分恼火，只不过托尼眼里的悲伤现在也暴露无遗，史蒂夫没办法对他发脾气，“你总得和她谈谈……”  
  
“我不在乎她怎么想，我不能让她再受伤。”  
  
巴基走过来拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，把史蒂夫向门口的方向推了一下。史蒂夫有些不情愿地迈开步子，准备出门，但巴基却没有立即跟上他。  
  
“你知道……她总会受伤……”托尼终于转身看向巴基，眼神里带着点怨恨，巴基指了指自己的胸口，“即使不是身体，也是这里……有时候我不知道哪一样更严重。”  
  
史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，托尼瞪了巴基一会儿，就不再理他，继续对着他的电脑屏幕发泄了。  
  
巴基走过来，揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，带他一起向外走。  
  
二人一路沉默，回到史蒂夫的公寓里，锁好门，史蒂夫才再次开口说道：“我希望佩珀可以理解……”  
  
巴基点点头，“她当然可以理解，但不代表她能接受。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，脑门靠在巴基肩膀上，巴基的身体坚实温暖。他能够回想起巴基不在的那段生活，暗自祈祷托尼不会经历失去佩珀的痛苦。  
  
那不是可以用言语描述出来的艰难，因为他的生活一点也不‘艰难’——他和城市里的每个其他人一样，早起外出工作，傍晚回家，偶尔与朋友一起消遣，比大多数人还要从容，没有经济上的困扰。  
  
但是，只有巴基能够填补的那一块空缺，无时无刻不在牵扯着他的神经。不是史蒂夫不知满足，他只是清楚地知道，自己可以生活得更快乐。  
  
巴基搂着史蒂夫的身体，轻轻叹息，“他们会没事的，我们也会没事的。”  
  
“但愿如此。”史蒂夫低声回答，在心中默默祈祷。


	18. Chapter 18

巴基放下咖啡壶，扭过头来，史蒂夫正在盯着他瞧。巴基看了一眼墙壁，视线回正的时候史蒂夫还在看他。  
  
“耶稣基督，罗杰斯，我觉得你需要在公共场合有点节制。”巴基抱怨道，他难以掩藏语气中的笑意。  
  
史蒂夫的视线从巴基的脸上移到身体上，绕了一小圈后才又转到与巴基对视的状态，他慢条斯理地舔了舔嘴唇，翘起嘴角，一边脸颊上有浅浅的酒窝。  
  
“我觉得，你得习惯这个。我是个‘固执的混球’还记得吗？想要的东西最终都会得到手。”史蒂夫又看了巴基一会儿，才伸手去拿咖啡壶。  
  
巴基也忍不住笑着摇摇头，史蒂夫给自己的杯子里倒了咖啡，放下壶，又捏起一块方糖，投进巴基的黑咖啡里，两小滴棕色的液体溅到巴基拇指的指背上，带来微弱的刺激。巴基没有移开手，他曾经历过严格的训练，可以完美地控制自己的身体，不因为骤然变化而产生不必要的应激反射，只有更大的危险才能触发他的本能。  
  
史蒂夫的碰触则是另一会儿事。史蒂夫的手在回到自己杯子旁边之前又移回来，他用手指轻轻抹掉巴基手上溅到的咖啡，巴基想也没想便放开台上的杯子，抓住即将离开的手指。巴基的掌心被咖啡杯焐得很烫，史蒂夫的指尖微凉。  
  
史蒂夫也没有把手抽走，他弯曲手指，掌心贴到巴基的手背上。两个人站在厨房台子旁，都静静地盯着交握的两只手。  
  
巴基最早认识史蒂夫的一年里，那个金发蓝眼的小孩子总是不甘示弱地跟在他旁边，如果巴基翻过矮墙，那么史蒂夫无论如何也会自己爬过去，如果巴基跳过水洼，史蒂夫即使弄湿鞋袜也会跟上来。巴基会对那个实际只比他小一岁，看起来却好像小三年的男孩伸出援手，但史蒂夫从来不肯接受帮助，他总是皱着眉头盯着巴基伸来的手，嘴巴抿成一条线，然后用力摇头一次。巴基从未见过如此固执的小孩子。很久很久以后，史蒂夫才在毫不相关的场合，对巴基提起过他曾经遭遇的恶作剧，帮助并不总是可靠的，史蒂夫说，它们也有可能在中途消失，让你跌上人生中最惨烈的一跤。巴基不曾告诉史蒂夫的事情是，他花了两周时间，在纽约的一所高中找到了史蒂夫那个“喜欢恶作剧”的小学同学，并赠给了他一个迟到七年的教训。巴基一直是个慷慨的人。  
  
巴基突然想起佩珀，想起昨天提到的“珍惜”，他想知道自己如何才能保护好终于被交到自己手中的这份感情和信任。  
  
他们背后突然传来清嗓子的声音，巴基注意到不仅仅只有自己陷入了沉思，因为史蒂夫也吓了一跳，握在一起的手骤然分开，他们同时转过身，面对站在他们身后的佩珀。  
  
“看来你们的夜晚过得不错？”佩珀走过来，史蒂夫和巴基同时向两侧挪了半步，佩珀挤进两个人中间，翻过自己的杯子，倒满咖啡。  
  
她看起来仪表整洁，像以往任何时候一样果断干练，但只要仔细观察，就能发现她眼神中的疲惫和愤怒。巴基几乎为她感到难过。  
  
“佩珀——”史蒂夫开口想要说点什么。  
  
但佩珀很快抬起一只手，打断了他的话，她低头喝了一口黑咖啡，放下手中的杯子，现在是三个人并排站在那里，分别盯着自己面前的台面。  
  
“还轮不到你对我说什么，史蒂夫。”佩珀最终说道。  
  
“真的不至于有什么危险，至少对于托尼来说……”史蒂夫仍然尝试道。  
  
佩珀摇摇头，“那不是问题所在，你应该最清楚……假如换作你和巴基，你又会怎么想？”  
  
史蒂夫扭过头来，经过佩珀的头顶望向巴基，他的神情变得复杂，蓝眼睛里渐渐流露出悲伤，巴基咬住自己的下唇。  
  
“我会恨他，但是我爱他，所以我会一直等。”史蒂夫认真地说道。  
  
他的话让巴基感到三分心痛，同时还有十二分的激励，他必须做好，他必须做得更好。  
  
“如果我不像你那么有耐心呢？”佩珀问道。  
  
史蒂夫突然哼笑了一下，他扭过头去面对墙壁，佩珀露出疑惑的神情，但巴基知道史蒂夫在笑什么，史蒂夫大概是全世界最不具备耐心的人，他所拥有的，全都是见鬼的固执。  
  
 “不需要耐心，你会知道的，耐心改变不了任何事……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“他让我去马里布待一段时间。”佩珀说道，她再次拿起了杯子，转身离开，“我是不会接受的，我不会走。”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基转身目送她的背影，史蒂夫犹豫着想要再开口说些什么，巴基一只手挡在史蒂夫胸前，对他摇摇头。即使巴基对佩珀了解不多，他也看得出来，佩珀有着与史蒂夫相似的固执。巴基对这类“顽固分子”略知一二。  
  
“不知道托尼怎么样了。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
“如果他发现了什么，大概会联系我们，刚刚贾维斯不是说他还在工作室吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“我要去警局了，也许还会和寇森谈谈。红灯区的案子不再归我们了，我不知道娜塔莎和克林特会不会出现，如果他们出现，我还有一些信息，但如果他们不来，也不知道寇森会给我分配怎样的工作，我不能公开违抗上级的安排。”  
  
“他们最好不要出现，史塔克手里攥着更多的线索，你的话只要按部就班，继续日常工作就可以。弗瑞或希尔迟早会联系我，希望在那之前史塔克这边可以有所发现。”  
  
“那你呢？在那之前，你做什么？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我真的有工作，到底讲多少遍你才会相信？”巴基换上轻松的语气，背靠巴台，喝着咖啡。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我只知道你有地方赚钱，这和有工作是两码事。”  
  
“下午五点半，我去接你。”  
  
“去哪里？”  
  
“看我工作的地方呗。”巴基笑道。  
  
“酒吧我去过了。”  
  
“酒吧得在那之后，而且我不在酒吧上班。”  
  
史蒂夫终于露出好奇的表情，“好……吧。我猜你是不会提前告诉我什么的。”  
  
巴基严肃地点头，但随即他又忍不住笑起来，倾身过去亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫笑着回吻。  
  
“上帝啊，我不想离开你哪怕一秒钟。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
“你需要学会独立生活，傻小子。”巴基假装绷起脸，教育道。  
  
史蒂夫似乎想要反击，但他突然想到了什么，又闭上嘴，沉思几秒才说道：“关于佩珀的事情我真心感到抱歉……我希望自己不会遭到报应。”他自嘲地笑了一下，“你回来了，我这么快乐，佩珀和托尼却因此遇到了麻烦。”  
  
“这不是你的错，绝对不是。”巴基安慰道。  
  
史蒂夫虽然点了点头，但巴基看得出他并未接受巴基的说法。  
  
巴基与史蒂夫一同离开大厦，确认无人对他们进行跟踪之后，巴基在经过布鲁克林桥后与史蒂夫告别，独自下了车。他先回到自己的公寓里，仔细查看每一道安全防卫装置。  
  
事实上巴基无需担心，他的住所被严密保护，除了史蒂夫以外无人知晓，而且想要找到他的人，都会最先找到枪店和酒吧，对于他的身份，巴基设置了层层警戒线。  
  
——但如果史塔克开发的智能系统能够依靠生物信息进行全球范围的定位，那么巴基这些小打小闹的保卫，也就完全失灵了。  
  
这是巴基无力改变的，于是他也没有花时间为此忧虑，这只是毁掉那个智能系统的另一条理由罢了。晚上再去史塔克大厦的时候，他必须对托尼提出这一点。只要这个系统存在，在其中留有记录的人就没有安宁。这其中不止包含史蒂夫和巴基，还包含托尼·史塔克本人。  
  
把家里的安保系统重新设置好，巴基照例去酒吧吃午餐，泰丽把他的午餐放在桌子上，却没有立即离开，她摇晃着肥胖的身体，挤进巴基对面的位置坐了下来。  
  
巴基的视线从账本和记录中移开——老实说巴基并不擅长管账，但他也不想聘用任何会计，至少目前为止他还没能找到信任的专职人员。枪店的黛西和靶场的尼尔森可以帮忙，他们至少上过职业学校，但巴基没办法指望泰丽在这方面为他提供援助。  
  
“詹姆斯，亲爱的……”  
  
巴基把记录收好放在一边，看了看自己的盘子，“火鸡胸三明治。”  
  
泰丽点点头，“火鸡、熏肉、香蒜酸奶油、波洛夫罗干酪、墨西哥酸辣椒、番茄和黄瓜片……”但很明显，泰丽坐下来并不是想和他谈论菜谱。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“上周和你一起的那孩子，到底是什么人？”  
  
“朋友。”巴基回答，他掀开三明治最上层的麦仁面包，一一查看泰丽说的那些配料。  
  
泰丽挑起眉毛，双手拖着下巴，“詹姆斯——”  
  
“男朋友。”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
泰丽不再说话了，巴基知道他如果不交代一点什么，是无法通过这一关的。  
  
“好吧，我们小时候认识，后来分开了。他被富人家收养，你在纽约也很久了，一定听说过史塔克对吧？他就住在曼哈顿的那座见鬼的大厦里。所以我到纽约以后没找过他，不想打扰他的生……活……”  
  
泰丽的眼神让巴基停下来，他知道自己的故事不够好，无法令泰丽满意，但他没有更好的解释了。  
  
“虽然我不认识那孩子，但我一眼就能看得出来，他可不是那样的人。”  
  
“哪样的人？”巴基感到疑惑。  
  
“不会因为自己富贵了就忘记朋友。”  
  
“当然不是！”巴基抱怨道，他从不想把史蒂夫说成这样的人，即使只是为了隐瞒，也不能歪曲史蒂夫一分一毫，“当然不是这样的……是我自己，你还记得我告诉过你，我在泽西市和一些不好的人结了仇……史蒂夫他，他当警察了，我不想给他添麻烦。他已经十年没有我的下落了，我们是最近偶然遇到的，我只是，不想再躲着了。”巴基放下刀叉，看着泰丽，泰丽伸过一只手，握住巴基的。  
  
“十年是很长一段时间。”  
  
“可不是吗？太他妈长了。”巴基回答。  
  
“你是个好人，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。这件事你知道、我知道、波西那个懒惰的只会倒酒的傻瓜都知道，史蒂夫看起来也知道，所以别在忧心忡忡了。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，如果事情这么简单就好了。  
  
“詹姆斯？”泰丽叫他的名字。  
  
巴基看着她温和认真的表情，“嗯？”  
  
“听我的，再带他来这里。要常来。”  
  
巴基点点头，“他喜欢你做的汉堡。”  
  
“告诉他，下次来会做更好吃的东西给他。”泰丽拍拍巴基的手背，起身离开了。  
  
午饭后，巴基分别去了枪店和靶场。枪店一如既往地生意萧条，黛西虽然能够做到不亏本钱，但事实上所有客户都希望在店里看到一个体重250磅、手臂比黛西脖子粗的店员，不知为什么那种形象更能获得买家的信任，让他们产生莫名其妙的安全感，却没人在乎黛西是纽约州女子射击的冠军，只要有枪在手，她能轻而易举地击败任何250磅的壮汉。  
  
巴基把下午最后的时间花在自家的靶场里，即使那里的会员已经从两年前的20人涨到了400人，成为巴基最主要的经济来源，但负责靶场经营的尼尔森总是给巴基留出空位。靶场生意兴隆大概得意于尼尔森近乎荒唐的女人缘，他总能成为她们的密友和倾诉对象。  
  
在尼尔森开始为巴基打工后短短半年之内，他就开始组织起一个天煞的女子射击俱乐部。开始时巴基对此颇有微词，他不擅长应付成群结队的女人们，但尼尔森招揽的客户总是愿意付更多的费用，从不对计时收费斤斤计较，随着巴基在靶场的时间日益减少，他也不再质疑尼尔森的经营策略。  
  
但在巴基看来，他家靶场的成功之道是不可复制的，谁能想到尼尔森六英尺六英寸的个头和脑门上凸起的伤疤能对他的女人缘起到任何积极作用呢？  
  
“嘿，哥们，你最近都没怎么来过了。”尼尔森按了墙壁上的按钮，枪靶从远处滑动到近前。  
  
巴基摘下降噪耳罩，“你刚才说什么？”靶场里的枪声震得巴基双耳发麻。  
  
“我说你的准星有退步。”尼尔森把耳罩按回巴基耳朵上，笑着对巴基比了手语，他有一个双耳失聪的表弟，二人总是用手语交流，从去年开始，巴基看得懂他们大部分对话。  
  
“只不过中午在泰丽那，吃得太多。”巴基用手语回答。  
  
“别把责任推给食物。”尼尔森的手语动作娴熟，巴基则需要仔细观看才能理解。  
  
他不知该怎么回答，于是耸耸肩。  
  
“你有什么麻烦吗？”尼尔森又问。  
  
巴基摇头。  
  
“你还有兄弟。”尼尔森比完这句话，拍拍巴基的肩膀。  
  
“我知道。”巴基说道。  
  
尼尔森可以读懂他的口型。  
  
五点前，巴基就从靶场离开了，尼尔森说得没错，他的准星确实有退步。并非疏于练习，只是心事让他难以集中精神。可是又有什么可担心的呢？巴基径自想着，他把最坏的假设从脑子里清除。  
  
没有什么比分别或死亡更糟糕了，而他和史蒂夫，似乎已经经历过这些。  
  
史蒂夫迟到了二十分钟，巴基想着心事，几乎没有注意到时间。当史蒂夫出现在警局楼下的时候，他身边还有一个黑人警察。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫一见他就露出笑容，那笑容足以让巴基的内心也晴朗起来，“对不起我来晚了，我还以为你会打电话催我。”  
  
“嘿！没关系。”巴基笑着回应。  
  
史蒂夫身边的黑人挑起一边眉毛，眼神戒备地打量着巴基。  
  
“这是萨姆·威尔逊，我在警局最好的朋友，其实还有戴维，不过他在还被困在楼上没有下来。”史蒂夫看向名叫威尔逊的警察，“萨姆，这个是巴基。”  
  
“你的——？”萨姆看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫显得有些害羞，但同时又有些得意，“男朋友。”他这样介绍道。  
  
“很高兴认识你，”萨姆向巴基伸出一只手，但表情一点也谈不上友好，“史蒂夫还真是 **从来** 没有提起过你呢。”他说“从来”两个字的时候用力捏了捏巴基的手，带着强调和警告的意味。  
  
巴基一方面感到有趣，并且为史蒂夫拥有能照应他的朋友感到欣慰，但另一方面，巴基也感到恼火，因为史蒂夫这个朋友明显是个多疑的混球，还不喜欢自己。  
  
“也很高兴认识你，”巴基回答，“史蒂夫倒是 **经常** 提起你呢，萨姆。”他随口说着谎话。  
  
巴基的话显然让萨姆大吃一惊，他带着责备的眼神看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫立即噘嘴，想要辩解，但萨姆抢先说道，“希望没有什么坏话？”  
  
“怎么可能，你知道史蒂夫的。”巴基回答。  
  
“好啦，不耽误你们去约会了，我走了。”萨姆向史蒂夫挥手。  
  
史蒂夫瞪了巴基一眼，“你就非要在嘴巴上占便宜。”  
  
“谁让他不喜欢我。”巴基摊开手掌，露出无奈的表情。  
  
“你还记得托马斯·刘吗？”  
  
是的，巴基对托马斯印象深刻，史蒂夫在学校里给自己找的好朋友，那个天生的阴谋论专家，永远有他的一套理论，“那个威尔逊不会比刘还要疑心病重吧？”  
  
“你知道，托马斯只是个小孩子，萨姆可是个成年人，还是个警察……”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，嘀咕道：“哦，我的上帝……”  
  
“开玩笑的！萨姆很容易相处，你们会喜欢彼此的，放心吧！”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的肩膀，巴基可不怎么放心，“现在我们去哪里？”  
  
“菲尔斯。”  
  
“‘菲尔斯之家’……我在你的档案里看到那个店，那是做什么的？我找不到任何备案的文件。”  
  
“到了你就知道了。”巴基答道。  
  
史蒂夫鼓起腮帮子，犹豫了两秒，最终决定暂且不再追问。他把汽车钥匙丢给了巴基，“我写了一天报告，头晕得要命，你开车吧！”  
  
巴基接过钥匙笑道：“好吧，遵命，警官少爷。”


	19. Chapter 19

菲尔斯之家并不是什么大秘密，恰恰相反，这大概是巴基可以想到的，最正当的生意，它普通平凡，而且具有慈善意义。菲尔斯之家还是社区登记的服务场所，高中生可以在这里义务劳动换取社区服务学分。巴基完全可以把它的由来用三五句话讲给史蒂夫听，只不过史蒂夫那种十分好奇但又死硬不肯多问的态度着实让巴基觉得好笑，忍不住想要吊吊他的胃口。  
  
自从上车以后，史蒂夫一直抿着嘴，不是拨弄收音机，就是看窗外，研究他们的行驶路线，“我们会不会经过布鲁克林博物馆？那边很堵的……”  
  
“不会，我们不到展望公园就上大路了。”巴基笑着回答。  
  
史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，皱眉思索，“海洋大道吗？我们可以一路开到康尼岛了……”  
  
“到不了那么远，我们去梅波顿……”巴基扭头看了史蒂夫一眼，“别再用力猜了，到了你就知道了，现在这么费劲想，等看到了你会失望的。”  
  
史蒂夫微微鼓起腮帮子，准备反驳，但开口之前显然又觉得那是个坏主意，所以闭嘴不再提问了。  
  
“说道康尼岛，露娜游乐园开业了呢。”巴基转变了话题。  
  
“是啊，都好几年了，我还没去过。我记得他们决定重建公园的消息，当年可算是个大新闻，咱们还为此庆祝呢，我们两个去了冰激凌店，我吃了太多冰芒果，晚上回家吐得一塌糊涂。”史蒂夫噘着嘴，似乎在抱怨，但巴基知道他们之间每一点回忆都是两个人最珍惜的时光。  
  
巴基拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我妈拿着衣服架子追着我抽我的屁股，感觉就好像是我故意下毒害你一样。天知道我自己也吓得半死……我怕等第二天早上你醒过来，我被我妈打死了，你会伤心难过的。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住大笑一声，捶了一下巴基的肩膀，“你这个混球，你妈打你明明是因为你乱花钱，别以为我生病了就不记得。”  
  
“谁让某些人吃起来不知节制，我的钱还不是被我们两个吃光的？”  
  
史蒂夫笑着看向窗外，表情放松下来，“也许我们应该去一次，我是说游乐园。”  
  
“我们两个？我和你？”巴基表情夸张地问道。  
  
史蒂夫抱起手臂反问：“有什么问题吗？”  
  
“据我所知家里有10岁小孩的人才会去那种地方。”  
  
“这是偏见，我21岁才第一次去迪士尼乐园，里面有的是非家长非儿童游客。”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，他并没有去过任何迪士尼乐园，现在已经成年的他也不觉得游乐园有任何吸引力，“那你去了以后，感觉如何？”  
  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“怎么会不知道？你到底是去过还是没去过？”巴基笑着问。  
  
“因为托尼带了三瓶御鹿，我们醉得一塌糊涂，我在游乐园酒店睡了18小时，至于托尼干了什么，我都没敢问。佩珀气坏了。”  
  
“富家少爷的腐败生活……21岁终于可以喝酒了是吧？”巴基在头脑里想象着那个年龄阶段的史蒂夫，他的身体终于变得健康，也不再有经济方面的困扰，他可以去尝试所有年轻人热衷的活动——酒精、药品、和性，还有喧闹的社交场合，身份和外表很容易让他变得受欢迎——最终史蒂夫当了警察。巴基觉得这很荒唐，但也很像史蒂夫的作风。  
  
巴基自己并没有经历那些，他走在刀尖上过完自己的21岁，早在那之前就锻炼出对于药品和酒精的高承受度，并且理解那些东西的危害，现在回头再看，巴基并不感到后悔，至少他没有因为年轻愚蠢而做什么傻事，少年时代的巴基可不缺乏做傻事的潜质。 史蒂夫点点头，严肃地说道：“我直到这两年才学聪明，不要跟托尼一起做任何事情，不要接受任何挑衅，不会有好结果的。”  
  
“所以呢？你平时都和谁一起玩？那个萨姆吗？”  
  
“嗯，还有戴维，我们三个人总在一起。萨姆有个女朋友，你一定要见见她，她叫芭芭拉。如果她不亲眼见到你，就不会相信我突然脱离了单身汉阵营。我觉得萨姆也不相信我突然有了男朋友，所以他才会有疑心，他大概以为你是我找来对付芭芭拉永无休止的联谊活动的工具男友。”  
  
“她给你介绍男朋友？”  
  
“是呀，至少每月一次，大部分不怎么靠谱……”  
  
“所以我必须说服她停下来？”  
  
史蒂夫有些得意地抬了抬下巴，“你需要证明自己，巴恩斯。”  
  
“好吧，我甚至同意和你一起去那个游乐园。”巴基故意做出痛苦的表情，“毕竟我已经陪你看过一次动画片了。”事实上，他不在乎什么游乐园，只要他和史蒂夫可以像现在这样在一起，去哪都不是问题。  
  
“你在讽刺我幼稚吗？”  
  
“我为什么要那么做？只是动画片和游乐园而已。”巴基语气夸张地回答道。  
  
史蒂夫呵呵笑起来。  
  
布鲁克林的交通一如既往的拥堵，但他们仍然赶在六点半之前到达了目的地，当巴基把车停下时，史蒂夫只是好奇地看着那栋没有挂任何标牌的二层红砖房。  
  
“这里到底是做什么的？”史蒂夫一边打开车门，一边问道。  
  
就像是为了回答史蒂夫的问题一样，楼房的后院里传来两声狗叫。  
  
“是个流浪狗收容所。”巴基也下了车，“爸妈都是兽医，你知道我小时候学了很多。我还挺想念在非洲那些日子的，照顾受伤的动物……我回纽约以后最先买了那家酒吧——”  
  
“所以它叫乔薇？”  
  
巴基点点头，他把自己的酒吧以父母的名字命名，那时候巴基仍然会为逝去的双亲而感伤，为他们去做一些无意义的事情——巴基并不为那些幼稚的多愁善感的小举动而感到后悔，但如今他已经不会去做这些了。  
  
史蒂夫从车子一边绕过来，捏了捏巴基的肩膀，只有他知道巴基·巴恩斯的历史，也只有他能理解巴基的心情。  
  
巴基领着史蒂夫进入收容所大门，穿过走廊，向楼内的办公室走去，他继续说道：“有一次我在自家酒吧遇到一个四十来岁的南方女人，她说她开的收容所因为经济原因无法经营了，很难过，我们聊了几次，觉得很有缘分，她的出生地和薇妮弗莱德的老家相隔不到60英里……我来她这个收容所看过一次，当时条件真的很差。那时候有些小狗很健康，找不到其他收容所有能力同时收留二十多只狗，我不忍心眼看着它们都被送去实施安乐死。所以我筹了点钱，投到了这边。莉迪亚，就是前任经营者，她现在已经回老家去了，所以这里就只剩下我自己。我和莉迪亚共同经营的第一年真的挺困难，但我们有一只小狗，金毛和拉布拉多混血，名叫玛莎，聪明极了，莉迪亚带她参加了社区的寻回比赛，得了奖，布鲁克林的一家报社给她拍了一张漂亮的照片，玛莎就这样在这附近出了名。她为我们带来了更多的捐款和志愿者，现在条件已经改善太多。酒吧和枪店用不着我干活，但这里不一样，即使有社区募捐和义务工作者，还是开销大于收入，我和所有志愿者一起排班，每天需要遛狗，带领养人参观，清扫狗舍，处理收养文件，给狗检查身体——”  
  
“嘿，巴基！”巴基回过头，正看到安妮塔·尹德拉科从办公室里抱着一打狗链走出来，她是欧洲移民，比巴基年轻，今年只有25岁，却是一个3岁女孩的单亲母亲。安妮塔并非全职员工，她不得不在三份兼职中挤出时间照顾女儿，巴基同情她的境况，付给她与全职工同等条件的薪水。  
  
“嘿！你今天怎么在这里？”巴基问道，今天并非安妮塔往常的工作时间。  
  
“因为咖啡店调班了，所以我和彼得商量调换了工作时间，本来是想找你商量的，但是你上周都不在。”  
  
“上周出了点别的事情。”巴基模糊地解释着，他指指自己身后跟着的史蒂夫，安妮塔这才看到还有别人，她不好意思地瞪大眼睛，巴基为二人做介绍，“史蒂夫，安妮塔，安是我们的优秀员工。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着打了个招呼，安妮塔有些脸红地抱紧那些狗链，“你是来看狗的吗？”  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基，巴基立即代为解答道：“不是，他是来当志愿者的，给他签个道，把手套、扫帚和刷子发给他。”  
  
史蒂夫瞪着巴基，巴基在心里憋着笑，对史蒂夫做了一个你想怎样的表情。安妮塔不明所以，她把自己的金色头发理到耳朵后面，仰头看巴基，“还是我来吧，我都准备好了，他第一次来，不如去遛狗吧。玛莎可想你了，我都戴好手套了，”安妮塔在狗链下展开双手，“不如你帮他签到？”  
  
巴基点点头，从安妮塔手里接过那些狗链，他们站在办公室门口聊了一下收容所的近况，安妮塔汇报完毕，便向狗舍的方向离开了。巴基扭过头来看史蒂夫的时候，突然发现他的表情有些不对。  
  
“嘿，你怎么啦？人家都好心地让你遛狗了……”史蒂夫站在那里，没有说话，巴基歪着头看他，“怎么了？”他再次问道。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，但他身体僵硬，和几分钟之前的感觉完全不同，“她喜欢你。”史蒂夫突然说道，他的语速过快，有些模糊不清。  
  
巴基扭头看了一眼安妮塔离开的方向，局促地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“嗯……这有点复杂……但我不想因为这种原因让她离开这里，我们聊过这个，虽然没有说得太直接，她需要这份工作——哦，史蒂夫，我想我应该把你介绍成男朋友的，对不起——”  
  
“不不，我不是那个意思，哦，我的话没说好，我没想这样说……”史蒂夫有些沮丧地摇着头，“我……”  
  
“嘘……史蒂夫，没关系的，我可以理解。”巴基想要拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，叫他放心，巴基从来都不觉得史蒂夫对感情很敏感，他的发现让巴基感到惊讶。安妮塔确实曾经对巴基表达过好感，但巴基也向她明确地拒绝过，安妮塔是个懂得分寸的好女孩，巴基不想因此把她赶走。  
  
史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，“我是想说，你知道吗，我看着她那样看你，就好像看到我自己。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我知道你拿我当特别的，我只是觉得幸运，真的，见鬼，巴基，我甚至觉得你大部分是个异性恋，我是说……我放弃了，我不知道自己想说什么，我们能去遛狗了吗？”史蒂夫从巴基手里抢过那些狗链。  
  
巴基点点头，“当然可以。”他带史蒂夫去参观狗舍，把被分配遛弯的几只狗从它们的隔间里一一放出来，帮它们戴好狗链。安妮塔开始打扫空出的隔间，史蒂夫和巴基一起把狗牵到室外。  
  
史蒂夫似乎恢复了正常，两个人确保所有的狗都得到他们应有的活动时间。  
  
巴基偶尔会牵牵史蒂夫的手，虽然收容所的很多员工并不知道巴基的取向，但他不在乎有人看到。他想让史蒂夫感到安心。  
  
史蒂夫脸上逐渐又有了笑容，他不仅仅帮忙遛狗，最终他们也回到狗舍，帮忙清扫整理喂食。安妮塔已经结束工作离开了，替班的沃特是布鲁克林本地人，史蒂夫和他聊得来，从头到尾都在为棒球选手而争论。二人在收容所和所有其他的员工和志愿者一起吃快餐三明治当晚餐，傍晚十分他们带着那些因为残疾或病痛行动不便的狗出门透气，史蒂夫格外喜欢一只已经老得走不动路的大金毛，他抱着那只足有70磅重的老姑娘在外面一直走到手臂发麻。  
  
抛开与安妮塔的意外碰面，带史蒂夫来这是个好主意，巴基想着，这让他回忆起小时候二人一起在宠物医院帮工的日子，他还记得两个人一起给邻居家的大狗皮皮洗澡，弄得两个男孩子比狗还湿；他也还记得史蒂夫第一次握住他的手，不是因为史蒂夫无法爬上过高的树枝或墙沿，而是因为西斯太太的黑猫去世了，巴基站在猫咪的小坟墓前，难过得直掉眼泪。史蒂夫第一次小心翼翼地向巴基伸过手，手指轻轻扒开巴基握紧的拳头，四指钻进巴基的掌心，捏了捏巴基的手掌，那带给巴基莫大的安慰。不久之后，莎拉去世的那年，巴基也握紧史蒂夫的手，希望可以给他同样的援助，那时候，史蒂夫已经不会再躲开他。  
  
两个人从收容所离开时，太阳已经消失在楼宇之间，街上的路灯都亮起来。巴基仍然装着车钥匙，所以他再次爬上驾驶席。  
  
“和我一起回去吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯，去看看史塔克的情况。”巴基回答。  
  
“然后留下？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
“嗯，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一阵，巴基以为他睡着了，但史蒂夫又突然说道：“先前很抱歉。”  
  
“抱歉什么？”  
  
“安妮塔的事情，我什么都没打算说的……”  
  
“没关系，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你。”巴基回答。他想着史蒂夫早先的话，觉得自己能理解他的想法，他们的人生都有太多种可能性，如果他们没有相遇，如果他们的母亲互不相识，如果他们没有成为好友，如果巴基没离开，如果他没有回到纽约，也许事情就会变得完全不同。但所有的如果都没有发生，现在他们在一起，也许事情本就该如此。  
  
史蒂夫靠在车窗上睡着了，经过路灯下时，他的金色睫毛在脸颊上留下长长的阴影，巴基还能从他脸上看到小时候的影子。他们都还太年轻。  
  
巴基把史蒂夫的车开进史塔克大厦的车库，停稳后才摇醒史蒂夫。史蒂夫用力揉着眼睛，随后又伸了个懒腰，“我梦到托比和坦克……追着我咬……因为我去遛人家的狗也不遛它们。”  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来，“我们可以再带他们出来嘛，还是说你累得走不动了？”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“怎么可能，但我又饿了，先得再吃一顿。”  
  
电梯从车库一直升到居住区，大门打开的时候，托尼·史塔克已经站在那里等着他们了。  
  
巴基不由得咽了口吐沫。  
  
“嘿，托尼？”史蒂夫犹豫地打了个招呼。  
  
“我接到了一份邀请，周六，长岛，晚宴。”托尼开门见山地直接说道，“皮尔斯的邀请，我和佩珀，但佩珀不能去——”  
  
“你也不能去——”史蒂夫立即说道，“他们是不是察觉到了什么？”  
  
“他们杀死了老家伙。”托尼一字一句地说道，现在巴基终于可以看出托尼的两个眼圈发红，他的嘴唇在颤抖，“我分析了霍华德那套系统上线以来神盾局执行的所有任务……”  
  
“我很抱歉……”史蒂夫轻声说道，他的两只手也攥成了拳头。  
  
“他们杀死了他，史蒂夫。他们杀死了他，还有我母亲。”  
  
巴基在托尼·史塔克的眼里，看到似曾相识的暴怒。


	20. Chapter 20

史蒂夫和巴基一起跟着托尼来到他的工作室，这里一天不见已经完全变了样子，所有电脑屏幕被重新整理排列，每个屏幕上都是一个或多个树形结构，每个节点连接不同的人名和地点。  
  
史蒂夫环视左右，“这些都是……”  
  
“任务、事件，别管它叫什么，从1990年开始被记录……过去的信息是手动录入的，2005年以后的信息则是通过生物信息自动更新。每一起事件，从调查、取证、举报、拦截、清除，每一个步骤都由上级通过特殊密码交代给执行人员，顶层确立目标，中层领导部署任务，底层的人员负责调度，特工负责执行。我正在分析所有过往的事件，由现在一直向前回溯……”  
  
“蓝色和红色是什么意思？”巴基指着那些被以颜色明显区别开的事件树，皱眉问道，史蒂夫觉得巴基在提问时就已经猜到了什么。  
  
“我正要讲呢，天才。”托尼不满意地挥了挥手，但他的心思明显不在调侃，只是习惯性地说着不中听的话，惹恼别人，现在他看起来只显得可怜，“我父亲，那个混蛋，我不得不说他确实是个天才，根据你说的，你们依靠普通手机短信通讯，这套系统如何能够获取信息？如何了解人员变动？实际上它拦截全球所有的商用通讯服务，数据处理速度惊人，寻找你们在确认个人身份时使用的协议代码，从而注册每个通讯设备，这简直不可思议，而且一定不合法，我敢保证。而且！我终于知道那密码是怎么回事了，为什么50位纯字母密码无法被破译——那是因为这个程序的关键不在于你输入了正确的字符串，而是在于你会如何输入错误……还记得吗？巴恩斯第三次录入，程序才被通过，实际上这个程序没有准确的密码，他要求密码输入至少3次，与标准密码相似度达到95%以上才能确认通过，当准确度略低于标准时，程序也会更新算法参数，辨别密码破译机器人，输入误差不能呈现出任何密码机破译的错误模式——”  
  
“托尼，红色和蓝色……”史蒂夫不得不打断他，让他重新回到正轨。  
  
“对，红色和蓝色。”托尼拍了一下手，“我父亲还在尝试编写一个智能评估系统，量化评价每一次任务的基础动机、可行性、以及影响力……我发现了他在程序里隐藏的说明……他并不相信人工智能可以完全取代人类的判断力，但仍然乐于接受挑战，这些红色的任务，在系统中被评价为动机不明。”  
  
“所有这些任务都是从皮尔斯开始的。”巴基指出那些红色事件树的顶端节点。  
  
“没错，自从2010年开始，红色的事件树逐渐在增多，而不是像原先那样保持着稳定的小概率。红色突然开始多了起来，整个神盾局的部署开始分成两派，红色势力在逐渐扩张，蓝色人员在逐渐被清除或被取代，新成员加入，有些只执行红色任务。”  
  
巴基盯着那些事件树，表情凝重，史蒂夫也观察着那些事件，寻找着其中的规律，“直到今年……神盾局被彻底断了头。”  
  
“没错。”托尼点头道，“从今年2月开始，已经没有从顶端开始布置的蓝色事件了，因为最顶层的人，你们说得那个尼克·弗瑞，他被解决了，虽然下面有很多特工仍然在继续一年前留下的工作，然而蓝色的事件树已经不会再更新了。皮尔斯已经从内部控制了一切。看看这些关联事件，2001年维吉尼亚的走私大案也在这里，真是让人眼界大开啊！”  
  
“这些应该被公开……人们有权利知道这些事情……”史蒂夫并没有意识到自己已经把想法说出了声。  
  
“公开？首先，没人会相信，连最有阴谋论精神的电台都不会接受这种东西。当然，假设，我们只是假设执法机构真的花时间去证明这些事件网的真实性，但最初的立案证据获取途径已经不合法，建立在这种基础上的案件是没办法经过正规法律程序的。”托尼又看了史蒂夫一眼，似乎是觉得史蒂夫仍然未被说服，他突然瞟向巴基，“而且，如果真的把一切都整理明白，你这个男朋友恐怕就要被送去蹲监狱了。”  
  
从未想过这点的史蒂夫连忙看向巴基，巴基看起来并没有觉得被冒犯，他仍然在盯着那些事件树沉思着，“你先前说你霍华德·史塔克的死是怎么一回事？”  
  
托尼叹了口气，他操作电脑，在最大的屏幕上调出了从皮尔斯开始的、向下延展的树形结构，那条线只有一个中层节点，两个分支，便结束了，“我本来是不会注意到的，但它格外短是不是？从来没有这么短小的任务部署，它不属于其他任何大事件……”  
  
“这写的并不是暗杀。”巴基指出来。  
  
“不，不是，他们用其他任务来隐藏，但日期是对的，地点也是对的。没有任何细节，它是所有事件中最红的一个，系统没办法判断出任何与神盾局工作有关的动机，也没有可行性推断。这绝不是巧合，而且我还有其他证据——在后续发生的事件中，开始出现一些多余的部署，它们都发生在纽约，隐藏在其他任务中，我核对了所有时间点，几乎都与我父母车祸的事故调查时间线相吻合。他们杀了玛利亚和霍华德，并通过警察内部的关系掩盖真相。”  
  
“托尼……我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“你们会杀了他吗？我是说皮尔斯。”托尼充血的眼睛直视着史蒂夫。  
  
“我们——”史蒂夫犹豫着如何回答。  
  
“会的。”巴基平静地说道，“那本来就是弗瑞的计划，现在这些都是佐证。”  
  
“很好。”托尼点点头。  
  
史蒂夫咬住下唇。  
  
“你先前说的晚宴邀请呢？那又是怎么回事？”巴基继续问道。  
  
“新的任务，这个系统还在不断运行对吧？”托尼继续开始操作电脑，整理出一个新的事件树，这次的红色树形结构复杂交错，“如果事件树被定义为动机不明，那么它将会被标记……但根据你所描述的神盾局行动方式，这里有很多人都在消极地执行任务。我在霍华德程序的基础上，写了新的评估算法，评价每一个人的在神盾局中的角色。我们仍然不能百分百确定这种量化评估的准确程度，但至少它给出一些有提示性的结果——”  
  
“托尼，能不能挑重点说。”史蒂夫再次催促道。  
  
托尼翻了个白眼，嘀咕了一声“耶稣基督”，完全忽略了史蒂夫，继续说道，“根据皮尔斯手下这些重要角色的任务分布，他们会在下周三执行一个重要的‘转移任务’，这次任务的时间和地点都与我收到的邀请函重合——我是在上周收到邀请的，就是他送给佩珀皮衣的时候，但现在看来这显然与他在经营的事情有某种联系……我不知道他是不是准备对我有所行动……”  
  
巴基凑上去仔细观察以简称描述的任务内容，“你能搜索相似的任务结构吗？比如从这个布洛克·朗姆洛开始的、内容相似的任务。”  
  
托尼耸耸肩，“我无所不能……”他开始飞速地敲打键盘。  
  
巴基回头对史蒂夫说道：“你还记得艾芙琳的事情吗？她在皮尔斯的拍卖会上做礼仪小姐，因为想要举报他而被杀。也许这就是他们的拍卖会——表面上是正规的晚宴，但其中还有地下交易。”  
  
“什么拍卖会？”托尼问道。  
  
“除了‘非法’以外，我们也对此一无所知。皮尔斯在从事倒卖野生动物的勾当，根据弗瑞获得的情报，似乎是一些大家伙，这个月已经有两个人因此丧命。”  
  
史蒂夫点头，“托尼，你知道皮尔斯会去出席吗？”  
  
“找到了！”托尼没有立即回答，“……看来是每季度重复的出现的。”  
  
三个人盯着托尼找出的相似任务仔细观察。  
  
随后托尼继续说道：“理论上讲，皮尔斯应该会到场出席，邀请函至少是以他的名义发出的。”他的注意力仍然大部分集中在搜寻旧资料上，“这个季度的活动，还有更多分支任务……参与的人手也更多……和以往稍有不同，但确实是一样的任务对不对？”  
  
“看起来是没错了。也许我们可以搞点小破坏，甚至拿到皮尔斯涉案的证据……”史蒂夫沉思着。  
  
“也许，而且这是他们暗杀弗瑞之后的第一次拍卖，大概比以往更有规模。”巴基回答。  
  
“托尼，你觉得你能把邀请函让给我和巴基吗？”  
  
托尼停下手上所有的工作，双手交叉叠在脑袋后面，“说过了，我无所不能，只需要打电话说明理由，改掉出席人的姓名……但问题是我为什么要那么做？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默下来，说服托尼从来都是件无比困难的事情。  
  
“为了佩珀。”在史蒂夫苦想答案的时候，巴基代为开口了，“带她去别的地方，马里布，你们一起走，她就会原谅你，还能保证她的安全。”  
  
托尼回头与巴基对视，巴基没有移开视线。  
  
史蒂夫的胸口像是塞了什么东西，堵得难受。  
  
最终托尼点了点头，“好吧，我们周日走，周四一早回来，看你们的情况。”  
  
“还有一件事。”巴基又说道，托尼翻了个白眼，但他没有插嘴，“这个系统必须毁掉，用DNA技术追踪动物种群是一回事，追踪个人则是另一回事。即使没有皮尔斯，以后CIA也会找上门来。”  
  
“虽然我很想说我们已经完全了解了这项技术，但事实并非如此。我不知道老家伙是如何追踪到个人的，这两天我也在看霍华德生前的研究项目，这个系统的生物技术完全基于厄斯金医生的理论，没错，也就是那个给我们的史蒂夫打了膨化剂的家伙。他已经死在了霍华德之前，未发表的研究成果也在我父亲死的那年全部毁于火灾。如今想来，大概并非意外。”托尼说着，又看了看屏幕，“我会负责让这玩意消失……但是总有一天，它还会出现。”  
  
“至少不是现在，不是明天。”巴基回答道，他的语气没有丝毫动摇。  
  
三人达成协议。史蒂夫和巴基离开的时候，托尼仍然坐在他的工作室里，寻思着如何向佩珀解释。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基没再出去遛狗，也没再吃东西，托比和坦克却没有对史蒂夫抱怨什么，它们看起来仍然精神饱满，精力十足，对史蒂夫和巴基拼命摇着尾巴，史蒂夫在房里走到哪里它们就跟到哪里，用脑袋去撞史蒂夫的小腿，反复在他腿上蹭着。  
  
“他们觉得你身上味道不对，因为别的那些狗。他们还想逗你开心。”巴基说道。  
  
可惜史蒂夫的表现令人失望，他实在开心不起来。  
  
“你怎么了？”巴基坐在沙发上，看着烦躁不安的史蒂夫，最终还是忍不住发问。  
  
“对不起。”史蒂夫回答，他虽然感到歉意，语气却不怎么好。  
  
“又在为什么事道歉？”巴基挑起眉毛，“或者你在为什么事和自己赌气？”  
  
“不想说。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“就是有时候，明明知道是自己太敏感，但仍然忍不住。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，他看起来并没有因此而气恼，“所以也许你可以说出来，我可以帮你劝劝你自己。”  
  
“我不是故意想把你当成坏人的，我知道你刚刚一直再看自己接到的任务，我也在看，那其中大部分都被评价为动机明确不是吗？除了这几个月以来的事情……即使公开这些事情，你也不会坐牢。当然我不是在说非要公开任何事——我是说，我也并不真的反对……你知道，我不反对除掉皮尔斯，没准就连你父母的死都是——我不知道，但是我不会像你一样思考，对我来讲如果能通过法律途径，那总是好过其他——也许你觉得我去看那些，是因为我介意你的过去，但并不是那样，我不……我的意思是说，我完全信任你，我——”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基打断了他，从沙发上站起来，“我不介意。”  
  
“我知道。”史蒂夫沮丧地抓了抓头发，巴基抓住他的手腕，把他的手放下来，“我知道……”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，那让史蒂夫觉得安心了一点，“别想那些了，我不介意任何事。希尔仍然没有联系我，我想我应该主动与他们取得联系，那些明天再说……我记得你说过家里的东西都在你这里，也许现在我可以花时间看看那些旧东西。”  
  
巴基转移话题的方式也非常生硬，但史蒂夫很高兴他那么做了。  
  
“你愿意看吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基笑着点点头，史蒂夫也同样点头，这很好，做一点别的事情，转移注意力，让他不再为神盾局和皮尔斯的事情感到焦虑。  
  
于是史蒂夫把那些装有巴恩斯一家旧物的盒子纷纷搬出来，放在客厅的地板上，体力劳动让史蒂夫放松了下来。他们坐在地板上，把盒子一个一个地打开来看。那里面不只有巴基的东西，也有史蒂夫自己的，其中有一个盒子，装着过往他与巴基互赠的礼物。  
  
“全都是些不值钱的东西呢，当时送礼的时候可觉得棒得不行。”巴基从盒子里拿出一个软棒球，丢给史蒂夫，史蒂夫伸手接住。  
  
“反正，当时收礼的时候，也觉得棒得不行。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“说得也是。”巴基再次对史蒂夫笑，他的笑容太过美好了，史蒂夫突然想要说些什么。  
  
“巴基，搬来和我一起住吧……”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基瞪大眼睛，一时没有回答。  
  
“如果你不同意，就把你的破烂全搬走，你要是不愿意把他们拿走，就自己搬过来。”史蒂夫迅速补充道，他嘴里在说这些威胁的话，心里却害怕被拒绝。  
  
巴基看了看他们周围的箱子，叹了口气，“这么看来，我是不得不搬过来了。”  
  
史蒂夫简直不敢相信自己听到的，“真的吗？”  
  
“为什么不呢？”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫的心情终于好了起来，事实上，他开心极了。两个人继续翻着十几年前的旧东西，回忆着小时候的趣事。巴基在一只箱子里发现了很多母亲留下的旧磁带。史蒂夫看到那些，突然想起巴恩斯一家最后一次一起从纽约启程前往非洲后，薇妮弗莱德从肯尼亚寄回过一个包裹。  
  
“嘿，巴基，我突然想起来，你母亲去世之前，还从非洲寄回过东西，当时为了找你们，她的日记我全部都看过了，没有任何异常，都是出诊记录。但那些磁带我没有全听……你想听听吗？”史蒂夫在身边寻找片刻，拉过另一个装磁带的箱子。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫那边的盒子，喉结动了一下，“好啊。”他最终回答道。  
  
史蒂夫拿出盒子里的卡带机，翻箱倒柜地找出两节电池。巴基仍然坐在沙发边的地板上，史蒂夫把巴基身边的托比轰走，自己坐在托比焐热的地方，靠在巴基身旁，托比再次凑过来，呜呜叫了两声，脑袋枕在史蒂夫的大腿上。  
  
史蒂夫握住巴基的手，然后按下播放键。小机器运转正常，发出哗哗的白噪声，“我妈一直用这种老古董，美国都不怎么出售空白卡带了，她总是在非洲当地买这些……”巴基轻声道。  
  
随后机器里传来薇妮弗莱德的声音，巴基用力捏了捏史蒂夫的手。  
  
“……7月16日，肯尼亚，奈尔欧比动物援助中心，薇妮弗莱德·巴恩斯医生。病例号：0537496X；物种：长颈鹿……”她不仅为动物进行治疗，也做护理，每天用卡带记录每只动物的生活情况，包括他们的睡眠时间和进食量。她的大部分录音不包含任何私人内容，但偶尔也会提到自己的丈夫乔治和将满十八岁的儿子詹姆斯——“河马……波波，它叫波波，詹姆斯仍然在给它们起新名字，即使乔治总是让他停下这种幼稚的举动……”卡带里传来薇妮弗莱德轻笑的声音。  
  
巴基把脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“上帝啊，我真想她。”  
  
史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的头顶。  
  
他们能从录音里听出薇妮弗莱德的心情，如果经历手术，她的声音会显得疲惫，如果动物幸存，那疲惫中会带有笑意，如果动物不幸死亡，他们也能听出平淡的感伤。  
  
每盒卡带只有一个小时的录音，播放完毕，史蒂夫就换上下一盒，他们听到8月14日的时候，巴基在史蒂夫身边动了动，突然小声说道，“我记得那天，有人把鲍比送来的那一天……”根据薇妮弗莱德的录音，鲍比是一只4个月大的小猎豹，“那天晚上我告诉她，我喜欢你。”  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，正想象着那情景，录音已经到了第二天，薇妮弗莱德正在描述鲍比的健康状态，她突然停下来，长长叹了口气，坐在史蒂夫身边的巴基突然直起身，“詹姆斯那孩子……他昨天告诉我……我想我大概是太想找人倾诉了，要是你还在就好了。”薇妮弗莱德再次叹气。  
  
史蒂夫扭头看了看巴基侧脸，巴基则安静地盯着史蒂夫手中的卡带机。  
  
“我还记得我怀孕休学之前的时候，那时候我已经知道自己要生个儿子了，那时候你说如果你以后生了孩子，也许他们会成为好朋友，如果是女孩，也许还能……也许一切都是上帝的安排吧，所以我想上帝他大概不会介意，乔治可就说不好了……”  
  
史蒂夫突然意识到，薇妮弗莱德是在对自己的母亲莎拉·罗杰斯讲话。  
  
“……我回学校的时候，你却消失不见了，苔斯教授说你退学了……我伤心了好一阵。那时候我真以为再也见不到你了。我和乔治都毕业了，带着詹姆斯从波士顿搬回纽约，我真没想到那之后发生的事情。还是詹姆斯先找到了史蒂夫……史蒂夫真是个好孩子，他实在太像你了，我看着他们相处，总会想起原来我和你一起上大学的时候……我现在可以肯定，一切都是理所当然的，所以我绝不会反对什么，我想你大概也不会——”  
  
巴基突然伸手按停了录音带，他沉默许久，终于转过来与史蒂夫对视，“我很喜欢她的想法，我可以说，我就知道她不会反对什么。”巴基的声音听起来有些哽咽，他又停了片刻，才继续道，“但她说得一点都不对。”  
  
史蒂夫看看录音带，又看看巴基，不明白他想要说什么，他对巴基眨了眨眼睛，安静地等他说明。  
  
“不是什么理所应当，不是命中注定，这也和莎拉还有薇妮弗莱德没有任何关系，我们，就是我们。我了解你，我知道你总会做正确的事，你总会让我做正确的事。你善良，有正义感，所以我喜欢你，所以我爱你，所以我一直无法忘掉你。就只因为你一个人而已，和任何其他人都没有任何关系。”  
  
史蒂夫只能睁大眼睛看着巴基，他知道自己不能说话，也不能眨眼，他感到幸福，所以一点也不想让眼泪掉下来。于是他做他唯一能做的，他放下手里的古董卡带机——也许他不小心放在了托比身上，所以大狗又叫了一声，但史蒂夫顾不上去看它，他蹭掉巴基脸颊上滑下的泪水，捧住他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，带着喜爱和感激。  
  
当他们的嘴唇分开，巴基把脸颊埋进他的肩窝里，肩膀轻微颤抖，史蒂夫觉得他在拥抱自己的整个世界。


	21. Chapter 21

  
“如果你们销毁这个程序，我们永远也没办法再查出那些有问题的家伙。”   
  
“不，你能查，而且根据巴基告诉我的事情，你也已经在查。这个程序只不过是一条坏人想走的捷径，你也想走，我们都知道那会有怎样的后果。我们可以留下一些人名，但神盾局里也并非每个都是坏人，还有像巴基一样的人在其中，服从你们的训练要求，盲目地执行任务。”   
  
巴基站在史蒂夫身后，不得不再次注意到史蒂夫与过往相比改变许多的体形，现在他不再能从史蒂夫的肩膀上看到别人的一举一动，他向左边错了一步。他们面前的二人大概不会图谋不轨，但巴基仍然全神戒备。  
  
弗瑞看了身旁的希尔一眼，希尔耸耸肩，“我觉得他说得有道理，与恶人抢同一样武器通常没有好下场，我们可以按照现在方式继续下去，没准一年、两年之后，可以做好所有的善后工作。”   
  
“看来我们得听你的了，罗杰斯警官。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头，“下周三的事情，我们需要支援。”   
  
“我想你可能也知道，现在没几个人接我的电话了，我毕竟是个死人。”弗瑞看着史蒂夫和巴基。   
  
“FBI和NYPD，罗曼诺夫和寇森……你总还有人手，如果周三真的是皮尔斯组织的非法拍卖会，我们需要执法部门的协助。”巴基不能接受让史蒂夫在没有支援的情况下执行危险的任务。“他们有15名特工负责调度和安保，一旦出现问题，我们没准逃不出来。”   
  
“FBI是无法获得授权的，娜塔莎和克林特不够级别，他们的上级也是背叛者之一，要求FBI行动一定会对皮尔斯打草惊蛇。寇森那边可以安排，但也只能是普通巡逻，我们不想有任何消息流传出去，如果任务出现任何问题，你们仍然需要想办法报警才能获得警方的支援。”   
  
“那就让巴顿和罗曼诺夫直接杀了皮尔斯，我知道他们二人都是特工，而且都曾经执行过清除任务。”巴基插入他们的谈话，弗瑞转而看向史蒂夫，但这一次史蒂夫目光坚定，并没有提出异议，“我们可以给你留出一个人的生物信号追踪信息……就只有皮尔斯的。如果他亲自到达晚宴现场，你们会了解。”  
  
巴基把史塔克准备好的一个手持GPS交到希尔手中，希尔打开设备，屏幕上出现地图和一个红点。  
  
“这东西准确程度大概是？”  
  
“我们用我和史蒂夫做过测试，无差在3米之内，建筑物有一定的遮蔽效果，地下室则无法探测。”  
  
“但这已经足够好了，我想。”希尔把GPS收了起来。  
  
“我们假设，你们的行动出现问题，现场又出现死亡，那么人们的视线就会聚集到你们两个人身上，巴恩斯的身份仍然是假的，经不起推敲，我们可不希望他落到任何警方手里。”   
  
“史塔克会保证这一点，我们已经联系好了律师。”史蒂夫说道，“但只希望事情安静解决，我们发现他们的交易现场，报警，让警方进入，缴获所有的证据。如果没有找到拍卖会，我们也不会有事，顶多是扑一场空，你们能解决掉皮尔斯更好……皮尔斯一死，我们立即通过霍华德的程序解散神盾局。”   
  
“我们就不能再这之前查到拍卖会的情况吗？他们总要把拍卖品运进会场吧？”希尔问道。   
  
“我怀疑这项工作已经在这周完成了，自从从史塔克那里获取地址后，我们特别关注了那些执行转移任务的特工，他们在本周多次出入宴会会所，进入后信号会消失一段时间。也就是说建筑中含有地下室。我一直都在进行踩点调查，但无奈无法混进去。”自从获得了晚宴地址，巴基一周来都在做着调查工作，熟记皮尔斯那些爪牙的面部特征，并寻找会所的入口和出口。他也通过各种渠道从会所招标的建筑公司盗取了建筑蓝图，只可惜不经过实际探查无法证实蓝图的准确性，毕竟那些都已经是15年前的图纸了。   
  
“你应该早些通知我。”希尔似乎感到不满。   
  
“我们立即就约定了会面，是你们无立即赴约。”   
  
弗瑞打断了他们无谓的争执，“无论如何，现在我们需要确保周三的行动，那可能很轻松，什么都不会发生，但也有可能解决我们最大的麻烦，或者我们所有人都会完蛋，决不能懈怠。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头，“你们会与娜塔莎和巴顿联络对吗？”   
  
“当然，但神盾局的行动方式仍然不会变化。”希尔看向巴基。   
  
四人从会面地点撤离后，史蒂夫才问巴基，“她说行动方式不会变是什么意思？”   
  
“意思是说即使有支援，也只是功能上的支援，我们自己的行动，只能靠自己了。”巴基耸耸肩，“如果任务失败了，没有增员，没有营救，一旦被捕也没有上级出面干预。有时候我也会反思自己怎么能继续下去，我觉得也许神盾局里的人大多数都失去过什么人……”   
  
“真他娘的邪恶。”史蒂夫突然用奇怪的口音说道，巴基差点笑出来，“萨姆总是这么骂上级的。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“说真的，你们会喜欢彼此的，等这次结束了，我们需要来次联谊活动，拜托芭芭拉再给戴维找个姑娘。我等不及把你介绍给他们。”   
  
巴基顺从地点了点头，那听起来不错，巴基答应了他的提议，史蒂夫看起来心情也很好。   
  
时间已经入夜，他们在史泰登岛的郊外步行，停车的地方还要走上一段距离，史蒂夫跟在巴基身后，边走边东张西望，这里没有路灯，巴基不知道他都在看些什么。   
  
“我们来的时候天还亮着。”史蒂夫突然说道。   
  
“是呀。”巴基回答。   
  
“现在天黑了周围看起来好像变了个样。”   
  
“嗯哼。” 巴基心不在焉地辨别着方向。  
  
“你确定走对了路吗？我完全不记得这里。”   
  
巴基这才笑起来，“对的，我记得路。”他回身看了一眼史蒂夫将信将疑的表情，摇了摇头，“你看地上有什么用，反正你也不认识了。”巴基抬起手臂指了指深蓝无云的晴朗天空。   
  
史蒂夫站住脚，仰起头，“你还会看星星了？”   
  
“那里是北斗七星，他们指向北极星，北边，我们在向东北走，车停在东北方向，方向没错还没看到海，时间也没到，我们还得再走上五分钟。”巴基用手画出星座的位置。   
  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，又看了好一阵，才开始继续走，“车停在东北边啊？”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“好吧，虽然我根本不记得方向。”他又跟在巴基后面走了一会儿，“你小时候在非洲……和父母去野外，也靠看星星识别方向吗？我似乎记得你提到过，北极星什么的……”   
  
巴基仍然忍不住笑，“肯定不是我说的，我们有GPS，很高级的那种。就算真的没有定位设备……我们大部分时间在非洲南部，赤道以南，哪看得见什么北极星？户外手册上说可以靠南十字星判断南方，但是我不确定那到底是哪一颗，GPS不好用的时候我们有向导和狗……我和爸妈一起去安哥拉的时候认识了一个会看星空认路的本地人，但是他不会说英语，甚至不会说葡语，语言不通，没能向他学到什么本事。”   
  
“你这两年又去过非洲吗？”   
  
“没有，自从离开南非就再也没去过了。”巴基叹了口气，他对自己儿时的生活不无怀念。   
  
“下次我们一起去吧！”   
  
“你有什么想去的国家吗？” 巴基很认真地问道。  
  
史蒂夫抓着头发想了一会儿，“肯尼亚？我不知道……听你的，你带我去哪里就去哪里。”   
  
“我母亲工作的保护区是个不错的地方，那里有个繁育中心，很多毛茸茸的小家伙。”   
  
“好呀！听起来不错。”史蒂夫用力点着头，他明显没注意到停车场已经近在眼前了。   
  
巴基停下脚步，“过了下个月……再下个月吧？怎么样？”   
  
史蒂夫惊讶地看着巴基，然后他突然看到了巴基身后的汽车，“哎？竟然已经到了……我一点都没认出来……”   
  
巴基拉住史蒂夫的手腕，“我问你呢，非洲就快到雨季了，下个月我们做些准备，打些疫苗，过两个月出发，你觉得怎么样？”   
  
史蒂夫这才回过神看巴基，“当然好了。”他微笑道。  
  
那双蓝眼睛凝视着巴基的双眼，看清所有没说出口的心思，巴基需要一个目标，一个他可以为之努力的约定。史蒂夫用笑容安抚他。  
  
他们回到史塔克大厦的时候，那里已经空无一人——周日上午，托尼和佩珀已经在贾维斯的陪同下离开了纽约，他们也带走了史蒂夫的两只狗。巴基不知道托尼对佩珀讲了什么，但临走之前她看起来仍然为这次出行感到不满，甚至还曾劝史蒂夫一起离开，史蒂夫没能解释很多，佩珀也感觉到他无法被劝服，从而放弃了努力。临走的时候佩珀握住巴基的手，对他一字一句地说道：“照顾好他，你说会珍惜，那就照顾好他。”  
  
“我会的。”巴基回答。  
  
所以巴基努力做好一切准备工作，并祈祷周三不会有任何危险的事情发生。  
  
他可以看出来，史蒂夫并不习惯独自一人，即使在他自己的公寓里，也时不时下意识地去看起居室一角放的狗窝，直到他记起托比和坦克都不在那，才会若有所失地低下头。巴基为自己给史蒂夫带来的困扰感到内疚，但史蒂夫却绝不会对巴基表现出一点情绪，他甚至不会为即将到来的周三而感到忧虑，对于史蒂夫来讲，这似乎和一次约会全无区别，还带着额外的冒险任务，刺激又有趣。  
  
史蒂夫甚至还拉着巴基去订做了全新的西装，买了新鞋子。  
  
这没什么不好，巴基想，只要他能为两个人考虑周全就可以了。  
  
周三那天，史蒂夫早早下班，回家洗澡剃须，他把巴基推进卧室，坚持要在不同的屋里换衣服。  
  
巴基在屋里吹干了自己略长的头发，把头发用橡皮筋扎了起来。新做的衬衫和西服价格昂贵，质量自然也比巴基自己任何的衣服都好，它们面料舒适服帖，完美地贴合他的体型，也没有新衣服的板身感觉，巴基抬了两下手臂，感到活动自如，他把领带套到脖子上，对着镜子系好。  
  
穿戴整齐后，巴基按照史蒂夫先前的要求，先敲了敲门，史蒂夫在外面大喊让他再等一会儿。巴基并没有照办，他看不出等待的重要意义。推开屋门，史蒂夫正站在沙发前，手忙脚乱地给自己系着领带，他听到开门声，有些气恼地抬头看巴基，“你怎么不等……”他盯着巴基上下打量，皱起的眉头慢慢舒展开，逐渐对巴基露出一个笑容，“哇哦，我是说……哇哦，你看上去简直……棒极了。”  
  
史蒂夫的金色头发还没有梳理整齐，浅蓝色衬衫下摆也露在外面，还是一副邋遢的样子，这样的他显得那么年轻，几乎还像个大男孩。史蒂夫很适合穿浅色，米色西服让他显得单纯干净，也让他的蓝眼睛明亮得不同寻常。巴基走到史蒂夫近前，从他手中接过那条藏蓝色的领带两端，把领带重新理平整，“都27了，还是不会系？”  
  
“我都叫你等会儿再出来了……”史蒂夫嘟哝着，但他的视线并没有离开巴基。  
  
巴基把领带两边交叉，史蒂夫老老实实地仰起头，让他把领带一端穿过领口，“别说话，老实站好……”  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，“霸道。”  
  
巴基不由得露出微笑，他弄好了史蒂夫的领带结，拽了拽他的衬衫，把衬衫下摆塞进史蒂夫的裤腰里。史蒂夫仍然站在原地没有动，似乎放弃了一切插手的打算，巴基把史蒂夫衬衫袖口的扣子系好，最后把他的西服领子抚平，向中间拉了拉，给他系上西服扣。一切完成之后，他向后退了一步，满意地打量着史蒂夫。  
  
“我看起来怎么样？有没有你一半好？”  
  
巴基没有回答，他把史蒂夫推到镜子前面，让他梳理好自己的头发。现在史蒂夫看起来大概是全纽约最英俊的男人。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，看了自己一会儿，“大概也就是这样了。”  
  
巴基觉得他不满的样子可爱得好笑，然不住笑出声。镜子里那个穿浅色西装的金发小子看向巴基，他似乎只打算瞪巴基一眼，但视线却又停留在他身上久久不离去。巴基也看向镜子里的自己，镜中站的人让他感到有些陌生——他似乎从未像这样打扮过自己，至少高中的毕业典礼之后就没有了。他觉得自己比自己实际的28岁年纪要显得成熟许多，也许说35岁也有人会相信，他的灰蓝色眼睛透出冷峻和阅历，眼角能看到浅浅的纹路。但是镜子里的他也在笑，那笑容让他的面孔不再那样棱角分明，那笑容让他显得温和。巴基知道自己即将外出执行危险的任务，但这一次，他似乎已经不再是神盾局特工了，至少不完全是。现在他是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他是史蒂夫的巴基。  
  
镜中的史蒂夫仍然在看他。  
  
“你看到什么？”巴基与镜中的爱人对视。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了口气，然后回答道：“对于我来说最重要的人。”  
  
“你也是……”巴基强压下胀满胸口的感情，“所以晚上要小心，听到了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“我们的GPS带好了吗？”托尼已经帮助他们把参与今晚行动的皮尔斯的特工记录到另一个GPS系统中，他们能够了解到参与任务的十六名特工的动态。当然这些信息只在他们入场之前有用，那些人已经在四小时前进入会场，定位在系统中消失了，他们一定进入了地下。  
  
“带好了。”史蒂夫拍拍自己的口袋。  
  
“还记得他们的长相？”  
  
“当然，我不是小孩子了巴基，我可是个警察，而且是个不错的警察。”史蒂夫对巴基自信地笑了笑。  
  
“那走吧，罗杰斯警官。”  
  
二人一同来到大厦底层，加长轿车已经在门口等候了，他们并不是没有自己的交通工具，他们二人的摩托车都已经停放在距离会所不远的公共停车场内，如果他们需要临时撤离或追踪，便不至于缺少交通工具。  
  
在从曼哈顿岛长岛的一路上，史蒂夫和巴基几乎都没有说话，他们坐在后座上，只是安静地握着彼此的手。  
  
轿车经过保安的检查后，缓缓驶入了会所宅院内，巴基逐渐可以听到人们的交谈和笑声。车在入口处停下，这里还有不少来参加宴会的宾客正在下车，偶尔有熟人相互拥抱问候。巴基打开车门，从车尾绕到另一边，拉开史蒂夫的车门，史蒂夫也下了车，挽住巴基的手肘。  
  
史蒂夫的碰触让巴基感到安心和温暖，但他还是忍不住小声在对方耳边说道，“我还以为你不喜欢这种在公共场合展示亲密的行为？”  
  
“你一点也不了解我，巴恩斯，我是全美首富史塔克家的养子，现在在显摆我全纽约最英俊的男朋友——”  
  
 “先生们，请在此登记你们的姓名。”清晰悦耳的女声打断了他们的交谈。  
  
史蒂夫拿起服务人员递过的笔，在表格上找到自己的名字并签字，然后他放下笔，在巴基的嘴唇上轻吻了一下，服务人员保持着专业的微笑。  
  
“我敢说所有人都在嫉妒我。”当他们进入会馆时，史蒂夫在巴基耳边小声说完先前的话。  
  
巴基笑着摇了摇头。


	22. Chapter 22

  
也许史蒂夫最先注意到的并不是那个女侍者，而是巴基的眼神。  
  
巴基与他站在一起，端着手中的饮料，观察着周围的人群，每当他皱眉的时候，史蒂夫总会下意识地循着他的目光去看，当他第四次看向在宴会厅一角为来宾端上酒水的那名女侍者时，史蒂夫也不由地觉得有什么不对劲了。她和所有侍者一样，穿着黑色的燕尾服，金色长发在头顶束成一个整齐的发髻，脸上保持着职业性的笑容。   
  
史蒂夫实在说不上到底是哪里不对劲，直到那个女侍者察觉到史蒂夫的视线，径直向他和巴基走来，史蒂夫慌乱地别开脸，不想让对方以为自己需要加饮料的服务。等他再抬头偷看的时候，女侍者已经近在眼前了。   
  
“别盯着我看。”女人说道。   
  
史蒂夫立即认出了那声音，他张大嘴，震惊不已，因为这位FBI探员的样貌已经全然改变了。巴基伸手把史蒂夫的脸扭向自己，一个亲吻落在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。   
  
“别盯着别人看。”巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，对他说道。   
  
“上帝啊，真恶心。”娜塔莎用几不可闻的声音抱怨一句，脸上的笑容却一点都没被打乱。   
  
“你怎么在这里？”史蒂夫还是忍不住压低声音问娜塔莎。   
  
“先生们，需要换一杯饮料吗？”娜塔莎提高了音量，强行把托盘送到史蒂夫和巴基面前，史蒂夫和巴基纷纷放下手里的香槟酒杯，换了玫瑰酒，“皮尔斯已经来了，巴顿和希尔都在外面。”   
  
“皮尔斯的手下也在，GPS上显示他们从上午开始就在这间会馆坐标地点出现和消失，肯定有地下室。”巴基端着酒杯，向周围扫视了一圈。   
  
“演讲台后面有通道，还有一扇门，我看到其中一个从那里通过。”娜塔莎慢条斯理地重新摆着史蒂夫和巴基刚放下的杯子。   
  
“有任何活物吗？”   
  
“没见到。”娜塔莎回答，“先生们，祝你们今晚愉快。”她说完这句话，就带着笑容离开了。   
  
“你觉得怎样？”巴基问史蒂夫。   
  
“为什么问我？”史蒂夫打量着四周，并不知道他们除了享受食物和饮料还能做些什么。   
  
“因为你是史塔克家的少爷，你应该知道这些宴会的流程，如果这里还有更小范围的私人活动，这些活动会如何进行？”   
  
“通常情况下参与者会得到通告……”史蒂夫更加仔细地观察着四周的人群，这里并没有他的熟人，偶尔有一两个面熟的人物，史蒂夫觉得自己可能曾经在电视上见过他们。   
  
然后他注意到一名男侍者正在把一杯饮料递到一个男人面前，他的手指轻轻在杯底搓了一下，男人旁边的女伴也伸手摸了一下杯底。   
  
“那边，那个人，他在发放请帖。”   
  
巴基向史蒂夫所说的地方看了一眼，他点点头，“需要罗曼诺夫帮我们去弄到入场券。”   
  
“偷他们的？”   
  
“不好，你盯住那对男女。”  
  
还不等史蒂夫同意，巴基已经从史蒂夫身边离开了，他与不同的的陌生人打招呼问候，时而指向史蒂夫的方向， 在人群中对他微笑。上帝啊，史蒂夫真希望这只是一次普通的宴会，他从未像这次一样享受过这种活动，但唯独这次，他不得不专注于自己额外的工作。  
  
史蒂夫喝了一口杯子里粉红色的饮料，干脆朝那对刚刚接受了“秘密请帖”的夫妇走过去。  
  
“这里的装潢可真不一般。”在足够接近那对中年男女时，史蒂夫用足以使对方听到的声音引起二人的注意。  
  
中年夫妇转过头，女人的衣着价值不菲，妆容端庄优雅，她饶有兴致地打量着史蒂夫，“你是第一次来这里吗？确实很少看到这么年轻的生面孔呢，你说是不是，马迪？”  
  
男人的态度算不上友好，他只看了史蒂夫一眼，小声嘀咕了一句什么。史蒂夫也并不想听清任何粗鄙的言语，他假装低下头，注意到女人手持的酒杯玻璃底座下，确实贴着一张长方形的小纸条，上面只印着一个红色的图案，大略看上去像一只长着骷髅脸的章鱼。  
  
“我很少出席这种场合，要不是为了代替托尼……哦，我是说托尼·史塔克，我是代替他来的。”  
  
夫妇脸上的表情立即产生了细微的变化，“哦，我知道你，史塔克先生收养的那个男孩。”女人终于向史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫托起她的手掌，轻轻吻了吻女人的手背，“马琳娜·契切林，这位是我的丈夫，马迪。说到底，我们也是代替我们家老头子来的，是不是？”  
  
 她身边的男人又嘀咕了一句，才与史蒂夫握手，夫妇二人的地位显而易见。史蒂夫记得契切林这个名字，马琳娜的父亲和霍华德·史塔克一样，是纽约市养育的第二代富商，他和妻子拥有一子一女。这位马迪先生并未做自我介绍，既然马琳娜未改换自己的母姓，男人显然是个入赘的女婿。  
  
“我听托尼说今晚会有不同的筹款活动，他只塞给我一个支票本，实在让人为难得很。”  
  
“哦，这一点也不难，亲爱的……”  
  
“史蒂夫。”史蒂夫回答道，他与马迪一样，并没有明示自己并不姓史塔克的事实。  
  
“亲爱的史蒂夫，来这边，我给你介绍巴尔夫人，她会喜欢看到一个英俊的年轻人的。”马琳娜对史蒂夫眨了眨眼。  
  
契切林夫人显然对这种社交场合熟悉无比，她把史蒂夫介绍给三个不同基金的筹款人，而她的丈夫一直无聊地跟在他们身后，一杯接一杯地喝着香槟酒，在漫长的半小时的虚伪客套之后，史蒂夫终于找借口脱身了，他迅速在人群中锁定了巴基的位置，回到巴基身边。  
  
“我的颧骨都要脱臼了。”史蒂夫边抱怨边揉了揉脸。  
  
“真的吗？那你装得还不错，值得表扬。”巴基拉住史蒂夫的手，在他嘴唇上轻吻了一下，二人分开的时候，史蒂夫手中多了一张小纸条。  
  
这次史蒂夫的笑容发自内心，“哪来的？”他压低声音，在巴基耳边问道。  
  
“有一对中国人，有人让他们喝多了香槟，正睡在厕所隔间里。这里的厕所装修真不错，你应该去参观一下。”史蒂夫皱起眉。巴基耸耸肩，“别看我，是我们红发的天使小姐。”  
  
“希望他们不会很快被发现。”史蒂夫思忖着。  
  
“这活动还有多长时间，你知道吗？”  
  
“根据马琳娜的说法，之后会有两段讲话，一段介绍，然后就是筹款活——”  
  
呲呲——  
  
史蒂夫的话音被麦克发出的噪声打断了，一个身着黑色西装的人正在台上调整话筒，台下所有的人都站在原地，不再走动，端着酒杯看着演讲台。四名保镖的簇拥下，亚历山大·皮尔斯从演讲台后走了出来。史蒂夫周围，有人露出微笑，他们显然都认识这次晚宴的举办者。  
  
“看来他还蛮受欢迎的。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边说道。只有照片的时候，史蒂夫很容易把一张图片与他背后那些恶事联系起来，史蒂夫毕竟是个警察，很多嫌犯都曾是白板上的一张照片，但现在看到十几米之外站的活生生的人物，让他难以不意识到，皮尔斯和这里参加宴会的上百来宾一样，看起来只是个普通的政府官员。  
  
他们真的能够借着一个正义的借口，而杀死这个人吗？  
  
巴基一眼不眨地盯着台上的皮尔斯，“别太大意史蒂夫，我觉得他认出了你。”  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉，再次看台上，皮尔斯的目光扫过人群，正好在史蒂夫身上停留了一秒的时间，史蒂夫忍不住感到脊背发凉。为什么恶魔总是可以完美地隐藏在人群当中？  
  
“感谢今日能够到场的各位——”皮尔斯已经开始讲话了，台下爆发出一阵阵掌声，史蒂夫却无法集中精力去听演讲的内容。他仔细观察，台上皮尔斯显得气定神闲，语气生动，他在讲述自己作为特工为海关总署工作的经历，他提到自己曾经被走私犯绑架的侄女，并总在重复着一个简单又容易赢得赞赏的单词——“感激”，史蒂夫试图看透他那副斯文眼镜片后，哪怕一丝一毫的心虚和慌乱，但史蒂夫什么都看不到。  
  
“我不明白，如果他真做了那些事情，如何还能站在所有人面前，说这样的——”史蒂夫话音未落，皮尔斯提到的人名让他的话语戛然而止。  
  
“……霍华德·史塔克先生。”  
  
台下爆发出热烈的掌声，马琳娜和她的丈夫第一个转头来寻找人群中的史蒂夫，史蒂夫周围不认识他的人露出疑惑的表情，猜测着他与史塔克的关系。史蒂夫成为人群的焦点，心中立刻慌乱无比。  
  
皮尔斯站在台上，居高临下地看着他，继续讲道：“我与霍华德认识许多年，现在与他的儿子安东尼合作，那家伙你们都知道的……才华横溢，就像他父亲一样……酒量也像他父亲一样。”台下爆发出友善的笑声及掌声，“史塔克集团给斯坦福大学投资赞助了两亿美元的项目，今年冬天，我们已经取得了初步的成果。上周我第一次邀请安东尼来参加我们今日的晚宴，但他临时有事无法到场，非常遗憾……但是他的弟弟，史蒂文·罗杰斯，今天能够出席，同样令我感到荣幸。史蒂文是霍华德在十年前收养的年轻人，和安东尼一样优秀，也许与史塔克家的科学家和工程师相比，史蒂文他本人和我的经历更加相似，他目前是纽约警察局的一员……”人群之中发出一阵低声议论，当然这里没人会真的把史蒂夫和卑微的纽约警察联系在一起，他们大概会以为史蒂夫是史塔克家族开辟政府人脉的新生力量，“也许我可以邀请罗杰斯先生代替安东尼·史塔克，为我们讲两句？”  
  
史蒂夫感到紧张，嘴唇干涩，他不明白皮尔斯的用意，脑子里也没什么发言稿。巴基安抚地拍了拍他的后背，史蒂夫扭头看他，“这里人很多，不会有什么，去吧。”巴基给了他一个拥抱，在他耳边轻声安慰道。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了口气，把酒杯交给巴基，紧张地走上台，途中皮尔斯一直目不转睛地盯着他，脸上挂着毫无温度的笑容，只让史蒂夫感到心中打颤。他在台上站好，有些笨手笨脚地调整了一下麦克风的位置，麦克发出噪声，人群中有轻微的笑声传来，也许皮尔斯只是想看自己出丑，史蒂夫心想。  
  
“如果托尼提前告诉我宴会上还要讲话，我就不来了。”史蒂夫真心地抱怨道。  
  
台下爆发出一阵大笑，那让紧张的气氛缓和了一些。史蒂夫在众人当中寻找巴基的眼睛，他修长的身影实在太显眼了，又或许史蒂夫就是善于从人群中把他找出来，巴基全神贯注看着他，温和的笑容挂在脸上，也许是灯光的关系，也许是史蒂夫的错觉，但此时此刻，巴基看起来比几周前他们刚刚重逢那会儿显得柔和多了。有巴基在，总会没事的，史蒂夫安下心来。  
  
“呃……当然是开玩笑的，我很幸运，也很荣幸，感谢皮尔斯署长的介绍。可能大家不知道，我也是史塔克集团下属研究项目的受益者之一，但也许我不该提起这个，这次晚宴毕竟不是关于我的……”史蒂夫局促地笑了笑，上帝啊，他真讨厌在众多人面前讲话，“我想说的是，我们居住在美国，谈到保护野生动物，反对走私，这些事情在我们脑子里大多与一些慈善基金、科学研究、海关政策相关联……除了我的个人经历，大家可能还有一件事不清楚，在和平的表象之下，打击非法偷猎和野生动物保护事业，也是一场真正的战役，就像人们所熟知的毒品交易和非法移民一样，野生动物走私也充满了血腥和不幸，有很多人，我认识的人，他们在这样的战斗中失去了生命。”史蒂夫看向已经走到台下聆听的皮尔斯，他们目光相对，史蒂夫仍然读不出对方的任何思绪，“……所有美好事物，都需要付出代价，有时候那些代价被我们忽视，只因为有其他人在代替我们付出。所以就像皮尔斯署长所说的那样，让我们心怀感激，向那些真正的斗士致敬。”  
  
掌声响起来，史蒂夫出了一口气，他在衣服两侧蹭了蹭掌心，向大家鞠躬致意，从讲台一边走下来，皮尔斯迎着他走来，向他伸出右手。他们两手握在一起，上下晃动两次，史蒂夫刚想放开，却被对方有力得手掌抓住，“史蒂夫，我能叫你史蒂夫吗？”  
  
“当然了，署长先生。”  
  
“托尼·史塔克在哪里？”皮尔斯保持着微笑，但他看史蒂夫的目光却完全冰冷。  
  
史蒂夫不会像他一样掩藏表情，瞬间皱起眉，想要抽回自己的手，皮尔斯的手却像钳子一样紧咬不放。  
  
“我不明白。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“你的兄弟，史塔克，他去了哪里？”皮尔斯低声重复道，他的表情令史蒂夫感到恐惧。  
  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫终于回答。  
  
这一次，皮尔斯放开了手，就好像什么事情都没有发生一样，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，微笑着从他身边再次走上演讲台。  
  
史蒂夫神情恍惚地回到巴基身边，巴基立即给了他一个拥抱，在他耳边轻声问：“怎么了？那家伙对你说了什么……”  
  
“他问我托尼在哪。”有巴基在令史蒂夫感到安心不少，“我觉得他知道什么。”  
  
“听起来更像是他误会了什么。”巴基安抚地摸着史蒂夫的后背，“但我们没时间了，我刚刚看到契切林夫妇开始向讲台后面走了，我们现在就需要决定是否跟上去。”  
  
“当然了。”史蒂夫轻声确认道，“我们不就是为了这个来的？”他回头去寻找，马琳娜和马迪正挽着手臂穿过人群，周围还有一些来宾开始向同一方向移动，“只不过皮尔斯还在台上……”  
  
“我想娜塔莎会盯住他。”巴基歪了歪头，史蒂夫看到娜塔莎正在人群中收起用过的酒杯。  
  
“那走吧。”史蒂夫挽起巴基的手臂，两个人一起向契切林夫妇移动的方向走去，史蒂夫对向他报以笑容的人点头示意。有人在他经过时轻声对他的演讲表示赞扬，史蒂夫对他们做出“谢谢”的口型。  
  
“说实话，你讲得确实不错。”巴基突然说道，“真的没有打草稿吗？”  
  
巴基的褒奖可与其他人效果不同，史蒂夫的脸上立即烧起来，“混球，别在这讽刺我了，我只能想到什么就说什么……”  
  
巴基笑着点点头，不再刁难。他们看着契切林夫妇拐进演讲台后的通道，二人跟到通道口，正看到那对夫妇向门边穿西服的保安亮出先前的小纸条。  
  
“准备好了吗？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫摸摸自己衣兜里巴基交给他的“入场券”，点点头，“走吧。”  
  
他们手挽手走到门边，同样亮出纸条。保安打量二人一眼，为他们拉开了门。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基走进另一段通道，木门在他们身后关闭，皮尔斯讲话的声音立刻中断了。他们面前，契切林夫妇的身影已经消失不见了，只剩下空荡荡的白墙走廊，二人谨慎地沿着曲折的走廊前进，下了两次台阶，终于进入了地下。十分钟后，二人到达走廊尽头，面前是另一扇白色的木门。  
  
史蒂夫与巴基对视，巴基拉开了那扇门。  
  
史蒂夫首先注意到的是迅速降低的气温，他们仿佛来到了晚间的室外，空气有些潮湿。门后灯光昏暗，刚从明亮走廊进入时史蒂夫一时看不清周遭，只有墙壁与天花板廉洁处有紫色的弧形光晕，它们顺着墙壁连成紫色的波浪形，一直延伸到远处。他和巴基，刚刚又进入了第三条连接的走廊，他们到底已经走出多远了？  
  
忽然，史蒂夫听到自己右侧有声响，猛地回过头。  
  
“先生们，欢迎加入本次活动，这是二位的面具和叫价牌。”突如其来的声音吓了史蒂夫一跳，他们身边，一个女人带着狐狸面具、身着短毛兽皮做成的晚礼服裙，向他们分别递上两件物品。  
  
史蒂夫接过面具，翻过来看，他的面具是一只鹰头的形状，眼睛处被挖空，面具周围摸起来，有羽毛的质感，那面具没来由地让史蒂夫感到一阵反胃，但他还是把它戴在脸上。  
  
史蒂夫扭头看巴基，巴基的面具是一只青色面孔的猴子。面具边缘也贴着金色的假绒毛……是假的吗？史蒂夫心中暗想，这简直就像是万圣节的恐怖派对。  
  
“这边请。”狐狸小姐向走廊深处伸展手臂，狐狸面具对他们诡异地笑着。  
  
史蒂夫又看了巴基一眼，但现在他只能看到那只面目狰狞的猴子，巴基牵起史蒂夫的手，继续向前走去，史蒂夫嗅到空气中过分浓郁的香味。  
  
眼睛适应黑暗后，史蒂夫能够察觉到现在这段走廊里，还有其他人，所有人都在向同一个方向前进，并且都戴着不同的动物面具。他们前进的方向传来窸窣的噪声，有些像人群窃窃私语，又有点像别的什么。  
  
巴基突然戳了戳史蒂夫的掌心。他感到巴基的手指在他的手心划着什么。  
  
不对——巴基在他的手心写了两个字。  
  
史蒂夫捏住巴基的手，在他手心里画了个问号。什么不对？  
  
没有女人，巴基又写道。  
  
史蒂夫不明白巴基在说什么，他前后看了看，虽然在他们之前和身后的四人确实都穿着西装，但先前那位狐狸小姐呢？史蒂夫感肯定那位声音性感的狐狸小姐是个货真价实的女人。  
  
离开？史蒂夫在巴基掌心写道，征求意见。  
  
太远。巴基回答，他不再向史蒂夫的手心写字，只是攥紧史蒂夫的手，捏得他有些疼。史蒂夫感到紧张，但他并不觉得害怕，至少不觉得十分害怕。  
  
外面还有娜塔莎在，她至少知道史蒂夫和巴基通过那扇小门离开了宴会厅。  
  
他们只需要更加警觉。  
  
又一扇门，又一段走廊，光线恢复了一些，又或许是史蒂夫的眼睛完全适应了低光的环境。空气变得更加凝滞了，还有令人不适的腐败气味，史蒂夫说不好那到底是什么。他们与前后一同行走的、那些戴面具的宾客也更加接近。现在史蒂夫可以确信，巴基的判断没错，这些人不是与他们一起通过宴会厅小门的人，那时候通过的宾客男女成双，而现在这些戴面具的人，全是男人。  
  
此时此刻，史蒂夫觉得他们已经不像是在根据自己的意志行走，反倒像是在被前后的人员押送……他再次回头看，二人身后，一个戴着郊狼面具的瘦高个距离他们有十几米远的距离。  
  
走廊的空间变得宽广，他们可以看到前方出现了岔路，紧接着是另一扇金属门。远远的，走在最前面的人突然把那扇门推开了，大门打开的缝隙透出光亮。一瞬间，嘈杂的声音涌向他们——不是窃窃私语——是叫声，是动物的叫声，许多不同的叫声，由于走廊的传音效果而显得尖锐扭曲。  
  
突然，巴基放松了史蒂夫的手，他拍拍史蒂夫的手背，又在他手心画了起来。  
  
枪。巴基写道。  
  
史蒂夫也注意到了，在他们前面，穿西服的男人腋下有不明显的凸起，武器的形状，不一定是枪，也许是别的什么，史蒂夫知道巴基在尽量挑选简单的字眼，易于识别。  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
3，巴基在史蒂夫的手心连续敲了三下，史蒂夫明白他在准备倒计时，那是他们小时候常用的把戏，但他却不知道数字归零的时候自己应该做些什么。  
  
跑？史蒂夫在巴基掌心划道。  
  
抢枪，巴基回答，他又在史蒂夫掌心敲了两下。  
  
2。  
  
史蒂夫仍然有疑惑，但也大体明白了巴基的意图。他们无处可跑，他们需要先发制人。  
  
1。  
  
巴基放开了史蒂夫的手。


	23. Chapter 23

  
** 娜塔莎 **  
  
  
“有什么可以帮您的吗，夫人？”   
  
“哦是的，那里的罗曼尼康帝空掉了……”   
  
“真的非常抱歉，夫人，完全一样的那已经是最后一瓶了，我们还有其他几种法国酒，也许您可以看看？”   
  
“是这样吗？亲爱的，这想必不是你的错……我每次都猜测它多快会被喝光，今天我们刚走了几分钟，马迪？”   
  
“您对今天的活动安排有什么不满的话，可以把意见和建议告诉接待服务的工作人员，我们以后会多加改善。”   
  
“没有节目，节目取消了，这就是我的不满。”女人挥舞着她的空酒杯。   
  
“好了，马琳娜，你喝多了，在你让自己出丑之前，最好闭嘴吧。” 她的丈夫拉住她的手肘。  
  
娜塔莎非常识趣地离开了，她迅速走回宴会厅旁的后厨，放下手里的托盘，向她的法国“同事”做了个抽烟的手势，从后厨边的小门走出去。对讲机就藏在厨房后门边窗台的石砖下面。   
  
她点燃一根香烟，放在唇边，对讲机发出细微的声响，“鹰眼，2号位，待命。完毕”   
  
“嘿，听着，事情不对，听到了吗？”   
  
“听到了，完毕。”   
  
“拍卖会参与者又纷纷出现在宴会厅里，现在一个人也不少了，除了那两个家伙。刚刚有人说，节目取消了，但罗杰斯和巴恩斯没回来，我们需要进去。皮尔斯知道什么，这是个陷阱。完毕”   
  
“你确定吗？皮尔斯马上要离开了，我看到他的车从停车场开出来。完毕。”   
  
“确定，放弃你的任务，他们需要救援。完毕。”   
  
“弗瑞怎么说？”   
  
娜塔莎不想再耽误时间征求任何人的意见，她立即又按下讲话按钮，抢在弗瑞之前说道：“我进去了。完毕。”   
  
“等等，娜塔莎！”   
  
娜塔莎中断了通信。   
  
神盾局完蛋了，这是她这两周以来得出的唯一结论，别管尼克·弗瑞帮过她怎样的忙，她的工作，已经变成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话。操他妈的地下组织，她现在只想根据自己的直觉来行动，娜塔莎知道她的好搭档会紧随其后。克林特从来不会出卖她，这是已经被反复印证过的事实，他教会她信任，并用行动证明信任的回报。   
  
娜塔莎藏好对讲机，熄灭了烟头，她回到厨房里。   
  
水池边正巧传来玻璃破碎的声音，克莱蒂亚，另一个女侍者，不小心打碎了两只高脚杯。   
  
“真是太抱歉了！”刚满二十岁的年轻女孩露出胆怯的神色。   
  
娜塔莎立即走过去，微笑着把克莱蒂亚推到一边，“哦，亲爱的，别担心，让我来帮你吧！”她戴上橡胶手套，拾起水池里的碎玻璃片。   
  
女孩对她露出感激的笑容。   
  
  
** 巴基 **   
  
  
每当这种时候，巴基就会嫉妒那些电影明星，要知道现实里，赤手空拳打倒敌人并让他倒地不起可有多困难。他第三次把那个戴黑熊面具的家伙的脑袋用力撞在身边的空铁笼上，男人仍然得以用手肘打到巴基的下巴，磕得他太阳穴突突地跳。   
  
肘击之下，巴基觉得自己咬破了嘴唇，满嘴都是血腥味。他掰过那个击中自己的手肘，用力向男人背后按去，“黑熊”的肩膀处发出骨骼错位的声响，疼痛让男人发出愤怒的低吼，巴基第四次把他的脑袋撞在钢铁栏杆上，男人终于失去了抵抗能力，顺着沾了血污的铁棍滑下去。   
  
巴基喘着气，这已经是第几个人了？一共还有几个？幸亏他们无法在狭窄的过道里用枪，这里还有没来得及转移的动物，周围光线昏暗，空气中充满粪便和腐败的味道……史蒂夫在哪里？他还好吗？巴基可不介意用枪……他拽住“黑熊”的西服下摆，从他的腋下抽出一把克罗格手枪，他想了想，又抽出男人的电棍，别在裤腰中。   
  
巴基身后突然传来一声巨响，有什么撞上了栅栏，地板似乎都跟着晃了一下。他猛地回头，一双琥珀色的圆眼睛正在黑暗的铁笼内盯着他。   
  
一只身形巨大的西伯利亚虎。   
  
它不太对劲，巴基立即注意到这点，他终归还是两个兽医养大成人的孩子，那头被囚于笼内的野兽神态异常，它的双眼泛着诡异的红光，眼角有溃烂的伤痕，唾液顺着口边的胡须垂下来——狂犬病？猛兽开始用头撞着金属栅栏，发出慑人的吼叫声，仓库里所剩的其他动物都开始因为恐惧而尖叫，笼子被撞得噼啪乱响——   
  
——巴基的身体受到冲击，突然向左侧倒去，本来握在手里的枪也飞了出去。   
  
有什么撞在他左边的肋骨上，他听到手枪打到金属栏杆，掉进了虎笼旁边的空铁笼里。剧烈的疼痛让巴基倒抽一口气，不能走神——他咬紧牙，一把抓住踢中他的脚踝，拉着敌人一起摔倒在地上。  
  
强壮的身体砸在他自己的身上，和他滚作一团，那人从背后勒住了他的脖子。巴基呼吸困难，大脑充血，但感官似乎一下被放大了，橡胶面具贴在他的脖颈上，还有绒毛的触感，巴基感到一阵恶心。他抬起手肘，向后打，但没有足够的活动范围，他的攻击变得轻如鸿毛。他试图掰开扼住自己喉咙的那条肌肉发达的手臂……徒劳无功……  
  
他还有电棍，巴基的大脑无法思考，他在自己的腰间摸索，抽出唯一的武器。他的双眼已经有些模糊，看不清电棍的结构。巴基可不想意外电到自己……怎么办？他稍微放松了一点，但喉咙和胸腔已经因为缺氧而烧起来，在失去力气之前，他用尽所能，把电棍朝后，捅向自己脖子旁边。   
  
电棍触到阻碍，巴基便立即加力，也许电棍的另一端是敌人的嘴巴或脸颊，但最好是眼睛，他的脖子能感觉到那面具的形状，有尖鼻子的东西。巴基的耳边传来扭曲的尖叫声，他的耳朵翁鸣，分不清是人还是动物。   
  
喉咙上的压力骤然减轻，巴基并没有改变姿势，他坚持用力，用身体压制敌人躺在原地，继续把电棍戳进敌人的脑袋里，别管从什么地方……   
  
他身下的人不动了，巴基从地上爬起来，剧烈地咳嗽着，每喘一口气，胸腔就像刀扎一样痛，大概是被这家伙踢断了肋骨。但无论如何，现在电棍插在那人的脑袋上，粘稠的液体从他的面具下面流出来……   
  
史蒂夫呢？那家伙跑到哪里去了？   
  
二人在走廊内分开，联手击倒了前两个敌人，史蒂夫的身手至少不错——巴基本不该对此感到意外——他们在布鲁克林区重逢的那次，巴基跑了五个街区还是没能把这个固执的小警察完全甩掉。   
  
只不过那个瘦小的金发男孩在巴基印象里也太鲜明，巴基记忆中的那家伙，挥一下拳头都会绊倒自己，巴基怎么能不为他担心呢？但史蒂夫很快便用行动证明，他的忧虑是多余的。   
  
史蒂夫能够照顾好自己，现在他挥拳平稳准确，一下就能打歪别人的下巴。   
  
巴基和史蒂夫一起冲进了现在这个大仓库，因为这大概是他们唯一的出路，巴基可以听到动物的叫声，如果仓库里有动物，必然不可能是通过他与史蒂夫所经过的那些狭长走道运进来的，那也就意味着，仓库里有其他的出口。   
  
史蒂夫赞同他的想法，他们配合默契，保持以二对一的方式迅速占得上风，那几乎让巴基感到有点想笑。他想起小时候，他们一起去野外郊游，模仿打仗游戏，穿过公园里的树林和水洼。   
  
他们的敌人全都戴着诡异的面具，更增加了一份超现实的感觉，狼、熊、狮、虎，尽是些食物链顶端的捕食者，但如果他们真把巴基看做猴子，那他们可要吃大亏了。   
  
仓库内的景象令人震惊，这显然已不再是完全的地下室，高墙靠近天花板的地方有狭窄涂黑并贴有隔音层的天窗，巴基迅速意识到他们现在所在的位置——他们已经离开了宴会的院落，通过地下走廊，到达了会馆大院对面的那个公园。巴基在附近侦查时曾注意到公园里的一栋半层矮房，他还以为那只是公园的半地下仓库，没想到竟能连通会馆。这个公园背靠一条死路，几乎无人过往，也是皮尔斯手下进出的好地方，虽然在巴基侦查期间，他们从未使用过这个出入口，巴基必须尽快找到出路。   
  
仓库里，双层铁笼一排排摆放，中间还有两个空荡荡的大水族箱，有的动物直接被关在笼子里，但也有不少已经空出的笼内还有封闭的玻璃容器，贴着精密的温控装置。   
  
靠墙壁处是一排屠宰场用的挂钩，挂钩正下方的血槽内汪着污浊腐臭的液体，其中一个挂钩上还留着一只黑熊狰狞的头颅。   
  
他们不止拍卖活物，也拍卖现取的器官，巴基曾经听说过这些恐怖的地下交易，甚至曾经在非洲看到过一些恐怖的场景，但他从不曾想到，就在美国纽约这样的现代化城市，如此大规模的非法活动能够在人们眼皮底下悄然进行。   
  
仓库里的景象给史蒂夫带来的冲击更大，他愣了好几秒，被追上来的敌人打倒，但他很快爬起来，用抢来的电棍痛在对方腹部。   
  
随后他们分开了，巴基与史蒂夫钻进铁笼间不同的通道，寻找仓库另一端的出口。巴基已经到达了另一侧，他看到紧闭的升降梯的大门。真见鬼，升降梯可不是什么好出路，操作它要浪费大把时间，随时都可能被更熟悉环境的敌人干扰。  
  
也许他们应该爬到笼子顶端，巴基的视线顺着墙边的电路管线向上，看到黑黢黢的天窗，也许那里可以打开，也许可以通过一人……   
  
但如果不行呢？   
  
巴基心中的忧虑越来越重……他们没办法从这里逃出去，除非他们解决掉所有敌人……巴基需要那把枪。   
  
他扭头看了一眼身边关闭的铁笼，电子开关连接着机械栓锁，他用力拉门栓，仍然感觉胸口痛得要命，门栓纹丝不动。是呀，能够关住七百磅重的老虎，凭他怎么可能轻易打开？ 巴基又试着把手塞进栅栏的缝隙，但也未能成功。  
  
迅速思考，他从地上的死人身上找出另一根电棍，顶到电子锁的锁盒上，按下电击开关，电流很快短路了电子锁，机械锁栓发出声响，这一次他再拉门锁，那锁便轻易打开了。巴基钻进将将够他身高的笼子。拾起了了地上的枪。   
  
突然，巴基身后传来拍手的声音，他以最快速度打开枪保险，举枪回身，枪口对准声音的来源。仓库中突然安静下来，只有几只猴子的尖叫声还回荡在空气中。   
  
在巴基面前，一个身着特工制服头戴骷髅面具的家伙站在那里，手上没有武器，姿态悠闲，显得格外不合时宜。   
  
巴基举着枪，缓缓地走出笼子。   
  
“是我想得太过简单了，把你们糊弄到这里，打晕直接拉上车，一起送走……我应该想到，九头蛇的特工，不可能这么好对付。”戴骷髅面具的家伙说道。   
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”巴基回答，他觉得自己的手心在冒汗，史蒂夫呢？他已经有多长时间没看到史蒂夫的影子了。巴基咬着已经撕破的下嘴唇，强迫自己不去寻找史蒂夫的身影。   
  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不要装蒜了，皮尔斯跟我说了你的事情……谁是你的幕后主使？你们把托尼·史塔克藏到哪里去了？”   
  
巴基根本不知道如何回答这个问题，第一，他并不知道史塔克的所在，为了安全起见，他们谁也没有询问托尼和佩珀的去向，第二，托尼也并没有藏起来，他们明天就会回到纽约……但皮尔斯显然不知道这点……  
  
戴骷髅面具的男人打了个响指，他身后，两个戴动物面具的特工把史蒂夫拖了出来。   
  
巴基的心脏开始狂跳，“史蒂夫！”他大喊他的名字，但史蒂夫耷拉的金色脑袋只是晃了晃，并没有抬起头来，他浅色西装上的血污格外醒目，不不不……“你们想怎么样？！”巴基觉得双眼充血。这都是他的错，一切都是他的缘故。   
  
骷髅人并未回答，他身后出现的另外两个特工分别用枪指着史蒂夫的头和巴基的方向。   
  
“外面的人准备好了吗？”骷髅人问道。  
  
“守在门口，另一边的大门也封闭了。”他的跟班立即回复。   
  
骷髅人托起史蒂夫的下巴，猛地给了史蒂夫的侧脸一拳，又在他腹部踹了一脚。史蒂夫发出呜咽的呻吟声，他动了动，似乎是想挣扎，但他伤得太厉害，血从鼻子里滑下来，滴在水泥地面上。   
  
巴基会杀了他们所有人。   
  
“停下来，你们到底想要什么？！”巴基咬牙切齿地问道。   
  
“史塔克的名单，九头蛇的名单。”   
  
“我根本不知道九头蛇是什么东西！”   
  
骷髅人突然大笑起来，他甚至没有要求巴基放下枪。  
  
他会为此付出代价，巴基暗想。   
  
“哈哈哈，我的错，你们管它叫什么来着？神盾局？对！就是这个名字！”骷髅人一把揪住史蒂夫的金色头发，让他的脑袋扬起来，受伤青紫的面孔正对着巴基，巴基觉得自己全身的血液都要沸腾了，“这家伙的富兄弟，史塔克，答应在本周提交项目成果，却突然在昨天取消了项目展示，还从纽约人间蒸发了，我们有很多人在监视他，但现在他不见了。你们两个作怪的小丑突然出现，还想混进拍卖会，你当我们是傻子吗？说吧，是谁在指挥你们？”   
  
史蒂夫沾了血凝在一起的睫毛突然动了动，他肿胀的右眼勉强睁开一道缝。   
  
“死了这么多人，你们……逃不掉的。”史蒂夫用颤抖的声音说道，巴基希望他立即闭嘴，别再试图挑衅。  
  
他觉得自己的脑子快要爆炸了。   
  
一瞬间，巴基仿佛回到了十年前——回到了一切开始的那天傍晚。他把自己救回的两只小家伙裹在布单里，带到父母的帐篷中，甚至一边走路一边哼着歌……四处都是血，红色的液体还在不断从母亲被截断的手腕滴下来……就像现在它们从史蒂夫的脸上滴下来……   
  
骷髅人又给了史蒂夫两拳，巴基觉得自己在尖叫，但不知道自己是否真的叫出了声。他拿枪的手都在颤抖。巴基可以射中那家伙，毫无疑问，但他没办法一下杀死五个人，如果他做不到，史蒂夫就是死路一条。   
  
史蒂夫不能死。   
  
“这些可怜人，也是被你们杀死的。”骷髅人的语气中毫无同情，即使他正在谈论自己的同伴，“我会把你们两个家伙和他们的尸体一起打包，送到你们该去的地方，还有人等着要见你们呢。不过，如果那样的话，我就不得不把你们交给其他人去审讯了……我自己，还没有过瘾呢。”他一边说着，一边突然转身，像疯子一样开始连续猛击史蒂夫的腹部，史蒂夫似乎完全失去了意识，身体向下坠，在他身后架着他的二人干脆放了手，把史蒂夫死气沉沉的身体丢到了地上。   
  
虎笼里的老虎发出怒吼，它又开始用身体疯狂地撞击铁笼，站在铁笼边的几人都吓得退了两步，只有骷髅人似乎对此习以为常，他转移了注意力，回身用脚猛踹铁笼，“畜生、畜生！你这只畜生——”   
  
巴基看准时机，凭着印象，他飞快回身，开枪打烂了仓库墙壁上的配电箱。   
  
一秒钟之内，仓库内所有电路纷纷跳闸，仓库顶本就昏暗的灯光一下全部熄灭，室内陷入完全黑暗中，备用发电机被激发，发出慢条斯理的隆隆闷响，没过多久，周围所有铁笼一个接一个恢复了供电，闪起红色的警示灯。   
  
只有这不到半分钟的时间，对于巴基已经足够了。等到那些特工掏出手电照明，他已经抢在敌人之前，把史蒂夫昏迷的身体拖进了刚刚捡枪时被打开的空笼子，并拉上了机械锁栓。   
  
黑暗中，骷髅人向他这边走过来，刺眼的光线打在巴基脸上，周围则一片黑暗。骷髅人的跟班们再次用枪口对准二人。   
  
“这是什么聪明的招数？把自己困在笼子里？”骷髅人发出鄙夷的大笑，他的同伙也跟着笑起来。   
  
巴基耸耸肩，慢慢举起双手，他的左手手背滴着血，手中还攥着一根沾满脑浆的电棍。   
  
周围所有的电子锁都亮起了红光，除了他们的笼子，还有他们隔壁的虎笼。   
  
当骷髅人和他的同伙意识到巴基做了什么的时候，一切都已经太晚了。   
  
巴基已经隔着笼子，打开了隔壁的虎笼。   
  
随着虎啸，手电光瞬间转移了方向，然后是枪声和人的惨叫，尖锐刺耳。   
  
巴基立即俯下身，趴在史蒂夫身上，避免他被乱射的子弹击中。   
  
他们很走运，没有子弹向他们飞来，一个手电掉落在笼外不远的地方，枪声和尖叫在封闭的空间里回荡，震得巴基晕头转向。   
  
不知过了多久，周围又重归于平静，巴基听到动物啃咬的声音。   
  
他抬起头，借着手电的光亮，看到巨大的橙色野兽正趴在一具尸体上，咬着那死人的头骨。   
  
老虎回头看向巴基，反光的瞳孔中流露出疯狂，老虎慢慢站起来，它的一条后腿淌着血，腹部的毛粘在一起，它已经被枪击中不止一处却没有倒下的意思。   
  
“谢谢你，伙计，但实在很抱歉。”巴基举起了自己的枪。   
  
老虎向他们所在的笼子冲过来，撞在铁栏上，整个笼子跟着晃动。   
  
巴基瞄准了老虎的额头，碰——   
  
  
** 娜塔莎 **   
  
  
当娜塔莎和克林特解决了把守的士兵，打开仓库大门时，里面的气味简直令她感到晕眩。   
  
他们在一个铁笼里找到了巴基和史蒂夫，笼子门口躺着一只巨大的老虎尸体，娜塔莎从来没见过这么大的动物，它的额头上有一个弹孔，腹部的毛沾满鲜血。从未在工作中胆怯过的娜塔莎突然觉得胃中翻滚，几乎要就地吐出来。  
  
“巴恩斯？”克林特试着叫道。  
  
“别碰那家伙，它有病，不知道会不会传染。”   
  
“它死了吗？”   
  
“死了。” 巴基的声音听起来扭曲沙哑。   
  
“史蒂夫呢？”   
  
“史蒂夫还活着，需要去医院，我觉得我的肋骨断了，没办法抬动他。需要担架……”   
  
“耶稣基督……”克林特小声嘀咕道。   
  
他们身后的笼子里突然传来刺耳的尖叫和拍打笼子的声音，娜塔莎吓了一跳，迅速转身，她仍然穿着侍者的服饰，身上没有武器，她自制的玻璃匕首还插在门口守卫的脖子里。  
  
好在克林特的枪口已经指向同一个方向。   
  
微光下，几只猴子跳到了笼子边缘，瞪着眼睛盯着他们。娜塔莎觉得自己全身的汗毛都立了起来。   
  
“是该死的猴子。”克林特骂道。   
  
娜塔莎松了口气，她转回身，打开笼门，走进去，查看史蒂夫的状况，他看起来伤得不轻，但呼吸稳定，娜塔莎推了巴基一把，“你需要离开这，我们报警了，你有机会离开最好离开，巴基，你的身份很容易曝光。”   
  
“那又怎样？”巴基安静地反问道。   
  
“一系列麻烦，皮尔斯没有死，我们放弃了任务。弗瑞和玛利亚就在外面，你应该和他们走。”   
  
“我不能离开史蒂夫。”巴基跪在史蒂夫身边，抓着他的手。   
  
克林特也钻进了狭小的笼子，现在笼子里变得拥挤不堪，克林特把巴基从地上拽起来，巴基发出沉闷的呻吟声，他确实受了伤，脸上并不比史蒂夫好看多少，只不过他还醒着。   
  
“你帮不了他，他马上会被送进医院，我们可以隐瞒你在这里的事实，也许你会对解决皮尔斯有帮助。”克林特捏住巴基的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“听着，你想不想报仇？”   
  
巴基似乎终于回过神来，他看了克林特一会儿，点了点头。  
  
“我想。”他一字一顿地说道。 


	24. Chapter 24

****  
** 佩珀 **  
  
  
佩珀已经不想再掉眼泪了，在医院里像小姑娘一样大哭已经让她觉得颜面尽失，可现在看到巴基·巴恩斯的面孔出现在对讲机屏幕上，佩珀还是气得话音打颤。   
  
“你来这里干什么？”   
  
“佩珀，让我进去。”巴基的嗓音比佩珀印象中沙哑许多。   
  
“我要是不让呢？”托尼站在佩珀身后，明显想提出抗议，但佩珀瞪了他一眼，托尼立即缩了回去。托尼自己还在佩珀的黑名单上，他没有资格为任何人说情。   
  
“我需要见他。”透过屏幕，巴基不能与她对视，但现在他的目光直接看向摄像头。巴基的声音听起来很镇定，但佩珀能从他的眼神里看到所有的感情，绝望、自责……   
  
佩珀把拇指放到解锁处。   
  
她告诉自己，她会放巴恩斯进来的唯一原因，只是因为史蒂夫在昏迷时叫了他的名字。   
  
电梯门打开了，巴恩斯从电梯里走出来，他走得很慢，帽檐下面那张挂彩的脸显得疲惫不堪，他的嘴唇也破了一大块，比屏幕上看起来还要糟糕十倍。  
  
“如果不是因为你现在看起来糟糕透顶，我真想在你脸上补一拳！”佩珀说道，“你保证过会照顾好他的！”   
  
“是的，也许你仍然应该给我一拳，佩珀，但我得看看他。”   
  
佩珀又盯着巴基的脸看了好一阵，哪怕他露出一丝一毫的破绽，佩珀会接受建议，真在他的脸上来一拳，但眼前的男人似乎已经被彻底打败，败得惨不忍睹。   
  
“跟我走吧。”   
  
佩珀带着巴基穿过史塔克大厦中的私人医护区，到达特殊病房，推开房门之前，她又看了巴基一眼，巴基站在原地，搓着手指，神态近乎胆怯。   
  
房门打开，监护仪器发出轻微的响声，病床上方的大屏幕显示着史蒂夫的体征。   
  
史蒂夫仍然处于昏迷状态，但并没有生命危险，当佩珀强行把史蒂夫从FBI手里抢回来，让自家医生做检查之后，医生安慰她道：“史蒂夫的状况比他表面上看起来要好得多。”   
  
如果不是安德森医生已经担任史塔克的家庭医生二十年有余，佩珀也很想在医生脸上来一拳。   
  
佩珀指了指史蒂夫床边的椅子，巴基从她身边经过，缓缓走过去，看着史蒂夫沉睡的脸，又小心翼翼地碰了碰史蒂夫露在外面没有接输液管的左手，他在史蒂夫床边缓缓的坐下来。   
  
佩珀这才第一次意识到，巴基也受伤了，不仅仅是他脸上挂的彩，他的动作僵硬，每动一下都会让他皱眉。   
  
“你看起来真的糟透了，也许你也应该看看医生。”佩珀最终忍不住说道。   
  
巴基摇摇头，“我没事，谢谢你接他回这里。”   
  
“我本来也会这么做，那些见鬼的FBI没权利拿他当罪犯一样对待！”   
  
巴基点了点头，他仍然握着史蒂夫手，拇指指背是一片狰狞的红色。   
  
“他怎么样？醒来过吗？我听说他并没有生命危险。”   
  
“是的，没有，他会完全康复，我们让他睡着，因为这样有利于他的恢复，如果有FBI想要问他任何问题，他们至少得先弄死我。医生告诉我说，他的实际情况比看起来要好得多，只不过有人打断了他的鼻梁骨和三根肋骨，四处内脏受损——”佩珀捂住嘴，无法继续说下去。   
  
巴基没有回头看她，他的视线一直停留在史蒂夫身上，“我知道，我不是那个意思。如果有任何的可能性，能让我代替他受伤，我都愿意。”   
  
“那到底是为什么？巴基？为什么他会被卷进纽约市闻所未闻的黑市交易里？！我听说还有一只老虎咬死了5个人！耶稣基督……”佩珀停顿片刻，“我对那些FBI说他们应该去找你……”她很快就为自己的行为感到后悔，但当时佩珀太生气了，看到史蒂夫那样孤零零地躺在病房里，没人告诉她发生了什么，警察像看守罪犯一样守在门外，巴基却不见踪影，她真的气坏了。   
  
“没关系的……那些事情，都会解决，我需要……我可以暂时留在这里吗？”巴基不等佩珀回答，继续说道，“你接他的时候，我没在那里，因为他们告诉我史蒂夫没事，他们说我在那会让事情变得更复杂……我还有一些其他的事情要做，他们说，只有我先暂时离开，才能第一时间回来看他……我很抱歉，佩珀。”   
  
“你知道吗，他会叫你的名字。”佩珀说道，无论如何，她相信这是一种惩罚的有效方式。   
  
巴基没有回答。   
  
二人沉默了一会儿，佩珀最终说道，“我还是应该让医生给你检查一下。”   
  
巴基在佩珀的威胁下，才接受了体检，检查结果表明，他也有两处肋骨骨折，还有多处皮外伤，他的嗓音变化也不仅是因为疲劳，而是由于咽喉处的挤压造成的。巴基的左手指骨也有骨裂，他需要更好的固定，巴基自述那是由于他把左手挤过过窄的金属缝隙造成的。   
  
佩珀仍然不喜欢目前的状况，但她没办法再扔给巴基更多的责备。佩珀给巴基安排了史蒂夫隔壁的病房，但巴基并不想躺下来休息，他一直坐在史蒂夫的病房里。佩珀去探望的时候，她看到巴基正在对史蒂夫说着话。   
  
无论在她与托尼糟糕的假期中，史蒂夫与巴基到底经历了什么，佩珀至少看得出来，巴基是爱着史蒂夫的，他愿意为他做任何事，佩珀试着去想象巴基坐在那里需要忍受的疼痛。   
  
巴基回到史塔克大厦的第三天，佩珀进入史蒂夫病房的时候，巴基突然对她说：“托尼昨天来过。”   
  
佩珀只是点点头，她与托尼的关系仍然算不上和睦，她知道托尼仍然在背着她做一些事情，她还知道托尼在做的事情与史蒂夫和巴基有关。   
  
“佩珀，你看，”巴基指指史蒂夫和自己，“这就是诚实的风险，所以你没办法怪任何人想要保护自己所爱的心情。”   
  
佩珀思考着巴基话中的涵义，很多事情，她可以理解，但仍然难以轻易接受，佩珀在心中决定会去尝试，尝试需要时间，“他给我买了一个巨大的兔子公仔……那个蠢货。”   
  
巴基笑了一声，随即便皱起眉，佩珀想劝他躺下，但她也知道巴基不会听。   
  
“你还记得，我跟你说过，我没有珍惜……”   
  
现在佩珀对那所谓的“没有珍惜”不再有任何疑惑，那并不是“不珍惜”，绝不是，佩珀可以肯定。   
  
巴基继续道：“我们从小认识，他是我认识的最与众不同的小孩子，他正直、善良，这个世界却对他不那么友好，我遇到了他，除了对他好，我又能怎么做呢？我可以发誓，我和史蒂夫在一起，我愿意为他做的事，绝不是为了让他爱上我……但是他变得喜欢我，我的麻烦就变成了他的麻烦。”巴基的语气很平静，听不出任何波澜，但他的感情几乎淹没了佩珀，“你知道那种必败无疑的事情吗，就像现在这样。他喜欢我……如果我在他身边，他会受伤，如果我离开他，这个固执的混蛋会伤心一辈子。我爱他，但无论怎么做都是伤害。这些见鬼的事情发生在我们身上……我也不知道该怎么做才好。”   
  
“我不认为……是你在伤害他，巴基。在你出现之前，我从没见他像现在这样快乐过。”   
  
巴基沉默了一阵，又开口道：“我不得不离开……一段时间……”   
  
“什么时候？”佩珀立即问。   
  
“明天一早。”巴基回答。   
  
“也许我们应该找医生减少一些药量，让他醒过来。”   
  
“不，不要，他需要好好恢复。”   
  
“但你要离开多久？”   
  
“我不知道，取决于很多因素……”   
  
“但是你会回来？”   
  
巴基点点头，“我会，所以当他醒过来的时候，你需要告诉他，我会回来找他。我会尽快，但尽快有可能算不上快。你要告诉他这些。”   
  
佩珀点了点头。   
  
第四天清晨，巴基离开了史塔克大厦，他并未再与佩珀道别，佩珀相信那是因为他们很快便会再相见。那天晚上，佩珀接受了托尼的晚餐邀请。   
  
  
** 史蒂夫 **  
  
  
史蒂夫从昏迷中清醒过来，感觉到四肢无比僵硬，他努力活动眼皮，适应周围的光亮，佩珀坐在他的床边，安德森医生站在另一边，托尼靠着窗边。   
  
“史蒂文，欢迎回家，现在感觉怎么样？” 医生的语气轻快。  
  
史蒂夫的大脑缓慢地开始运转，记忆回到他的头脑中，他记得一个肮脏又恐怖的地方，巴基……他记得他和巴基在一起……   
  
史蒂夫努力扭着头，扫视屋内，“巴……基……呢？”   
  
“巴基不得不在前天离开了。”佩珀立即说道。   
  
“他……没事吧？”史蒂夫努力回忆巴基有没有受伤，但佩珀说他离开了，那就意味着巴基可以自由行走，应该比他自己的状况好一些？上帝啊，他觉得头疼，他真心希望巴基不像自己伤得这样重。   
  
“他受了轻伤，但没什么大事。”佩珀的回答显得诚实。   
  
“他去了哪里？”   
  
“史蒂夫，现在你需要休息静养，我们过两天再聊巴基的事情好吗？”佩珀耐心地说道。   
  
史蒂夫感到忧虑，“不会是警察把他带走的吧？”   
  
“不，不是，你放心。警察本想带走你，但现在你还在这，警察和FBI是你最不用担心的事情了，我会处理他们。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头，他觉得累极了，知道巴基没事，他安下心，再次闭上眼睛。   
  
十天后，史蒂夫感觉好多，他已经可以下床行走。佩珀把巴基到访和离开的事情原封不动地转告了他。史蒂夫并不觉得忧虑，只要巴基答应会回来。  
  
根据新闻，亚历山大·皮尔斯在史蒂夫伤后第一次清醒的那一天，在离开办公室的时候遭遇枪击死亡，紧接着便爆出了他与纽约黑市之间的关联。皮尔斯的照片每天不断占据着新闻头条，然而新闻里，没人提到神盾局，没人提到弗瑞或娜塔莎，也没人提到巴基。在早先发生的地下黑市一案中，很多关系人被警方逮捕，史蒂夫被新闻报道称为“一名纽约警局探员”，但至于这名探员是什么身份，为何进入海关总署署长举办的慈善晚宴，就无详细说明了。杀死皮尔斯的凶手还未落网，警察毫无头绪。   
  
史塔克的名字倒是出现在新闻中，史塔克集团参与的政府项目由于皮尔斯生前的违法勾当而被政府叫停，史塔克集团的股票狂跌了两周之久，但很快被公关团队化解，证明史塔克集团与走私黑市并无瓜葛。   
  
巴基却没有出现，史蒂夫在家等了两周、三周，巴基一直没有回来，开始的时候佩珀显得很有信心，她说巴基不久就会露面，但一个半月之后，就连佩珀自己也显得忧虑。  
  
史蒂夫觉得，还是自己的感觉更为准确，他觉得，自己将有很长一段时间无法见到巴基。  
  
这没有关系，因为巴基答应过会回来。  
  
史蒂夫逐渐伤愈，开始走访巴基曾经拥有的生意，两个月之内，靶场和枪店已经分别易主，它们由巴基的老员工们接管。史蒂夫和黛西吃过一顿晚餐，但她并不知道巴基的下落，只是突然间收到律师函，才听说枪店被转让给了自己。  
  
乔薇酒吧被卖给了新主人，一个名叫丹弗斯的女人，她曾经是靶场女子射击俱乐部的成员，与巴基还有新任的靶场老板熟识，愿意购买这家酒吧的经营权，并承诺不更换酒吧的员工。   
  
史蒂夫来到巴基先前的狗舍那天，他再次遇到了安妮塔。安妮塔看起来表情忧伤，正在收拾自己的办公桌。   
  
“嘿！史蒂夫！”那个金发姑娘看到史蒂夫，立即努力露出笑容。   
  
“嘿，你好。”史蒂夫有点窘迫地走进屋，他并不知道自己应该说点什么，他已经知道，巴基不在这里，他离开了，史蒂夫甚至觉得他暂时离开了纽约。   
  
“啊，你是来参加志愿服务的吗？真抱歉啊，我今天恐怕没时间帮你了，你看，我需要收拾我的东西，这是我在这的最后一天了。”   
  
“哦？你要走了吗？”史蒂夫傻乎乎地问道。   
  
“狗舍最近财政变得不好……我知道这里无法单靠捐助生存，巴基一直自己掏钱……现在他离开了，负责人说我们不得不做出一些改变……所以，我得找个新工作了。”安妮塔试图打起精神，但她的忧郁显而易见。   
  
“不要，不用！”史蒂夫立即说道。   
  
安妮塔疑惑地看着他，“史蒂夫，我能理解，我虽然尽量多做些事情，但我确实是个负担，丽丝也被辞退了，我们都很理解，如果可能的话，我会回来做义工的，这是个好地方，我们需要让它活下来。”   
  
“我的意思是说，我出钱，我会买下这里，你们的负责人在哪？”   
  
安妮塔露出不可置信的表情，但她还是把负责人的电话号码给了史蒂夫。史蒂夫对这些事情一窍不通，他需要佩珀的帮助，无论如何，这里是巴基的地方。也许巴基走得匆忙，他无法照顾到自己所有的朋友，史蒂夫会帮助他。   
  
三个月之后，史蒂夫恢复了工作，他忽略掉同事们异样的眼神，萨姆和戴维装作无事发生一样，但他们都知道史蒂夫出了事故，他们在等史蒂夫坦白。  
  
只不过史蒂夫还没准备好他的说辞。   
  
他再在警务系统内搜索詹姆斯·巴恩斯的社保号时，巴基的信息完全消失了。   
  
史蒂夫感到一阵恐慌，但随后玛利亚·希尔与他取得了联系，她暗示了巴基与皮尔斯之死的关联，她说巴基需要一个新身份，这需要一点时间来操作。  
  
希尔告诉史蒂夫，这些都是巴基要她代为转达的。   
  
于是史蒂夫再次安下心，他仍然试图寻找巴基，一边等待，一边寻找，他去巴基的旧公寓，去找他的朋友们聊天，去巴基的狗舍（现在是属于史塔克集团的慈善狗舍）义务劳动。   
  
这一次，史蒂夫真的没什么忧虑。   
  
因为这一次，他已经知道巴基爱自己，就像自己爱他一样。   
  
他相信他们不久之后，就会再次重逢。   
  
在皮尔斯的全部罪行被公开之后的第二周，史蒂夫下班回到家里，贾维斯递给他一个信封，信件来自阿联酋航空，史蒂夫可以保证自己近期没有预定过任何机票。   
  
他接过信封，心脏狂跳不止，仿佛回到了心律不齐的少年时代。他回到屋里才打开信封来看，那是一份订给他的行程，从纽约途径欧亚大陆，飞往肯尼亚。史蒂夫忍不住对着他的机票傻笑起来，甚至笑得有点想哭，他的两只狗都跳到床上，加入他一起看那张打印的机票，就好像那是全世界最珍奇的东西。   
  
坦克突然张嘴想要咬住机票的一角，史蒂夫连忙把票举高，“嘿！别这样！没有你们的份，这次我得一个人去。”   
  
他反复确认了行程日期，把一切记在脑海里。史蒂夫小心地把信封收好压在枕头下面。   
  
那一晚，他破例让两只牧羊犬和他分享大床，他搂着托比的脖子入睡，就像小时候抱着母亲送他的玩具熊一样。那一晚，史蒂夫也梦到小时候，梦到一个棕色头发的少年，骑在树枝上，朝他招手，阳光穿过树叶的缝隙和男孩尚且稚嫩的肩膀洒下来，照进史蒂夫的眼睛里，史蒂夫微微眯起眼，觉得有温暖的东西滑过脸颊。 


	25. Chapter 25

**  
**史蒂夫顺着小男孩指给他的路向前走，他不确定小男孩是否听懂了他的话，因为他给史蒂夫的一连串回答几乎听不出到底是不是英语，但他们之间至少有一个词可以交流——巴基。  
  
“不好意思，你能重复一次吗？我是来找巴基的。”  
  
“是，巴基。”小男孩用力点头，他挥舞着两条细长的手臂，又把刚才的一串句子重复了一遍，最后用手指向后门。  
  
“巴基？”  
  
“嗯，巴基！”小男孩再次指了两次后门，“杜玛。”  
  
所以史蒂夫假设巴基就在那门外面。  
  
他离开砖房子，进入一条走道，两侧拦着两米多高的铁丝网，地上的野草高到史蒂夫的脚踝。顺着网墙一直走，史蒂夫来到另一座马蹄形的矮砖房前，小路把他引向马蹄形一端的入口。他试着拉了拉房门，门被轻易打开了，房子里有动物的叫声，闻起来和马厩一样臭，水泥地坑坑洼洼的，房顶上时不时会有漏洞，阳光从房顶的洞里穿进屋子，在地上留下金色的光斑。  
  
房里的布置也像马厩一样，每一格围栏后面，都立着一匹斑马，直到史蒂夫走到过道拐弯处，斑马变成了一种有白色条纹和大耳朵的鹿，史蒂夫还看见一只小犀牛，躺在大木盆里，它的呼吸不太顺畅，圆溜溜的黑眼睛盯着史蒂夫的脸。没有动物对史蒂夫的出现大惊小怪，它们有些会注意到他，但有些甚至不会转过头来。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫试着叫了一声，只有一匹斑马回应似地叫了两声。  
  
史蒂夫走到马蹄U形的正中央，又看到房门，他从这扇门离开房子，再次回到太阳炙烤的户外，但外面至少空气清新一些。  
  
不远处传来狗叫的声音，史蒂夫便向那边走去，远远的，他看到另一片铁丝网，一个男人站在铁丝网背后，把手里的飞盘扔出去，一条金毛犬从草丛里跑出来，去追那飞盘，紧跟在大狗后面的，是一只和狗个头差不了多少的小猎豹。小猎豹显得犹豫不决，走走停停，金毛犬跳起来衔住飞盘，开始往回跑，小猎豹停在原地，扭头看向史蒂夫，脊背上的鬃毛立起来。  
  
男人吹了声口哨，小猎豹只看了他一眼，就继续盯住不断靠近的史蒂夫，它咧开嘴，嗷呜地叫了一声，也许是为了恐吓和警告，但那尖细的声音着实没什么说服力。  
  
男人这才意识到什么，他停下来，朝史蒂夫转过头。史蒂夫看到那张再熟悉不过的面孔。  
  
巴基比史蒂夫上次见他瘦了一圈，他穿着浅色的无袖背心，卡其色的长裤，皮肤也比史蒂夫印象中黑了不少。他的头发仍然是半长的，靠近发梢的地方有扎过的痕迹。史蒂夫仔细打量着他，观察着每一点细微的变化。也有些是一目了然的，比如巴基的左手大臂外侧，多了一个红色的纹身，一个简单的红色五角星图案。  
  
巴基开始向史蒂夫走过来，他们中间还隔着一道铁丝网的围栏，但史蒂夫已经感觉自己的心跳加速，不由得屏住呼吸，上帝啊，真是太久了，至少得有五个月了，不是吗？他继续向前走，直到靠近铁丝网，巴基也在铁丝网另一端停下来。  
  
他们相互打量着彼此，似乎在做那个比拼沉默的游戏，刚刚和巴基一起玩耍的金毛犬叼着飞盘跑过来，用脑袋撞他的小腿，小猎豹一直站在原地，没有移动半分。  
  
史蒂夫先忍不住笑起来，巴基也露出笑容，眼睛闪闪发光，眼角有细微的纹路。  
  
“怎么样，过来的路上还顺利吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“我的行李还在迪拜转机中……除此之外，一切顺利。”史蒂夫用手指扒了扒那挡在他们中间的网子，网子唿扇了两次，“我从哪进去？还是说我不得不像探监一样和你说话？”  
  
“跟我来。”巴基指了指左手，弯腰从金毛嘴里揪出了他的飞盘。  
  
他们相对沉默地走着，金毛犬跟在后面，一直走到某处，巴基突然停下来，拉了拉铁丝网，铁丝网就那样掀开了一片，巴基回手把飞盘扔了出去，金毛欢快地追着飞盘跑走了。巴基借机从铁丝网豁开的地方钻出来，又把网子按回原位。  
  
史蒂夫对这简易的防护措施感到震惊，“这真能挡住什么吗？”他忍不住问道。  
  
“这边有一些食肉动物，比如那个小家伙，”巴基指了指终于和金毛玩耍起来的小猎豹，“但总体也没什么特别危险的，动物们一般不愿意靠近人造的东西，只要网子在这里，它们就不会试图通过。”  
  
“你能这样放着它们不管吗？”  
  
巴基再次回头看了看，“哦，死不了，哈拉什会带它们回屋里去。”  
  
“门口的小孩？”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
现在他们面对面站着，中间再也没有什么阻拦了，巴基看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里有史蒂夫熟悉的情绪。  
  
“如果你向我道歉，我会揍你的脸。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基瘪了瘪嘴，“那我就没什么好说的了。”  
  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，忍了5秒钟，最后还是大笑起来。巴基也笑了，他抓住史蒂夫的衬衫衣领，热切地吻他，巴基身上都是尘土和汗味，他用力拥抱史蒂夫，就像小时候，史蒂夫每一次大病初愈之后一样。  
  
他们拥抱了许久才分开，史蒂夫摸摸巴基的脸，碰碰他的手臂，还有他手臂上的新纹身，“真的没什么好说的了？”他笑着问道。  
  
巴基沉默了一会儿，他拉起史蒂夫的手，带他向某个方向走去，史蒂夫完全不知道他们要去哪里，但只要是巴基带路，他总是安心得很。  
  
“因为皮尔斯的事情，我们决定消除我的旧身份……三个月前，我离开了美国……我本打算告诉你我会去哪，但是他们说这会造成不必要的麻烦，于是我没有；离开后，我本打算给你写信，但他们建议我不要，于是我没有，直到上周，我在美国的痕迹终于都消除了，我立即给你发了机票；我想去机场接你，但他们提议最好不要去，要等到我的新身份完全建立——”  
  
“‘他们’是谁？”史蒂夫插嘴问道。  
  
“这就是你想问的？他们？”巴基对史蒂夫露出不可思议的表情，“在那见鬼的仓库里我就应该留下来陪你，但我没有；离开美国之前我就该去找你，但是我没有——”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他确实不关心“他们”是谁，“我知道，我知道，你觉得，你为我做的不足够，你觉得你没有尽全力争取……”  
  
“不是我觉得……我确实没有尽全力，因为我知道你会理解，你会原谅我偷懒……”巴基有些气馁地回答道，“所以我必须道歉，对不起。”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，他得换一个战术，“好吧，你说服我了，你道歉了，我接受。下一个话题。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫不得不提高音量，“我当然会理解，而且这也没有什么好原谅的。你有没有想过，也许你已经为我争取了足够多，早在十年之前……在没有其他人为我争取过任何事的时候，你就为我做过足够多。我不在乎，佩珀说你保证了会回来……我来找你也没什么差别……好了，下一个话题，这次我是说真的，巴基·巴恩斯，如果你再继续下去，我一定会揍你。”  
  
这次轮到巴基翻了个白眼，但他并没有放开史蒂夫的手，他一直牵着他，就好像史蒂夫是个会随时走丢的小孩子， “好吧，你这个傻瓜，佩珀和托尼他们还好吗？”  
  
也许十五年前史蒂夫会很介意这些，介意巴基把他当做小孩子对待，但现在他怀念他们的每一点接触，过去的十年里，史蒂夫每时每刻都在后悔，后悔自己没有珍惜。他不想再后悔第二次。史蒂夫攥紧巴基的手掌。  
  
“佩珀和托尼就是佩珀和托尼，他们都是老样子，托尼和弗瑞仍然有来往……”  
  
“你呢？”  
  
史蒂夫咬了咬下嘴唇，最终坦白道：“我也有，我不知道你说的‘他们’都是指什么人，托尼消除了神盾局所有人的生物信息，弗瑞似乎投靠了美国政府，CIA，我本来想晚点再告诉你的，但既然你问起来……我仍然在他们的计划当中，神盾局唯一遗留下来的项目，被嫁接到了CIA。”  
  
“Wildcard……”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“‘他们’是我在非洲认识的一几个黑客……不是神盾局的人。我退出了……你却要继续，我不知道该怎么想。”  
  
“我们大概应该祈祷以后他们再也不会有需要我的情况。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“不过我不知道神盾局员工的工伤致死率，反正纽约警察的记录可不怎么好，也许这个额外的身份并不会给我带来更高的风险呢。”  
  
“我会祈祷。”巴基轻声说道，“我真的会。”  
  
巴基笑起来，“差不多吧，但更多是希望我自己总有一个方向吧……”巴基已经带着史蒂夫走到了铁丝网的尽头，草丛中横七竖八地停着几辆越野吉普车，“到了，上车吧，我住的地方在多恩霍姆区，离这边还有一段距离。”  
  
“我完全不知道你说的是哪里，来的时候我只是把你发给我的地址塞给机场出租车站的人。”  
  
巴基爬上驾驶席。  
  
“你什么时候能回纽约？”史蒂夫问道，他坐回椅子上，绑好安全带。  
  
“刚来就想走了吗？”巴基发动了汽车，“我还以为你一直想跟我来非洲玩。”  
  
“不是，没有。”史蒂夫立即辩解，“这里很好，有你的地方都很好。”  
  
“再过两周，至少我们要等航空公司把你的行李送来。”巴基笑着回答了他。  
  
汽车向前驶去，拐了一个一百八十度的大弯，史蒂夫不知道巴基是如何分辨方向的。  
  
“也许我也应该弄个纹身，” 史蒂夫说道，“我也要一颗星，好看一点的，纹在这里。”  
  
巴基看他的时候，他指了指自己胸口靠左的位置，胸腔中心脏在跳动。  
  
“怎么说？是为了帮我找到你？”巴基笑着问。  
  
史蒂夫摇头，他就在纽约，若是去远方，也肯定是跟着巴基，他能去哪呢？巴基用不着费力找他。  
  
“……纹的就是你啊，笨蛋。”史蒂夫回答道。  
 **  
 **THE END****  
  
  
  
You will always be the star in my heart.


End file.
